Le poids de l'âme
by MissMyl's
Summary: Post S6E10/11. Grâce à Emma, Regina est enfin débarrassée de son double maléfique. Malheureusement, se débarrasser de son démon intérieur n'est pas aussi facile... Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver son origine. Qui a dit que la méditation était la meilleure voie vers la paix intérieure? Les ténèbres aussi ont le droit à une chance non? En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction. OUAT a construit un univers merveilleux et j'avais envie d'ajouter une pincée de fantastique grâce au monde des histoires non-révélées qui a débarqué à Storybrooke fin saison 5. J'ai essayé de revisiter l'une de mes légendes préférées en gardant l'esprit de OUAT donc j'espère que cela vous plaira. L'intrigue majeure concerne Regina, et une mineure est dédiée à Emma. Pratiquement rien n'est laissé au hasard.

Ma fanfiction n'est pas une romance Swan Queen mais ce ship sera exploité ainsi que le Captain Swan. Pas de panique, pas de triangle amoureux en vue!

Pleins de personnages seront présents! Même les morts!

Contexte de mon histoire :

Regina et Emma sont revenues du voeux lancé par l'Evil Queen, sans Robin. Regina n'a finalement pas écouté Emma, et n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de le ramener à Storybrooke. Lorsqu'elles rejoignent David, Hook et Henry dans la rue, elles apprennent que Gold s'est suicidé après avoir tué accidentellement Gideon. (Par conséquent, il n'y aura pas de Gideon ni de Black Fairy. Gold apparaîtra en tant que Rumplestilskin dans des flashs backs.) David leur signifie également que l'Evil Queen n'est plus qu'un serpent en cage. Par la suite, il confiera la cage à Emma pour qu'elle la tue. 2/3 mois plus tard, la ville baigne dans la bonne humeur et le chant des oiseaux résonnent calmement.

Petite note pour la lecture :

1\. Jamais deux personnes parleront dans le même paragraphe. Pour le changement de personne il y aura un tiret avant les guillemets.

2\. Lorsqu'il y aura un flash back ou temps différent, le texte sera précédé et/ou succédé de trois XXX.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 22 février 2017**_

Il était aux environs de 10h du matin. Le soleil rayonnait dans toute sa splendeur. Un magnifique dégradé de bleu composait le ciel. Aucun nuage ne se promenait à l'horizon. L'air était doux, léger et apaisant. Tout semblait être réuni pour répandre de la bonne humeur à chacun des habitants de Storybrooke. Ou du moins.. Presque tous...

Emma sortit de sa voiture furieuse et lança quelques jurons au passage, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère!

-"J'en ai marre!" S'exclama Emma, faisant partager sa mauvaise haleine à son interlocutrice. Ses yeux étaient veinés et ressortaient de leurs orbites. Cela n'était que le dernier de ses soucis mais n'échappa évidemment pas aux pupilles de sa mère.

-"Emma.." Tempéra Snow d'une voix douce, tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. "Viens avec moi prendre un bon chocolat chaud. Ton père peut travailler seul quelques heures."

-"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!" Elle eu un mouvement de recul puis poursuivit d'une voix plus affairée : "J'en peux plus. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête."

Emma paraissait complètement désemparée et ne pouvait à peine lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de sa mère encore plus inquiets dorénavant. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dedans mais c'était trop tard. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder ses barrières bien longtemps.

-"Je suis désolé..M'man.."

Les sanglots prirent possession d'Emma. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'effacer les flots coulant sur ses joues mais les tremblements anarchiques de ses mains en avaient décidé autrement. Snow resta impuissante face à la tornade d'émotion qui lui envahissait le cœur. Cela la déchirait d'assister à la chute nerveuse de son enfant et se reprocha une fois de plus de l'avoir abandonnée à la naissance. Elle entoura malgré tout Emma de ses bras, et l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le muret devant l'entrée du commissariat, camouflé par des buissons mal taillés.

La fille ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer. La souffrance ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'emprise de sa mère s'intensifiait. Elle voulait disparaître, se sentant trop honteuse de craquer si facilement. Elle était une battante. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous cela remonte à la surface?

-"Prends ton temps Emma." Élança Snow d'une voix se voulant sereine.

-"Je" Renifla t-elle pour enchaîner sur une longue expiration : "J'ai peur."

Snow desserra lentement son étreinte afin de pouvoir faire face au visage torturé de sa fille et colla presque son front au sien.

-"Nous sommes là. Ton père et moi. Tu seras toujours notre enfant à nos yeux et pour rien au monde nous te laisserons t'échapper au détriment de ton bonheur."

-"Je ne sais pas si.. Ce n'est rien." Son ton changea brutalement. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." Elle se retira d'un pas vif et commença à partir en direction de sa voiture quand son portable sonna.

-"Henry?"

-"M'man! Viens vite!"

-"J'arrive! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!"

La petite brune se leva spontanément du muret et fronça les sourcils devant l'incompréhension qui avait empli le regard d'Emma.

-"Wo wo wo.. Quoi?! Ralentis gamin."

-"C'est maman! Elle est blessée! J'essaie d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais- mais y'a du sang partout!"

-"Continue. Ne lâche pas, j'arrive tout de suite!"

Morte d'inquiétude, Snow supplia sa fille des yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Toute cette panique la dépassait.

-"C'est Regina. Préviens Zelena."

Elle acquiesça et s'empressa de saisir son téléphone tandis qu'Emma s'était déjà évaporée sous un nuage de fumée.

XXX

Les vacances scolaires étaient arrivées. Après une longue attente et une période bien corsée contre les méchants, Henry pouvait enfin se consacrer à son don : l'écriture. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout faire découvrir son univers qui lui avait permis de réunir sa famille. L'espoir et la croyance en une vie meilleure étaient ses maîtres mots.

Quant à sa grand mère, Snow, les vacances scolaires étaient pour elle, l'occasion d'accompagner son prince charmant tous les matins jusqu'au travail de celui-ci. Rien ne valait une tendre promenade main dans la main pour commencer une journée du bon pieds. Mise à part le bonheur de ses enfants évidemment. Mais ces jours-ci, elle ressentait le besoin de rattraper le temps perdu avec son mari après cette énième maudite malédiction du sommeil. C'est pour cela qu'elle prit la décision en début de semaine, de laisser Neal, chaque mâtiné, à la garderie de la ville.

De l'autre côté, à bord de son navire, Hook était sans emploi. Malgré tout, lui aussi avait attendu avec impatience ces vacances. Pour la première fois, il avait eu l'autorisation officielle de Madame le Maire, de pouvoir enseigner la navigation marine à de jeunes matelots en devenir. Chose qui n'avait pas été facile à obtenir face à une Regina raide comme un mat. C'était l'opportunité idéale pour un Capitaine de transmettre ses valeurs et son savoir qui se perdent dans ce nouveau monde accaparé par la technologie.

Cependant, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer et de vaguer à des hobbies, futiles. Ce qui était précisément le cas de Regina. Elle possédait une montagne de dossier à traiter après le nombre incalculable de dégâts qu'avaient causé la génération Gold ainsi que, son double maléfique. Ils avaient même réussi à faire fuir son ancienne secrétaire. Les réveils se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles. Sa tête pesait des tonnes à chaque fois mais ce matin-là, Henry lui apporta son petit-déjeuné au lit. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes parcourait la pièce malgré l'apparence quelque peu noirâtre des tranches posées sur le plateau.

-"Merci mon chéri." dit-elle tendrement à la prunelle de ses yeux.

-"Euh..je n'sais pas trop si j'ai réussi, y'avait plus assez de lait." répondit t-il timidement.

La grande brune ne put retenir un léger rire dans son sourire. L'intention de son fils était très touchante. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait une petite copine. Sa mère ne devait sans doute plus être la première de ses priorités.

-"Est-ce que je peux aller au lac ce matin? J'aimerais me retrouver au calme pour écrire. Et les cygnes me donnent beaucoup d'inspiration." Expliqua le jeune homme très enthousiaste.

-"A condition que tu viennes me voir à ma pause de 10h."

Regina avala une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de couper délicatement un morceau de pâte imbibé de sirop d'érable. Henry, étonné, observa minutieusement les gestes et mimiques de sa mère. Celle-ci s'en amusa, prit un air mystérieux et déclara :

-"Il n'y a pas que toi qui sache préparer une surprise."

Le visage du jeune écrivain en herbe s'illumina en un quart de seconde. Il se précipita pour aller se préparer et filer au lac comme si le temps allait lui aussi filer comme un éclair.

Arrivée devant son bureau à 8h02 pétante, la mairesse désespéra. Elle n'avait même pas encore mis les fesses sur son fauteuil qu'elle voulait déjà partir. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bois tout en se disant que finalement, profiter du lac avec Henry serait la bienvenue. Elle fut vite écourtée dans ses pensées lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Regina sursauta et se retourna pour voir son destinataire.

-"Ah Emma c'est toi..tu m'as fais peur." Soulagée, elle s'installait derrière son poste de travail, et continua par dessus son épaule. "Depuis quand tu frappes?"

-"Je peux te demander quelque chose?" Intervint la blonde d'une voix tremblante.

-"Ça ne va pas?" Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

-"J'ai besoin que tu annules les cours de Killian. Que tu lui trouves un autre job de vacances. N'importe lequel. Tout, sauf avec des gosses."

Emma semblait déterminée dans ses propos. Ce qui intrigua Regina :

-"Je ne comprends pas. A part son langage qu'il ne sait guerre tenir, je dois admettre qu'il créé des liens très positifs avec les enfants."

-"Oh Regina s'il te plaît. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu veux juste qu'il ne traîne pas dans tes pattes! Donc sur son bateau ou enfermé derrière un ordi c'est pareil."

La mairesse resta subjuguée par son agressivité. Elle savait qu'Emma ne mâchait pas ses mots quand elle le souhaitait mais toute cette négativité sortait de l'ordinaire. Pour sûr, elle aura une discussion avec elle plus tard pour éclaircir ce noyau noir. Mais à ce moment précis, elle ne sentait pas assez en forme pour argumenter quoi que ce soit face à une sauveuse sur les nerfs. Elle prit donc la sage décision de lui dire sur un ton neutre :

-"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Emma remercia sa meilleure amie d'un hochement de tête, puis tourna les talons pour sortir du bureau. Regina se massa les tempes du bout des doigts en espérant que la journée s'améliore au fil des heures.

Emma n'en pouvait plus. Chaque cellule de son corps bouillonnait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Plus elle essayait de résister, plus les spasmes se vivifiaient. Les images défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Pourquoi ça persiste encore alors que c'est du passé? Elle avait tourné la page, cela n'a aucun sens. Sa magie commençait à crépiter autour d'elle. Elle se sentait prête à exploser. Heureusement, Granny lui glissa une assiette chargée de sandwich grillés au fromage fondu sous le nez. Son plat favori. Lui seul pouvait lui accorder la paix intérieure et ignorer ces pensées insupportables. Sa faim les avait pris comme alliées pour accentuer ces putains de crampes à l'estomac. Elle se résigna alors à apprécier, chaque bouchée, de son petit-déjeuné, le plus lentement possible afin de retarder l'échéance où le chaos reviendra régner en maître dans sa tête. Il était seulement 9h15.

Henry était allongé tranquillement sur le banc donnant vers le point d'eau. Le ciel apportait un reflet étrange sur les rochers enfouis dans la source. Ne voulant pas se noyer sous des idées farfelues, l'adolescent se positionna sur le dos et se concentra sur la sonorité environnementale. Une légère brise chantonnait tandis que les canards se manifestaient bruyamment. Parmi ce brouhaha animalier, ce sont les bruits indescriptibles des cygnes qui relaxa le jeune homme. Il avait une devise : [ _Tes muscles tu relaxeras, ton cerveau, inspiré sera_.] Oui, il regardait un peu trop les films de sciences fictions comme le lui reprochait souvent Violette, mais au fond, elle aimait qu'il soit aussi différent des autres garçons de son âge. Il commença à rêvasser en réfléchissant à quel sorte de rendez-vous pourrait-il emmener sa demoiselle, puis finit par s'assoupir.

-"Hum. Hum. Bienvenue matelots! Je suis ravi- Euh non. Hum. Bienvenue les amis à devenir les rois de la marine! _(Silence)_ Raaah.. non. Trop ringard." Hook se torturait les méninges pour trouver LA phrase d'accroche pour captiver ses futurs apprentis dès le départ! Il fallait qu'ils mordent tous à l'hameçon! Son envie de partager ses histoires de pirate lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. N'ayant pas eu de père pour s'occuper de lui étant enfant, il dut endurer de nombreux dangers qu'il aurait aimé appréhender. S'il pouvait représenter un modèle à la future génération, cela le comblerait.

Et à présent une nouvelle vie commençait. Emma le rendait plus qu'heureux. Son navire était sa maison mais le manoir de sa tendre blonde était devenu son foyer. Il ne souhaitait plus partir au large pendant des mois. Il aura fallu plusieurs siècles pour qu'il s'installe définitivement sur la terre ferme. Il pensa à l'amour de sa vie et se demanda ce qu'elle préférait chez lui... Il eût un rire franc et s'élança :

-"Oyez oyez camarades! Qui est prêt à perdre son bras ou avoir une jambe de bois?!"

Une demi heure plus tard, la cloche du Granny retentissait pour la 15e fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Emma ne reconnaissait pas les habitants. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de nouvelles personnes en ville grâce à l'arrivée des histoires non révélées mais ces deux-là, n'inspiraient que des ennuis. Il s'agissait de deux hommes bruns plutôt velus et assez grands. Leur regard inspirait à la fois méfiance et loyauté. Les pupilles de ce duo se voyaient entouré d'un beau jaune vif mélangé à du vert qui tournait facilement au bleu selon la luminosité.

Malgré leur musculature impressionnante, elle ne se laissa pas intimider, alla à leur rencontre au bar et engagea les présentations :

-"Shérif Swan, enchantée. Êtes-vous nouveaux en ville?" Elle tendit sa paume qui émanait de minimes étincelles. Aucun ne se risqua à lui rendre sa poignet de main.

Celui qui portait une marque de naissance au dessous de l'œil se racla la gorge et projeta sa voix grave vers Emma :

-"Nous sommes les frères Wolfgang. Luke pour moi et Joey pour mon frère."

Un rire grossier explosa soudainement.

-"Hahahahaha la famille Wolfgang ! Cela fait bien des années que j'ai entendu ce nom!" S'esclaffa Granny.

-"Donc ils viennent de la Forêt Enchantée?" Déduisit Emma.

-"Leurs ancêtres oui mais eux je ne pense pas! Regarde les ils ont une allure plus..bestiale." Répondit-elle avec un air de dégoût.

-"Alors?!" S'impatienta la sauveuse en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

-"Nous serions ravie de répondre à vos questions lors d'un interrogatoire Shérif." Enjoua le frère Joey. "Encore faudrait-il que vous nous rattrapiez!"

Les deux acolytes se mirent à courir et à hurler comme à la pleine lune. Les cris s'éloignaient déjà au bout d'une paire de seconde.

-"Oui ma chère, ce sont bien des Loups-Garou! Et d'une lignée stupide en plus!"

-"Super.. j'ai rien d'autres à faire que d'courir après des chiens!"

Elle quitta le restaurant non décidée de partir en chasse. Les logiciels du commissariat seront plus efficaces.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Les chapitres suivants seront plus long. Je publierais un chapitre par semaine le mardi soir, sauf si imprévu.

Un grand merci à mon auteur préférée Solae44 qui m'a poussé et encouragé à écrire !

Les frères Wolfgang sont deux personnages inventés de toute pièce ainsi que leur famille pour donner un petit coup de pouce à mon histoire mais ils ne seront absolument pas principaux.

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée. Pour ma part, elle est passée très vite et me revoici pour le 2e chapitre !

Au programme : des petites réponses, de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte, et d'autres questions se poseront afin que l'histoire continue de se mettre en place. Certaines paroles paraîtront anodines mais elles ne le seront pas ;)

Petite note de lecture :

Étant donné que je fais intervenir beaucoup de personnages dans les chapitres, les scènes seront séparées par une ligne horizontale pour éviter de se mélanger. Cependant, elles se dérouleront à la suite. **Lorsqu'il y aura un flash back ou temps différent, le texte sera précédé et succédé de trois XXX**.

Il y aura un flash back dans ce chapitre, mais avant je vous téléporte directement sur le lieu du drame avec Emma qui découvre l'état de Regina. Je rappelle qu'Emma a passé une sale matinée et est très émotive. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-"Henry! Je suis là! Elle respire?!"

Henry entendit la question de sa mère mais était incapable d'y répondre. Il était trop occupé à compresser avec son écharpe le poignet gauche de Regina, allongée sur le dos. Emma toucha l'épaule de leur fils comme pour le faire réagir, et se pencha très vite au-dessus du corps étendu sur le tapis de sang.

-"M'man j'ai peur elle est inconsciente!"

Emma vérifia le poux au cou. Il battait à peine. Des traces d'égratignures profondes s'étalaient sur l'intégralité de ses membres ainsi que des marques de morsures. Une, plus précisément au niveau de son poignet gauche. Son tailleur tiré d'habitude à quatre épingles, n'était plus que filaments de tissus. La chair à vif régnait en maître sur ses vêtements. Parmi ce tableau effrayant, un brouillard de fumée verdâtre se dévoila soudainement.

-"Oh mon dieu!" Zelena dirigea ses mains sans perdre de temps en survolant les multiples blessures. "Tiens bon Sœurette." Les vaisseaux lumineux se déclenchèrent avec puissance et se divisèrent en plusieurs branches. "Aide moi Sauveuse qu'est ce que tu attends?!"

-"Ma magie est imprévisible en ce moment, j'ai peur de la blesser. Enfin.. de la tuer à ce stade là." Avoua Emma les yeux vitreux.

-"M'man... je crains que tu n'aies pas trop le choix." Choqué, Henry pointa du doigt le mur où se trouvait la nouvelle secrétaire engagée depuis quelques jours, embrochée par une bar de fer au niveau de son abdomen. Elle gémissait de douleur très faiblement.

-"Vas-y ! Elle sent le cadavre d'ici! Je peux m'occuper de Regina toute seule."

La blonde se précipita vers l'employée après s'être assurée que la sorcière du pays d'Oz avait bien les choses en mains. Elle s'apprêtait à lever ses paumes mais se stoppa net.

-"Je n'peux pas. Et si j'la tue..?"

-"Au moins tu auras essayé!" Puis continua pour elle-même : "Bon sang! Et on appelle ça un héros..."

La sauveuse arrêta de réfléchir et envoya ses lumières sur le corps bientôt sans vie de la pauvre secrétaire. Le long bout de métal se retira par la même occasion et claqua au sol. La jeune femme manqua de s'écrouler sur le carrelage froid mais fut vite rattraper par les bras musclés d'Emma.

-"Doucement. Vous êtes encore un peu pâle. Il vaudrait mieux vous asseoir."

-"Co-comment vas-t'elle?" Articula difficilement la miraculée, le regard rivé sur sa patronne.

Zelena continuait de soigner sa victime attribuée. Ses pouvoirs semblaient sans limites. Les plaies se refermaient une à une avec précision et rapidité. Elle ne comptait pas laisser mourir sa propre chair. Malgré leur relation tumultueuse, il était hors de question de perdre ce lien tant recherché depuis des années.

Regina commençait à bouger par réflexes dû aux nerfs. Son tailleur, retrouvait peu à peu sa forme originel. Sa poitrine se gonflait progressivement, et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Les empreintes de violences subites s'estompèrent totalement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et enlaça Henry de manière instinctive.

-"Maman!" Le cœur du garçon se remit enfin à battre. Il ne lâchait plus sa mère. La perdre une nouvelle fois le terrifiait. Désormais la plume était rompue donc, jamais il ne pourrait transgresser les règles et changer le cours des événements. Sans l'intervention de sa mère biologique et sa tante, elle serait morte. Là. Juste là. Entre ses mains ordinaires.

-"Bon retour parmi nous." Exprima chaleureusement Zelena.

La rescapée se défit légèrement de l'étreinte emprisonnante de son jeune garçon, et remercia sa parente en face d'elle bien que surprise de sa présence. Emma accourut auprès de son amie pour l'aider à se relever et la materna un peu..trop.

-"EM-MA je-vais-BIEN! Je vais bien. _(S'essuie le pantalon)._ Grâce à elle." Tous se retournèrent vers la concernée qui essayait de quitter les lieux en toute discrétion. "Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à me servir de bouclier humain. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Sans elle, Henry n'aurait pas eu la chance de vous appelez. Merci Lucilia."

La grande rousse n'en crut pas ses oreilles! C'est ELLE qui avait sauvé sa sœur. Elle! Non cette misérable et pathétique subordonnée.

-"A votre service Madame Mills." Répondit timidement l'enviée avant de s'éclipser en vitesse de la pièce.

Zelena ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et laisser un soupir s'échapper. Mais avant que Regina ne puisse la réprimander autrement que par son regard noir, Emma prit la parole :

-"Bon alors que s'est-il passé exactement, ici?"

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Fort fort lointain dans la Forêt Enchantée...**

Une femme hurlait de douleur. L'accouchement se déroulait chargé de complications. Non seulement elle se vidait d'une bonne partie de son liquide vitale mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son bébé soit en double exemplaire. La sage femme tentait de sortir la première copie. La tête était déjà dehors. Le problème était les épaules. Trop larges pour l'organe sexuel de sa mère. L'infirmière décida donc de marmonner quelques mots dans un langage étrange. Une petite lumière bleu entouré de scintillements apparut aux pieds du lit. Des ailes se fit découvrir et cette créature se mit à grandir jusqu'à adopter la taille d'un être humain. C'était une jeune fée. Elle se prénommait Blue. Sa couleur le justifiait clairement mais sa supérieure la dénommait ainsi pour lui rappeler son statut de débutante. Statut qu'elle acceptait difficilement. Blue s'entraînait des heures et des heures pour devenir la meilleure. Elle ne supportait pas l'échec. Elle devait montrer sa capacité à apprendre plus vite que les autres. Elle souhaitait par conséquent le prouver en interceptant le message de la sage femme avant son mentor.

Les cris ricochaient contre les parois de la vieille chambre remplie de paille pour contenir la chaleur. La patiente transpirait des litres d'eau. La sage-femme suppliait l'être magique de lui venir en aide. La fée bleue brandit sa baguette au-dessus des jambes écartées et prononça une formule en langue elfique. De la brume turquoise fit son apparition autour du nourrisson coincé. Il se changea soudainement en louveteau. Sa mère venant d'une lignée de loups-garou, cela importait peu qu'il naisse sous son aspect animal. Blue le savait. Elle avait choisi délibérément cette méthode afin de rétrécir la taille de l'enfant. A présent, les jumeaux pouvaient venir au monde en toute sécurité. Malheureusement, l'aîné griffa l'œil de son second lors de sa transformation avec sa patte arrière. La sage-femme se dépêcha de soigner la blessure mais dût vite donner les louveteaux dans les bras de la jeune apprentie. La mère était sur le point de mourir. Elle s'épuisa à essayer de stopper les saignements pendant que Blue cherchait un moyen de se défaire des nouveau-nés très agités. La manipulation de son instrument de sortilège devenait incontrôlable. Des lasers de lumières virevoltaient dans tous les sens et perçaient les cloisons peu solides. Une silhouette se manifesta face à l'auteur de ce désastre. Les frères velus bondirent à cet instant des bras de Blue et la baguette ensorcelée pointa le sac bombé en tissu, accroché autour des hanches de la souveraine ailée. Une avalanche de poudre de lutin déferla sur les petites boules de poils. Celles-ci tombèrent de sommeil dans la seconde. Quant à leur génitrice, elle venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

-"Je suis extrêmement déçue. Ton ambition te rend inconsciente." Énonça la Mère Supérieure.

-"Tout ceci n'est qu'un accident je vais corriger mon erreur." Affirma Blue déterminée.

-"L'effet de la poudre de lutin ne peut être annulé. Elle est plus puissante que la notre. C'est l'essence même de la croyance."

-"Il y a toujours une autre solution." Insista l'élève.

-"Nous pouvons seulement les cacher ailleurs. Dans un monde où les habitants se réfugient et préfèrent garder l'anonymat."

-"Vous voulez dire un royaume où jamais leurs existences ne seront révélées ?"

-"C'est exact." Confirma son mentor.

 **XXX**

* * *

De retour dans la ville de Storybrooke, le débat concernant le drame à la mairie prenait fin. Le couple Charmant avait débarqué peu de temps après la guérison de Regina, prêt à se battre à ses côtés. Quant à Henry, lui, avait été forcé d'y échapper étant trop secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Hook était venu le chercher sous la réclamation de sa petite amie.

Une fois toutes les explications plausibles explorées, Snow en profita pour signaler à Emma que leur discussion matinale n'était pas terminée. Elle fut vite déçue par la fuite de son enfant.

-"Je reste. Je vais t'aider à ranger." Proposa Emma en s'adressant à la propriétaire des lieux.

-"Parfait! On va commencer par les dossiers non tâchés et ensuite..." Elle balayait la salle du regard.

-"Nous t'appellerons dès que nous avons plus d'informations!" Intervint sa belle fille en quittant le bureau, suivie de sa moitié.

-"Tu pourrais réparer tous ce désordre en un seul geste élégant du poignet, Sœurette." Sourit malicieusement Zelena.

-"J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas participer au rangement..?" Répondit Regina non étonnée.

-"Ma fille m'attend. Je dois la récupérer au sein de ces ignobles fées." Expliqua t-elle avant de disparaître sous un nuage de fumée.

-"Bien. Continuons. Nous avons donc d'abord les-" Regina se coupa net. Emma venait de se jeter à son cou. "Wow.. doucement Miss Swan! Ce n'est pas comme ça que la pièce va être remise en ordre..!"

Regina attendrie, finit par enlacer Emma en retour. Elle ressentait toute l'affection transmise par son amie. Elle fut flattée, mais cela ne devait pas s'éterniser non plus. Elle tenta donc de reculer d'un pas pour se défaire du moment de tendresse. S'apercevant que sa complice ne bougeait pas et gardait la tête agglutinée sur son épaule, elle prit le risque de demander :

"Emma..? Tout va bien?"

Regina sentit immédiatement son corps s'aimanter contre celui d'Emma. Ce geste l'a prenait au dépourvu mais se laissa faire.

-"Je t'aime."

Regina crut recevoir un coup de massue. Ses lèvres se mirent à s'entre-ouvrir au ralenti, et restèrent figées pendant qu'Emma éclata de plus belle en larmes cinglantes.

"Il n'y a pas qu'Henry qui ait besoin de toi. Tu es la seule à réellement me comprendre. Ne m'abandonne pas. _(Gros sanglots)._ S'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas l'encaisser. J't'en supplie. _(Renifle)._ Ne fais pas ça."

Regina renforça son emprise.

-"Je suis là. Je n'vais nulle part." Elle glissa sa main gauche dans la chevelure de sa partenaire, puis saisit son visage pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle essuya quelques gouttes au passage. "Je ne ferais jamais ça. Tu m'entends..?"

Emma baissa la tête mais Regina lui releva le menton aussitôt, l'amenant à se remémorer la pièce autour d'elles : "La preuve, je suis encore là." Sa confidente lui sourit avec simplicité, encore trop émue par les événements. Ses yeux étaient humidifiés certes par la tristesse, mais également, inondés, de joie. Regina se plongeait volontiers dans ce regard enivrant. Elle embrassa Emma et ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme au contact de ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur et intense à la fois, venait s'installer au creux de son estomac, et ainsi, se faufilait jusqu'au centre de ses émotions : son cœur. Le plaisir fut arraché lorsque des mains délicates se placèrent sur son buste pour terminer cet échange buccal.

-"Je- je suis désolée... j'me suis mal exprimée je crois. Mon intention n'était pas de-" Affirma maladroitement Emma. "Regina..? Regina.. dis quelque chose..!"

-"Sors d'ici."

-"Regi-"

-"Tout d'suite!"

La poubelle prit feu à cet instant. Emma s'exécuta. La mairesse vira par terre les restes sur son bureau comme si c'était ceux de son âme. Et poussa un cri de détresse. Elle s'acharna un peu plus sur les dégâts qu'avaient engendré ses ravisseurs. La table fendue en son milieu fit volte fasse d'un mouvement agressif du poignet, pour s'exploser en mille morceaux contre le mur ensanglanté. Les chaises y passèrent aussi à tour de rôle. Sa salle de travail ne devenait plus qu'un tas de débris.

* * *

A l'intérieur d'un bâtiment désaffecté, un rapport de la mission sanguinaire s'imposait. L'éclairage tamisé autorisait uniquement d'apercevoir les ombres des créatures présentes. En revanche, l'acoustique résonnante permettait l'écoute du dialogue entre deux voix masculines.

-"Comment avez vous pu être aussi abrutis! Il me la faut VIVANTE! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant d'intégrer cela dans vos cervelles de canins!"

-"Pardonnez-nous Maître... Nous avons été pris au dépourvu. La présence d'une autre personne nous a déjoué de notre plan initial."

-"Il suffisait de vous en débarrasser d'un coup de museau! IMBÉCILES! Je dois tout faire par moi-même." Des bruits de craquements d'os s'entendirent. Cette grande silhouette venait de broyer une petite bestiole rampante.

-"Celle-ci est une vieille connaissance de Votre Excellence." L'esclave tendis un textile qui ressemblait à la description d'un foulard.

-"Comment?! Êtes vous-en certain?!" Il s'énerva à en faire trembler la pierre froide qui les entourait et enchaîna : "J'aurais dû tuer cette vermine il y a bien longtemps. Retrouvez-la et amenez-la moi au plus vite! Elle nous sera peut-être utile."

-"Bien Maître."

Les serviteurs restaient planter devant la créature dominante.

-"Autre chose?!" Demanda t-elle de façon rhétorique. "Allez pester ailleurs!"

-"Nous avons un présent pour vous. Cet affront n'a pas été en vain." Il donna un objet rectangulaire faisant penser à un journal intime. "Dorénavant, vous connaîtrez ses faiblesses pour mieux l'attirer dans vos majestueuses griffes."

Le chef regarda avec attention et éplucha le livret quelques instants. Il releva la tête, fixa son interlocuteur et lui jeta le journal en plein visage.

-"Ce n'est pas le bon pauvre idiot! Hors de ma vue..! Avant que je ne vous tranche la gorge!"

-"Vos désirs sont des ordres."

Il s'assura de déguerpir rapidement du champs de vision du meurtrier.

* * *

Excepté le petit-déjeuner d'Henry qui avait été au-delà de ses espérances, Regina souhaitait effacer cette horrible journée de sa mémoire. Et son choix s'était tournée vers la bonne vieille méthode : noyer tous ça autour d'un verre de Whisky. Elle n'avait pas de couvre feu ni de fils à la maison. Il était en sûreté chez.. Em-ma. Celle qui l'avait repoussé. Frôler la mort en était presque devenu de la rigolade en comparaison à l'humiliation ressentit par ce simple geste de rejet. C'est pour cela que ce soir, le Granny's avait été rayé de la liste pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'heureux élu fut le Rabbit Hole. Ce lieu était un trou à rat mais au moins elle n'y verrait aucun qu'elle ne connaissait personnellement. Elle envisagea même le fait de se laisser séduire dès le premier venu. Elle touchait vraiment le fond.

-"Je connais ce regard. Cela ne présage rien de bon."

-"Je n'suis pas d'humeur, Tink."

-"Justement! Tu n'es pas prête de l'être avec cette expression accrochée sur ton visage."

-"Fiche moi la paix." Lança la reine d'un air blasé.

-"Okay. J'ai compris. Je t'emmène dans un endroit plus privée."

Clochette agita sa toute nouvelle baguette flambant-neuve et fit atterrir nos deux compères dans les cieux.

-"Sérieusement?! Tu es vraiment la fée la plus têtue que je connaisse!" S'emporta la sorcière.

En opposition avec ses propos, elle s'installait confortablement dans ce charmant nuage première classe.

-"Qui est-ce?"

-"Qui quoi?" Répliqua Regina semi-intriguée.

-"La personne qui a détruit ton amour propre." Balança t-elle sans prévenir.

Tinkerbell avait touché le point sensible mais Regina était trop fière.

-"Ne joue pas au psy avec moi. Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je m'en sors très bien seule. Tu perds ton temps."

-"Parfait. Tu peux partir. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler."

La tonalité de sa voix était tellement détachée que Regina fut abasourdie de pouvoir gagner aussi facilement. Elle en était presque..vexée? Elle n'eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que la fée verte la renvoya d'un coup de bâton magique sur son canapé de luxe..pas si confortable, finalement. Elle restait pensive...

Regina était envieuse à présent. Ou plutôt, désireuse. Désireuse de changement. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Là. Maintenant. Elle attrapa son manteau situé dans le hall et alla au cimetière.

* * *

Emma rentrait chez elle. Ses mains imitaient Parkinson de nouveau. Elle passa le seuil de sa porte d'entrée, posa ses clefs dans le panier suspendu au mur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son mal de crâne avait repris de plus belle et ne risquait pas de disparaître étant donné les nombreuses contrariétés, récentes comme anciennes. Ce mélange de choc la mena à enclencher l'eau du robinet pour se rincer le visage. Ses yeux l'irritaient énormément et la pression exercée sur son front devenait insoutenable. La chaleur du liquide baissait la tension accumulée mais, ce fut la chaleur de son homme qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

-"Tout va bien love?" Demanda t-il en la couvrant de baisers dans le cou.

-"Vivement que nous trouvions ces satanées loups même si ça m'occupe l'esprit au moins..." Elle s'essuya le visage et pivota vers lui. "J'ai faim." Dit-elle en enlevant le crochet baladeur sur ses hanches. Elle alla ouvrir le frigidaire et soupira d'un air désespérée. "Killian tu ramènes trop de crustacés, je ne sais pas cuisiner ces choses là. Et j'ai plutôt envie d'un gros burger."

-"Laisse moi te prouver qu'un repas sain peut être un délice.. Surtout préparer par des mains expertes!" S'amusa t-il.

Emma ne put que sourire de toutes ses dents face à l'enthousiasme de son pirate. Il pouvait être très naïf parfois. Jamais elle ne succomberait à une coquille à côté d'un sandwich bien gras. Elle observa Hook s'empresser de rassembler les ingrédients sur la table et admira sa façon de trier la nourriture. Elle était fascinée de découvrir cet aspect de lui qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

"Oh non non non ma chérie..! Tu ne vas pas rester là! Un capitaine ne révèle guerre comment il fait apparaître un trésor!"

-"Est-ce qu'il pourra me montrer cette nuit que ses mains sont bien expertes..?" Enjôla l'inspectrice.

-"Quand le jeune matelot sera profondément endormi." Répondit-il d'un clin d'œil.

-"Comment va t-il?" S'inquiéta t-elle soudainement.

-"Très frustré. Il se sent inutile à la protection de ses mères. Même si vous en ressortez vivantes à chaque fois, il se sent coupable de ne pas anticiper les attaques."

-"C'est pratiquement impossible de savoir à l'avance. On a toujours besoin d'un premier meurtre pour contrer le suivant. Pourquoi s'inflige t-il tout ça?"

-"Il m'a parlé de son histoire d'élu en tant qu'auteur. Qu'il devrait connaître les moindres faits et gestes dont les habitants seraient capables. Il souhaite que son rôle d'observateur ait un sens."

Emma se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-"J'espère qu'il se confiera aussi aisément avec moi. Je vais aller le voir."

-"J'ai lu entre les lignes Swan. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père."

-"Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies défié de t'embrasser à Neverland." Remercia t-elle affectueusement, avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre son fils.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à dire le fond de votre pensée dans une review, même s'il ne s'agit qu'un d'un mot, cela fait toujours plaisir ;) Merci également à ceux/celles qui m'ont follow dès le chapitre 1 :) Et encore merci à Solae44 à qui je dois une fière chandelle de m'aider dans les démarches de publication :)

Bonne semaine à tous et toutes !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! Vous allez enfin savoir quelle légende j'ai intégré à OUAT, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ce chapitre sera le lendemain du drame et se déroulera sur une journée entière.

Il n'y aura pas de flash back dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 23 février 2017**_

Regina n'avait pas programmé de réveil pour ce matin. Avec ou sans, le résultat était le même : la gueule de bois. Elle se prélassait dans son lit en essayant de se rendormir tentant d'oublier les événements de la veille. Les rayons du soleil agressaient sa peau et l'odeur d'alcool résidait encore sur son oreiller. Elle le vira au sol et se camoufla sous sa couette. Elle se concentrait sur la douceur de ses draps en soie. Elle s'imaginait se fondre dans une masse de nuage. Elle avait passé une fin de soirée étonnement agréable grâce à la rencontre d'un homme très mystérieux. Loin d'être un rat comme le recherchait-elle au Rabbit Hole, cet homme était gentleman, bien apprêté, cultivé et avait une prestance à en couper le souffle. Sa conversation n'était nullement ennuyeuse et à l'opposé des clichés de convoitises. Elle se sentait désirée avec finesse. Son charmeur privilégiait la bonne entente cérébrale plutôt que le contact de la chair. Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au porche de sa demeure de maire et n'entreprit le moindre geste tactile. Seul son sourire agissait. Malgré l'éclat de sa dentition parfaite, elle ne l'invita pas à entrer. L'homme n'en avait guère l'intention. Le jeu de séduction devenait plus intéressant basé sur la patience et la curiosité.

Le sommeil revenait petit à petit lorsque soudain la sonnette retentit. Elle l'ignora et grogna dans son matelas. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait dormir. Dormir jusque midi, minimum. Elle ne devait pas aller travailler. Retourner dans cette maudite pièce était hors de question. Elle ne mettra les pieds à la mairie seulement pour montrer sa surprise qu'elle préparait depuis des semaines. En revanche, cela signifiait aussi.. Revoir Emma. Et ça ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait amener à l'embrasser. Elle la considérait importante à ses yeux. Mais jusqu'à quel point..? Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé cette possibilité. Emma était la deuxième mère d'Henry, son égale, sa partenaire de magie, sa complice, sa confidente, son amie.. proche, très proche.. mais en aucun cas, son amante. Pourquoi ressentait-elle alors encore cette chaleur au fond d'elle? La sensation d'être en sécurité dans ses bras. De n'avoir aucune crainte. C'est étrange. Sûrement dû à leurs pouvoirs. L'attraction était puissante, presque surnaturelle. Est-ce qu'Emma aurait osé utiliser un sort sur elle? La force magnétique se dégageant entre leurs corps ne pouvait s'expliquer que par ça. Ou était-ce simplement dû à ses problèmes d'abandons? Emma ne contrôle toujours pas sa magie quand elle est émotive...

Ça n'explique pas pourquoi SON corps à elle a répondu. Pourquoi il l'a poussé à agir ainsi. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Que se serait-il passé si l'échange s'était prolongé? Est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé que ça continue? Est-ce qu'elle aimerait que ça se reproduise? Et Henry? Comment il réagirait?

La sonnette se réenclencha avec acharnement. Très irritée par cette interruption, elle descendit sans se soucier de son apparence, et ouvrit la porte.

-"Bonjour Madame Mills!"

-"Lucilia? Que faîtes-vous ici?" Demanda t-elle, déconcertée.

-"Il est 14h.. vous êtes en retard! Et-. Hum. En sous-vêtements." Répondit franchement la secrétaire.

Regina vérifia d'un œil furtif et se recula instinctivement derrière la porte. La gêne se propageait sur ses joues.

-"Bien. Euh.. allez-y, entrez."

Elle se changea instantanément en une pensée. Sa lingerie était à présent recouverte d'un tailleur bleu saphir. Elle referma la porte tout en observant attentivement son employée monter les escalier du hall. La chevelure écarlate de celle-ci scintillait et chutait sur ses épaules dénudées. Sa tenue vestimentaire était un tantinet vieillotte pour son âge malgré qu'elle lui collait comme un gant. Cette robe bustier s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau grâce au bout de soie bordeaux enveloppé de voilages noirs. La jeune femme perchée sur ses bottines très féminines continua son chemin. Elle admirait la décoration meublée de classe et raffinement, puis, s'installa tranquillement, sans permission, dans le canapé. La mairesse ne pouvait contester la beauté de son invitée mais se fit une joie de la sermonner concernant les bonnes manières.

"Vous êtes culottée de venir me déranger chez moi."

-"Je m'inquiétais." Répondit Lucilia de son visage angélique. "Je craignais qu'une autre attaque était survenue."

-"Je sais me défen-..! _(Inspiration)_ Je vais bien. Rien à signaler." Souriait poliment Regina. Elle alla dans la cuisine, versa son café corsé dans deux tasses et revint au salon. "Je vais m'absenter durant plusieurs semaines. Ma sœur me remplacera dès demain. Prenez donc votre journée."

-"Je ne suis pas là pour le travail. Nous avions rendez-vous à 13h afin de finir les préparatifs." En lui révélant sa montre à gousset.

-"Oh mon Dieu Henry arrive dans moins de 30 minutes! Ne perdons pas de temps!"

-"Ne paniquez pas! Je me suis occupée de tout." Assura la secrétaire, débarrassant Regina de ses mugs.

-"Je-. Vous-. Toute seule..?"

-"Vous m'avez engagée vous savez que je suis rapide et efficace."

-"Effrénée et vaniteuse..! Que me réservez-vous pour la suite..?!" Légèrement amusée, elle prit son manteau, les clés de sa Mercedes et continua : "Venez, je vous ramène. Vous avez mérité votre journée de repos Mademoiselle Westenra."

-"Appelez-moi Lucy..."

Regina conduisait sereinement sachant qu'elle serait à l'heure, voir en avance. Sa passagère, ravie d'obtenir cette proximité, profita de ce moment pour s'immiscer dans la vie privée de sa patronne :

"Que comptez-vous faire? Quitter la ville?"

-"Non. Fuir n'est pas une habitude. Je veux tout simplement prendre des vacances après avoir exterminer nos ennemis sauvages."

-"Je vois. Vous n'êtes pas prête à revenir dans cette pièce contenant de mauvais souvenirs." Regina restait de marbre et fixait la route. "Je suis désolée..." S'excusa la jeune femme.

-"Ne le soyez pas. Cela me donne une autre idée pour Henry."

-"Laquelle?"

-"Nous sommes arrivées. Votre maison est.. intéressante." Étonnée qu'elle puisse se permettre une telle habitation. "A bientôt, Lucy."

-"Merci. _(Elle sort)_. Oh et! N'oubliez pas de photographier les réactions de votre fils!"

-"J'y veillerais."

La portière droite claqua et le véhicule s'éloigna à grands pas.

* * *

14h32. Regina s'impatientait. Trop pressée de partager ce qu'elle réservait à l'amour de sa vie. Elle était déjà sur les lieux en compagnie de Violette. S'il y a bien une personne qui pouvait retenir Emma de venir lui parler, c'était la prétendante de leur fils. L'ancienne ténébreuse tentait à chaque rencontre de se faire apprécier un peu plus par l'adolescente étant donné leur passé à Camelot.

La coccinelle jaune se fit apercevoir par la fenêtre et se gara devant la mairie. Regina reconnut l'adrénaline grandir en elle subitement et essaya de la contenir.

-"Je suis sûre qu'il adorera votre cadeau! Je suis impatiente aussi de voir sa réaction! Il sera tellement heureux!" Osa Violette, enthousiaste.

Le duo mère/fils franchissait la porte d'entrée lorsque Regina captura immédiatement Henry en lui indiquant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider. Elle le mena au premier étage. Emma et Violette n'eurent d'autres choix que de les suivre en silence. La mère adoptive enleva un carton scotché sur la vitre de l'une des portes autour d'eux. Elle fit un signe à Violette pour les photos et donna le feu vert à Henry. Il leva les paupières lentement avec appréhension. Sa stupéfaction fut à sa comble lorsqu'il vit l'écriteau : « AUTEUR » sur le carreau flouté. Il clignota plusieurs fois des yeux pour rendre réel ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Fière de son coup, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte en bois et ouvrit le nouvel espace consacré au futur écrivain. Henry croyait rêver. Tout son univers était là. De la décoration inter-galactique avec une réplique géante de Dark Vador, entouré de meubles futuristes, à la décoration féeriques des contes, colorée de rappels tels que : un taille crayon en forme de pomme rouge, un bouclier faisant office d'écran d'ordinateur sur la face intérieure, une corbeille métamorphosée en tour de château ou encore, une lampe, recouverte de fibres noires rappelant la carapace d'une noix de coco.

Emma était super contente. Elle était si heureuse de voir Henry s'épanouir parmi tous ces objets et cet environnement. Elle le soutient. Elle ne regrette pas sa décision. Regina a su et sait toujours prendre soin de lui. L'aider à trouver sa voix vers le bonheur. Elle a fait le bon choix 14 ans plus tôt. Le plus beau cadeau était qu'à présent, Regina l'avait accepté au sein de leur petite famille créée à deux. Elles avaient pris plaisir toutes les deux à manigancer des missions afin qu'Henry ne puisse se douter de rien. Elles avaient réussi avec succès malgré la fois où la brune a fait une gaffe qu'Emma a évidemment dû rattraper en se dénonçant d'être coupable, d'avoir acheter des livres de contes, sous prétexte, qu'elle voulait s'occuper aux toilettes. Ce jour-là était mémorable. Regina lui avait fait la blague par la suite de lui envoyer par magie, un mini livre féerique au p'tit coin tous les matins pour bien commencer la journée.

-"M'man regarde y'a même une imprimante en forme de cygne! Et la photo de nous quand on passait des heures dans le château en bois!" S'exclama t-il, débordant d'excitation.

Emma souriait grandement à en voir ses fossettes.

-"Je sais gamin, ta mère a assuré. Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Suis moi."

Elle le dirigea face à un mur couvert de chiffres et d'énigmes. Henry pétillait des iris. Il était captivé. Il avait des heures de casse-tête devant lui. Son imagination allait être alimentée pendant des semaines. Emma toucha le nombre 28 et une mini porte s'ouvrit à l'intérieur de la deuxième boucle du huit. Dedans se trouvait la première étape de l'enquête. Trouver la plume enchantée qui lui permettrait de déverrouiller les autres écritures sur le mur. Évidemment, la plume se confondait dans l'une des ailes du cygne imprimante, mais la mère biologique se garda de dévoiler la réponse. Elle se contenta de lui expliquer les règles du jeu auxquelles Regina avait dû lui répéter des centaines fois tellement qu'elles étaient strictes et complexes. Du Regina tout craché. Énigmatique, pleine de surprises et impitoyable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là au commissariat...

David et Mary Margaret étudiaient les dossiers informatiques afin de trouver des détails qui pourraient les aider à retrouver les frères Wolfgang. Malheureusement, les ordinateurs étaient d'une ancienne génération donc non d'une grande aide. De plus, les fichiers ne voyageaient pas à travers les royaumes. Par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient accéder à des informations capitales. Malgré tout, il restait encore un espoir. Emma interrogera Granny sur cette fameuse famille de loups-garou. En attendant que le téléphone sonne, les deux amoureux se mirent à discuter de leur passé dans la Forêt Enchantée.

-"J'ai l'impression que nous vivions dans une autre époque." Déclara Snow.

-"Cela me manque parfois. Le confort de vie est plus agréable ici mais ce monde me paraît plus cynique." Répondit le prince nostalgique.

-"Le nôtre était plus barbare! L'aventure et les combats à l'épée te manque?"

-"Bien sûr que non mais l'espoir était présent. L'envie de se battre avec honneur avait un sens. Dans cet univers, l'agressivité domine pour régner, répandre la douleur. Et par-dessus tout ils ne croient pas en la magie. Leur imagination est biaisé."

-"La magie a détruit bien des familles David. En particulier la nôtre. Comment peux-tu désiré un retour en arrière?"

-"Je ne le souhaite pas. J'aimerais que l'amour, la plus puissante des magies, se disperse et que chacun retrouve son âme sœur. Et cela ne surviendra pas si personne n'y croit."

Snow, émue par les propos de son mari, l'invita à écouter son histoire :

-"Il était une fois, une princesse égoïste qui vivait sous le même toit qu'une méchante reine. Cette sorcière avait un cœur de pierre. Du moins c'est ce que pensait la princesse."

-"Vraiment? Je le cherche encore..."

-"Cette princesse perdit espoir le temps d'un après midi mais le soir venu, elle surprit sa belle mère en train de pleurer. Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière une commode par peur de se faire foudroyer sur place. La reine écrivait. Plus elle écrivait sur son carnet, plus elle pleurait. Cela paraissait invraisemblable, autant de souffrance à l'intérieur d'un être. Je- La princesse.. retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à appeler une fée."

-"Regina est humaine si tu veux mais elle reste un monstre."

-"David?! Je continue. La princesse demanda une explication, et la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut : « Son âme renferme une vie antérieure tragique ». Je ne comprenais pas cette phrase, j'étais trop jeune à l'époque. Aujourd'hui je constate qu'après tous les efforts surhumains employés pour devenir bonne, Regina reste affectée. Son esprit est torturé. Sa relation avec Robin ne l'a pas immunisé. L'histoire se répète. Une fois de plus, elle a subit la perte de son amour. Il ne suffit pas de retrouver son âme sœur pour répandre la bonté. J'étais auprès de toi quand j'ai tué Cora."

-"Snow c'est différent en ce qui te concerne. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle."

-"Peut-être. Mais ce que je sais c'est que si l'amour existe, la haine existe elle aussi. Peut-être que choisir la haine est plus facile dans ce monde. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Regina y a trouvé sa place. Je pense que, pour que son âme soit en paix, il suffit de la libérer de ses tourments antérieurs."

-"Super... Nous allons devoir la sauver pour la.. millième fois..?" Dit-il avec mépris.

-"Emma. Emma le fera. C'est plus fort qu'elle."

-"J'aimerais qu'elle se concentre davantage sur Hook."

-"Tu veux dire..." Elle élargissait un énorme sourire. "Tu es prêt à lui donner ta bénédiction?!"

-"Il nous a maintes fois prouvé qu'il était là pour elle. Il la soutient, la protège et la rend heureuse. Il accepte ses blessures et les comprend mieux que nous puissions le faire."

Snow embrassa fougueusement son grand amour.

-"Je savais qu'il finirait par te conquérir! Et pourtant tu n'as pas de problèmes d'engagements comme l'est atteinte notre fille!" Assise sur ses genoux, elle le regarda avec intensité et le complimenta : "Je t'aime Charming!" Elle lui colla un baiser remplie de tendresse sur les lèvres.

-"Ne t'emballe pas je ne sais même pas s'il a l'intention de faire sa demande." Répondit-il agrémenté d'une légère déception.

-"Nous pourrions l'orienter très fortement..." Ajouta t-elle en jouant avec leurs doigts entrelacés. "Et l'aider à préparer mentalement Emma pour ne pas trop la brusquer..?"

-"Mets une croix sur ton agenda, pour l'instant j'ai une autre idée qui me traverse l'esprit qui ne concerne pas ces tourtereaux..."

-"David.. pas ici voyons..." Rougissait Snow.

Il désirait sa belle et la séduisit en un rien de temps grâce à son charme irrésistible.

* * *

Avant d'interroger Granny puis voir ses parents, Emma fit un détour à l'hôpital. Regina l'avait littéralement mise dans le vent après avoir tenté de lui parler en privée à la mairie. Elle s'était téléportée sous son nez. Sans un mot. Ni explications. Emma ne supportait pas quand elle l'ignorait. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Plus que jamais. Elle flippait carrément de connaître les résultats. Et il n'y avait que Regina qui pouvait la soutenir dans un moment pareil. Elle arriva à la réception de l'hôpital et exigea le Docteur Whale. Celui-ci l'accueillit dans une salle d'examen.

-"Alors? Verdict?"

-"C'est négatif." Le médecin lui montra la fiche. Emma soupira et s'enleva un poids sur la conscience. "Votre sang présente des caractéristiques fascinantes."

-"Osez faire une expérience tordue avec et vous finirez au sous sol!"

-"Du calme Shérif. J'aime juste mon travail." Répondit-il d'un air espiègle.

-"Ouais à d'autres Frankenstarré..."

Emma sortit de la salle toujours énervée et décida de se té-lé-por-ter jusqu'au Granny's. Plus vite elle aura son sandwich grillé, plus vite elle sera calmée pour reprendre la chasse aux loups.

Confortablement installée dans une des banquette, elle avait comblée sa faim et buvait son chocolat saupoudré à la cannelle en écoutant les folles histoires des Wolfgang. De la pauvreté il y en avait, mais disparaissait quand les jupes tombaient. Les femmes connaissaient l'art de la luxure. La meute se reproduisait en masse. Certains devaient être sûrement issue de l'inceste. Tous les éléments racontés, plus sordides des uns des autres, et qu'elle aurait préférée s'abstenir d'entendre, ne la menaient vers aucune piste crédible à suivre.

-"Et bien c'est un beau bordel tout ça!"

Emma se retourna lourdement dépassée par le sarcasme provenant de sa banquette voisine.

-"La ferme Zelena..!"

-"Ooh la Sauveuse sur les nerfs! Que ça change!" Répondit-elle au tac au tac.

-"Tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter?!"

-"Non, des chiens à retrouver! Ma chère sœur pense que je vais m'occuper de sa paperasse alors qu'ils méritent une sentence pire que la mort.."

-"Tu as parlé à Regina? Et garde tes idées tordues pour tes fantasmes! Même si la vengeance est tentante."

-"Elle a été très brève. Je pense qu'elle s'est enfermée dans son caveau. Elle refuse mon aide."

-"Tu peux m'y faire rentrer avec ton sang."

-"Je ne te dois rien. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut."

Zelena s'évapora sous le nez d'Emma complètement frustrée. Décidément c'était de famille! Elle prit une dernière gorgée de son chocolat, cassa la porcelaine au choc de la table et s'emporta au commissariat.

* * *

Zelena apparut dans la forêt. Sa fumée colorée s'était confondue avec la nature. Elle changea d'apparence d'un revers de main. Son accoutrement était peu confortable. Un corset violacé lui resserrait sa taille et lui compressait sa respiration pour mettre en avant sa poitrine. Celle-ci était bien visible pour des regards un peu trop curieux. Sa mini jupe recouvrait un porte jarretelle extrêmement sexy à en faire baver plus d'un. Ses longues jambes n'en finissaient plus et s'affinaient grâce au miracle d'une paire à talons aiguilles. Elle attendait sagement sur le bord d'une souche d'arbre, le dos bien droit et tortillait ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts. L'air de la forêt se répandait. Le calme dominait. La magicienne se demandait si elle employait la bonne stratégie. Sa remise en doute fut balayé par une masse de poil qui venait se blottir contre elle, à renifler ses atouts.

-"Ooh salut mon grand..." Ses mains caressaient sensuellement la partie supérieur de l'animal. "Tu veux t'amuser avec maman..." Le loup léchait les délicieuses mains vernis en guise de réponse. "Doucement mon mignon, doucement... Maman doit d'abord t'emmener à la maison..."

Elle l'entoura de son moyen de transport express et le décor forestier changea en une cage dorée situé en-dessous du terrain de sa ferme. Désorienté, le loup s'agitait dans tous les sens et gémissait. Zelena le força à se transformer en être humain grâce à une formule de dernière minute. L'animal hurlait de douleur et essayait de résister à ce changement involontaire. Le bleu de ses veines se manifestait après que ses os se désarticulaient et se déformaient. Sa mâchoire imposante ne voulait pas rétrécir. Elle s'attaqua à la sorcière mais celle-ci repoussa d'un geste vif cette menace canine. Le corps humanisé voltigea contre la grille. Zelena sortit de la cage, la ferma et la scella avec magie.

Elle claqua des doigts pour ligoter la bête nue sur une chaise rouillée. Un deuxième claquement fut pour suspendre une tondeuse au dessus de son torse velu. Le loup n'eut le besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-"Vous êtes la sorcière c'est ça?" Annonça t-il non rassuré. "Ce n'est pas moi, je ne faisais pas partie de la bande. Je n'suis même pas dans les favoris du Chef."

-"Idéal. Tu n'auras aucun mal à me livrer le nom de tes petits camarades..."

-"Vous avez de l'espoir vous."

Zelena approcha dangereusement la tondeuse des premiers poils embouclés.

-"Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre.. c'est... _(joue avec la tondeuse)_ Vexant!" Elle rasa un bout de touffe. "Oups.." Lâcha t-elle faussement outrée pour rire malicieusement ensuite.

-"Nooon ma fourrure! Okay okay okay je vais tout vous dire! Juste, éloignez cette horreur de ma virilité. Les demoiselles raffolent de ma toison.."

-"Absolument pas!" La tortionnaire fit un second trou laissant une masse noire joncher le sol.

-"Stoop! Stop! Très bien très bien ils étaient trois! Et ils étaient censés prendre seulement un échantillon de sang! Que vous soyez autant blessée n'était pas prévue! Et ils ont pris un stupide carnet en cuir avec les initiales R.M! _(La tondeuse frôle ses poils)_ C'est tout ce que j'sais!" Des gouttes de sueurs confirmaient ses dires. "S'il vous plaît! Stoop!"

-"Dans quel but?" Jouant toujours avec son instrument de torture.

-"J'en sais rien.. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'fais pas partie des lèche-culs! La dernière chose que j'peux ajouter est que.. nôtre Chef n'est pas de la même espèce que nous." A cette déclaration, il s'élança en arrière afin de faire le coup du lapin qu'il réalisa sans difficultés.

-"Rrr! _(_ _Elle leva les yeux au ciel_ _)_ Je déteste nettoyer."

* * *

00h40. Au manoir Swan, le dîner avait été servi quatre heures auparavant. Plus précisément, les pizzas avaient été livrées. Le repas de la veille concocté par le marin n'avait rassasié personne sauf lui. La nourriture grasse s'était donc imposée ce soir. Hook et Henry dormaient. Ce dernier passait la nuit ici après une longue journée chargée en émotion puis de recherches intensives avec le capitaine et la bibliothécaire sur les légendes animales.

La maîtresse de maison était désormais dans son salon assise, entre le canapé et la table basse, devant un tas de photos d'arbres généalogiques des loups. Entre l'inceste et la grosse reproductibilité, il devait y avoir sûrement beaucoup d'enfants cachés ou abandonnés. Les cases et les tracés s'entrecroisaient tellement que ce n'était plus qu'un tas de fouillis sans nom. Toute cette lignée et la fatigue ne faisaient que l'embrumer dans un flou de pensées...

[ _Je sais pas ce que je vais faire. Ce que je DOIS faire. Elle me pardonnera jamais. Comment j'ai pu être si stupide!_ _Réveilles-toi Swan..réveilles-toi!_ _Tu sais bien qu'elle a eu le cœur brisé de nombreuses fois! Et maintenant tu en fais parties. Des personnes qui lui ont entravé son bonheur. A plusieurs reprises. Déjà avec Marianne c'était une grosse erreur..alors là..._

 _Pourquoi j'continue de lui gâcher la vie. Sans arrêt. La seule chose bien, c'est Henry. Je lui ai donné. Et je n'étais pas présente dans sa vie. C'est pt'être ça la solution après tout. Sortir de sa vie. Non. Je ne pourrais pas. Henry. Et- . Elle. Je ne me vois pas sans lui. Ni elle. Elle est mon quotidien. Où j'irais pour me ressourcer? Elle est un pilier de ma vie. J'ai besoin d'elle._ ]

Son téléphone vibra soudainement, l'extirpant de sa tirade. La photo lui montra celle dont elle se souciait. Emma appuya sans plus attendre sur la touche « répondre » accompagné d'un pic de stress.

-"Regina j'ai besoin de te parler.. _(_ _Regina parle_ _dans le téléphone)._ S'il te plaît écoute moi! Je sais que j'ai merdé j'avais pas le droit de t'affliger ça mais- _(Regina lui coupa la parole)_. Okay. T'es sûre? Arrête avec cet air dédaigneux... Bon. Tu veux jouer à ça. Très bien!" Emma raccrocha.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, mit les pleins gaz et prit la direction du cimetière.

"Enfin je te trouve! Tu joues à quoi là?! Dépouiller des tombes est ton nouveau passe temps maintenant? C'est quoi la suite?! Faire une poupée vaudou de moi grandeur nature?"

-"Emma stop! Arrête de bavasser et regarde!" Elle désigna l'intérieur de la sépulture. Puis, nota pour elle-même : "La poupée vaudou n'est pas une mauvaise idée..."

La blonde observa avec dégoût le contenu, tout en se bouchant le nez aidé de son bras.

-"Ce sont bien ce que je pense..?"

-"Des corps démembrés classés par spécificité."

-"Ouais donc c'est quoi l'histoire..? Piller et laisser une signature de son art?"

-"Ce sont des vampires Swan. Je doute qu'ils se préoccupent de laisser une trace après leur existence. Ils sont immortels."

Regina sortit de son sac un pieu et le tendis à Emma.

-"Euuh.. quel est le plan?" Hésita le shérif en prenant l'arme.

-"Tue moi."

-"Quoi?!"

-"Alleez..qu'est ce que tu attends?! C'est moi qui ait fais ça. Je suis un vampire. J'ai été infecté cette nuit. Tue moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-"Ookay.. je sais pas quelle sorte de poudre de fée tu as pris dans ton caveau mais j'vais-"

Regina avait dérober le bout de bois des mains d'Emma et s'arracha le cœur. Elle leva la pointe érigée vers celui-ci. Le sang d'Emma n'eut le temps de faire un tour dans son crâne, qu'elle s'était déjà jetée sur Regina pour l'empêcher de commettre une telle atrocité. Lorsque Regina sentit tout le poids d'Emma sur son corps, sa main relâcha son cœur qui roula dans l'herbe haute humide. Elles se retrouvèrent allongées au sol. Emma lui bloqua les bras. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du cou de Regina. Elle vit deux marques rouges circulaires parfaitement distincte l'une de l'autre. Regina disait vrai.

Emma abandonna intérieurement et posa son front sur la poitrine de son amie. Elle chuchota :

"Pourquoi? Pour quoi tu as fais ça? Tu as pensé à Henry?"

Regina pleurait silencieusement. Elle n'osait pas admettre qu'elle s'était faite piéger bêtement. Séduite aussi facilement.

-"Henry n'aurait plus eu à s'inquiéter que sa mère meurt." Répondit-elle pleine de tristesse.

-"Comment as-tu pu envisager une telle chose..?" La voix d'Emma se brisa.

Elle releva la tête pour constater ce qu'elle pensait. Regina lui mentait. Son regard la trahissait. Regina le comprit et ne put résister bien longtemps aux yeux perçants d'Emma.

-"Il m'a promis une vie sans souffrance. Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme."

Regina reçut une gifle de plein fouet.

-"Tu l'as sentie?! Ou tu en veux encore?!" Déclara Emma rouge de colère tout en se redressant.

-"Je sais j'ai été idiote de le croire." Avoua t-elle le cœur meurtri, toujours allongée sur le dos.

-"Mais bon sang qui?! Qui t'a convaincu d'un truc pareil?! Dracula peut-être?!" Ironisa t-elle en se levant vivement.

Emma lut la réponse couverte de culpabilité sur le visage d'une Regina, complètement perdue dans le néant du désespoir.

"Ooh nan..." Soupira Emma. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, resta attentive quelques secondes, puis ordonna : "Assis toi."

Elle s'éloigna, et Regina s'exécuta sans broncher. Celle-ci semblait vidée d'émotions. Sa présence n'était devenue que corporelle. L'humidité sous ses fesses ne la dérangeait même pas. Elle aurait pu être là, immobile, pendant des heures.

Emma revint avec l'organe manquant de Regina. Elle posa un genoux à terre afin de s'accroupir face à sa nouvelle marionnette sans vie. Elle s'assura que son regard croise le sien et annonça d'une voix douce et sereine :

"On va trouver une solution."

Emma enfonça doucement la dernière pièce vitale, essentielle à la renaissance de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Alors? Déçu? Surpris? Ravie? Que ce soit la légende de Dracula :) Aviez-vous repérez les indices? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions dans une review :)

Je n'ai pas fait de Regina la Mina Murray, ce personnage sera évoqué bien bien bien plus tard.

Bonne soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir bonsoir ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée !

Voici le chapitre 4 avec au programme : des révélations, un duo jamais vu dans la série, un royaume qui n'a pas été développé dans la seconde partie de la saison 6 alors j'ai pris la liberté de l'inventer en détails, et un peu d'humour !

Il n'y aura pas de flash back dans ce chapitre mais un petit retour en arrière sur la mâtiné pour la toute dernière scène. Ce retour en arrière se passe à Storybrooke.

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Je vous rassure, l'élément annoncé à la fin de la 1ère scène ne sera pas aussi important que dans la série et se passera différemment.

* * *

 _ **Le 24 février 2017**_

Sous une fraîcheur matinale, Henry débordait de dynamisme en préparant le matériel sur le bateau. Il était content de pouvoir prêter main forte à Hook pour son second cours de navigation. Être prof ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement mais passer du temps sur le Jolly Roger lui donnait un élan de vitalité incroyable. Son esprit avait besoin de se détendre et l'immensité de la mer lui procurait une force dont il cherchait pour sa créativité. Sa bonne humeur ainsi que son énergie déteignait tellement sur le pirate que celui-ci se déchaîna en voyant ses apprentis arriver sur le quai :

-"Ha! En garde Moussaillons! Préparez-vous à mordre du poisson ce matin!"

Tous se stoppèrent devant la passerelle ne comprenant pas ce que le Capitaine voulait dire. Ils jetèrent un œil à Henry qui lui-même avait une expression faciale étrange.

"Oui enfin..hum _(Se place à la hauteur d'Henry)_. Nous allons vous apprendre à apprivoiser les différentes créatures marines aujourd'hui!" Se rattrapa Hook en sortant son splendide sabre.

Les élèves sautèrent d'excitation et se bousculèrent pour avoir la meilleure place devant les diverses armes et ustensiles étalés sur une table. Bien évidemment, l'agitation fut très vite dissipée lorsqu'ils comprirent que les objets étaient en plastique. Cependant, ils faisaient preuve d'une certaine impatience de découvrir les fonctions de chaque armes. Ils s'installèrent donc rapidement sur les bancs placés à l'opposé. Une fois le silence instauré, Hook repris la parole.

"Henry, que vous connaissez tous, sera mon assistant. Il va commencer par former trois groupes de cinq. Chaque équipe devra trouver la meilleure stratégie pour capturer la bête que nous vous présenterons en détails. Attention, vous ne disposerez que de six minutes pour y réfléchir! L'équipage qui marquera le plus de points sera le premier à pouvoir manipuler la barre de gouvernail lors du prochain cours. Alors soyez solidaire et compétitif à la fois!"

Henry commença à former les groupes dans un brouhaha pendant que les pensées de Hook s'échappèrent dans les événements de cette nuit. Le professeur ne donnait guère un cours avec l'assistanat d'Henry par hasard. Emma lui avait demandé de l'occuper le temps qu'elle trouve une solution pour Regina. Elle était rentrée vers 3h du matin dans un état inquiétant, épuisée et recouverte de terre. Ses explications avaient été dites parmi des vertiges et sanglots. Cela en était trop pour lui. La goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Hook en a marre qu'elle se rende malade pour Regina. Qu'elle la laisse un peu gérer ses problèmes seule. Qu'est ce que Regina fait réellement pour Emma? C'est Emma qui la sauve tout le temps. C'est elle qui se plie en quatre pour que Regina ait le sourire. Pourquoi elle s'acharne autant? Pourquoi elle se sent aussi redevable? Regina a élevé son fils mais désormais elle le fait elle aussi. Elle mérite le titre autant qu'elle. Elle est une mère formidable. Elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger Henry. Le protéger de qui. Je vous le demande...

Quand est ce que tout cela va s'arrêter? Quand est ce qu'ils pourront se concentrer sur leur famille et uniquement la leur. Eux deux. Une bague n'attend que ça de sortir de son tiroir. Mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Encore une crise à surmonter.

* * *

Après la révélation de son loup captif, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest était de plus en plus persuadée d'une chose : Lucilia puait. Elle empestait la mort. Quelque chose de pas net émanait de cette fille. Son teint pâle et ses cheveux ondulés d'une couleur rouge sanguine, ne pouvaient que cacher une noirceur sous ce « visage d'ange », pour citer Regina. Elle devient influençable. Elle est trop naïve à force de traîner avec les Charmings. Cette gamine n'est pas humaine pour survivre à une telle attaque de trois loups. Elle ne pourra pas la leurrer du haut de ses 26 ans. Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. Armée des clefs du bureau de Regina, Zelena sentit un frisson parcourir son être. Ça y est. C'était le moment. Elle prenait la place de sa sœur, de celle dont elle a toujours envié. Étrangement, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans l'intimité de Regina. Et ce fut une confirmation en voyant le désastre dans lequel était la pièce. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'autant de fracas. La magie noire se décelait à pleine narine. Zelena agita ses poignets et réaménagea l'espace en fonction de ses goûts.

* * *

Emma avait pris la décision de rendre visite à Belle dès la première heure. Elle avait passé la veille plongée dans ses bouquins. Peut être qu'avec les loups-garou il y avait un chapitre sur les vampires. La cloche de la boutique retentit. Belle accueillit Emma le sourire aux lèvres mais le perdit vite à la vue de sa mine déconfite.

-"Que puis-je faire pour toi?" Demanda-telle inquiète.

-"Salut Belle. Est-ce que par hasard tu t'y connais en vampire?"

-"Eeuh j'ai lu quelque chose hier... Ils sont puissants. Nettement plus que les loups. Attends, ils existent?"

-"Malheureusement oui. Et Regina m'attends enfermée au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Elle essaie de résister à l'envie de se nourrir de sang. Henry n'est pas au courant alors si tu pouvais garder le secret pour le moment..." Supplia presque Emma.

-"Évidemment. Tu- tu es sûre que Regina s'est faite contaminer? Je veux dire.. comment est-ce arrivé?"

-"J'en sais rien elle ne me décroche pas un mot. On dirait qu'elle a perdue l'usage de la parole ou même de penser. Mais elle a l'air d'avoir faim. Elle bloque sur mon cou et sa force s'est doublée. J'ai eu du mal à la maîtriser."

-"Woah...je suis désolée Emma..." En posant une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

-"Tu as une solution? Comment on peut inverser le sort?"

-"J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen. C'est de la biologie, pas de la magie. Ils peuvent hypnotiser leurs victimes, se transformer en chauve-souris et grâce à ça, voyager à travers les royaumes. Ils ont leurs 5 sens décuplés par rapport à nous. Leur force et leur rapidité sont surhumaines. Ils sont immortels mais ne peuvent certainement pas revenir à la vie. Ils sont définitivement morts."

-"Voyager à travers les royaumes?"

-"Oui. Par les cieux. Comme une sirène le fait avec les océans."

-"Et pourquoi ils ne seraient pas magique avec toutes ces capacités démesurés..? Ma magie est dans mon sang! Elle est liée à mes émotions!"

-"Les vampires n'en n'ont pas. Ils en sont dépourvus dès leur première victime."

-"Elle ne veut plus souffrir..." Se remémora Emma. "Exact...C'est ça..! Ils n'ont pas d'âmes! Si Regina se nourrit elle deviendra à jamais un monstre. Et son âme aux enfers. Je ne le permettrais pas une seconde fois. Il faut la lui préserver! On aura peut être une chance de la faire revenir d'entre les morts vu que son âme n'aura jamais quitter son corps." S'exprima t-elle munie d'une lueur d'espoir.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions, les chances sont minces voir inexistantes..."

-"Je n'ai entendu que « minces ». Explique."

Belle chercha sur son étagère un livre en particulier.

-"Je connais qu'une seule sorte de spécimen pouvant manipuler les âmes." Elle montra la couverture. "Les fées."

-"Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en trouver une. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque." La blonde commençait à s'en aller.

-"Emma attends, sois prudente. Tu ne veux pas ébruiter l'affaire et il te faut quelqu'un prêt à contourner le règlement."

-"Tinkerbell..! Elle m'aidera sans hésiter. Elle est discrète et apprécie Regina."

-"Vas-y! Je continue mes recherches..."

-"Merci Belle!"

Emma repartait enfin avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

De retour à la mairie avec Zelena...

-"Tiens tiens tiens.. Voyez-vous ça..! L'ange daigne enfin pointer le bout de ses ailes..." Piquant la secrétaire au vif.

-"Bon matin à vous aussi." Répondit la jeune retardataire en baissant la tête.

-"Oh non très chère ! Ton numéro ne marche pas sur moi. Enlève moi ce masque de paysanne soumise et montre moi ta vraie nature... Démon..!"

Lucilia s'empara de Zelena en une demi seconde. La forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Le marron clair entourant ses pupilles commençait à tournoyer et embarquait le gris de sa victime dans les profondeurs d'un vide sans fin. Zelena faiblissait et tentait en vain d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'emprise était trop forte. Ses pensées diminuaient et ne devenaient plus qu'un sombre écho. Elle se résigna à saisir le premier objet qui lui venait dans les mains et poignarda Lucilia en pleine côtes. La paire de ciseaux enfoncée, ses yeux libérés, Zelena profita de ce laps de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et enchaîna au sol la créature plus énervée que jamais. Ses rugissements prenaient une ampleur considérable. L'énergie déployée pour arracher les chaînes était surprenante. Heureusement que la sorcière les avait enchantés. Elle était impressionnée par cette puissance, et pour ainsi dire, légèrement effrayée. Lucilia s'arrêta brusquement.

-"Relâche moi sale harpie!" Ordonna t-elle emplie de noirceur.

Zelena cracha un rire moqueur avant de répliquer avec vigueur :

-"Que complotes-tu contre Regina?!"

-"Je la protège pauvre sotte!" Grogna la vampire.

-"JE m'occupe de cette partie! Dis moi qui dois-je tuer. A part ta misérable non-existence.." Désignant les ciseaux toujours plantés au même endroit.

-"Tu te crois plus maligne mais tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Je t'épargne si tu me laisses la sauver."

-"Qui ça, ma sœur?" Zelena observa l'intensité du regard de Lucilia avec plus d'attention. Elle hoqueta. "Elle ne succombera jamais aux charmes d'une créature de la nuit..! Les ténèbres sont derrières elle... A mon grand regret." Finit elle sur un ton lasse.

-"J'ai été MAUDITE! Pouvons-nous revenir au projet d'anéantir le responsable?!" S'impatienta Lucilia agitant ses ferrailles scellées.

-"Son nom..?"

-"Détache moi et tu le connaîtras!" Rugit t-elle hargneusement.

-"Tu joues dans la cours des grands ma petite. Tous les coups sont permis."

Elle étrangla sa prisonnière sans se salir les mains. Cette dernière feinta de s'étouffer, comprenant l'emplacement de la main menaçante, avant de faire résonner un rire diabolique dans les oreilles de la sorcière.

-"Je suis morte! Inutile pour moi de respirer..!" Continua t-elle à gorge déployée.

Zelena, d'abord verte de rage, se mit à réfléchir sur la condition physique de Lucilia, ainsi que ses capacités. De quelle famille de démon descendait-elle... et la réponse la percuta.

-"Dracula!" S'écria t-elle.

-"Quoi?!"

-"C'est bien ton maître non..? Ce monde dispose de technologies très pratiques. Où se cache t-il?"

-"Je l'ignore." Zelena arracha le cœur et les ciseaux de son corps. "Je le jure! Ne faîtes pas ça! Nous, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement... Je sais qui pourrait nous aider."

-"Tu as toute mon attention." Déclara t-elle sur un ton de vainqueur.

-"Les jumeaux Wolfgang. Ils possèdent un don."

-"De la voyance..?"

-"En quelque sorte, je ne sais pas comment ils procèdent. Et malheureusement, ils savent recouvrir leurs traces."

-"Je crois savoir comment les retrouver. Je détiens quelque chose qui leur appartient... enfin.. qui les apparente."

Fière d'elle, elle remit en place le cœur de Lucilia et posa la paire coupante sur le bureau.

-"Merci. N'oubliez pas mes chaînes." Demanda la prisonnière.

-"Oh non! Tu resteras loin de ma sœur et ses amis!"

-"Je dois me nourrir!"

-"Tiens voilà. _(Elle soigne sa plaie aux côtes)_. Problème réglé. Chao bella!"

Zelena « asphyxia » la jeune femme sous sa masse de fumée toxique et disparut.

* * *

Emma se rendait au couvant où toutes les fées de Storybrooke se regroupent. Elle prit soin de passer par derrière en traversant l'immense jardin, fleurie de divers joyaux de la nature. Elle voulait attirer l'attention d'une petite tignasse blonde qui dépassait de la fenêtre du premier étage.

-"Pssst!" Souffla Emma cachée sous une montagne d'ortie. N'ayant pas de retour, elle insista. "Pssssst! Aïe putaiin!". Ses vêtements assez épais la protégeaient mais pas son visage. Elle avait mis trop d'engouement dans son appel que son menton se heurta aux épines de ces plantes pitoyables.

-"Emma? C'est toi?" Se pencha Clochette la cherchant dans toute cette broussaille.

-"Tinkerbell!" Murmura t-elle. "J'suis là! Aïe putaiiin! Deuxième fois!"

-"Attends une seconde quelqu'un frappe à ma porte."

-"Raaaah!" Emma se grattait jusqu'au sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise, qu'elle pouvait stopper ses démangeaisons en une caresse magique. Elle soupira de soulagement mais sa nervosité refit surface aussitôt. "Qu'est ce qu'elle fou... _(e_ _lle s'accroupit_ _)_. Et si je... _(ramasse une visse)_ Génial!" Emma venait de trouver une grille d'aération. Elle s'assura de pousser ses ennemies les épines et tendit son oreille en espérant qu'elle entendrait la chambre souhaitée.

-"C'est encore survenue. Sœur Astrid vient de rentrer faible et sans souvenirs."

-"Le même mode opératoire? Une cicatrice sur l'intérieur de la cuisse?" Interrogea Tinkerbell.

-"J'ai peur d'être la prochaine. C'est exécuté avec une telle précision."

-"C'est ça qui cloche justement. Vider un corps de son sang est plutôt barbare. Ici c'est fait minutieusement. Tout est prémédité."

-"Psssst!" Résonna Emma dans les canaux.

-"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda la none.

-"Euh rien. Rien. Y'a toujours des rats près des orties. Blue n'a pas mis assez de pièges."

-"Ah."

-"Oui ne t'en fais pas je vais m'en occuper. Et tu ne seras pas la prochaine tu restes enfermée 20h/24."

La fée ermite repartit un tantinet vexée et la seconde sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Emma.

-"Un rat? Sérieusement?!"

-"Emma tu es pénible! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! J'ai des affaires sérieuses à régler!"

-"Je peux t'aider sur ce point là! Je pense qu'on travail peut-être sur les mêmes." Tinkerbell fronça les sourcils. "Je t'expliquerais en chemin."

-"Pourquoi Regina ne m'a pas appelé directement? Il lui suffit de penser à moi au lieu d'envoyer son bras droit."

-"..."

-"Oh... Que lui est-il arrivée?" S'attrista t-elle.

-"Dépêchons nous." Affirma Emma.

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard dans le sous sol de l'hôpital, après avoir vu l'état de Regina...

-"Emma ce que tu me demandes de faire est très imprudent."

-"Tu en es capable. J'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu ne jouerais pas avec la vie de Regina."

-"Lui préserver son âme sera difficile. Si j'exerce une pression sur elle lors de sa transformation complète, ça ne fera qu'accélérer le processus. Et risquerait de désintégrer son âme au lieu de l'extraire."

-"Qu'est ce que tu proposes? Tu penses que tu pourrais la rattraper dans une fiole et la conserver dedans?"

-"C'est l'idée mais je voudrais la remettre dans le corps de Regina. Une âme sans attache corporelle tourne vite à la folie. En particulier sur Terre."

-"Très bien, faisons ça alors."

-"Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas d'une fiole dont j'ai besoin. Un succube."

-"Un cube de quoi? Où est ce qu'on le trouve?" S'impatienta Emma.

-"Dans le royaume des fées noires."

-"Imprudent. Tu as bien choisis ton mot. Dis moi que tu sais comment y aller."

-"Je suis un ange déchu. Blue m'a coupé mes premières ailes donc j'ai une part de noirceur en moi." Expliqua simplement Tinkerbell.

-"Je suis désolée..."

-"C'est du passé. Concentrons nous sur le présent. Tu auras ton billet d'entrée aussi en tant qu'ancienne Ténébreuse. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y aura que moi qui sera capable de voir les passages dissimulées."

-"Trucs de fées.. J'ai compris."

Tinkerbell vérifia à travers la mini fenêtre de la cellule et sursauta à la vue des yeux dévorants de Regina. Elle relâcha le capuchon qui claqua sèchement contre la porte en ferraille blindée.

-"Allons-y Emma, le temps presse."

Elle précipita Emma de les faire apparaître dans la forêt près du puits. C'était un point magique important. Sur le lieu de la nature, Tinkerbell se concentra parmi le paysage ensoleillé. Elle puisait toute l'énergie possible sur la végétation. Son cerveau se mit en alerte puis, la dirigea à travers les feuillages.

"C'est par là! _(Emma la suit)_. Tu n'entends pas?"

Elle lui désigna un tronc d'arbre renversé. Le shérif se concentra, mais rien. La fée comprit que c'était bien le passage. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et en ressortirent de l'autre côté dans une rue en pleine nuit devant un gratte-ciel imposant. La musique tamponnait la grande bâtisse. Les vibrations sonores possédaient tout le corps d'Emma et dansaient avec ses organes. Ses tympans manquaient de s'échapper de ses oreilles. Un jeu de lumière s'établissait au rythme des battements électros à travers les différents étages. Les lasers multicolores s'amusaient à percer l'obscurité par leurs mouvements aléatoires. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Ses muscles devenaient à la fois lourd et léger. L'attraction était là, elle le sentait. Ces vagues de basses l'enivraient jusque dans les profondeurs de son être. Chacune de ses cellules florissaient et s'illuminaient au touché de ces notes envoûtantes. Les points phosphorescents se succédaient sur son épiderme hérissé. Le froid n'y était pas responsable. Le désir l'était. Le pouvoir l'appelait...

"EH OH! EMMA!"

-"Huh?"

-"Tu scintilles!"

Emma constata avec stupeur que sa peau était recouverte de tâches dorées. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé.. c'était à Camelot. Sa noirceur reprenait le pas sur elle. Il fallait vite achever cette mission. Elle était seulement à quelques mètres de cette tour tentatrice, alors qu'allait il se passer une fois à l'intérieur.

Tinkerbell la retira de sa torpeur en la secouant :

"Reprends toi! On est pas encore au royaume. Ce n'est que l'ascenseur pour y accéder. Il faut que tu maîtrises ta magie!"

-"Oui je-"

-"Sinon ils prendront un malin plaisir à te la subtiliser et te déchirer l'âme ensuite! Maintenant, montre moi un peu de ta partie sombre et assume là. En commençant par changer de tenue. Le jean décontracté et le col roulé blanc ne vont pas le faire..."

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant l'assurance de Tinkerbell mais obéit. Elle simula un tourbillon autour d'elle et la transformation s'effectua. Elle portait désormais un top moulant noir parsemé de dorure et un pantalon épousant son fessier musclé. La fée approuva et convia Emma à entrée dans cette machine infernale. La porte s'ouvrit sur un environnement spacieux et étrangement vide. La musique continuait à frapper les murs. Les projecteurs se plaisaient à modifier l'espace en semant le trouble. Les cloisons s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient selon les mouvements irréguliers de ces lumières éblouissantes. Emma fut vite étourdie par une sensation de projection astrale qui propulsa son âme au milieu d'un souvenir douloureux. Des arbres. Une flamme. Une dague. Des pensées difficiles à admettre. Neal. Henry. Un papier journal en poche. Trop de questions. Trop de souffrance. Trop de reproches. Le supplice recommençait. Emma tremblait de tout son être quand un violent choc la réveilla de son cauchemar. L'ascenseur venait d'arriver à destination. Des grilles immenses se soulevèrent pour laisser place à des nuages bleus foncés, disposés en guise de taxi, parmi un ciel étoilé très silencieux. La blondinette aida Emma à se relever et l'emmena sur l'un des coussin volant.

"Tu vois ces étoiles qui nous entourent..? Ce sont tous ceux qui ont montré leur magie blanche. Alors arrête de lutter et n'utilise la sous aucun prétexte! Seulement ta magie noire, compris!?"

-"Clair comme de l'eau de roche." Répondit-elle de manière désinvolte.

-"Ça aussi évite. C'est une image trop pure."

-"Okay ça va j'ai compris. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à ce putain de cube!?"

-"Ce n'est pas un cube mais un succube. J'ai besoin de ce qu'il en reste. Précisément sur le premier de cet espèce."

-"Crache le morceau!" S'agaça au plus au point Emma. "C'est quoi ?! De la poussière d'os ?!"

-"Non celui ci est intact. Il s'agit de son crâne toujours doté de ses pouvoirs. Et il est protégé par le Père Supérieur au sein de sa base sécurisée."

-"Je répète, en QUOI cela va nous aider pour Regina!?"

-"A conserver son âme par tous les diables..!" S'exaspéra Tinkerbell. "Les succubes sont une sous-espèce du vampire. Ils se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale des humains ainsi que de leurs émotions. C'est-à-dire leur âme! Ce sont des fées infectées par le virus vampirique. Donc ils ont la possibilité d'aspirer directement l'âme sans l'aide d'une baguette, et pour les plus fort d'entre eux, de la remettre dans un corps."

-"Là je comprends mieux!" Souffla Emma, apercevant au loin la zone peuplée de gardes.

La mission s'annonçait difficile mais la sauveuse se sentait soulagée. Elle était épaulée par la bonne personne.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Ce matin-même aux aurores, dans une demeure intéressante...**

-"Bonjour mon sucre d'orge, bien dormi?"

-"Ne me nomme pas ainsi. C'est terrifiant." Revendiqua Lucilia.

-"Bonjour tonton, merci de prendre soin de moi, sans toi je ne dormirais que le jour... C'est trop te demander de montrer un peu de reconnaissance?" Tempéra l'homme en face d'elle en buvant son jus d'orange fait maison.

-"J'ai besoin d'une ration supérieure. Je résiste de moins en moins à la lumière du jour. Et tu es parfaitement conscient des cadeaux dont je t'offre en échange".

-"Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire..."

-"Artère fémorale à 5cm de l'aine, incision nette, récupérer le sang, panser l'artère, suturer."

-"Sous-cutané la suture! Tu démarres bien au fond de la plaie pour remonter ensuite à la surface." Insista t-il en mimant le geste. "Et tout cela en moins de 3 minutes. C'est important."

-"Je sais, sinon la personne meurt d'une hémorragie externe. Cependant, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué le contenu du sérum. Hormis le sang de fée. Pourquoi celui-ci?"

-"Va d'abord en chercher, les rues sont pratiquement désertes à cet horaire." Le Docteur Whale prit la seringue posée sur la table. Lucilia remonta sa manche et le laissa lui administrer une dose de sérum. "Je vais concocter une solution basique pour renforcer le sérum et t'en injecterais un échantillon avant que tu n'ailles travailler."

La vampiresse acquiesça de la tête, se vêtit de son manteau en daim marron foncé, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna vers son oncle.

-"Je te laisserais un présent sortant de l'ordinaire ce soir."

-"J'ai hâte de découvrir le nouvel ingrédient de ta reconnaissance." Répondit t-il avec satisfaction. "Oh et! N'oublie pas ta mallette de prélèvement!" Il ouvrit le placard de droite, lui tendit la boîte et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. "Sois prudente, tu n'as plus ton foulard."

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 4e chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plus que j'embarque Emma dans un nouveau royaume! Je re précise qu'il n'y aura pas de Black Fairy ni Gidéon dans mon histoire. Ici j'ai voulu faire l'antagoniste des bonnes fées, d'où le Père Supérieur au lieu d'une Mère Supérieure. Vous en saurez plus sur ces fées noires dans le chapitre 5.

Concernant le personnage de Lucilia, il s'agit bien de Lucy Westenra qui appartient à la légende de Dracula. Je lui ai donné un prénom plus à connotation Europe de l'Est pour créer une connexion avec Frankenstein (Docteur Whale). En revanche, il faudra être patient pour savoir comment le lien entre ces 3 personnages est possible.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et pour les reviews c'est juste en dessous :) A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

En route pour le chapitre 5 alors accrochez-vous! Je vous renvoie dans le royaume des fées noires avec Emma et Tinkerbell! Et oui, vous verrez Regina dans ce chapitre pas de panique! Mais avant je précise que c'est la continuité de la journée du chapitre 4 et qu'il n'y aura pas de flash back.

Bonne lectuuure!

* * *

Tinkerbell et Emma continuaient de flotter dans les cieux du monde des fées noires grâce à leur nuage volant. Elles arrivèrent lentement à proximité de la base sécurisé du Père Supérieur. Cela leur permettait de réfléchir à une stratégie d'infiltration.

-"Okay, y'a 3 gardes au secteur Ouest contre 1 au secteur Est. C'est la zone poubelle. On devrait pouvoir le distraire avec nos atouts."

-"Oh nan, j'ai une meilleure idée! Tu m'as traitée de rat, tu vas en être un !" Se réjouit Emma.

-"Pas question!" S'indigna Tinkerbell. "Et j'te rappelle que les fées sont de nature petites! Donc les grilles d'aérations possèdent des trous à peine plus grand que la taille d'un moustique."

-"Soyons des moustiques alors!" Toujours aussi enjouée.

-"Rrrah j'te jure Emma, Regina va devoir m'offrir un très beau cadeau pour avoir été obligé de te supporter."

-"Ne sois pas grincheuse, je n'voudrais pas te confondre avec Leroy.. en plus de votre petite taille par nature." Taquina t-elle avant de lui laisser aucune chance de répliquer.

Elles se transformèrent en insecte agaçant et se lancèrent à travers le labyrinthe des canalisations. Tinkerbell connaissait étrangement bien le chemin. La seconde ne s'en plaignait pas mais restait intriguée par ses connaissances du royaume. Depuis le départ, elle avait réponse à tout et se comportait comme un vrai p'tit chef. Elle pourrait facilement l'épauler dans son rôle de shérif. Tinkerbell s'arrêta brusquement. Des voix résonnèrent contre le métal.

-"C'est bzz'bon. Le Père Supérieur est occupé avec son braszzz droit. Suis moi."

Elles continuèrent jusqu'à la prochaine intersection et prirent la sortie de gauche. Arrivée dans une bibliothèque, Emma rendit leur forme humaine.

-"Pourquoi tu nous as amené parmi tous ces bouquins?"

-"C'est l'heure du rendement Terrien, pratiquement personne ne se rend ici pendant. Nous devons quand même être prudentes alors baisse d'un ton." Conseilla la fée, tout en cherchant au sein des ouvrages.

-"Plus tu parles moins je comprends les choses." Se résigna la blonde. Puis s'attarda sur un livre. "« Comment pousser un humain au suicide »... Euuh okay, sympa."

Tinkerbell trouva le levier et activa le système qui ouvrit sur un repère rocailleux. Elles y entrèrent à pas méfiant. La porte étagère se referma derrière elles.

"Et maintenant quel est le plan?"

-"Le crâne est caché dans la pierre. Essaie de trouver un diamant rose." Elle prit une pioche dépassant d'un amas de terre.

Emma fit appel à ses talents d'enquêtrice hors pair et analysa l'environnement. Elle se dirigea vers un mur reflétant une nuance de gris doté d'un rayon de lumière.

-"C'est dans le coin d'en face. Donne moi la pioche."

Le shérif commença à frapper la pierre de son outil. Le bout de diamant ressortait légèrement. De multiples frappes étaient donc nécessaires. Pour passer le temps, Tinkerbell lui expliqua la fonction des fées noires.

-"Elles sont sources d'idées noires. Ce sont elles qui poussent les mortels à se faire des reproches. Elles insufflent à leur âme des choses terribles. Le but est de les noyer dans le désespoir."

-"Ça explique pourquoi Regina s'inflige tout ça." Frappa plus fortement Emma. Des résidus de roche chuta sur elle. "Même quand c'n'est pas elle qui merde, elle s'autodétruit toute seule." Le dernier coup fut violent et laissa apparaître le joyaux dans son intégralité.

-"Aloors.. c'est Toi..!" S'illumina Tinkerbell totalement surprise.

Emma n'y comprit absolument rien :

-"J'ai loupé un épisode?"

-"Je n'aurais jamais deviné! Elle cache bien son jeu!" S'exclama t-elle sans aucune discrétion, encore sous le choc.

-"Tu m'expliques ou ça peut attendre? J'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur l'affaire! On n'a pas de temps à perdre!" Chuchota la sauveuse très stressée.

Elle prit le diamant qui déclencha une alarme. Sa coéquipière s'empara du crâne lorsqu'un tremblement de terre se manifesta. Une trappe s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et les deux voleuses glissèrent à l'intérieur d'un toboggan sans fin. Les panneaux multicolores fluorescents collés aux parois, la plongèrent dans un état comateux. L'esprit d'Emma se retrouva au milieu d'un manège de montagnes russes.

-"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Criait Neal de tous ses poumons pendant qu'Emma pleurait de rire à côté de lui.

Il se cramponnait de toutes ses forces sur la barre de sécurité tandis qu'elle, levait les bras et faisait exprès de jouer avec le feu pour augmenter la panique de son amoureux. Sa crise de fou rire ne s'arrêtait plus face aux diverses grimaces qui défilaient sur le visage de Neal. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il était toujours prêt à repousser ses limites même si cela risquerait de lui faire mouiller son pantalon. Elle l'aimait de tout son être. Chaque moment partagé avec lui était synonyme d'aventure palpitante.

"EMMAA Arrête tes conneries Putaiin!"

La blonde riait de plus belle. Elle se sentait enfin en vie et désirée aux yeux de quelqu'un qu'elle considérait, pour la première fois, comme son foyer. Elle lui offrit un merveilleux sourire qui réchauffa son cœur. Le manège ralentissait pour terminer sa course.

"Tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse.." Confia tendrement Neal, venant coller son front à celle qui le faisait chavirer. Leurs iris pétillaient de bonheur. "La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te retournera l'estomac.." Ajouta t-il d'une malice enfantine.

Le train se stoppa à son terminus mais les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'embrassaient amoureusement. Le lien qui les animait les transportait dans une sphère inaccessible aux autres. Elle était pure. Une lumière blanche perçante partant du centre de la poitrine d'Emma, se diffusa sur l'ensemble de leur corps puis rayonna jusqu'à recouvrir la totalité du paysage.

* * *

Hook répétait son discours pour sa demande en mariage. Il était très nerveux. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les beaux discours. Les pirates sont crus et loin d'avoir les bonnes manières. Malgré qu'il soit plus civilisé que ses congénères, il restait un pirate dans l'âme. La poésie et le romantisme est un terrain non familier, même après tous ses efforts pour conquérir le cœur de la Sauveuse. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Devait-il d'abord parler de son amour? De ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait vue? Ou tout simplement lui avouer, que jamais il n'aurait crû, que le plus précieux des trésors n'était aucunement composé d'or? Il s'essaya plusieurs fois à déferler ses sentiments. Sans censure. Ni jugements. L'exercice devait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la « bonne formule » selon lui. Ce fut par un rugissement qu'il dû interrompre son éloge envers Emma. Il s'éloigna de son poste de garde et s'approcha de la porte blindée. Un énorme bruit résonna et les rugissements continuèrent. Un deuxième choc retentit. Hook eu un mouvement de recul puis constata une légère bosse ressortant de ce rectangle verticale métallique. La panique s'empara de lui. Il vérifia que c'était bien Regina derrière cet animosité et commença à tenir la porte. Les tremblements successifs qu'il sentait parcourir sa main, ne le faisaient que transpirer davantage. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il pensa à appeler des renforts grâce à cet stupide invention qu'est le téléphone. Stupide mais utile, il devait le reconnaître. Son instinct lui indiqua d'avertir son fidèle camarade et éventuel futur beau-père : David. Il appuya sur la touche d'urgence tout en continuant de retenir la porte de tout son poids côté gauche...

* * *

Henry se dépêchait d'allumer la dernière mèche de bougie. Il avait préparé un petit cocon romantique pour sa dulcinée au sein de son nouvel espace de détente. Rideaux fermés, quelques diffuseurs de parfums à ambiance zen et hop le tour était joué ; elle succombera! Le cours avec Hook s'était terminé plus tard que prévu. Il a fallu qu'un de ses camarades parle de « Pirate des Caraïbes »... ce qui anima un dialogue de sourd entre les élèves et leur professeur...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, déjà ouverte.

-"Bonjour Monsieur French !" S'exclama Henry. "Merci d'avoir accepté de venir me livrer, le temps m'était compté."

-"Avec plaisir jeune homme. C'est rare de nos jours d'assister à des élans de galanteries classiques." Complimenta le vieillard, en tendant la fleur commandée.

-"C'est une pensée, non une violette!" S'étonna l'adolescent, en examinant les pétales.

-"Tu as l'œil mon garçon. Je n'en avais plus. Cependant, la couleur reste la même. Comment sais tu que la différence s'étudie sur la direction des pétales?"

-"Grâce à l'ex compagnon de ma mère, Robin des bois. Il aimait la couvrir de fleur provenant de la forêt donc m'en a appris un peu sur ce domaine." Il sortit son argent de sa poche afin de payer le père de Belle.

-"Merci, tu es la bienvenue dans ma boutique si tu souhaites en apprendre davantage. Bon rendez-vous." Salua t-il en repartant les mains vides mais la poche pleine.

Henry posa la plante en tête de couverture qu'il avait placé au sol. Deux coussins étaient disposés au centre avec un livre ancien.

-"Tu attends quelqu'un?"

-"La plus belle de toutes." Répondit l'apprenti Don Juan.

Violette sourit et avança jusqu'au bureau pour se débarrasser du lunch qu'elle avait apporté.

-"Ne dis surtout pas ça en présence de ta mère..." Rigola t-elle.

Elle farfouilla dans le sac cherchant le sandwich réservé à Henry. Ne voyant pas grand chose avec cette éclairage tamisé, elle alluma la lampe.

-"Wow, c'est magnifique." Déclara Henry éblouie par la beauté du plafond.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est?

-"Une carte! Ma mère- je veux dire.. Emma, m'a raconté que mon père avait fabriqué une carte à partir d'une simple coque de noix de coco!" Expliqua t-il. "Ma mè- Regina, a sûrement dû en faire une copie pour m'aider à trouver la plume enchantée..." Finit-il remplit d'excitation.

-"On dirait des étoiles. Certaines, forment des longs bâtons j'ai l'impression..." Essaya de deviner la jeune fille.

-"Maiis oui! Tu es un génie!" Henry se dirigea automatiquement vers sa statue géante de Dark Vador. "Des étoiles, des LASERS et non des bâtons... La guerre des étoiles!"

Il chercha attentivement le moindre bout de stylo à plume qui pourrait dépasser du costume. Son intérêt se portait plus sur le sabre laser qu'il trouvait assez bien répliqué. Violette l'accompagnait dans les recherches. Elle était amusée par le masque du méchant. Ses doigts touchaient le dessous pour tenter de l'enlever. Se le mettre sur la tête la démangeait terriblement et taquiner Henry était un passe-temps agréable.

-"Oh nan, c'est soudé.." Énonça Violette légèrement déçue.

-"Arrête ne le casse pas hein! Fais moi voir." Henry pris soin de passer lentement sur la partie inférieure du masque. "Hé y'a un bouton là! Derrière sa bouche."

Il appuya. Le bras gauche descendit et pivota le poignet afin d'orienter le sabre laser vers un objet connu : l'imprimante. Le rayon lumineux pointa précisément l'emplacement de la plume.

-"Quelle énigme il faut débloquer en premier sur le mur? Tu as une idée?"

-"Non. Le mur peut attendre. Si la plume a réellement été enchantée par ma ou mes mères.. ça veut dire qu'elle contient de la magie que je peux utiliser pour mes dons d'auteur."

-"C'est trop dangereux Henry. Toi-même tu as rompu le stylo magique 2 fois. Tu refusais un tel pouvoir!"

-"Ce n'est pas le pouvoir que je choisis. Je choisis de protéger mes parents."

Henry ôta la plume enchantée, s'assit sur l'un des coussins posé sur la couverture et ouvrit le livre ancien. Aucune page vierge n'était disponible. En revanche, elles regroupaient de nombreux sorts extravagants. Désespéré, il referma le grimoire.

-"Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton livre de conte?" Questionna Violette.

-"Il verra que je transgresse les règles et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des conséquences sur l'histoire de ma famille." Henry se leva et prit l'un de ses livres favori dans la bibliothèque. "Si j'prends une fiction, les conséquences seront fictionnelles donc non réelles..."

-"Je n'aime pas ça." Violette saisit le livre. "C'est trop risqué! Imagine tes mères se transforment en Phoenix! Ça sera peut-être faux mais les dégâts qu'elles vont faire seront réelles!"

-"Tu es gé-niale! C'est parfait!" Henry débordait d'énergie. "Un Phoenix renaît de ses cendres, elles deviendront invincibles! Donne moi le bouquin!"

Sa copine refusa. Elle plaqua le livre contre sa poitrine et le barricada de ses bras. Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il décida de lui arracher l'objet de force. Dans leur altercation, Violette tomba en l'entraînant dans son déséquilibre ainsi que le livre, suivit de la plume. La mine de celle ci tapa un mot sur l'une des pages ouverte. Une cape apparut.

-"Je rentre. Je vois que tu n'en fera qu'à ta tête." S'énerva t-elle en se relevant.

-"Regarde ce truc... C'est la cape! C'est la cape d'invisibilité! La plume fonctionne!" S'écria Henry tout émerveillé. Il recouvra ses épaules du tissu. "Ah.. en fait nan. On me voit encore..."

-"Tu m'exaspères."

-"Hmm...je vois.." Continua t-il dans son raisonnement. "Elle est faite pour déverrouiller les énigmes.. donc là, ça a juste délivré ce que représentait le mot..."

-"Au revoir Henry. Je ne souhaite pas être mêlée à tout cela." Affirma la jeune fille en partant.

-"Attends!" Il couru jusqu'à elle. "Accepte au moins la fleur que j'allais t'offrir!" Violette l'ignora puis continua son chemin. "Elle a peut être raison après tout.. je délire complètement. La magie m'est monté à la tête."

Henry retourna dans la pièce. Il posa la pensée sur son bureau, s'installa sur son fauteuil et s'abandonna à un plaisir simple de la vie : savourer son sandwich.

* * *

Emma avait utilisé la magie blanche. Pensant à Neal, aucune noirceur pouvait n'en sortir. Elles apparurent allongées au milieu de la rue non loin du gratte-ciel imposant. Tinkerbell déploya ses ailes et entraîna Emma au plus vite dans le passage secret. Elles ressortirent au sein de la forêt de Storybrooke. Le soleil était encore présent. La journée s'était écoulée normalement. Le royaume des fées noires, ne disposait que de cycles lunaires apportant une obscurité permanente.

Emma reprenait ses esprits tranquillement, laissant la chaleur lui détendre la peau. Elle était encore secouée par les émotions qu'elle venait de subir durant cette aventure. La blondinette s'occupait de prononcer une formule pour fermer l'entrée de cet arbre renversé. Elle ne voulait prendre le risque que le Père Supérieur retrouve leur trace, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Une équipe de recherche sera sur leur piste.

-"Comment peux tu être aussi détachée de ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

-"Je suis une fée, je résiste aux tours de manipulation par leurs lumières phosphorescentes, contrairement aux mortels tel que toi. C'est pour ça que dans l'ascenseur et le toboggan tu as été la seule affectée."

-"Merci de m'avoir prévenue!" Râla t-elle. "D'où tu connais si bien cet endroit? Tu as travaillé pour eux?!"

Tinkerbell ignora les paroles d'Emma et lui exigea de les téléporter jusqu'à Regina.

Un nuage de fumée blanche se fondu parmi l'environnement grisonnant du sous-sol de l'hôpital. Elles surprirent David et Hook en train de tenir la porte blindée désespérément. De grosses bosses avaient été formées ainsi qu'un agrandissement de l'encadré fenêtre. Regina essayait par tous les moyens de se faire un encas ou du moins, s'évader.

"Lâchez cette porte!" Gronda la sauveuse. "J'ai mis un sort de protection vous vous fatiguez pour rien!"

Les deux hommes complètement confus se stoppèrent et se relaxèrent instantanément, quand, un autre coup violent les fit sursauter de nouveau. Ils se reculèrent toujours inondés de sueur et rejoignirent les deux femmes.

-"Fallait m'le dire love." Dit Hook, voulant lui faire un câlin.

-"Pas les pattes tu es trempé! Et j'vois que j'peux compter sur ta discrétion." Répondit t-elle, montrant son père.

-"Il essayait de bien faire." Apaisa le shérif adjoint.

Les rugissements du monstre se faisaient entendre au maximum. Il sortit un bras par le trou cherchant la viande à déguster. Tinkerbell s'en approcha et lui tendit sa baguette pour l'ensorceler. Regina se paralysa et eût les cordes vocales bloquées. Mais la magie fut éphémère. Les aptitudes du vampire dépassait les mystères de la science, ainsi que ceux issus de l'univers occulte. Un humain serait resté figé plus longtemps sans soucis.

-"Pa', va chercher deux poches de sang s'il te plaît. Je vais essayer de l'amadouer."

Emma briefa ses autres complices en attendant. David revient avec la nourriture du type le plus répandu : A+. Elle remercia son parent et lui indiqua de se tenir en place pour imiter les gestes du pirate. La fée lança un enchantement pour rendre immobile Regina. Emma souleva le sort de protection et la porte s'ouvrit. Les hommes se jetèrent sur la créature pour lui tenir les bras et la plaquer au sol. Leurs rotules s'imposèrent sur ses épaules. La magie se dissipait petit à petit mais ils tenaient bon. Leur volonté dépassait leur force physique. Après toutes les crises survenues, ils avaient un mental d'acier.

"Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Regina." Commença sa meilleure amie en agitant les poches sanguines. "Tu es toujours là quelque part, je le sais." La vampire s'agitait bruyamment et montra ses crocs. Emma lui mit un coup de magie dans le museau. "Si tu ne coopères pas, ton âme sera perdue aux enfers. Elle ne sera pas désintégrée comme celle de Robin." La brune grogna fortement. "Laisse nous la récupérer. Ensuite tu auras une récompense."

Tinkerbell enclencha sa baguette dans le crâne magique prête à l'utiliser. Regina grogna de peur cette fois-ci. Emma fit signe à ses hommes de mains de la positionner sur ses genoux. Elle résistait et tentait de rester allongée. Emma balança une poche de sang dans le couloir. "Et voilà, une demi récompense dorénavant."

Le détournement d'attention permit à Hook et David de redresser la détenue, fessier sur ses talons. Tinkerbell ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et obligea le succube à aspirer l'âme de la reine. La mâchoire osseuse accueillit une substance violine s'échappant de la bouche cicatrisée. Cela ressemblait à un ruban opaque flottant dans les airs. Tous restaient spectateur de ce transfert qui était jusqu'à présent, impensable. Cependant, Emma gardait un œil attentif. Regina commença à tousser. Le ruban se cassait en des brides de voile. Elle devenait faible. La fin approchait. David lâcha sa prise suivi de son éventuel futur gendre. Ils se retirèrent de la cellule. Regina, paumes collées au béton froid, rendit son dernier souffle. Son corps se mortifia. La gardienne de son âme fut la suivante à quitter la pièce. Emma glissa les 500ml de A+ entre les doigts gelés. Une larme chuta sur la dernière phalange d'un index bleuté. Elle se releva à bout de force puis tourna le dos à la défunte. Elle essuyait ses joues avant de rejoindre le groupe. Elle devait cacher sa douleur. C'était elle le leader. Pas question de se montrer hésitante au milieu du plan.

Elle fit un pas lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper sa cheville droite. Emma s'évapora en un instant et referma la porte de ses pouvoirs. La morte-vivante fonça une nouvelle fois contre le métal. Ses yeux perçants d'un rouge vif déstabilisa la blonde. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son amie. C'était pire que son double maléfique. Au moins dans le regard de celle-ci, elle pouvait percevoir de la haine, mais là, rien. Ni espoir, ni désespoir. Seulement la réalité. Le corps humain n'est que matière. Un assemblage de chair, d'os et de liquides. Elle ramassa la poche de sang traînant dans le couloir et la passa à travers l'encadré fenêtre déformé. Hook vint soutenir son amante en la détournant du film d'horreur. Il l'emmena aux escaliers pour qu'elle se repose un moment. En parfait compagnon, il lui proposa ses pectoraux en guise de coussin. Ce qu'elle accepta sans contester.

-"Elle a besoin de plus de sang." Déclara calmement Tinkerbell.

-"J'y retourne." Se prêta volontaire le prince. "Malgré qu'elle soit littéralement un monstre cette fois-ci." Finit-il sur une note rancunière.

Emma ignora cette dernière remarque. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre. D'un certain point de vue, elle aimait que les gens ne comprennent pas ce qui la lie autant à la reine. Cela rendait leur relation unique et secrète. Une relation protégée contre des curieux qui ne sont, que des envieux rêvant d'attirer son attention. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin pour sauver son amie. Son propre petit ami en avait fait les frais de nombreuses fois. Il était libre de partir. En tout cas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de patience et compréhension. Des qualités indispensables, la rendant amoureuse de lui.

Elle se détacha contre son gré de ses bras reposants, pour se lever. La deuxième partie du plan s'annonçait plus difficile. Il fallait être très réactive. David venait de fournir une masse d'énergie supplémentaire à Regina. Sa rapidité allait sans doute être infaillible.

Tinkerbell se tenait à la gauche d'Emma. Sa baguette étant inutilisable ; au risque de perdre l'âme conservée à l'intérieur ; elle devra répandre sa poussière de fée sur les vaisseaux lumineux d'Emma lorsque Regina s'échappera. Elle espère que l'impact de ce mélange sera assez puissant. La porte blindée s'ouvrit lentement sous les ordres mentaux de la sauveuse. Un silence de mort régnait. Emma sentit un courant d'air très bref venant de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête vivement pour constater que Regina était accrochée au cou de son père et qu'elle se délectait de son liquide vitale. Elle la frappa à l'aide de son revolver sur l'arrière de sa chevelure corbeau. La vampire lâcha sa proie afin de broyer l'arme qui venait de l'assommer devant le regard effrayée de sa propriétaire. Tinkerbell souffla une bouffée de poussière qui propulsa la morte-vivante contre le comptoir du poste de garde en emportant le pirate sur son passage. Emma tenta de soigner la blessure de son père mais Regina reprenait déjà connaissance et l'embarqua avec elle sur la plate-forme des escaliers tout en l'étranglant. Quant à Hook, le dos en compote, resta auprès de David qui venait de déchirer un bout de tissu de sa chemise pour calmer sa coulée de sang.

La brune renforçait son emprise sur sa victime pour la soulever de plusieurs centimètres du plancher. Emma sentait parfaitement les doigts de Regina lui presser la glotte. Elle était suspendue par l'unique force du poignet qu'elle avait entouré au préalable, d'un bracelet noir anti-magie. Son oxygène se dissipait de ses globules rouges tandis que ses mains agrippaient le poignet meurtrier. La fée déplia ses ailes et vola jusqu'à hauteur d'Emma. Elle se positionna de manière à ce que le crâne magique puisse re transférer l'âme de Regina, dans son corps devenu radicalement démoniaque. Cette fois-ci, des filaments translucides de couleur rose, se manifestèrent de la mâchoire osseuse en serpentant vers la bouche cicatrisée. Ils s'entremêlaient à travers une danse mouvementée tel une hélice d'ADN. Les iris de Regina changèrent de teinte et adoptèrent un rose fuchsia effaçant le rouge pourpre avide. Son regard perdit sa férocité pour laisser place à une douceur, imprégnée d'innocence. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de sa meilleure amie partiellement éteint, son poignet flancha. Emma chuta, provocant un bruit sourd sur le bois. Regina scruta sa main malveillante et observa sa victime qui peinait à bouger. Puis, s'exila à toute vitesse loin des personnes qu'elle appréciait. Tinkerbell aida Emma, l'amenant dans une position assise. L'asseoir, lui permettra de récupérer un rythme respiratoire acceptable.

* * *

Alors ça va pas trop secoué? Vous n'avez pas des envies de meurtres pour avoir joué avec vos émotions...? Mouahahahahah

Dîtes moi tout, les reviews c'est en dessous ;))))))

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à bonne semaine à vous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ^^

C'est parti pour le chapitre 6 avec l'apparition de notre cher Rumplestilskin ! Par conséquent, **il y aura 2 flash backs** **dans ce chapitre. Le 2e sera la continuité du 1er.**

Vous reverrez aussi les jumeaux Wolfgang pour comprendre leur utilité.

Il y aura également une scène de torture alors âmes sensibles, accrochez votre cœur pour quelques petites minutes haha

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Il y a longtemps, environ une décennie avant le sort noir, dans le monde des Histoires Non-révélées...**

Rumple apparut dans une ruelle face à deux petits sauvages qui fuyait de la place du marché. Ces voleurs avaient encore la bouche pleine, de viande de mouton crue. Ils montrèrent leurs crocs dégoulinants de sang et entourés de nerfs coincés entre. Le Ténébreux ricana malicieusement puis les téléporta avec lui-même au sein d'un festin royal. Le château dans lequel ils étaient, importait peu. Rumple avait déjà fait le ménage des propriétaires.

-"Ne mange pas! C'est un guet-apens!" Adressa Luke à son frère Joey. "Vous n'obtiendrez pas notre fourrure Sorcier!"

-"Que ferais-je d'un ramassis de poil alors que je peux devenir un loup en un battement de paupière..?" S'amusa Rumple en parcourant la poussière de la table. "Non non non très cher! J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission plus.. précise." Ajouta t-il, la grimace au visage.

-"Nous ne sommes pas des idiots. Nous avons une apparence d'enfant mais notre vécu est supérieur à ce que vous pouvez imaginer." Répondit Luke.

-"Épargnez-moi vos états d'âmes de garçon frustré. Votre vie est 7 fois plus longue que celle d'un humain. Par conséquent vous vieillissez 7 fois moins vite bla bla bla... Passons aux choses intéressantes." Il s'approcha de son interlocuteur lui faisant profiter de sa dentition pourrie jusqu'à la gencive. "Volez un objet pour moi et je ferais de vous des rois!" Proposa le maître des deals.

Joey s'empiffrait de tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter. Il rota à plusieurs reprises.

-"Bien. Si cela est une futilité pour vous." Intervint Luke en touchant sa marque de naissance sous l'œil. "La richesse ne nous intéresse point." Joey se décomposa. Luke continua. "Nous souhaitons rendre misérable un homme, faire de lui, un vaurien."

-"Deal!" S'extasia la Bête.

Il claqua ses doigts de ses deux mains à l'unisson en baissant ses avant-bras. Les jumeaux se transformèrent en jeunes filles avec une peau de poupée en porcelaine. Joey tourna sur lui-même tentant de voir la longueur de sa nouvelle chevelure brune qui lui dépassait de la tête. Quand à Luke, il se contempla devant le reflet de l'argenterie luxueuse.

"Toujours s'assurer de connaître tous les termes du contrat mes chers.. enfants." Se moqua Rumple, plus fourbe que jamais.

-"Venez-en au fait, que devons-nous voler?" Demanda Luke un poil irrité.

-"Un foulard appartenant à une Comtesse. Elle a un faible pour le sang de jeunes filles prépubertes."

-"Vous voulez qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup?!" S'exclama Joey sans retenue. "Allez vous faire mettre!"

Rumple lui compressa les parties intimes à distance en serrant son poing. Sous leur apparence féminine, leurs organes génitaux étaient bien masculins.

-"Tu es chanceux de m'être utile sinon tu serais déjà mon nouveau tapis de chambre."

-"Ça suffit!" Déclara Luke. "Où réside t-elle?"

Le Ténébreux lâcha sa pression et fit tomber Joey au sol. Les ronflements rassurèrent son frère sur son sort.

-"Ça mon grand c'est toi qui va la retrouver grâce à ton flair!" S'émoustilla t-il avant de poursuivre. "Toi et ta..hum- copie physique possédez un don."

-"Si vous parlez de renifler les âmes, c'est un fardeau." Répondit le loup, non enthousiaste de sa destinée. "Nous vivons un enfer."

Rumple leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça. Alors jouer les psychologues gaspilleraient encore de précieuses minutes...

Heureusement, Luke ne s'attarda pas sur ses émotions.

"Vous détenez un portrait de cette Comtesse? Je suis très observateur."

-"Non. Il va falloir t'inspirer de mon âme meurtrière pour faire le lien avec elle. Fais de ton don ton allié." Expliqua t-il sur des airs de professeur.

-"Donnez-moi plutôt son nom, j'ai une ouïe infaillible." Suggéra le garçon toujours dans le rejet de sa particularité.

-"Je ne le connais pas et cela est insignifiant. À présent, concentre-toi sur l'odeur de mon âme." Ordonna Rumple.

 **XXX**

* * *

Emma ne savait pas. Elle était devenue un zombie après cette journée chaotique. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être en colère ou soulagée d'être encore en vie. Hook et David la ramenaient au loft. Snow s'inquiéta immédiatement à la vue de sa fille épaulée des deux hommes, pour l'aider à marcher.

-"Oh mon Dieu que s'est-il passé? Emma tu m'entends? Allongez-la!"

-"Ça va m'man. Appelle Henry." Répondit-elle faiblement en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

-"Emma je t'interdis de faire tes adieux à ton fils et mourir!" Paniqua Snow.

-"Elle ne va pas mourir." Assura Tinkerbell en arrivant dans l'appartement. "Elle a juste besoin de repos. Et je veillerais sur elle."

-"Avec tout mon respect, nous pouvons très bien nous en occuper." Affirma la petite brune déterminée.

-"Son moral est au plus bas. Il lui faut une fée qui lui insuffle des énergies positives." Intervint son prince. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena à lui pour la réconforter. "Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Tinkerbell nous a tous soigné avant de venir."

-"J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé?! Une autre attaque de loup-garous?! Et où est Regina?"

Emma somnolait mais se réveilla au son de la voix de son enfant.

-"Je l'ai appelé, il était en chemin." Rassura Hook en prenant sa main et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

Henry s'approcha de sa mère puis la serra dans ses bras une fois posé sur le canapé avec elle.

-"Ta mère est un vampire." Annonça t-elle totalement indifférente. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et vérifia instinctivement le cou de celle qu'il enlaçait. "Pas moi. Regina."

Snow manqua de s'évanouir. David la tenait fermement. Il la conduisit dans la salle de bain. Il l'appuya contre la machine à laver.

-"Tout va bien se passer mon amour. Nous sommes habitués à la combattre. Cette fois-ci sera peut-être la dernière. Le seul obstacle est notre fille. Nous devons trouver un moyen de lui montrer l'évidence."

Il mouilla un gant de toilette qu'il passa délicatement sur le visage de sa femme. Elle non plus ne savait plus quoi penser. Son mari marquait un point important mais Regina faisait partie de la famille maintenant. Il était hors de question de la laisser tomber. Sa place au sein de cette famille aimante et chaleureuse lui était attribuée avec sincérité.

-"Je- je suis fatiguée Charmant. Cependant, je veux connaître tous les détails de la situation."

David acquiesça et débuta son récit.

Henry resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes face à la révélation puis se leva du sofa. Tinkerbell allongea Emma. Elle lui administrait des ondes positives en survolant le corps de sa baguette.

-"Hop hop hop! Je connais tes élans de chevaliers." Dit Hook en barrant la route à Henry.

-"Laisse-moi passer!" Tenta t-il en contournant la table.

-"Regina n'est pas en danger." Répondit le pirate avec plus d'autorité. "De plus, elle sait se défendre."

Henry vit rouge. Ce n'est pas lui qui allait le réprimander. Ce n'était pas son père et il avait dû mal à l'intégrer. A chaque occasion, il essayait d'être moralisateur dans l'espoir qu'Emma remarque ses efforts. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-"Grand-père!"

David sortit de la salle de bain légèrement affolé pensant que l'état d'Emma s'était aggravé.

"Viens avec moi, on va libérer ma mère. Est-ce que tu as une 2e épée pour moi?"

-"Oui à l'étage, suis moi." Invita le grand père.

-"Camarade!" Cria Hook retenant le coude du prince.

Le petit-fils grimpait déjà les escaliers deux par deux. David quand à lui, fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon d'aventure, lui indiquant secrètement son intention de piéger Henry dans une discussion sérieuse. Le potentiel futur gendre lui rendit donc un sourire empli de satisfaction.

* * *

Regina se reposait quelques instants à l'ombre derrière une tombe. Le soleil se couchait mais elle n'avait pas échappé aux brûlures sur sa peau. Malgré sa rapidité à se déplacer, cela ne suffisait pas à arriver à temps dans son caveau. Elle devait par conséquent attendre la nuit complète avant de repartir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas se guérir instantanément même si les cellules de son corps s'activaient étonnement à panser ses plaques bullées. Sa magie étant contrée, cela signifiait également : ne pas pouvoir se téléporter. Quelle plaie!

Emma avait choisi la prudence. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Regina n'osait imaginer ce qu'Emma serait devenue si elle avait combiné ses pouvoirs aux capacités du vampire. Pourquoi elle avait infligé tout ça à Emma? Ce besoin de l'appeler à l'aide prenait trop d'envergure. Désormais il fallait qu'elle arrête son obsession. Trop contente d'avoir enfin une personne qui comprend ses contrariétés et partage son quotidien, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. D'autant plus qu'Emma était à la hauteur de ses compétences, elle la considérait comme son égale. La mère biologique de son fils détenait la faculté de la soutenir moralement ainsi qu'au milieu de combats magiques ; la partenaire idéale. Son respect envers elle dépassait largement celui des autres. Elle lui offrait une confiance aveugle. Et elle eut raison, son amie avait pris soin d'elle.

Regina commençait à s'entourer de remords. Comment arrivera t-elle à éviter de se reposer sur Emma à l'avenir? La sauveuse ne mérite pas de souffrir de ses paroles ou de ses actes. Elle est trop importante, essentielle à sa vie. Lui faire du mal est insupportable. Voir son double maléfique s'attaquer à elle avait été assez pénible. Sans compter que cela a des répercussions sur Henry. C'est le dernier dont elle veut rendre malheureux.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Suite dans le monde des Histoires Non-révélées...**

-"Viens! Arrête de suivre les indications de ce sale bouffon du roi!" Cria Joey à travers la musique bruyante.

Luke se concentrait difficilement sur l'odeur d'une âme meurtrière parmi toute cette foule. C'était un jour de célébration du royaume et la plupart était déguisé. Cela laissait l'opportunité aux plus malveillants de sévir anonymement. La diversité de noirceur dans ces multiples âmes embrumait le sens olfactif de Luke. Il était novice. 1h de pratique avec le Ténébreux n'avait permis seulement de se focaliser sur une partie, celle du goût pour la torture et non celle de l'homicide. Cette fameuse Comtesse tuait des jeunes filles pour se baigner dans leur sang. Elle croyait à un remède miracle pour le rajeunissement.

"Il nous ridiculise à nous travestir, il veut qu'on soit son appât à cette vieille peau." Continua Joey dans les oreilles de son frère. "Il se fiche que l'on développe notre don!"

-"Je sens quelque chose..."

-"Oui tout comme moi, la transpiration de tous ces gens sous leurs costumes.."

-"Par ici!" Luke attrapa son frère par les cheveux. Ils s'approchèrent d'un stand de divination. "Il m'a dit que la Comtesse a une préférence pour les sorcières. Et cette dame assise qui attend son tour me parait le profil recherché."

Joey fit confiance au jugement de son semblable et improvisa. Il s'avança vers cette femme aux bijoux extravagants.

-"Madame, pardonnez l'attente insupportable. Une beauté de la nature telle que vous ne devrait guère être privée d'une séance spéciale à votre domicile. Ma sœur et moi pouvons vous garantir les détails de votre avenir en toute intimité."

La femme vêtue d'une robe en velours complété d'une dentelle noire sur son bustier, se leva digne d'une reine et exprima d'un clignement des yeux sa volonté de bénéficier de ce privilège.

-"Ce foulard vous va à ravir." Complimenta Luke en s'inclinant.

-"Merci charmantes demoiselles." Répondit la Comtesse d'une voix douce. "Je me nomme Elizabeth Bathory. Vous serez dûment récompensée au sein de mon domaine."

Deux jours passèrent. Rumple fulminait de colère dans les rues après ces satanés louveteaux dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Il se doutait que la mission n'était pas simple mais il se reprochait d'avoir laissé sa servante enfermée dans la cuisine. Le reste de son château allait être poussiéreux. Sans oublier qu'elle lui fera la morale durant des heures sur son inquiétude. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à la rendre muette pendant ces discours.

Il se téléporta dans une ferme, une seconde, puis dix autres, dans le but de les retrouver. Il avait conscience que les meutes de loups vagabondaient en ces lieux et pensait que les jumeaux s'étaient joués de lui. La dixième ferme visitée, il assista à une scène de maltraitance domestique. Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années frappa à coups de marteau les articulations d'un garçon de huit ans. Rumple saisit l'arme de bricoleur par magie. L'homme se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il s'empressa de broyer la nuque de l'enfant et se transforma en loup garou prêt à dévorer son futur adversaire.

D'un geste du bras, le maître des ténèbres entortilla de cordes une cheville de la bête poilue afin de la suspendre à l'envers, grâce à l'une des poutres apparentes. Huit marteaux apparurent autour du pendu. Rumple conservait le marteau originel dans sa monstrueuse main, il s'amusait à le faire tourner tel un revolver.

-"Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la violence mon cher ami!"

Il stoppa son outils dans ses looping et s'en servit pour arracher une canine. L'animal féroce hurla de douleur. Rumple sautilla de joie.

"Prêt pour un second tour?"

Le tortionnaire arracha cette fois-ci deux canines à la suite.

"J'aime mieux ça!" S'exclama t-il en voyant sa victime cracher du sang. "Vous savez, ce n'est que l'échauffement.." Finit-il en applaudissant de façon compulsive.

-"Ayez pitié. Je disparaîtrais de la ville." Implora le loup.

-"Voyez-vous _(se pavane_ _devant lui_ _)_ , tout à un prix dans la vie. _(Il s'arrête)._ Ces magnifiques inventions de l'homme vont vous en faire une démonstration."

Il dirigea précisément les huit marteaux au niveau de certaines articulations : les chevilles, les genoux, les coudes ainsi que les métacarpes.

"Chaque marteau sera multiplié par 7 frappes. Soit le vécu réel de ce petit garçon étendu.. vulgairement. 56 coups de marteaux viendra tambouriner votre vieille carcasse." Expliqua malicieusement le Ténébreux. "Mais les deux que vous pouvez.. ne pas voir derrière vos mains, auront une mission spéciale avant de vous fracassez vos cinq os métacarpiens. _(Il montre l'arrache-clou de son marteau originel)_. Vos ongles crasseux seront des vis à décoller du plancher hihihii hihi!"

Le loup se mit à essayer de se balancer pour échapper aux instruments barbares. La Bête claqua des doigts, et le concert commença. L'horrifique mélodie résonnait grâce aux cordes vocales tandis que les craquements des os battaient le tempo. Rumple jubilait devant ce spectacle diablement divertissant. Cela en était presque jouissif et il s'accorda quelques petits pas de danse.

Les frères Wolfgang pénétrèrent dans la ferme à ce moment-là. Rumple sentit leur puanteur. Il les invita à rejoindre ce bal improvisé. Ils acceptèrent non très rassurés.

10 ongles arrachés, 56 fractures, et 1 décès plus tard... Rumple salua son public très effrayé d'être le prochain sur la liste.

"Alors mes petits j'espère que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles..!" S'enjoua le fou.

-"Euhm. Hum- Oui. Tenez." Luke donna le foulard voulant vite fuir de la situation. Il ne souhaitait par dessus tout, devenir de la bouillie.

-"Non non très cher! Garde le! Tout d'abord je dois vérifier s'il fonctionne!"

Rumple imagina jeter Luke dans un tas de paille et exécuta le sort d'un hochement de tête. Luke resta immobile. Rien ne se passa. Pas même un poil hérissa. Rumple fit une deuxième tentative en essayant de l'étrangler à distance. Toujours rien. Luke était en parfaite santé.

"Bien mon garçon merci de ta dévotion!" Il reprit le foulard pour lui et rendit leur apparence masculine. "A présent c'est l'heure de la récompense! Nommez-moi donc l'homme que je-"

-"C'est déjà fait." Coupa Joey en désignant le vieillard mort. "Il nous battait comme des chiens et nous laissait crever de faim."

-"Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il était notre Chef de meute."

Rumple fit disparaître les huit marteaux qui continuaient de flotter dans les airs. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre le pendu et Luke. Il préféra s'assurer d'une chose avant d'appliquer une nouvelle part du marché.

-"Saviez-vous que vous me trouveriez ici?"

-"Évidemment! On allait pas venir pour embrasser ce bâtard!" S'énerva Joey, pressé d'être libre. Sauf qu'il n'esquiva pas au tour de compression sur ses bijoux de famille.

-"J'ai pisté votre âme comme vous me l'avez enseigné." Intervint le jumeau marqué de naissance.

Rumple arrêta la torture puis s'avança vers lui.

-"Quelle technique emplois-tu?"

-"Ma cicatrice. Elle me fait mal lorsque je m'approche d'une âme meurtrière. Et la vôtre est particulièrement intense."

-"Intéressant.. Continue à travailler dessus." Il lui attribua le marteau originel. "Désormais c'est toi le Chef. Ne me déçois pas jeune homme!" Annonça t-il fièrement.

-"Et moi? Où est ma récompense?!" Réclama Joey. Rumple s'éclipsa, laissant le gamin frustré. "Quel salopard celui-là! J'dois faire quoi moi maintenant?! Te suivre dans tes délires? Tu me parlais de proposer des services de détective privé.. tu retrouves les meurtriers et moi quoi? J'me prends pour Cupidon et j'retrouve les âmes-sœurs pour éviter d'me coltiner les affaires d'adultères?! C'est débile!"

Joey alla chercher un martinet caché sous une botte de foin et se défoula sur le corps gisant de leur ancien Chef de meute. Quand à Luke, il se projeta dans l'avenir à l'idée d'un futur, prometteur.

 **Des heures après, dans une cuisine de la Forêt Enchantée...**

Le calme plat. Pas de grands discours épuisants ou d'ustensiles volant en sa direction. Rumple était revenu depuis un quart d'heure et Belle l'ignorait, continuant son tricot.

-"Je suis là! Je suis de retour..!" Se manifesta t-il, espérant un accueil.

La servante s'appliquait sur sa ligne. Elle garda sa concentration pour sa laine et lui accorda tout de même, un soupçon d'attention :

-"Plaît-il ?"

-"Un p'tit mot à propos de votre inquiétude..? Mes manigances.. la nourriture insuffisante... Ou encore, vos chaînes rouillées qui peuvent vous infecter?" Désespéra Rumple sans le montrer.

-"Je suis lasse de vos expéditions. Faites dont ce que bon vous semble. J'ai de quoi m'occuper l'esprit loin de vos fourberies."

-"Celle-ci vous concerne!" S'emporta t-il. "Ne vous préoccupez-vous donc pas de votre petite personne..?"

-"Cela vous ferait plaisir que je réponde oui?" Demanda Belle toujours aussi détendue et concentrée.

La Bête excédée, balança au visage le foulard de la Comtesse.

-"Portez-ça!"

-"Après la chaîne aux pieds, c'est la corde au cou que vous me mettez maintenant..?"

-"Et ne discutez pas! Ceci m'aidera à ne pas gaspiller mon temps pour vous protéger d'éventuelles attaques magiques de mes ennemis!"

-"Vous? Vous vous intéressez à ma petite personne?" Questionna Belle, faisant exprès de le dire d'une façon niaise.

-"Ne dîtes pas de sottises! Mon château ne va guère se nettoyer par enchantement!"

Il claqua la porte de la cuisine en partant.

-"Mes chaînes!" Hurla la couturière.

Rumple poussa la lourde porte et claqua des doigts. Les chaînes subsistèrent. Il comprit vite ce qui bloquait sa magie : le foulard.

-"Rrr! Croupissez ici encore quelques jours!" Il sortit de la cuisine et aboya en retournant à ses occupations : "Que la poussière vous étouffe!"

Belle gloussa de rire, fière de son stratagème. Il dépendait d'elle et tenait à elle, cela était évident. Elle souleva sa robe pour récupérer une aiguille plus épaisse au sol. Elle prit soin de se dépêcher afin de ne pas révéler qu'elle avait réussi à se libérer seule. De ce fait, elle demeura assise à tricoter tranquillement.

 **XXX**

* * *

Un craquement de branche éveilla sa curiosité. Regina observa aux alentours. Elle fut agréablement surprise de sa vue qui s'était nettement améliorée. L'obscurité n'était plus une contrainte. Les gravures sur les pierres tombales étaient clairement lisibles. Elle pouvait examiner chaque recoin du cimetière d'une précision incroyable.

Elle reconnut l'un de ses ravisseurs de l'attaque à la mairie. Elle bondit sur lui mais il la dégagea à l'aide de sa jambe, qui l'envoya sur un arbre. Regina revint pour lui arracher le cœur et une chose inattendue arriva. Son bras traversa le buste de cet homme. Celui-ci mourut sur le coup. Elle détenait le cœur entre ses doigts avec un bout de poumon étalé sur son poignet, tandis que son ravisseur, restait planté, maintenu par son bras meurtrier. Du sang coulait abondamment.

[ _Appétissant..._ ] Pensait-elle intérieurement. Elle retira son bras piégé et admira son trophée. [ _Dommage que je n'ai pu le déguster sous ses yeux._ ]

Le corps de l'homme tomba comme un vieux sac de marchandise sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Un autre bruit résonna dans l'ambiance morbide du cimetière. Regina se cacha dans une sépulture ouverte. Encore des membres découpés. Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir de celle-ci. Ni de l'autre d'ailleurs. Elle s'était réveillée là-dedans et avait menti à Emma. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce massacre.

La vampire entendit ensuite des crépitements de cristaux. Elle leva discrètement sa tête pour savoir de quoi provenait cette agitation. Elle aperçut Blue sous forme de fée voler dans les airs.

[ _Finalement elles ne sont pas si parfaites._ ] Se moqua légèrement Regina. [ _Quel vacarme quand elles se déplacent.._ ] Son intérêt se détourna automatiquement.

Un chat noir suivait Blue mais Regina ne le remarqua pas. Ce qu'elle vit en revanche, était un petit lapin blanc bien croustillant courir de l'autre côté.

[ _Le dîner est servi._ ] Songea t-elle, se réjouissant d'une partie de chasse.

Elle sortit de la sépulture et fonça récupérer son repas avant de rentrer dans son caveau afin d'enlever son bracelet anti-magie. Ses blessures s'étaient miraculeusement guéries toutes seules mais ses pouvoirs lui manquaient terriblement.

* * *

Blue prenait en filature les frères Wolfgang. Cette histoire de vol de sang de fée devait cesser. Elle était persuadée qu'ils voulaient se venger d'elle en la détrônant de sa position de Mère Supérieure. Sa maladresse à leur naissance allait lui coûter cher. Elle se sentait également coupable de ne pas avoir veillé sur eux lorsqu'elle fut élue pour la succession. Elle tirait un trait sur tout ce qui lui rappelait ses erreurs mais personne ne mérite d'être orphelin.

Les jumeaux se faufilèrent dans le bâtiment désaffecté. La matriarche choisit la prudence, et vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de pièges spécialement conçu pour les fées. La réponse fut négative donc elle s'autorisa à entrer par le trou d'une ancienne serrure. Elle mit un certain temps à retrouver la trace des loups parmi l'éclairage restreint mais arriva au milieu d'une conversation intéressante. Un homme bien apprêté du 19ème siècle et d'une élégance saisissante s'adressait à Luke.

-"Jusque ici, je suis satisfait de votre part du marché." Dit-il la voix grave et imposante. Il était grand, brun aux cheveux mi-longs, et avait une barbe minutieusement taillée, en bouc.

-"Accomplissez la vôtre dans ce cas Monsieur le Comte." Répondit Luke.

-"Patience. Vous avez échoué lors de notre 1er marché. Vos compétences ne sont guère fiables en totalité."

Dracula se faisait dorloter par ses sujets loups. Ses chaussures étaient en cours de cirage, ses ongles retrouvaient un aspect de vitalité grâce aux soins d'une manucure et son dîner venait d'arriver sur une planche : une coupe remplie de sang O positif.

"Par ailleurs, un détail vous a échappé." Ajouta t-il en buvant une gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement. Il regarda celui qui lui limait les ongles. "Permettez-moi de vérifier votre travail laquais." Il lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de griffe puis s'abreuva du sang qui y jaillissait. "ÇA c'est un excellent souper à température ambiante!" Gronda Dracula sur le cuisinier. "Et du O NÉGATIF! Combien diable dois-je me répéter!?"

-"Vous faîtes de mes hommes du gâchis."

-"Soyez efficace et vous les récupérerez. C'est pénible de domestiquer des incapables." Répliqua t-il sèchement.

-"Je doute que même en ayant récupéré votre âme autrefois, cela ne vous aurait pas rendu humain pour autant." Provoqua Luke.

-"Déguerpissez!" S'énerva le grand Chef. "Occupez-vous du détail manquant et je serais enfin débarrassé de votre pitoyable espèce!"

-"Je confirme. Trouver la réincarnation de votre âme durant notre 1er pacte n'aurait pas servi à imprégner de la bonté en vous." Conclut Luke avant de partir, suivi de Joey.

Dracula shoota dans un rat qui percuta par surprise le chat noir. Celui-ci, très irrité par ce contact dégoûtant, s'empressa de disparaître sous un nuage de fumée verte. Blue sentit la magie noire mais il était trop tard lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux. Malgré tout, elle décida de continuer sa quête au sein de cet environnement hostile. Elle se déplaça en direction d'une pièce bourrée de fleur, la seule qui était lumineuse. Malheureusement, elle ne put atteindre que l'obscurité, car une main puissante, récemment manucuré, l'avait capturé.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que de revoir Rumplestilskin vous aura plu et que vous avez réussi à tout comprendre :) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions en review je ne mords pas contrairement à Regina et Dracula ;)

Pour ceux/celles qui ne connaissent pas la Comtesse Bathory, c'est une femme au 16e siècle qui a tué et torturé environ 300 jeunes filles. Elle récupérait leur sang et l'appliquait sur son visage comme une crème de rajeunissement. Par la suite, elle a été enfermée dans une tour dans le noir complet pour payer ses crimes. Elle a souvent été comparée à Dracula pour être aussi "assoiffée de sang". Par contre dans mon histoire, elle ne reviendra pas, c'était juste une figurante.

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Ce soir, chapitre spécial SwanQueen ! **La seule exception sera un flach back concernant Dracula.** Je rappelle que pratiquement rien n'est laissé au hasard dans mes chapitres.

Nous passons également à un nouveau jour. Le 24 février 2017 à Storybrooke s'était étalé sur les chapitres 4, 5 et 6. Ici, le 25 février 2017, durera sur les chapitres 7, 8, 9, 10 et 11. Cela s'expliquera par le nombre de personnages et flash back qu'il y aura. Ne vous inquiétiez pas, tout sera bien indiqué ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 2**_ _ **5**_ _ **février**_ _ **2017**_

Le caveau de Regina était plus grand qu'il en avait l'air. De multiples pièces et recoins y étaient construits. Elle avait besoin d'espace pour collectionner tous ces cœurs. Autrefois, le son des leurs battements apaisait Regina et la reboostait pour une nouvelle journée à assouvir sa vengeance. Dans le présent, elle en faisait simplement abstraction. Aujourd'hui, cela la rendait folle. Particulièrement à cet instant précis. Elle avait enlevé son bracelet anti-magie la veille mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. Ses sens étant décuplés, elle pouvait entendre et ressentir chaque cellules qui se baladaient à l'intérieur de ces pompes à sang. Afin d'obtenir un repos dans un cercueil apparut sur mesure, elle avait coupé le son et atténué l'odeur qui l'attiraient. Ce fut donc un réveil brutal lorsque son sort se dissipa. Ses narines se dilataient, ses papilles frétillaient, et son cerveau se remplissait d'images de festin : comment cuisinerait-elle son organe favori...

Elle avait accepté de se faire infecter par le virus vampirique mais elle aurait apprécié un guide pour novice. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Dracula. Cependant, il était impossible de se concentrer ici. Elle décida de rentrer au manoir en espérant qu'Henry n'y soit pas. Autre contrainte : le soleil. Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte de son caveau sinon elle ferait un carnage. Elle saisit son manteau par réflexe et entendit un bruit de clefs.

[ _Ma voiture!_ ] Se souvint t-elle soudainement.

Regina se téléporta dans sa Mercedes, changea la teinte de toutes ses vitres et commanda sa voiture de l'emmener jusque son domicile. L'automobile roula comme convenu. La mairesse en profita pour vérifier sur son téléphone le gps d'Henry. Emma lui avait installé l'application.

[ _Ouf, toujours chez elle. Sûrement endormi. Il est une vraie marmotte celui-là._ ] Se rassura tendrement Regina.

Elle appela ensuite sa sœur pour clarifier un point. Des potions avaient disparu de son caveau ainsi que son ancien journal intime du temps de la Forêt Enchantée. Quelle sorte d'expérience allait-elle encore inventer...? Se plonger dans ses souvenirs? Vivre par procuration durant son règne de terreur?

Des questions qui restèrent sans réponses car elle tomba sur le répondeur plusieurs fois. Au bout du 6e appel, elle lui laissa un message vocal méprisant.

La voiture se gara devant l'allée de sa maison. Regina se précipita de rentrer et de camoufler toutes sources de lumière.

[ _Le vampirisme vient avec un prix lui aussi..._ ] Pensa t-elle, déjà blasée de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer librement le jour. [ _Maintenant, trouvons Dracula. On?! Emma? Je recommence!_ ] Regina devenait furieuse contre elle-même. Son obsession revenait au galop. [ _Elle protège Henry et je dois les garder à distance le temps que je contrôle entièrement mon nouveau don._ ] Finit-elle pleine de conviction.

* * *

Après une heure intense de recherche, impossible de trouver un souvenir de Dracula. Pourtant Regina farfouillait dans sa mémoire de fond en comble. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec la préservation de son âme. Il y avait sûrement eu des dommages durant les transferts. Afin d'en effacer le doute, elle pensa fortement à Tinkerbell. Celle-ci arriva au bout de trois minutes derrière la porte, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir s'introduire par l'intermédiaire d'une source lumineuse.

Regina tourna la poignée et laissa Tinkerbell faire le reste.

-"Contente que tu sois revenue à la raison." Lui sourit amicalement la blondinette.

-"Je me sens assez honteuse... merci de m'avoir-"

-"Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est Emma l'investigatrice! Je n'ai été qu'un coup de pouce." Affirma t-elle modestement.

-"J'en suis consciente. Néanmoins, tu avais la possibilité de refuser."

-"Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je me soucis de toi?"

Même si Regina le savait parfaitement, cette remarque lui procura une joie intérieure. Mise à part Henry, les démonstrations d'affections envers elle étaient rares. Elle l'invita dans la salle à manger.

-"Justement je vais essayé d'être brève, tu as une odeur exquise comme une _(elle imaginait une religieuse au chocolat)_ pâtisserie tout juste sortie du frigo alors je dois faire vite." Déclara t-elle sérieusement.

La fée voulait réagir mais sa mâchoire se paralysait.

"Pars dès que tu m'auras fourni des réponses. Est-ce qu'il y a des effets secondaires à la retransmission de mon âme? Des pertes de mémoire par exemple? Sont-elles récupérables?"

-"Euh... hum. Bien... euuh, la réponse n'est pas toujours d'un point de vue magique." Se reprit-elle. "Tu as reçu un sacré coup de revolver sur la tête par Emma. D'ailleurs c'est avec elle que tu devrais régler cette affaire."

Tinkerbell se concentra sur l'esprit de la sorcière vampirique. Elle lui insufflait par la pensée, une envie de faire apparaître son amie. Le temps que Regina réalise ce qu'il se déroulait, de la fumée violette s'imposa dans le hall. Des bras fouettèrent cet amas étouffant.

-"Tink!" Réprimanda Regina, les dents serrées. "Je-te-hais!"

Celle-ci l'ignora complètement et accueillit la nouvelle invitée :

-"Salut Emma! Tu as fait bon voyage? Pas trop secouée?"

-"Qu'est-c'que-?"

-"J'ai invoqué ton âme!" Déclara Tinkerbell sans complexes. "Regina et toi avez des affaires à régler. Moi je m'en vais avant de finir dans son estomac!"

Elle les piégea dans la salle de lecture contenant une bibliothèque et une table basse, située entre deux canapés qui se faisaient face. C'était le lieu de leur première rencontre. Elle les plaça toutes les deux sur le même canapé, les contraignant à garder une proximité insoutenable. Regina ne se privait pas de lui envoyer télépathiquement ses pensées incendiaires. Du côté d'Emma, le silence régnait, encore troublée par sa venue forcée. Elle se garait sur le parking du commissariat lorsqu'elle fut aspirée.

"Que les choses soient clairs, je veux vous revoir seulement quand vous aurez retrouvé votre complicité." Décréta l'entremetteuse avant de quitter le manoir.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent, lentement.. Très lentement. Regina avait pu compter le nombre de tic tac provenant de la trotteuse de la montre d'Emma. 270. Elle supportait difficilement le rythme cardiaque de son shérif alors elle s'était focalisée sur quelque chose de plus régulier et discret. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. Les secondes la percutaient en pleine tempes. La mairesse ne tenait plus, elle décida de briser le grand silence :

-"Excuse moi pour ton cou..."

-"Mon.. Ah! Non c'n'est rien. Quelques bleus qui ont vite disparu..."

Gros blanc. Les regards étaient fuyants. Leur proximité était un supplice. Regina se leva. Elle sortit de son buffet, sa bouteille Jack Daniel's, vieille de plusieurs décennies. Elle servit un verre à Emma et le lui tendit.

"Merci" Répondit inaudiblement cette dernière.

Elle but une gorgée laissant le temps à Regina de s'asseoir sur le deuxième canapé en face d'elle. Emma toussa légèrement, à la chaleur qui venait de lui parcourir la gorge. Elle osa prendre la parole, mais de manière timide, et gênée :

"Alors comme ça.. tu-. Hum. Tu.. me vois plus que comme une amie, pas vrai?"

-"Tu es la mère de mon fils Emma. Bien sûr que je ne te considère pas comme une simple amie." Répliqua Regina sur la défensive.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'veux dire et tu le sais." Riposta Emma en tentant de radoucir sa voix. "Et.. c'est le même cas pour moi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir élevé Henry."

-"Tu le fais tous les jours en essayant de contribuer à mon bonheur. Maladroitement, mais, tu persistes. Et tu crois en moi." Se calma t-elle, émue.

-"Toujours. Je continuerais jusqu'à ma mort. Ou même après, si moi aussi..je deviens un vampire." Plaisanta Emma d'un clin d'œil.

-"Sois réaliste Emma. Les crocs ne t'iront pas. Pas avec ton attitude de rebelle..! Les vampires sont plutôt CHICS et distingués..." Se désigna Regina en prenant des airs de Bourgeoise. "En tant que Dark Swan tu aurais pu avoir une chance ma chère.."

Elles rigolèrent de bons cœurs en même temps. La tension était redescendue et l'atmosphère, plus détendue. Emma se risqua donc à re poser la question :

-"Tu penses me voir différemment?"

Regina souffla fortement. Agacée. Parce qu'elle ne détenait pas la réponse.

-"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Disons que.. Oui. Admettons que, je.. Je ne regarde peut-être pas sous le même angle que les autres..."

-"Excepté celui de Killian..?" Demanda t-elle avec tendresse.

Regina resta muette.

"Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû te comparer à lui."

-"Sois heureuse et je le serais."

-"Je l'suis." Sourit sincèrement Emma. Puis se referma. "Et c'est ce qui me fait peur."

-"Où veux-tu en venir?"

-"C'est délicat, je ne devrais sûrement pas t'en parler vu les circonst-"

-"Emma!" S'emporta Regina en se levant et tapant son buffet d'une force surhumaine.

-"Promets-moi de ne pas te faire du mal."

-"Inutile. Mon corps se guérit tout seul." Rassemblant les morceaux du meuble.

-"Je veux dire moralement.. Dis moi que tu ne vas pas te torturer intérieurement."

-"Si tu insistes."

Emma lui fit les gros yeux.

"Oui d'accord..! Je le promets!"

Elle se réinstalla à sa place devenue tiède. Son regard bienveillant s'ancra dans celui d'Emma, prête à entendre une confession qui pourrait ne pas lui plaire. Emma hocha la tête avant de se lancer :

-"Je veux un autre enfant. Avec Hook."

-"Et bien avec moi ça aurait été difficile..!" Se braqua Regina. Un long soupir lourd de sens se dégagea de ses narines et l'une de ses jambe passa par-dessus l'autre.

-"Je t'avais prévenu..." Répondit Emma, ressentant la blessure de son amie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi..?" Questionna t-elle, réellement confuse.

-"Que tu m'aides à accepter que je puisse être une bonne mère?" S'interrogeait-elle, ne sachant pas elle-même. "Que.. je ne vais pas l'abandonner aux premières difficultés rencontrées en chemin?"

-"Désormais, c'est moi qui ait envie de te faire un enfant. Pour te le prouver." Chuchota Regina, laissant ses mots dépasser sa pensée.

Emma virait au rouge écarlate. Elle tenta de se détendre en se cachant derrière son verre de whisky qu'elle avala cul-sec. Regina comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse au plus vite afin de sortir Emma de ce mal aise :

"Ta famille est auprès de toi maintenant. Tu ne leurs tourneras pas le dos. Ils seront tous là à t'épauler dans ton rôle de mère. J'imagine déjà Henry investit d'une mission de grand frère. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il ne t'en voudra pas de garder celui-ci. Il a compris ta décision. Le plus important pour lui est de t'avoir retrouvée. Il sait que tu seras toujours présente pour lui. Être mère est un métier à vie."

Emma fut touchée par le discours de Regina. Une fois de plus, elle avait visé juste. Elle seule, pouvait lire à travers ses doutes.

-"Je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'il se dise que j'ai remplacé son père."

-"Tu as peur qu'Henry te le reproche, ou que ce soit Toi, qui te le fasse?" Fit remarquer Regina.

Emma demeurait sans voix. Regina la rejoignit sur son canapé, leur proximité n'était plus une contrainte mais une nécessité.

"Emma, _(elle lui replace une mèche rebelle)_ je te connais, et, tu n'es pas si différente de moi. Le dialogue avec toi-même n'est pas ton fort. Là où ça se corse pour toi, c'est que, je refoule beaucoup de choses mais j'en suis consciente ; Toi, tu ne sais même pas que les choses sont là. Tu es en permanence dans le déni, surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments amoureux. Tu t'interdis tellement d'être engagée de peur d'être abandonnée ensuite. Je ne te blâme pas là-dessus. Tu as eu un sacré parcours. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que, tu ne peux pas te priver éternellement d'avancer. D'évoluer. Vis dans le passé, et regarde ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je ne te laisserais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je veux que tu acceptes que tu veux un futur. Le désir de vivre. Ne reste pas piégée dans une nostalgie qui ne t'apportera que regrets et remords. Laisse le partir. Killian ne remplacera jamais Neal. Robin n'a jamais remplacé Daniel. _(Emma semble sceptique)._ Parce qu'il y avait déjà une autre place réservée pour lui dans mon cœur, tout comme il y en a une pour Killian dans le tien. Chaque amour est différent. La question n'est pas de savoir lequel est le plus important, ils seront tous les deux signifiants à leur façon. L'élément essentiel est de savoir si l'amour que tu lui portes est sincère. Et la réponse est évidente."

Emma se réfugia dans les bras de Regina. Elle n'avait pas de mots pouvant exprimer sa gratitude envers elle à sa juste valeur. Même l'offrande de son corps sur le sien, lui paraissait insuffisant. Cependant, elle se sentait si bien auprès de la personne qui savait la décrypter.

"Emma s'il te plaît..." Emma leva la tête, Regina baissa la sienne, leurs regards se croisèrent. "C'est dur.. de t'avoir dans mes bras." Son corps indiquait le contraire et la retenait contre lui.

-"Oui.. désolée." Elle se retira de l'embrassade mais garda un point de contact avec sa jambe. "Je n'ai pas réfléchie."

-"Ta carotide si près, ce n'est pas très intelligent." Énonça Regina avec un charisme époustouflant.

-"Ooh, tu as faim. Okay. Euuh, voilà." Emma enleva sa veste en cuir pour laisser place à un chemisier en lin, kaki. Ses manches étaient déjà repliées au trois quart de ses avants bras. C'est le gauche qu'elle lui tendit. "Tiens, prends."

Regina regarda intensément son amie, tentant de contrôler ses pulsions primaires. Elle pouvait n'en faire qu'une bouchée. L'attraper et l'embrasser fougueusement autant que lui arracher la carotide. Elle secoua sa boîte crânienne, essayant de chasser ces pensées. Une incompréhension se modela sur son visage en constatant que les iris émeraudes tournoyaient. Elle passa sa main devant l'expression vide de la blonde.

-"MISS SWAN!" Hurla t-elle volontairement.

Emma sursauta et tomba en arrière sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle se cogna assez fort sur le rebord en bois, ce qui la court-circuita immédiatement.

-"Aow. _(Touche l'arrière de sa tête)_. Je saigne.. Pourquoi t'es, t'es aussi violente avec moi..." Articula à peine la blessée.

Regina caressa délicatement le chemisier par l'intermédiaire de sa poitrine et s'allongea entièrement sur ce corps qu'elle désirait, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres aux siennes.

-"Pardonne-moi Emma.. _(ses lèvres se dirige vers l'oreille)_ je n'y parviens pas.." Elle planta ses canines sur la peau sucrée de sa sauveuse.

Emma agrippa la chevelure ébène et serra les dents. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Sentir se faire aspirer son sang de la sorte était dérangeant. Surtout que sa position était inconfortable. Comment en était elle arrivée là d'ailleurs? Il fallait que cela cesse. Mais pas question de la repousser une seconde fois.

-"Ça suffit.. Vas plus bas.. _(_ _l_ _a vampire reste impassible)_. Arrête." Toujours aucune réaction. Elle continuait de se délecter de ce breuvage vital. "Hmmm.." Gémit soudainement Emma. "Continue.. Tue moi.." Regina fut en alerte et prit contact visuel avec sa proie. Cette dernière put glisser ses mains et déboutonna d'un coup sec sa chemise. "Je-t'ai-dis d'aller plus-bas." Accentua t-elle par syllabes, en lui indiquant sa musculature abdominale.

La brune obéit et s'apprêtait à croquer un bout de tablette lorsque, Emma la plongea dans un sommeil profond en un tour de poignet. Le front de son amie s'affala sur son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de libérer un rire enfantin. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Regina et profita quelques instants de ce moment de sérénité.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Dans le monde des Histoires Non-révélées, pendant le sort noir de Storybrooke...**

En pleine nuit dans une chapelle, Dracula se sentait seul. Il repensait à sa défunte épouse la reine Elizabetha. Depuis sa mort plusieurs siècles auparavant, il s'était réfugié dans le sang comme d'autres se réfugient dans l'alcool. Une soif de vengeance insatiable. Il avait perdu foi en Dieu. Celui-ci les avait abandonné, lui et surtout sa femme. Tous les deux allaient accueillir un nouveau née, un petit héritier qui aurait amené de la joie durant cette guerre. Elizabetha fit une fausse couche après six mois de grossesse. À partir de cet incident, elle tomba en dépression sévère. Elle exprimait le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même. Que cela avait créer un vide au fond d'elle. Son mari ne pouvait rester longtemps à son chevet car il partait combattre et mener ses troupes mais, lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, son amour pour elle la rassurait. Cela lui permettait de continuer à se battre contre elle-même ainsi que remonter la pente de cette descente vers les enfers.

Malheureusement, un jour, un traître parmi l'un des plus fidèle chevalier, fit croire à la reine que son roi était mort sur le champ de bataille. Il souhaitait profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'attirer dans ses draps mais Elizabetha se jeta dans le fleuve sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. La perte de sa moitié lui était inimaginable. Les dégâts sur sa santé mental dû à la perte d'une petite partie seulement étaient déjà assez conséquents, alors la mort de son âme-sœur, l'avait poussé à la rejoindre dans l'au-delà.  
Dracula fut dévasté quand il a appris le suicide de l'amour de sa vie. Il alimenta une haine envers Dieu et le lui manifesta en empalant tous les chevaliers sur son passage, qu'ils soient ennemis ou alliés. C'est donc le Diable du nom d'Hades qui est venu au secours de sa détresse. Par l'intermédiaire des flammes d'un flambeau, il lui proposa un pacte. Lui vendre son âme contre une vie éternelle à répandre le sang. L'homme assoiffé de vengeance accepta sans sourciller. L'ennemi de son ennemi est son ami. Il lui offrait une opportunité plus grande pour s'acharner sur Dieu.

Dracula brûla sa peau afin de sceller leur marché mais Hades le prévint que son âme quitterait son corps qu'une fois qu'il aura bu du sang humain. Le virus qui lui transmettait a été confectionné dans le but de créer une race humaine supérieure, face à celle de Dieu. Son frère Zeus, que les hommes appellent Dieu, créa cette race grâce à la confection d'âmes. Hades cherchait par conséquent à en créer une qui pourrait vivre sans. Et si celle-ci subsiste en tuant les créations de Zeus, cela le comblerait. D'autant plus qu'au final, Hades récupérait les âmes, il serait donc doublement gagnant contre son frère.

Hades continua à expliquer les conditions et capacités que lui apporteraient ce virus. L'immortalité était un point bonus pour que Zeus ne puisse jamais avoir accès à ses restes, contrairement à lui avec les âmes. Dracula ressentit une forme de reconnaissance. Enfin il était entendu. Il était fier de devenir le nouvel Adam.

-"Je ne pensais pas voir un jour un vampire verser une larme." Interrompit Luke, réveillant le démon de sa nostalgie.

-"Et moi je n'attendais pas moins d'un chien qu'il soit idiot." Répliqua Dracula avec froideur. Luke s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc rustique de la chapelle. "Qu'espérez-vous? Des caresses me permettant d'atténuer ma tristesse?!" Ajouta t-il sur un air de dégoût.

-"Je croyais que les vampires ne ressentaient rien. Aucune émotions." Il s'alluma une cigarette à l'aide d'un cierge.

Dracula fut surpris, d'habitude les loups préféraient faire un concours de longueur de canines. Celui-là avait un côté plus humain malgré son apparence bestiale. Sans mentionner sa présence en un lieu réservé aux créatures de Dieu. Leurs deux espèces n'étaient pas la bienvenue. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le suceur de sang venait ici lorsqu'il ressassait le passé. Personne ne devait être témoin de sa vulnérabilité. Cependant, durant ce moment, il n'éprouvait nullement de la gêne ou de la colère. Au contraire, il décida de poursuivre la conversation.

-"Ceci est un mythe. Les hommes ont inventé ces sottises parce qu'ils ont peur de mon espèce supérieure. Ils veulent inspirer la crainte à notre égard afin de nous exterminer."

-"Quelle vision cynique."

-"Réaliste. Nous sommes nettement moins émotif certes, l'extraction de notre âme nous déshumanise. Il nous reste seulement le souvenir d'une émotion. A nous ensuite de choisir d'entraîner notre cerveau à les ressentir entièrement."

Luke tira une taffe de sa cigarette. Voyant sa fumée aspirée, s'évacuer par son nez, il s'intrigua.

-"Et qu'en est-il de vos mécanismes organiques?"

-"Ils fonctionnent. Comment croyez-vous que je puisse vous parler en ce moment même!? Mon cœur ne bat pas puisqu'il n'est pas oxygéné mais toutes mes cellules sont actives."

-"Comme par magie." Se moqua le fumeur en fixant l'énorme croix sur l'autel.

-"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.."

Dracula se leva et s'avança dans cette zone sous l'œil attentif du loup-garou. Le monstre charismatique déposa sa paume sur la croix sacrée. Il la retira après dix secondes pour montrer le résultat à son unique public. La première couche de son épiderme avait cramé. Le spectateur observait avec émerveillement la guérison miraculeuse qui s'exécuta sur la paume.

"C'est un mystère." Commenta Dracula. "Ni le bois, ni ma peau possèdent de la magie, et pourtant..."

-"Que diriez-vous de, récupérer votre âme?"

-"Redevenir humain? _(Il contemple les vitraux)._ Être la créature de Dieu ou être la créature du Diable, tel est mon dilemme..."

-"Je vous propose d'être les deux à la fois." S'enthousiasma Luke.

 **XXX**

* * *

Emma apporta un plateau sur la table basse pour Regina, qui elle, était toujours endormie. Un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un torchon, un bol rempli de son sang AB+, chauffé à température humaine : 37,8°C, et une pomme.

Regina se réveilla avec finesse, autorisant ses paupières à prendre leur temps. Elle essayait d'avoir le contrôle sur ses sens en les éveillant toute en délicatesse. Elle savait qu'Emma était là, elle lui caressait l'épaule. Cette sensation était apaisante. Elle se redressa de manière gracieuse et découvrit les attentions de son amie.

-"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça..." Dit t-elle la voix douce et un peu mal à l'aise.

-"Oh non j'veux m'assurer que tu n'boufferas pas mon père ou moi encore une fois!" Répondit l'humaine en bondissant sur ses jambes, pour s'affaler sur le canapé d'en face.

-"Je n'y peux rien votre sang à une odeur particulière. En plus, il est délicieux." Regina commença à boire dans le bol.

-"Mouais t'y habitue pas, on est pas tes fournisseurs officiels et surtout on va t'enlever ce virus à la con."

-"Ton langage Emma..." Désapprouva la brune en reposant son bol.

-"Ouais bah tu as été stupide! _(Elle s'assoie correctement)_ Tu aurais dû venir me parler au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même. Tu m'as appelé trop tard. Regarde la situation dans laquelle on est! _(Elle désigne_ _le plateau repas_ _)_ C'est ça que tu veux pour le restant d'tes jours!? Ou dois-je dire.. pour l'é-ter-nité!? Tu sais pertinemment qu'on peut tout se dire après tout ce qu'on a traversé." Regina sourit en étouffant un mini rire. Emma lui fit les gros yeux un peu vexée. "Je suis sérieuse."

-"Tu as ta p'tite veine de front lorsque tu me parles comme si nous étions un vieux couple."

-"Estime toi heureuse parce que si tu avais été ma femme, tu serais déjà sur la table d'opération à l'heure qu'il est!"

-"Comment ça!? Tu as déjà une solution!?" S'exclama t-elle surprise de manière non réjouissante.

-"Le docteur Whale. Il a réussi à ramener Daniel à la vie. Il peut le faire pour toi aussi, ton corps est mort."

-"Daniel n'était plus lui. Et.. _(elle boit quelques gorgées)_ je ne souhaite pas redevenir humaine..."

Elle plissa les yeux s'attendant à la colère d'Emma. Mais celle-ci avait anticipé ce caprice. Elle s'installa à la droite de Regina après avoir sorti son téléphone portable.

-"C'est à cause de ça? Tu penses que cela va te simplifier la vie? _(_ _Elle lui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas de reflet_ _dans l'écran_ _)_. Tu as arraché une partie de toi et il t'en faut plus?! T'effacer entièrement maintenant?"

Regina se sentait peu fière. Emma posa son téléphone sur la table et procéda à l'extraction de son cœur avec sa main gauche puis celui totalement charbonné de Regina avec sa main droite.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" S'inquiéta sa meilleure amie.

-"Je veux que tu saches ce qu'est la lumière, la vie!" Lâcha la sauveuse d'un ton sec.

Elle enfonça son cœur dans la poitrine de Regina. La vampire eût une bouffée d'adrénaline multiplié par 10 dû à l'insertion de cet organe battant mais, le buste d'Emma était inerte sur ses genoux ainsi que son propre cœur, encore serré entre les doigts. Elle s'activa alors de redresser Emma afin de lui remettre son cœur, sauf qu'une chose surprenante se produisit. Le cœur vivant s'extirpa de lui-même en une demi-seconde pour retourner à sa place initiale. Emma bougea comme si elle s'était prise une balle en plein poumon.

Les dons de sorcières s'étaient mélangés à ceux du vampire. Lorsqu'un vampire hypnotise sa proie, il contrôle son cerveau par l'intermédiaire d'un contact visuel. La sorcière contrôle un cœur au creux de ses mains par la pensée. Regina peut donc commander n'importe quel organe du corps humain sans la nécessité d'un contact sensitif. Tout passe par ses dons de télépathie et télékinésie, dotés à présent, d'une puissance supérieure grâce aux capacités démesurées du vampire. Quand à la vitesse d'exécution de la pensée, elle découle également du côté vampirique.

En revanche, tout ceci n'était qu'une énigme pour l'instant, car Regina était trop paniquée pour y réfléchir.

-"Emma!? EMMA! Réveille toi! _(Emma_ _marmonne_ _)_. Emma..." L'air soulagé, elle l'enlaça. "Ne me refait plus jamais ça." Elle s'agglutina sur ses clavicules, posa une main sur sa poitrine et restait quelques instants pour y savourer les battements. "Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ton cœur." Elle appliqua un sort de protection.

-"Tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant." La rescapée lui souriait tendrement. "Ta vie est précieuse. Personne n'a le droit d'y toucher. Surtout toi, qui essaie constamment de la malmener et l'assombrir. _(_ _E_ _lle replace le cœur de Regina_ _coincé entre ses doigts_ _)._ Tu veux bien..me raconter comment tu as été infecté?"

-"J'en ai un vague souvenir. Je me souviens émotionnellement de la scène mais, les images et conversations sont manquantes."

-"Développe.."

-"Je n'peux-"

-"Pour quoi as-tu accepté de te faire planter des crocs dans ta nuque?!" Haussa le ton sévèrement Emma. "Y'a plus simple pour mourir!"

-"J'ai, je.." Regina se défit de l'étreinte, puis fuyait du regard. "J'étais.. au-delà du désespoir. Je voulais en finir avec cette voix dans ma tête. Elle est en permanence en train de me rabaisser, me détester, ou de m'imposer des directives à suivre. Je voulais la faire taire _(elle_ _relève_ _s_ _es yeux_ _)_. Mon inconscient me disait de terribles choses alors, sans mon âme ni cœur qui bat, j'aurais été plus forte ; non sous l'emprise de mes émotions. Uniquement ma souffrance aurait été effacée. Je ne cherchais pas à mourir.. _(son regard s'intensifie)_ je te le promets, Emma."

Cette promesse était sincère, elle le ressentait. Néanmoins, la tristesse dans les yeux de Regina lui suppliait de l'aider à reposer en paix. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir une force qui se bat contre elle-même... Quelle foutue destinée lui avait été infligé? Ses tourments ne s'arrêteront jamais... La blonde se sentait si impuissante face au combat intérieur de son amie, pourtant elle était là et elle fera tout son possible pour l'épauler, la soutenir. La reine ne pouvait que se sauver elle-même.

Emma appuya sa main rassurante sur l'épaule de Regina.

-"Il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'aimer. Mais d'abord, trouvons Dracula."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ces moments d'amitiés assez complexes à définir entre nos deux personnages principaux.

Est-ce que cela a déclenché chez vous des théories sur leurs intrigues?

N'hésitez pas à partager, votre avis compte!

Bonne semaine :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 dans lequel il n'y aura pas de flash back.

Pour la 1ère scène, vous aurez un extrait du journal intime de Regina mais c'est quelqu'un qui le lit donc la scène se passe bien pendant le présent ;)

Au programme : un duo inédit, du romantisme, et de nouveaux questionnements !

Je rappelle que tout questionnement a ou aura une réponse comme depuis le début de l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

JOURNAL INTIME DE REGINA MILLS

 _Le_ _8_ _mai_ _2014, 1h du matin_. - Robin l'a encore fait. Me prouver à quel point je suis une femme extraordinairement courageuse. Il était si sûr de lui. Pourtant je me sens très vulnérable à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'être. J'ai besoin de me montrer forte et de ne laisser personne entrevoir mes émotions. Je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie mais qu'arrivera t-il si je me perds au sein de cette relation? Mon fils est à la fois ma force et ma faiblesse donc je ne peux pas m'autoriser de les avoir tous les deux. Henry passera toujours en premier. Mais que se passerait-il si je me perdais dans une illusion à cause de toute cette histoire d'âme-sœur? Je me dois d'être présente pour lui. Il a assez souffert. Heureusement, il aime bien Robin mais est-il vraiment d'accord avec cela? Je suis dans l'incapacité de lui ramener son père donc je me demande.. s'il serait prêt à s'appuyer sur un nouveau modèle masculin.. et avant tout, est-ce qu'il en a envie? Robin serait parfait dans ce rôle. Il voit toujours le bon côté de chacun ainsi que le mauvais. Il n'est pas aveugle comme le sont ces autres héros. Il peut enseigner à Henry à ne pas être naïf, sans trop le couver comme je le fais. Il comprend les épreuves que j'ai traversé. Il connaît mieux que personne mon combat quotidien entre le bien et le mal, et pourtant, il choisit de continuer à me regarder comme un parfait mélange entre les deux. Il aime mon côté sombre dont moi-même je ne peux tolérer la présence dans le miroir. J'apprécie énormément mes efforts pour rester bienveillante parce qu'au plus profond de moi-même, je le suis. Je l'ai toujours été. Je suis seulement tombée dans une rivière emplie de vengeance. Parfois cela me manque terriblement. L'eau coule encore dans mes veines. J'ai nagé trop longtemps dedans. Robin se contrefiche de ce qu'il y a dans mon sang. Il croit que NOUS sommes maître de notre destin. Fait plutôt amusant car c'est bien lui qui me nomme « ma chère âme-sœur » et non le contraire. J'ai peur. Terrifiée même. J'ai peur de me baigner dans une illusion. Peur que cela ne durera pas. Peur qu'il me soit enlevé quand j'accepterais enfin que je mérite d'être heureuse en amour. Avoir un partenaire de vie qui me comprendra vraiment et qui nous rendra réels. Je veux vivre. Ne pas être coincée dans le rôle d'un personnage de contes de fées. Je suis réelle. J'ai besoin de le ressentir. Faire partie intégrante de ce monde. Avoir quelqu'un qui sache voir à travers mon âme, qui souhaite la préserver et la chérir jusqu'à sa mort. Je pense que Robin est le Bon. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me sens si nerveuse. Cela est trop beau pour être vrai. -

Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en velours mauve, Dracula lisait calmement l'intimité de Regina. Il s'imprégnait des envies de cette femme dont il était déjà tombé sous le charme. Elle était d'une beauté insaisissable. Sa prestance ainsi que sa tenue corporelle relevaient d'une féminité phénoménale. Il referma le carnet. Celui qui concernait son passé de Méchante Reine, Dracula l'avait lu passionnément jusqu'à la fin. Il l'avait dérobé trois jours auparavant dans le caveau de Regina. Posséder un échantillon de son sang lui avait permit d'y pénétrer sans rencontrer de barrières magiques. Son enquête se déroulait à merveille, Regina est une parfaite correspondance.

* * *

Zelena n'avait pas été déçue de sa visite nocturne d'hier soir. A présent elle savait où se trouvait le repère de Dracula et de ses loups. Le chaudron dans la cheminée, elle concoctait un sort des plus improbables pour les irradier de cette ville. Sa sœur lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Tout en remuant sa soupe spéciale, cette pensée la faisait jubiler. Des bulles se formèrent sur la surface du liquide épais. Elle éteignit quelques flammes pour baisser la température et descendit dans son sous-sol afin d'ajouter ensuite de nouveaux ingrédients.

-"Tiens, le voilà le p'tit voleur de potions."

-"Ne m'adresse pas la parole! Je ne suis pas venu pour toi." S'énerva Henry.

-"En effet. Tu voles ta mère, et moi maintenant."

-"Vu que personne veut m'aider, j'entreprends moi-même les choses!"

Henry commença à partir les bras chargés de fioles en tout genre.

-"Je t'arrête mon grand. Pose tout ça. La moitié est du thé que je confectionne moi-même."

-"Du thé empoisonné ça peut m'être utile."

Il reprit son chemin sauf que Zelena employa les grands moyens. Elle replaça par magie ses potions.

-"Moi je vais t'aider." Affirma sincèrement la tante.

* * *

Pendant que le p'tit voleur en herbe se faisait attraper dans la ferme de l'ouest ; au manoir Mills, les deux femmes les plus puissantes de Storybrooke continuaient de chercher un moyen pour trouver Dracula. Si Regina était dans le flou total, Emma, la non-intellectuelle de la bande, était bien décidée de se servir de ses connaissances cinématographiques... Pas obligé de se reposer constamment sur des livres!

-"Ne m'dis pas que tu n'as pas vu les films!?"

Elle attrapa la pomme sur le plateau en bondissant du canapé et croqua dedans. Elle mâchouillait nonchalamment. Regina lui tendit le torchon pour qu'elle essuie le jus qui coulait de sa bouche. Emma faillit le faire avec sa manche.

-"Henry préférait les contes de fées je te rappelle."

Les deux mères s'échangèrent un rire complice. La mère biologique alla dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigidaire afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Regina, qui l'avait suivit, s'appuya contre l'encadré de la porte et réclama des informations :

"Alors, raconte."

-"Il se retrouve à Londres, _(boit de l'eau)_ fin du 19ème siècle, et là il fait la connaissance d'une certaine Mina Murray dont il tombe éperdument amou-" Elle explosa de rire.

-"Quoi?" Emma ne s'arrêtait plus. Ses épaules se secouaient dans tous les sens. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Je crois que tu as un admirateur!"

-"Et c'est ça qu'il y a de drôle?!"

-"Du calme c'est nerveux..! Je n'm'y fait toujours pas que des personnages de fiction existent."

-"Je suis RÉELLE!" Lâcha furieusement Regina.

Elle se plaça devant son évier et fit apparaître dessus le plateau à service. Faire la vaisselle lui calmerait les nerfs.

-"Oui je l'sais.." Se rapprocha Emma, tentant de retrouver son sérieux. "..et tu corresponds physiquement à cette Mina! Grande brune, les yeux sombres, un sourire ravageur..."

-"Stop la flatterie si tu crois que ça va m'aider à m'aimer. _(_ _Elle_ _saisit_ _le bol_ _)_ Pas besoin concernant mon physique. Je me trouve canon."

-"Oh, excusez ma maladresse votre Majesté!" S'exprima théâtralement Emma.

Regina lui lança gentiment le torchon au visage.

-"Dis moi la suite de ton histoire au lieu de me servir un Shakespeare médiocre."

Elle rigolait intérieurement. L'apprentie comédienne quand à elle, essuyait contre son gré le bol à présent propre.

-"En gros, Dracula pense que, Mina est la réincarnation de sa femme."

-"Et bien après toutes les monstruosités que j'ai commise et tout le sang que j'ai versé..."

-"Tu n'es PAS un monstre! Et tu serais plutôt lui, Mina est co-" La reine haussa un sourcil faussement outré. "..une vraie cruche..?!"

Regina acquiesça de satisfaction. Elle adorait le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait exercer sur son ancienne ennemie. Malgré leur guerre de départ, désormais elles se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Ce qui signifiait également que Regina n'était pas insensible à celui d'Emma en retour. Elles avaient parcouru un si beau chemin ensemble... La briseuse de malédiction l'interrompit dans ses divagations.

"Allons au cimetière."

-"Hum. En pleine journée?"

-"La nuit tombe d'ici une demi heure. Ça me laisse le temps d'aller vérifier l'état de ma voiture au commissariat. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'espère qu'elle s'est juste frottée aux buissons. _(Elle enfile sa veste emblématique)_. Je te rejoindrais."

La mairesse hallucina. Cependant, cette attitude ne l'étonnait pas. La coccinelle jaune était un précieux trésor aux yeux de sa propriétaire.

-"D'accord. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ma disparition, il reviendra sûrement me déterrer de la sépulture."

Emma en prit note mentalement et quitta le manoir.

La nuit où Regina a été infectée, elle s'était réveillée à cause de la puanteur. Ses paupières étaient bloquées par le poids de la terre qui la recouvrait. Son instinct avait été de se sortir de là au plus vite par un tour du fumée, craignant de mourir asphyxié. Ce n'est qu'après avoir analysé le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait et réalisé sa condition de morte-vivante, qu'elle entama sa fouille en creusant. Et par la suite, appelé Emma.

* * *

Le romantique sanguinaire se leva de son fauteuil, s'assura d'enrouler le foulard autour de son biceps et alla vérifier l'état de sa création de la veille. Blue était souffrante. Elle avait repris forme humaine sur le béton délabré du bâtiment. Son teint déclinait au fur et à mesure vers une blancheur glaciale. La transformation en succube allait être une totale réussite. Dracula débordait d'impatience.

-"Je ne serais jamais l'une des vôtres. La noirceur ne m'atteindra point."

-"J'y compte bien. J'ai besoin de votre bonté pour effectuer une tâche délicate. Celle-ci ne requiert guère une soif du pouvoir." S'exprima le Comte avec éloquence.

-"Demander aimablement aurait été suffisant, au lieu de me mordre et m'enfermer comme un vulgaire animal."

-"Vous n'êtes pas ma première Mère Supérieure. Votre précédente souveraine m'a prouvé que vous les fées, n'étiez pas si ouverte d'esprit. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mélanger nos espèces."

-"Faire de moi un succube vous avance en quoi? Vous désirez un enfant qui puisse grandir?" Questionna de curiosité Blue.

-"Ne me traitez pas d'imbécile, cela est impossible. J'attends de vous que vous sépariez une âme en deux. L'aspirer d'un corps pour la réinsérer dans deux ensuite. Toute cette transaction est réalisable grâce aux pouvoirs d'un puissant succube. Autrement dit, le futur Vous."

-"Déchiré une âme est la spécialité du Père Supérieur, non la mienne."

-"Exactement. Il souille les âmes et veut s'en approprier chaque résidus. Je souhaite que vous la transférez en deux parties complètement intactes."

-"Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cela va fonctionner?"

-"Elle est mon âme-sœur. Nous méritons de nous lier sur un plan spirituel. Mon but initial était simplement de la retrouver mais votre visite m'a offerte une opportunité inespérée."

-"Visite? Vous m'avez capturée! Et ne rêvez pas. Partager l'âme de cette femme vous anéantira tous les deux."

* * *

Henry plus déterminé que jamais, refusait l'aide de Zelena qu'il ne considérait pas comme sa famille. Sa rancœur envers elle remontait au meurtre de son père. Il la tolérait car elle était devenue inoffensive et il croyait en sa rédemption mais il ne voulait pas lier une affinité avec elle par respect pour son père. Ses mères n'avaient pas échappé non plus à la tornade Zelena donc il était difficile pour lui d'accepter un geste amical de sa part. Malgré tout, voyant un loup mort gisant au sol, il comprenait bien qu'elle avait déjà une piste contrairement aux autres. Elle voulait rendre justice à sa mère adoptive et ça il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

-"Tu sais où ils se planquent? Maman est prise au piège il l'a transformé en vampire. On doit faire vite."

-"Répète!?" Zelena eût un choc. "Ma potion!" Elle les téléporta au salon près de la cheminée. "Henry tu es sûre qu'elle est retenue prisonnière? Emma ne m'a pas appelé."

Elle continuait de remuer. Le jeune homme s'était dirigé instinctivement vers le chaudron.

-"Je vais tuer tous ceux qui seront sur mon passage. Je vengerais ma mère il a fait d'elle un monstre!"

-"Ne touche pas !" La sorcière l'avait renvoyé sur une chaise. Elle se positionna dos à la préparation. "Nous devons d'abord prélever du sang de Dracula!"

-"Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider!" Se leva énergiquement Henry.

-"C'est le cas! Écoute, _(elle le rassoie sur la chaise)_ si Regina est un vampire, on a besoin de son géniteur. Et cette potion permet de lancer des radiations dans chaque recoin du bâtiment."

Henry écarquilla les yeux stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-"Maman va mourir! Il faut la sauver avant!"

Zelena perdit patience.

-"Elle va BIEN! Toujours en pleine forme pour m'accuser à tort! Elle m'a laissé un message ce matin. En revanche, j'aurais aimé qu'elle n'omette pas ce détail crucial."

-"Donc elle est dans son caveau..."

-"Non tu viens avec moi!"

-"Hein?"

-"Tu veux inverser le sort et être le héros de ta mère non?" Précisa t-elle malicieusement.

-"Où doit-on aller?" Se pressa Henry.

-"A la mairie. La secrétaire s'est faite aussi maudite par Dracula donc elle contient de son sang dans ses gênes. Elle pourra nous aider à trouver son point faible et concocter une potion contre lui." Henry garda le silence. "Aller hop hop!" Claqua t-elle des mains.

Elle éteignit son feu de cheminée et mit un couvercle sur son chaudron pour éviter que des insectes plongent à l'intérieur à défaut de gâcher la recette.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, Regina arriva devant la sépulture remplie de corps démembrés.

-"Bonsoir Regina." Salua Dracula, possédant un bouquet de fleur.

-"Vlad? Quelle charmante surprise.." Apprécia Regina. "Attendez, vous _(elle le sent)_ , vous êtes un vampire? Je n'entends pas votre cœur battre."

Elle recula d'un pas et matérialisa une boule de feu dans sa main droite.

-"Le plus surprenant est que Vous, vous en soyez un. Lors de notre première rencontre, vous étiez très alcoolisée."

-"J'vous d'mande pardon?!" Grandissant la flamme de sa boule meurtrière.

-"Vous étiez humaine, en d'autres termes. Les vampires sont immunisés contre les substances hallucinogènes des hommes. Par ailleurs, n'essayait jamais d'ingurgiter 15L de sang cul-sec ! Très mauvaise expérience croyez-moi..." Détendit-il l'atmosphère.

Regina lui accorda un sourire, cet homme.. ce vampire, disposait d'une prestance majestueuse qui lui inspirait de la familiarité. Elle étouffa son feu. Elle ne se méfiait que partiellement de lui.

-"J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Combien de temps cela vous a pris de contrôler vos capacités? Et de toutes les connaître?"

-"Patience. La phase de découverte est la plus.. palpitante, si je puis dire.."

-"Seriez-vous prêt à m'accompagner dans cette aventure pleine de rebondissements?" Dragua ouvertement Regina.

-"Avec grande jouissance."

-"Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'un second rendez-vous mortuaire?"

Regina proposait à Vlad de descendre dans la sépulture avec elle. Il accepta son invitation en lui offrant son bouquet composé d'œillets blancs, d'iris bleus et d'une tulipe pourpre. Regina en fut ravie, peu de personne connaissait sa fleur préférée. Les pétales de tulipe lui faisaient penser aux pointes d'une couronne. Il plongea en premier dans la piscine de cadavre et tendit sa main tel un gentleman pour permettre à Regina de le rejoindre. Ces attentions la séduisaient, malgré son vécu durant ces trente dernières années au sein du monde moderne, elle restait vieux jeu et aimait se faire courtiser de cette manière. Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un tronc velu de loup-garou. Leurs têtes étant décapitées et dispatchées dans d'autres sépultures, Regina ne pouvait deviner qu'en réalité, ils étaient assis sur ses deux autres ravisseurs de l'attaque à la mairie. Elle en serait très déçue d'ailleurs. Tuer un seul ravisseur sur trois sonnerait à l'image d'une défaite pour elle.

-"Ôtez-moi d'un doute," Commença Dracula prenant un mollet comme en-cas. "..comment est-ce possible que votre âme habite toujours votre corps?"

-"Regi- ah, tu n'es pas seule."

-"Vlad je te présente Emma. Emma, voici Dracula."

La Sauveuse lança un coup de magie blanche sur lui, en vain. Elle sauta dans la tombe pour lui mettre un crochet du droit sauf que Dracula l'esquiva facilement et s'échappa du trou macabre. Regina l'attrapa en pleine course. Sa téléportation bénéficiait d'une vitesse supérieure. Elle le colla contre un arbre, et lui enfonça une boule de feu dans la bouche mais le puissant vampire avala ça comme une boule de chewing-gum. Le foulard avait encore protégé son détenteur. L'étonnement de Regina permit à Dracula de se décoincer.

-"Par quel diable êtes-vous possédée?! Je suis votre-" Dracula venait de recevoir une flèche dans le dos. "..allié."

Il se transforma en chauve-souris afin de s'envoler dans les airs. Il reviendra la voir lors d'un moment plus propice. Il vit d'autres flèches le frôler jusqu'à ce que l'une vienne transpercer son aile gauche. Il chuta d'une vingtaine de mètre. Regina se tenait au dessus de lui et bloqua de son pied l'aile non blessée. Elle fit apparaître une cage à oiseau et l'inséra à l'intérieur. Emma la scella par magie.

-"Tu n'as rien?"

Regina observait attentivement le résultat de leur travail d'équipe.

-"Non, c'est étrange.. il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me nuire... Il a été bizarre quand tu l'as touché. D'ailleurs pourquoi une arbalète? Ce n'est pas ton arme de prédilection.."

-"Les balles de plomb sont inefficaces contre les vampires alors j'ai pensé à faire apparaître un ancêtre du revolver." Expliqua Emma en admirant sa brillante idée. Cependant, son interlocutrice restait concentrée sur la bestiole sanguinaire.

-"Autre chose, la magie n'a aucun effet sur lui.." Elle fronça ses sourcils de réflexion puis posa la cage sur la pelouse. "Réessaie sur moi."

-"Quoi, te propulser? Je peux faire plus simple."

Emma fouetta l'air de sa main et Regina tomba sur le coxis comme si elle venait de glisser sur une peau de banane.

"Satisfaite?" Lui tendant son bras pour que l'immortelle se relève.

Une fois debout, Regina renvoya l'ascenseur à sa compère.

-"Maintenant je le suis." Se délecta t-elle avec son sourire sadique. "Tu aurais pu « simplement » changer ma tenue."

Emma se relevait toute seule sans un bras assistant en râlant dans sa barbe. Son aide ne convenait jamais à Sa Majesté la Reine.

"Ma partie sorcière doit influer sur celle vampirique."

-"Pas vraiment. Le lapse de temps où tu n'avais pas ton âme, tu étais plus résistante mais quand même réceptive à la magie." Elle reprit la mini prison sur la pelouse et commençait à marcher. "Rentrons à la maison. Mes parents seront rassurés que les choses s'arrangent." Elle leva son autre main pour lui indiquer la direction de sa voiture. La brune acquiesça en la suivant. "Tu es certaine que c'est lui ? Je croyais que tu n'te souvenais pas."

-"J'ai entamé mes propres recherches après que tu sois partie. Son vrai prénom est Vlad, il a ensuite hérité du surnom « Vlad l'empaleur » parce qu'il empalait ses victimes lorsqu'il était roi. Au départ, je n'ai pas réalisé, puis je l'ai bien regardé : un vampire, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce impeccable, détenant une montre typique du 19e siècle-" Regina se stoppa avant d'ouvrir la portière, elle eût comme un éclair de génie : "Lucy!"

Emma se dirigeait vers son coffre afin d'y placer la cage.

-"La meilleure amie de Mina Murray?"

-"Hein? Quoi? Non, ma secrétaire! C'est elle qui m'a mordue! Je n'ai pas re vu Vla- Dracula ce soir-là. Je pensais qu'elle s'était refaite agressée par les loups. Elle était couverte de terre et cherchait sa montre à gousset dans les herbes hautes humides, je lui ai proposé mon aide.. mais quelle imbécile!" Tapa sur le toit Regina, dont la carrosserie s'enfonça. Heureusement, la propriétaire de cette vieille carcasse avait encore le nez dans le coffre à se battre contre l'oiseau sauvage qui essayait de lui mordre les doigts. Regina se dépêcha tout de même de réparer magiquement ce petit inconvénient pour lequel elle subirait un sermon.

-"Tu l'as vu dans un cimetière au milieu de la nuit et tu ne t'ai pas méfié?!"

-"Elle avait risqué sa vie pour moi! Et.. j'étais persuadée que c'était une sorte de fée du monde de Hyde. Malgré son teint pâle, elle étincelait de lumières spécifiques aux fées."

Regina monta dans la coccinelle. Emma l'imita. Elle ne comprenait pas l'histoire.

-"Je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec Dracula. Quel était l'intérêt de te faire croire que c'était lui puisque tu étais consentante?"

-"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est le trou noir."

-"Donc si je résume, tu ne fais que spéculer." L'ancienne chasseuse de prime cogna par dépit son front sur son volant.

-"Il vous faut des preuves Shérif? Peut-être n'auriez vous pas dû me porter un coup si violent sur la tête!"

-"Je déteste quand tu réagis comme ça."

La shérif démarra la voiture, appuya sur l'embrayage et la pédale de frein, puis posa sa main sur le pommeau. Regina y déposa la sienne, pour l'empêcher de passer la première vitesse.

-"Merci, Emma. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi." Déclara t-elle sous une voix affectueuse. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Emma et le remplissait de tendresse. Elle grimaça légèrement de timidité avant de reprendre sa déclaration. "J'ai dû mal à reconnaître la chance que j'ai lorsqu'elle est sous mes yeux." Sa main se retira en douceur.

-"C'n'est rien, c'est normal." Répondit sobrement la conductrice en enclenchant la vitesse.

-"Ne fuis pas s'il te plaît."

-"Je t'aime tu le sais, à quoi bon me répéter..." Admit-elle embarrassée en desserrant le frein à main. "Je suis prête à mourir pour toi Regina, tu fais partie de ma famille."

Les larmes grimpèrent du côté de la passagère. Tout son corps était sous tension. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'incertitude, son attirance envers Emma était réelle. Ce fait l'effrayait, elle savait que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Ceci lui confirmait qu'elle ne se sortira jamais des vagues de sa souffrance récurrente. Regina concentrait donc toute son énergie à ne pas succomber à ses envies pendant que la voiture sortait de son emplacement et s'engageait sur la route.

* * *

Zelena et Henry apparurent à destination : la mairie. Le jeune homme courut vers la corbeille sous le bureau. Apparemment, il avait humé trop de potion toxique. Supportant les sonorités répugnantes, Zelena focalisa son attention sur l'absence de sa prisonnière.

-"Elle a réussi à se détacher cette garce!"

-"Tu n'as pas d'autres créatures en réserve?" Il replongea la tête dans la corbeille.

-"Celle-ci était précieuse! Maintenant nous avons plus le moyen d'inverser le sort!"

Henry reprenait ses esprits.

-"C'est peut-être ma mère qui la libérée. Elle devait savoir depuis le début que c'était un vampire et couvrait son secret..?"

-"Ha! Alors ça ça serait la marmite qui s'fou du chaudron!" Se plaignit la sorcière excentrique. "Elle préfère appeler une étrangère à son secours plutôt que sa propre chair!"

-"Comme tu l'as dit juste avant, Lucilia connaît la faiblesse de Dracula alors que toi non."

-"Telle mère tel fils!" S'emporta Zelena. "Ton soutien est déplorable! De plus, je connais également sa faiblesse, il veut redevenir bon en récupérant son âme!"

-"L'âme de Maman?!" S'étonna l'adolescent très inquiet.

Zelena eût une montée de stress. Si sa sœur est une morte-vivante c'est qu'elle ne la possède plus. Elle l'appela, elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Regina décrocha aussitôt et mit le haut-parleur.

-"Tu tombes à pique! Rejoins-nous chez Snow, c'est important."

-"Nous? Est-ce que Lucilia est avec toi?"

-"Non, nous irons lui rendre visite chez elle après. Elle me doit des explications."

-"Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a renié de son club de suceurs de sang!? Oui c'est exact je suis au courant de ta condition plus qu'intrigante! Merci de m'en avoir informé!"

-"Tu sais si elle est un vampire?! Depuis quand?!"

-"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire!? Il est temps que tu découvres son vrai visage!"

-"Tu as des preuves?!" Intervint Emma.

Zelena se taisait. Cela était à moitié faux. Elle savait que c'était une créature immortelle mais elle doutait si Dracula était bien le créateur de Lucilia. Cette peste pouvait mentir. Elle n'avait pas hésité un quart de seconde à se jeter sur elle pour l'hypnotiser et ensuite feindre une strangulation.

-"Zelena?"

-"J'arrive, je suis avec Henry. Lui aussi te doit des explications."

-"Bien. A tout de suite."

Regina raccrocha. Emma se gara devant le loft de ses parents.

-"Ça va aller, il cherchait sûrement des réponses. J'étais incapable de lui raconter la situation."

-"La prochaine fois, on devrait penser à l'envoyer en colonie comme tous les autres parents normaux durant les vacances scolaires."

-"Tu plaisantes? La distance te sera insupportable."

-"Au moins il sera tenu éloigné de la magie quelques temps."

Les deux mères sortirent du véhicule en silence, seul l'agitation de la chauve-souris se faisait entendre.

* * *

Voilà voilà merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) J'aimerais vraiment avoir plus de vos avis car je ne peux pas vous aider s'il y a des parties qui vous sont flous/incompréhensibles/bizarres/farfelues... :)

Vos impressions sur ce qui vous a fait rire sont les bienvenues aussi ;)

Bonne semaine à vous tous et toutes !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous et toutes ! J'espère que vous avez profité du beau temps ce week-end :)

C'est partie pour le chapitre 9 dans lequel il y aura 2 flash backs. **Le 1er sera comme d'habitude entre XXX** , _mais le 2_ _e_ _se passera dans la tête d'un personnage_. Et ce personnage interagira avec les autres, donc _ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête sera en italique_ , et son interaction avec les autres, en police normale.

Que ce soit dans le présent ou les flash backs, les scènes se passent de nuit ;)

Fangtasia sera le nom d'un bar, c'est un jeu de mot dans la série Trueblood, et j'ai pensé le reprendre ici car c'est un mélange entre le film de Disney Fantasia et le mot Fang qui veut dire Crocs.

Quand à Lebenszyklus, j'avais juste envie de nommer un cimetière en allemand ^^ cela veut dire Cycle de la vie.

Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

Henry et Zelena arrivèrent en premier sur le pallier du loft des Charmings. Un détour avait été fait avant afin de récupérer le bébé Robyn au couvent. La méchante sorcière de l'ouest n'avait plus rien de cette horrible image lorsqu'elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Henry se surprenait à sourire à la douceur qu'employait Zelena pour donner le biberon à son nourrisson. Il se sentait nostalgique.

-"Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de photos de Maman et moi comme ça."

Zelena gardait son attention sur les pommettes rosées de sa fille chérie et le rassura :

-"Elles sont rangées dans l'album avec un trésor dessiné dessus. Son double me les a montré. Tu étais une grosse patate!"

-"Hééé!" S'offusqua Henry.

-"Une bonne grosse patate qui adorait courir les fesses à l'air!" Compléta Regina, qui montait les escaliers suivit d'Emma encombrée avec la cage à oiseaux.

Regina écarta ses bras pour enlacer son fils qu'elle chérissait plus que tout mais celui-ci fit mine de bouder. Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et le pressa contre elle pour un câlin de mère couveuse. Il perdit vite son expression enfantine et se sentit rassuré qu'elle soit semblable à celle qu'elle était quelques jours plus tôt.

Emma salua d'un geste de tête Zelena qui lui répondit pareillement, passa devant le duo mère/fils et Regina la regarda bizarrement avant de retourner son regard sur sa nièce Robyn. Elle se décrocha d'Henry, s'approcha plus d'Emma pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. La blonde quand à elle, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. La poignée tourna toute seule mais Emma n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, David en était l'investigateur. Ayant entendu du bruit dans le couloir et croyant reconnaître la voix rauque de l'ancienne reine, il ouvrit la porte et tira sans hésiter. Regina intercepta la balle dans sa main et réduisit le plomb en poussière.

"Charmant accueil..." Balança t-elle, se frottant les mains. Elle voulu saisir le revolver et le confier à Emma mais elle resta coincée sur le seuil de la porte.

-"Tu avais mis un sort de protection?" Demanda le prince à sa fille, surpris qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'employer un moyen aussi drastique finalement.

-"Non, j'ai rien fait."

-"Bon sang tu vas nous laisser rentrer! Robyn n'aime pas tout cette tension inutile!" S'énerva la grande rousse au chapeau pointu, déjà agacée par la stupidité du parent d'Emma. "Ma sœur est inoffensive!"

-"Vous pouvez entrer. Toi aussi Regina." Invita la voix de Snow au loin.

-"Chérie!" S'indigna David. "Tous sont peut-être sous son emprise!"

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans le loft avant de se faire choper par le crochet de Hook.

-"Bouge pas sorcière! A moins que tu ne veuilles goûter à ma pointe argenté. Libère les!"

-"Je pourrais te faire avaler ton crochet avant même que tu ne puisses cligner de l'oeil, tu es ridicule."

-"Killian! Lâche là!" Lui ordonna Emma.

-"Désolé love je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis." Resserrant sa prise sur l'avant-bras de Regina.

Snow s'interposa en agrippant le poignet de Hook.

-"Laisse-la tranquille."

De son sourire narquois, la sorcière fit face au pirate. Elle seule savait que le geste de Snow était sous son commandement intérieur. Les autres étaient libre mais pas la princesse d'autrefois. Regina avait enfin compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec le coeur d'Emma. Ses dons lui permettaient maintenant d'hypnotiser à distance un organisme vivant. Et le cerveau de Snow n'était pas bien résistant aux forces magiques. Hook essayait de percer le malice dans les yeux de la reine vampirique. Cependant, tout ce qu'il n'y voyait n'était qu'un fondu de chocolat. C'est Henry qui les sépara de ce duel visuel ridicule. David le rejoignit et indiqua au pirate de s'éloigner avec lui. Il soutenait son camarade mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa femme, dont celle-ci, reprit la parole.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au clair et possède une distance physique nécessaire...Nous pouvons discuter tranquillement du sort de cette chauve-souris. Peux-tu nous expliquer Emma?"

-"C'est une perte de temps!" S'exclama Zelena. Elle posa Robyn dans le berceau de Neal et préleva du sang de la chauve-souris en retirant l'une des flèche. "Je suppose que c'est le grand maître des vampires? A-t'il ton âme, Sœurette?"

-"Non!" Répondit Emma un peu trop sèchement.

-"Qu'as-tu en tête?" Résonnèrent simultanément les voix de Regina et Snow. Le lien hypnotique n'avait pas été coupé. "Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous. Parle." Compléta la vraie sœur de Zelena.

Alors que tous les regards se retournèrent sur la future conteuse, Belle frappa subitement à la porte et entra dans le loft. Elle était munie d'une grosse malle à roulette. Hook vint l'aider. Belle le remercia et expliqua la raison de sa venue si soudaine :

-"Blue est portée disparu! Tinkerbell m'envoie, elle pense que c'est l'œuvre de vampires! _(Elle désigne la malle)_ J'ai ramené toutes les armes que j'ai pu, elle lance un appel à les traquer au cimetière."

-"Ce n'est pas là-bas qu'ils se cachent! Ils sont de l'autre côté du lac, près de la zone industrielle. Et j'ai de quoi les faire tous exploser." Déclara Zelena, récupérant par surprise son audience. Seul Henry, la regardait avec approbation, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Emma.

-"Tu es toujours aussi tordue ma parole!"

-"Rappelle cette fée pour annuler sa partie de chasse, je m'en occupe!" Continua Zelena. "Et avec un peu de chance, Lucilia fera partie du lot!"

-"Il nous la faut pour l'interroger." Ajouta la shérif.

-"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Belle.

-"Ma secrétaire. Enfin.. ex-secrétaire à présent..." Informa la mairesse.

-"Ça je le sais, je voulais dire, de quel monde elle vient?" Précisa la bibliothécaire.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Dans le monde de Frankenstein, quelques semaines avant que le sort noir soit lancé dans la Forêt Enchantée pour créer Storybrooke...**

Le laboratoire du Docteur Whale débordait de montages chimiques en tout genre. Il essayait de trouver une solution pour préserver la mémoire. Parce que maintenant qu'il sait ramener les morts à la vie, le problème était qu'ils n'étaient plus totalement eux-mêmes. Ils reprenaient leurs esprits que temporairement. Le cerveau était donc autant important que le cœur. Il fallait injecter une chose spéciale. Arracher un cerveau comme un arracher un cœur par magie ne devait pas être aussi facile. Il fallait trouver une solution scientifique. Sa petite nièce Lucilia, âgée de 10 ans, entra dans son laboratoire.

-"Tiens Tonton je t'ai rapporté un cadeau." Se réjouit t-elle.

-"Tu t'es encore faufilée à la morgue de la ville? Tu sais que je peux t'y emmener quand tu le souhaites avec ma carte."

-"Ce n'est pas à cet endroit que je l'ai trouvé."

C'était la fille de son frère Gerhardt, celui qui fut le premier ramené à la vie à la place de Daniel, le premier amour de Regina. Peu de temps après, sa femme mourut dans de circonstances étranges. Des marques circulaires rouges avaient été constatées sur différentes parties de son corps. Cela ressemblait à des brûlures de cigarettes mais bien plus profondes.

Lucilia se retrouva très vite orpheline. Whale était donc devenu son tuteur légal dès ses premières dents. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle était le portrait craché de son père. Et ça c'était un lourd fardeau pour lui. Sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'augmenter. D'autant plus qu'une seconde chance de retrouver une partie de son frère en elle, était nulle. Seul leur apparence était similaire.

-"Où l'as-tu volé alors?" Demanda l'oncle.

-"Sous un tas de déchets humains dans la ruelle du bar Fangtasia. J'ai dû le nettoyer d'une boule de graisse." Expliqua calmement l'enfant.

Whale s'approcha de sa nièce pour la remercier et accepta son cadeau.

-"Cette scie à amputation est magnifique ma puce. Ce sont de vraies dents sur la lame."

Il lui accorda un bisous sur le front et lui proposa de choisir un objet qui lui ferait plaisir parmi son matériel scientifique. Lucilia fut attirée par le couteau à amputation. Elle l'explorait sous tous les angles.

-"Est-ce que la coupure est plus net avec celui-ci? C'est hideux quand les nerfs pendent."

-"Tu pourras l'essayer ce soir, je vais exhumer un corps et je n'aurais besoin que de son cerveau."

-"Génial!" S'exclama t-elle en rangeant l'instrument dans son sac cousu à partir de tissus humains.

Le soir même, au cimetière Lebenszyklus...

Whale était en train de charger sa charrette d'un cadavre bien emballé par des rideaux de chambres. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

-"Celui-ci est le mien mon ami." S'imposa le Docteur Van Helsing, directeur de la morgue.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je-"

-"Veux savoir s'il va se réanimer?" Finissant la phrase de Whale. "La réponse est oui. Tu devrais t'écarter."

Le médecin légiste était équipé d'un marteau et d'un pieu en bois. Il plaça la pointe au niveau du cœur de l'homme et frappa d'un coup sec à l'aide de son marteau. Le corps disparut sous les yeux abasourdis de Whale. Qu'un corps s'évapore, cela n'était pas choquant puisqu'il a avait été témoin d'un monde avec magie. Le plus surprenant pour lui, était de découvrir que son confrère soit un chasseur du surnaturel. Il s'empressa alors de fouiller dans les tissus s'il y avait des restes afin de pouvoir faire des prélèvements. Whale voulait analyser les particularités de cet individu. Ce fut une grosse déception lorsqu'il trouva juste un tas de poussière. Les grains ne seront pas très bavard. Il décida donc de demander des précisions au Docteur Van Helsing, qui lui répondit sans aucune retenue.

"Cet homme de 38 ans se transformait en une créature qui suce le sang. Nous disposons seulement de 3 jours avant qu'ils ne se réveillent après leur mort."

-"Cela est faux Monsieur Van Helsing." Déclara la petite voix stridente de Lucilia. "Il nécessite moins de 24h. Tout dépend de l'état de décomposition." Elle déposa la pelle dans la charrette puis repartit vers la sépulture qu'elle venait de recouvrir.

Les deux médecins la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une grosse pierre tombale fissurée. Ils aperçurent des cheveux bruns dépasser de la stèle qui montèrent inopinément, laissant place à un homme à la silhouette terrifiante. Whale se mit à courir en menaçant l'étranger de s'éloigner de sa nièce. Celui-ci se transforma en chauve-souris et lui envoya des ultrasons insupportables dans les oreilles. Il s'approchait dangereusement du visage du chirurgien, quand au docteur Van Helsing, lui, tenta de l'asperger d'eau bénite. La peau fine de l'oiseau démoniaque fumait. Lucilia restait impassible devant cet affront. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle violence s'était manifestée entre les trois hommes. Chacun avait un attrait pour la mort. Elle souhaitait présenter son nouvel ami Dracula, rencontré aux alentours du fameux bar Fangtasia. Scientifiquement, il était intéressant à analyser, et culturellement, il détenait bon nombre de réponses historiques.

La chauve-souris bientôt rôtie, traversa les grilles rouillées d'un mausolée pour s'y réfugier. Elle mordit un raton laveur afin de se soigner rapidement. Whale était toujours genoux à terre se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains. Les sifflements résonnaient encore. Van Helsing le releva et saisit le bras de Lucilia afin de les mener à sa calèche le plus vite possible. Une fois la famille protégée, il courut vers le mausolée mais c'était trop tard, plus aucune présence de l'assoiffée de sang.

Malgré les consignes imposées par le chasseur, Whale le rejoignit prêt à planter cette saleté d'animal. Il avait trouvé un pieu dans la trappe de la calèche. Constatant les lieux vides, il demanda à son confrère :

-"Qu'est ce que c'était?"

-"Le même type de créature maléfique qui a tué la mère de la petite. Il faut examiner son corps à la recherche de traces de morsures."

 **XXX**

* * *

De retour dans le loft des Charmings, les cerveaux chauffaient. C'est Belle, l'intello de la bande, qui ouvrit le bal :

-"Zelena es-tu sûre que Blue est captive dans ce bâtiment?"

Regina répondit à la place de la destinataire.

-"J'y vais, je la pisterais. Le sang de fée à une odeur qui ne s'oublie pas."

-"Je viens avec toi, nous pouvons finir la potion maintenant que j'ai le sang de Dracula. Ensuite nous irons la chercher." S'invita Zelena, à la chasse.

-"Il faudra également trouver Lucy avant de jeter ton cocktail explosif." Précisa Regina.

-"Comptez sur nous aussi!" Imposa Emma, désignant Hook, David et elle-même. "Il y aura peut-être d'autres personnes retenues. M'man, Belle vous pouvez garder les enfants?" Elle choppa sa veste en cuir.

Regina vit cette participation d'un mauvais oeil et stoppa Emma dans son élan.

-"Attends, tu devrais plutôt essayer de rendre à Dracula sa forme humaine. Tu le feras parler. Nous connaîtrons l'auteur de ma transformation."

-"Tu m'mets hors-jeu!?"

-"La Sauveuse a encore peur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs?" S'amusa Zelena, voulant faire monter la blonde sur ses grands chevaux. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Regina qui capta son attention plus intimement en se rapprochant d'elle. Le lancement de pique était raté.

-"Emma.. je veux qu'il ne t'arrive rien." Chuchota Regina. "Avec ta condition ce n'est pas conseillé."

-"Tu plaisantes!? Tu n'm'as pas vidé d'mon sang j'te signale." Répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

-"C'est autre cho-"

-"Désolé de vous coupez dans votre querelle inutile mais il y a un élément qui me chiffone l'esprit..." Les interrompit Zelena. "Vous ne savez pas qui a mordu ta chair?"

-"Non."

-"Je peux faire défiler magiquement les images de ton inconscient. Laisse moi te prouver que tu peux m'accorder ta confiance."

-"Je l'ai déjà fait, aucun résultats. A moins que.." Regina observa la flèche dans les mains de sa sœur. "Et si.. je buvais son sang.." Elle attrapa la tige en regardant les tâches séchées.

-"Le philtre d'introspection intérieur?" S'étonna Zelena.

-"Exactement. Tu sais le faire?"

-"Évidemment c'est à base de plantes."

-"Maman qu'est-ce que c'est? Je peux aller chez Monsieur French en récupérer si tu veux." Proposa Henry, se sentant impuissant face à la situation.

-"Tu es un amour, Zelena a déjà sûrement tout ce qu'il faut." Remercia la mère adoptive, fière de sa progéniture.

-"En effet. Et ce n'est pas du thé empoisonné." Ajouta la tante en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Cela permet de revivre tes souvenirs d'un point de vue omniscient."

-"Ce sont ceux de Dracula qui m'intéressent. S'il m'a infecté je le verrais. Boire son sang sera le lien par lequel j'accéderais à son inconscient."

-"Parfait, nous verrons ça plus tard, allons chercher Blue." David se sentait dépassé par toutes ces informations et s'impatientait de se rendre utile. Il enfila son épée dans son étui.

-"Non Pa'. Si Regina peut rentrer dans la tête du vampire, on en saura plus sur l'état de Blue."

-"Ainsi qu'où se cache Lucilia." Rappela Zelena.

David inspira un grand coup afin de garder son calme. Les sorts de sorcières s'annonçaient toujours compliqués. Il avait envie d'affronter les ennemis maintenant. On ne sait jamais de combien de temps dispose la victime. Zelena fit apparaître ses ingrédients sur les plans de travail de Snow, Belle éloigna les bambins de la cuisine, et Hook s'approcha de sa petite amie.

-"Love, je peux te parler une minute? _(Les yeux languissant)_ S'il te plaît."

Emma jeta un œil sur Regina et Zelena préparant la tisane spéciale puis acquiesça de la tête en le suivant à l'étage. Elle méritait bien une pause mais son passé de chasseuse de prime lui avait appris à ne pas rater une étape d'une enquête. Alors intérieurement, elle espérait que la discussion ne s'éternise. Elle resta également debout devant l'armoire de la chambre, prête à descendre au plus vite si un nouvel élément faisait surface. Hook le comprit et se plaça en face de sa belle en l'amenant plus près du lit pour essayer de capter son attention au maximum.

"Je sais que c'n'est pas le bon moment.. ça ne le sera jamais.."

-"Killian..."

-"Écoute, tout le monde est en sécurité et vivant pour l'instant alors j'en profite. Je-"

-"Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus, tant qu'on reste soudé ils ne nous arrivera rien. _(Elle lui_ _caresse_ _la joue)_ Toi-même tu proclames que ta meilleure des qualités est de survivre." Lui souriait-elle tendrement.

Emma appuya un baiser se voulant rassurant. Elle s'écarta de son homme délicatement et commença à partir. Hook la rattrapa immédiatement par la taille.

-"Je sais que tu te préoccupes de ce qui arrive à Regina mais ce n'est pas elle qui vit avec toi c'est moi!" La blonde choquée par cette jalousie, se tut. "Tu es celle pour qui je veux survivre. Toi et uniquement toi. Je t'aime Swan, et j'aimerais le prouver officiellement. Pas seulement en te sauvant la vie." Hook se détacha doucement du corps d'Emma, s'agenouilla devant elle, et sortit une magnifique petit boîte de sa veste en cuir. "Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"

Il ouvrit à l'aide de son crochet la boîte, qui révéla une bague de fiançailles très tape à l'œil. Emma restait bouche bée devant le bijoux et se décomposa. Elle nageait en plein délire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse ce moment. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir prendre des pincettes avec toute cette tension accumulée. Tant pis, les mots sortirent.

-"Je ne suis pas une princesse."

Emma referma la boîte et lui resserra la main dessus. Hook fronça les sourcils, partagé entre un sentiment d'incompréhension et de colère.

-"Qu'importe. Si je voulais de l'or, j'aurais épousé la fille du roi Midas."

Il ré ouvrit sa boîte, toujours agenouillé.

-"Non tu ne comprends pas." Répliqua Emma. "Je préfère être lié à toi d'une autre manière."

La violence des mots s'avéra plus douloureuse que celle qu'il subissait sur sa rotule. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le rejette à cet instant. Tout leur avenir était projeté sur cette bague. L'émotion le gagnait. Il baissa la tête n'assumant pas de se montrer blessé devant la femme qu'il voulait chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-"Alors, notre relation est vaine selon toi?"

-"Bien sûr que non." Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de son pirate afin qu'il revienne à sa hauteur. "Je dis simplement que cette officialisation ne vaut rien à mes yeux."

Hook semblait toujours blessé. Elle le câlina puis éclaircit ses propos.

"Le mariage c'est ce dont rêve les p'tites filles en imaginant être une princesse. Malgré que j'en sois une, je n'ai jamais rêvé de ces choses là. Ce n'est pas un mari qui dicte ma vie, c'est l'amour que je porte au père de mon enfant."

-"Tu penses toujours à Neal?" S'interrogea Hook totalement confus à l'entente de ces paroles.

-"Emma tu descends? Nous sommes prêtes." Appela Regina.

-"Sauvée par le gong love." Il s'enleva du câlin brutalement. "Cette discussion n'est pas fini." Annonça t-il le visage fermé.

-"Tout va bien Emma?"

-"Oui Regina je suis là. Je viens."

Emma lança un dernier regard à son amant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sacrément idiot parfois. D'ailleurs, faire son air menaçant sur elle ne marchait pas. Il prenait la mouche facilement. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il soit atteint dans son petit égo et joue au gros macho pour le cacher ensuite. Cela en devenait aberrant. Il se pliera à sa volonté de toute façon, quelque soit l'issue finale de la discussion. C'est elle qui le menait à la baguette.

* * *

Regina s'asseya par précaution sur le canapé. C'était sa première expérience de vision intérieur. D'habitude, son miroir faisait tout le travail pour elle. Elle n'avait nulle besoin de s'impliquer physiquement, cela la rassurait automatiquement. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle était touchée que Zelena s'investisse autant. Elle constatait les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour obtenir sa confiance. Et cette fois-ci, ça ne sentait guère le subterfuge. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle détenait un second soutient magique en plus de celui d'Emma.

Toute la bande se regroupa autour d'elle. Elle contempla un moment la tasse remplie de sang mélangé au thé magique. Henry posa sa main sur celle de sa mère en guise d'encouragements. De son autre main, la mère adoptive amena la tasse à ses lèvres malgré l'odeur abjecte qui s'y dégageait. Elle avala le contenu en une gorgée. Regina s'endormit en s'affaissant dans le fond du canapé. Henry s'occupa de débarrasser la porcelaine pendant qu'Emma regardait Zelena avec insistance. Pourquoi Regina l'aurait elle appelé pour l'observer en train de dormir? Quelque chose clochait.

Dans l'esprit de Regina, les choses se passaient moins difficilement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le chemin pour accéder au disque dur interne de Dracula était non fourni d'obstacles. Une silhouette féminine à la chevelure souple jusqu'au bas des reins, la guidait vers le lieu demandé. Regina ne reconnaissait pas cette femme mais elle lui ressemblait très étrangement. Mise à part l'alliance entourant son annulaire gauche, ce guide se pavanait élégamment, digne d'une Regina sûre d'elle-même. Elles arrivèrent devant une fenêtre octogonale. Regina vu enfin la femme de face et remarqua immédiatement la cicatrice sur son ventre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la perte d'un enfant. La silhouette mystérieuse poussa la vitre imaginaire de la fenêtre et Regina se fit aspirer à l'intérieur. Des images défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle distinguait uniquement des formes de diverses couleurs. Afin d'arrêter cette masse de flashs imprécis, elle se concentra sur une question en particulier : [ _Où se cache Lucy?_ ]. Les formes commencèrent à se changer en un décor forestier lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Regina reconnut le paysage de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle se situait sur une branche et apercevait à quelques mètres, l'immense château de Rumplestilskin.

A cet instant, le corps avachi de Regina sur le canapé des Charmings, se redressa et ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Emma sursauta à la vue des yeux complètement noirs de son amie. C'était comme si ses globes oculaires avaient été remplacés par des billes. Zelena anticipa la futur réaction d'Emma.

-"Le sort fonctionne. La clairvoyance rend les yeux aveugles."

-"Okay." Répondit simplement la Sauveuse, peu convaincue.

Du côté du nerf optique, le souvenir de Dracula continua sa séance de projection cinématographique.

 _Une belle jeune femme fuyait le château doré. Elle courait de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner de la bâtisse. Son engouement était tellement fort qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que deux personnes fonçaient eux aussi comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils s'entrechoquèrent tous les trois._

-"Belle..?" Sortit de la bouche de Regina.

 _Whale s'excusa auprès de cette jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en lui demandant si elle n'était pas blessée. Le médecin étant pressé, voulait emmener sa nièce chez le propriétaire du château pour la protéger. Selon ses dires, cet homme était magicien sauf que la fameuse fugueuse annonça une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce magicien était emprisonné. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle quittait les lieux. Elle paraissait apeurée, mais voyant la petite fille de 10 ans en face d'elle, elle eu le réflexe de lui offrir son foulard rouge._

 _-"Ceci te protégera des méchantes sorcières, la magie sera contrée automatiquement. Surtout ne l'enlève jamais!" Des sabots de chevaux se firent entendre. "C'est elle! Courrez!"_

 _Dans la halte et la panique, Lucilia et Whale ne suivirent pas le même chemin qu'elle, puis se cachèrent derrière une pierre recouverte de mousse forestière. Dracula profita de cet instant de repos pour passer à l'attaque. Il s'élança vers ses proies en déployant ses ailes de chauve-souris. À quelques centimètres de l'atterrissage, il se transforma en humain. Whale le reconnut sans difficultés et se plaça devant sa nièce en guise de garde du corps, une croix religieuse tendu vers la créature. Le vampire se déplaça très vite autour d'eux de façon circulaire pour berner le docteur. Whale ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et au moment où il voulut saisir la main de Lucilia, elle n'était plus là. Dracula emportait la petite près d'une grotte._

-"Regina," Interpella doucement Emma. "Est-ce que tu nous entends?" Elle appliqua ses doigts sur l'avant bras de la brune. "Concentre toi sur ma voix. Dis moi, où es tu?"

-"Dans une grotte. Mes gardes arrivent." Répondit-elle sans émotions.

 _Dracula, curieux de nature, observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. La jeune fugueuse de tout à l'heure se retrouvait coincé au milieu de 10 chevaliers. La haine qu'il éprouvait à leur égard lui donnait envie de les empaler sur place. Il ne digérait toujours pas le suicide de sa femme dû au mensonge de son chevalier personnel. Un claquement de porte le coupa dans ses fantasmes meurtriers. Une femme charismatique, vêtue d'une robe aristocratique, était descendue de son carrosse. Une pointe de sadisme se reflétait clairement dans son regard. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer cette pauvre servante. Dracula se sentait à présent attiré, il souhaitait la rejoindre pour terroriser la jeune femme avec elle._

 _-"Tiens tiens tiens... alors comme ça on a perdu sa protection?" S'amusa la femme sinistre à la voix rauque. "Je peux faire ça maintenant..."_

 _La servante décolla du sol et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs à l'envers. Se lassant assez vite de cette farce, la sorcière la libéra pour mieux s'approcher d'elle et l'étrangler magiquement._

 _-"Il faut l'aider! Elle va mourir à cause de moi!" Cria presque Lucilia sur Dracula._

 _-"Ce ne sont pas nos affaires Petite. Quand c'est ton heure c'est ton heure, tu meurs, point."_

 _-"Ou alors nous contournons la règle en devenant vampire..." Lui rappela t-elle._

 _-"Non. J'ai déjà fait ce que tu m'as demandé aujourd'hui."_

-"Comment c'est possible Regina? Tu es dans la Forêt Enchantée?" Questionna pour la troisième fois Emma.

-"Pas longtemps avant que je ne lance le sort noir pour créer Storybrooke. Je suis en train de capturer Belle."

-"Quoi?! Toi Dracula, ou toi, le vrai toi?"

-"La méchante reine. Dracula nous observe. Il est accompagné de Lucy enfant. C'est la nièce de Whale."

-"Quoi d'autre? Qu'est-ce que tu sais?" Continua la shérif habituée aux interrogatoires.

-"Elle a planifié le kidnapping. Ils se disputent. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il traverse un royaume jusqu'à elle. Elle dit que son oncle lui avait caché l'existence de ce monde."

-"Je comprends pas. Où est Whale?"

-"Laissé derrière. Lucy voulait changer de tuteur légal. Apparemment, ah attends.."

 _« Vlad l'empaleur » était de retour. Voulant exposer sa cruauté à Lucilia pour qu'elle confirme sa décision, Dracula enfonça la tête des 10 gardes dans la terre, laissant leurs jambes dépassées comme des poteaux alors que le carrosse royale n'avait pas quitté les lieux. La sorcière trop occupée à martyriser sa victime, n'y vu que du feu. Lucilia, quand à elle, ne fut guère atteinte par le sort funeste des chevaliers. Fallait croire que c'était leur « heure ». Elle fixa intensément la montre à gousset que Whale lui avait offert pour ses sept ans. Elle savait que son père en possédait une mais que Whale la préservait précieusement. Donc celle qu'elle détenait entre ses mains, appartenait à son oncle. Elle symbolisait leur lien. Lucilia serrait fortement sa minuscule pendule._

 _-"As-tu décidé de l'« heure » de ma mère?"_

 _-"C'est possible. J'ai assassiné de nombreuses personnes." Supposa calmement Dracula._

 _Lucilia réfléchit quelques instants. Elle observait la méchante reine laisser la vie sauve à la belle jeune femme et en faire d'elle sa prisonnière._

 _-"Moi aussi je souhaite devenir Dieu." Annonça soudainement la petite fille à son interlocuteur. "Je suis prête à te suivre pour l'éternité si tu me fais une promesse."_

 _-"Je ne sauverais pas la jeune femme." Avertit-il._

 _Lucilia haussa les épaules._

 _-"La vie de mon oncle est plus importante. Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas responsable de sa mort."_

 _Dracula lui tendit son sac de trophés dans lequel se trouvait, des canines arrachées à ceux qui osaient lui désobéir parmi les vampires. C'était sa façon à lui de faire une promesse : donner un bout de lui-même._

 _-"Je les gardais pour ma nouvelle scie à amputation mais j'ai vu que cet objet te fassinait plus que moi."_

 _Lucilia accepta l'offrande les yeux rempli_ _s_ _d'étoiles et_ _lui_ _fit un sourire confiant._ _Le maître des vampires appela sans plus attendre par utrasons, ses sujets. Une bonne trentaine de chauve-souris arrivèrent devant eux et se positionnèrent de manière à former une surface plane. Dracula invita Lucilia à monter avec lui sur le dos de ces oiseaux volants. Ils allaient retourner dans leur monde en traversant les cieux, et commettre de nouvelles horreurs, ensemble._

* * *

Les paupières de Regina se refermèrent. Son dos s'affaissa de nouveau dans le fond du canapé. Zelena posa deux doigts sur les tempes de Regina endormie. De mini éclairs parcouraient les phalanges jusqu'aux tempes.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais?!" S'inquiéta Henry.

-"J'accélère le processus de guérison de sa vue." Répondit-elle très concentrée. "D'habitude cela dure 3h minimum."

Henry se tourna vers sa mère biologique pour connaître son avis et celle-ci le rassura en un signe de tête.

Dans l'esprit de Regina, son guide avait disparu. Elle se retrouvait toute seule au beau milieu d'un déchaînement neuronale. Des connections se comptaient par millions et l'énergie circulait à une vitesse incroyable. Au moment où elle voulu explorer l'intérieur d'un neurone, elle fut projeter à travers une fenêtre rectangle qui l'amena à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon.

Emma retrouva enfin le profond regard de son amie. Fini les billes noires flippantes, place aux noisettes mystérieuses et attendrissantes à la fois. Regina eût un léger beug. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre en ordre les visages de tous.

-"Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin." Quémanda la chevelure poussin.

-"Oui pourquoi Lucilia voulait-elle s'allier à Dracula?" Compléta poil de carotte.

-"Elle veut prendre sa place." Affirma Regina. "Elle a tout planifié depuis le début comme elle l'a fait pour son faux kidnapping."

-"Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une garce!"

-"Je comprends mieux maintenant son excès de gentillesse envers moi." Regina plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-"Elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme, c'est pour cela que tu es encore en vie." Ajouta Zelena.

-"Non tu te trompes. Elle devait gagner ma confiance car elle a vu ce dont j'étais capable par le passé. Malgré qu'elle ait gardé le foulard, elle savait que je le connaissais, donc je n'aurais eu qu'à le lui enlever avant de la faire basculer dans les airs."

Emma était perdue. Des pièces du puzzle manquaient mais d'habitude elle arrivait au moins à déchiffrer le raisonnement de Regina. C'est Belle qui éclaircit les pensées de la brune.

-"Si tu parles de mon foulard, cela signifie qu'elle savait que tu étais une sorcière."

-"Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir une sorcière qui tue son rival..."

-"C'est exact Emma. Si elle m'a fait croire que c'était Dracula qui m'a infecté, c'était dans le but que je le pourchasse ensuite."

-"Ça ne correspond pas, tu as accepté d'avoir le virus..." Chercha l'enquêtrice sous les yeux surpris d'Henry. Il pensait que sa mère adoptive s'était faite piéger.

-"Elle connaissait mes points faibles." Déclara Regina. "Elle était ma secrétaire. Dans l'ombre, elle connaissait tout de mes humeurs, mes habitudes..." Regina eût un éclair de conscience. "C'est elle qui a programmé l'attaque des loups! Elle savait qu'Henry viendrait à ma pause et elle s'est assurée que je sois assez blessée pour ne pas voir ses capacités hors normes. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de voir qu'elle risquait sa vie pour la mienne. Quelle garce!"

-"Bienvenue au club Sœurette!" S'extasia Zelena. "Cependant, Dracula est l'auteur de cette attaque. Il voulait récupérer un échantillon de sang."

-"Et alors elle a bien pu hypnotiser les loups juste avant!" S'énerva Regina en se levant vivement du canapé. Elle se dirigea en direction de la chauve-souris en cage. "Il faut lui rendre sa forme humaine. Zelena tu t'occupes de ça, je veux savoir pourquoi Lucy en est arrivée à vouloir le surpasser. Emma, David, allez chez Whale pour obtenir d'autres réponses. Le pirate tu viens avec moi, allons sauver Blue et trouver Lucy."

Emma, David et Hook se préparèrent, déterminés, pour une nouvelle mission. Les ordres de la reine étaient clairs. Regina retira le foulard de la chauve-souris qui s'était confondu avec la couleur du sang, s'étalant sur son aile plantée d'une flèche.

-"Plus rien ne contrera notre magie." Annonça fièrement Regina, posant le foulard sur la table à manger.

Celui-ci grossit automatiquement pour reprendre sa taille originelle. Zelena regarda avec dégoût ce bout de tissu imbibé puis demanda discrètement une requête à sa sœur .

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de Lucilia avec Dracula et Whale. Et que Dracula avait déjà succombé au charme de Regina par le passé :D

Il y aura plus d'aventures pour nos héros dans le chapitre suivant. N'hésitez pas à poster vos impressions ;)))

Bonne semaine et bonnes vacances pour ceux/celles qui en auront !


	10. Chapter 10

Hey tout le monde ! Alors ce soir c'est partie pour de la violence et un peu de gore ^^ La chasse pour retrouver Lucilia est ouverte. Il y aura **2 flash backs normaux qui se** **passeront pendant le sort noir mais dans le monde des Histoires Non-révélées** , et _un mini dans la 1ère scène. Celui_ _-ci_ _se rapportera au contexte de l'histoire que j'avais imposé au tout premier chapitre en expliquant la bataille entre Gidéon et Gold._ _(Donc ça sera à Storybrooke)._

Je traduis juste au cas où : # Do you enjoy what you do? # veut dire # Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu fais? #

Sinon pour le reste, vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à enregistrer :)

Je vous renvoie directement dans le loft des Charmings, où nos héros vont ensuite se séparer en équipe : Emma/David, Regina/Hook.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chez les Charmings, l'heure tournait, et nos héros s'impatientaient. La pendule annonçait 21h30 lorsque Zelena quémanda à Regina de s'entretenir avec elle. Sous les regards méfiants des autres, Regina accepta de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe Peau Verte?"

-"Ferme la porte à clefs d'abord Tête de Crocs." Rétorqua Zelena.

Regina s'assura de faire deux tours de clefs en se moquant de sa sœur. Zelena leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait pas le temps pour des chamailleries. Elle dégagea sa nuque de ses cheveux bouclés.

"Sers-toi." Lui indiqua t-elle sur sa partie dénudée.

-"Pardon?" Demanda la brune croyant rêver.

-"Tu as besoin de force avant de partir à la chasse. Il y a une armée de loups garou qui t'attends là-bas."

Zelena marquait un point. Regina n'était pas sûre de ce qu'ils lui réservaient. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir juste au cas où. De plus, son voyage inconscient l'avait affaiblie. Elle hésita un moment puis saisit le poignet gauche de Zelena.

-"Je préfère laisser ta jugulaire en paix." La vampire amena l'avant bras à ses crocs, prêts à se planter. "Tu es sûre?"

La donneuse accepta silencieusement et se fit sucer l'énergie en quelques secondes. Pour Regina en revanche, cela sembla plus long. Elle se vit projeter dans un souvenir assez sombre de sa sœur. Des restes de potion fonctionnaient encore dans son organisme. _Zelena serrait la dague de Gold dans sa main gauche. La pointe était érigée vers lui, lui-même tenait son fils Gideon, mort dans ses bras branlants. Il faisait nuit, et malgré la distance, les larmes du deuil pouvaient_ _s'apercevoir_ _sur le visage du Crocodile. Il se penchait pour baiser le front de son enfant. A ce moment-là, le pouvoir de la dague s'intensifiait. Gold se redressa, sa main droite plongea à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et en ressortie munie d'un cœur noirci. Elle pressa la boule noire battante jusqu'à la_ _réduire_ _en poussière._ Regina retira ses canines par réflexe. La suite elle la connaissait déjà.

-"Y'a t-il un problème? Mon sang est trop puissant pour toi?" Taquina la sorcière de l'ouest en se soignant.

-"Tu es la nouvelle Ténébreuse?" Chuchota Regina prudemment. Zelena perdit son sourire. "Tu as tué le morveux de Gold?!"

-"Noon!" S'offusqua la rousse.

-"Non quoi? Première ou deuxième question?!"

-"J'ai uniquement ordonné à Gold de s'ôter la vie. J'ai pu m'emparer de la dague après qu'il ait tué sa progéniture par accident. Il était vulnérable je n'ai pas réfléchit à deux fois. Bon débarras!"

-"Donc tu es la Ténébreuse... C'est plutôt avantageux pour nous." Déclara Regina, ce qui paniqua Zelena.

-"Je ne le suis pas!"

-"Impossible! La noirceur se faufile immédiatement dans la peau du tueur!"

-"Techniquement je ne le suis pas! Et j'ai réussi à la canaliser dans la dague!" Se défendit-elle.

-"Vraiment? Tu crois que je vais avaler tes salades?!"

-"Rrrh! Je me suis concentrée sur toi! Je savais que tu m'enlèverais ma fille si je devenais la nouvelle Ténébreuse! Ainsi qu'Emma, aurait eu le plaisir de te débarrasser de moi!"

Regina voulait la contredire. Malheureusement, elle avait raison. Tant pis, à présent il fallait connaître l'emplacement de cet objet maléfique.

-"Où est elle?"

Zelena fit la grimace, la réponse était délicate.

-"Là où personne n'oserait piller, de peur que tu ne les enterres vivant."

-"Ooh non tu n'as pas osé!"

Les yeux rouge pourpre de colère, Regina envoya valdinguer Zelena à travers le plafond qui se perfora au choc. Lorsqu'elle chuta lourdement sur la machine à laver suivi de débris, un autre revers de main la jeta dans la baignoire. Des morceaux de carrelage se décollèrent à l'impact du corps maltraité. Regina agrippa la crinière orange et eût l'envie de dévorer cette sorcière sur place. La vider de toute son existence. C'est Emma qui défonça la porte pour empêcher Regina de commettre l'irréparable. Elle chopa sa meilleure amie par la taille avec difficulté et les téléporta sur le pallier du loft. Le vacarme l'avait alerté et elle eut raison de se fier à son instinct.

-"Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin Emma!" Menaça la reine vampirique.

-"Pa', Killian, on y va!" Ordonna la sauveuse avant de se tenir à quelques centimètres de la menace vivante. "Tu as sûrement tes raisons mais c'n'est pas le moment! Surtout devant notre fils!"

Regina ne put nier l'évidence. Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune maîtrise et avait succombé à ses vieux démons. La noirceur la dévorait avec plaisir. Pourtant, ce retour aux vieilles habitudes lui procurait un bien fou.

* * *

Les deux policiers de la ville arrivèrent devant la demeure du Docteur Whale. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seul les lampadaires extérieurs éclairaient l'allée en terre battue. David n'étant pas méfiant, il engagea la conversation à Emma. Pour lui, si la maison était éteinte, c'était parce que le médecin travaillait de nuit.

-"Ta mère m'a raconté ta chute nerveuse."

Il remit sur le tapis, la discussion que Snow avait essayé d'avoir avec sa fille 3 jours auparavant concernant son explosion en sanglots. Emma cette fois-ci, était prête à répondre mais elle voulait se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Elle s'approcha attentivement de la porte imposante du garage, s'accroupit, et prit ses bouts de fers pour déverrouiller la serrure. Elle savait que Whale tenait ses expériences ici, elle n'y comprendrait rien à son charabia de chimiste tordu, mais Regina, saura le décrypter.

"Que s'est-il passé ce matin-là?" Continua David dans son raisonnement.

-"La pharmacie était fermée." Répondit naturellement l'ancienne délinquante, en s'appliquant sur sa tâche.

-"Sacrilège! Où as-tu été chercher ta dose alors?!"

-"Pa'!" S'indigna t-elle en cassant l'un de ses fil de fer.

-"Eh je n'juge pas! Je n'en parlerais pas à ta mère. Promis!" Éclata de rire David.

-"C'est réglé. Tu n'as plus à t'en préoccuper."

-"Juste encore un peu, le temps de me donner le nom de ton fournisseur..!"

Emma envoya une tape sur son père. Elle rigola dû aux nerfs et attira par magie le fil coincé dans la serrure. Elle se releva, puis décida de se confier, la gêne au visage.

-"J'ai eu une légère intoxication deux jours avant « ce matin-là ». J'avais des nausées et je vomissais sans raisons."

-"Charmant..." répondit David avec ironie.

-"Je n'y allais pas pour acheter des médicaments. Je-. Tu jures de tenir ta langue auprès de m'man?" Interrogea Emma, sceptique.

-"Tu peux en être sûre." Déclara t-il d'une voix rassurante.

-"Bon, alors.. voilà. Je.. _(elle glisse ses mains dans ses poches)_ j'ai crû, que.. j'étais enceinte." Avoua t-elle à demi-mot.

-"Tu as fais le test?"

-"Une prise de sang. La pharmacie était FER-MÉE." Engueula presque Emma.

David eût un micro rire puis enlaça sa fille avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

-"Tu as raison. Ne disons rien à Snow."

Emma pouvait faire confiance à son père. Elle se sentait libérée. Libre de sa rancœur envers ses parents, de l'avoir abandonné plusieurs décennies auparavant. Ils l'avaient abandonné pour une juste raison. Et maintenant, pas un moment passait sans qu'ils soient présent, au point d'être envahissant dans sa vie privée, mais au moins, désormais elle comprenait le mot famille. Elle ne s'en débarrasserait pour rien au monde. Les paroles de Regina prenaient tout son sens, ses parents sont à ses côtés quelque soit les épreuves auxquelles elle fait face. Ce n'est plus une orpheline, il n'y a plus de raison pour qu'elle s'interdise d'agrandir sa propre famille avec Hook. Henry et Regina en seraient ravies eux aussi. Ils la soutiendraient jusqu'au bout, elle n'en doutait plus une seconde. Ce qui l'attristait en revanche, c'est que Regina ne bénéficie pas du même bonheur. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui fera la promesse, d'anéantir ces tourments intérieurs. Quitte à utiliser la magie. Elle en assumera toutes les conséquences. Le cycle infernal de mal-être doit cesser. Il était hors de question que Regina conserve cet état de créature immortelle. Sa souffrance ne ferait que perdurer pendant l'éternité. Alors au fond d'elle, Emma espérait également trouver dans ce foutu garage, un antidote pour contrer le virus vampirique.

A défaut de ne pas pouvoir rentrer par effraction avec la bonne vieille méthode, elle se résigna à changer de tactique : ce que Regina ferait. Emma décida donc de dessiner à l'aide de son index, une porte imaginaire. Une ligne blanche se manifestait au passage de son doigt et creusait le métal afin d'accéder à la pièce en créant un portail transparent. David gardait le silence et suivit sa fille lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du garage très ordonné du docteur. Son laboratoire n'était plus. Les outils de bricoleurs remplaçaient le matériel scientifique. Ils étaient classés par catégories selon leur spécificité. Le lieu en était presque flippant. Tout semblait parfaitement à sa place. Le seul hic, était que le sol vibrait. Emma se concentra plusieurs minutes afin de situer d'où provenait la vibration la plus forte. Elle s'y dirigea en observant le sol à la recherche d'une trappe. Arrivée à celle-ci, à peine visible, elle entendit le tempo d'une musique aux influences disco funk. Elle fit signe à son père de se tenir prêt à intervenir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la trappe sèchement, le son s'échappa violemment dans ses oreilles. Elle aperçut Whale en tenu de savant fou dansant sur du Georges Michael et chantant joyeusement # Do.. You.. Enjoy What You Do!? #, prenant son scalpel pour un micro.

Emma aurait pu gober les mouches tellement sa mâchoire se décomposait par l'absurdité de cette scène. Whale se tenait debout devant des bouts de cadavres dont il allait dépecer la peau aux rythmes entraînants du groupe Wham. Et le tout avec délectation. David descendit en premier et manqua de chuter en voyant le bazar monstrueux. Emma le rejoignit et braqua son arme sur le médecin, toujours enchanté dans son découpage de chair. Elle changea de cible pour tirer une balle dans le vinyle. La musique se stoppa net.

-"Lâche ton couteau et recule de la table!" Cria David.

Whale dévisagea les deux shérifs. Il avait payé ce vinyle une fortune! De plus, il n'était pas dangereux. Il n'avait pas appris le lancé de scalpel! Il releva ses loupes qui lui servaient de lunettes et balança son instrument sur sa collecte de peau humaine. David se jeta sur lui pour lui passer les menottes. Whale n'émettait aucune résistance physique mais tenait à s'expliquer.

-"Personne ne les réclame! C'est une donation pour la science. Je n'fais rien de mal!"

-"Cet avant bras avec le tatouage je l'ai vu dans une sépulture y'a trois jours." Répliqua froidement Emma. "Dis moi quel est votre but? Et où est elle?!"

-"La SCIENCE! Je n'vis que pour ça!"

Emma constatait qu'effectivement, tout ce qui les entourait regorgeait de matériel scientifique et de paperasse sur les différentes expériences émises. Elle lut brièvement les titres de ces brouillons dont deux parmi eux l'avait interpellés : {Sérum de jour féerique} ; {NON à la mémoire de zombie}. En voyant leur longue liste d'ingrédients chimiques, elle abandonna très vite et questionna l'expert.

-"A quoi servent ces listes?"

Whale prit la liberté de s'assoir sur un des tabourets, toujours les mains menottées dans le dos, et réclama un avocat. Emma n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Elle chercha dans le fouillis et trouva un carnet répertoriant les notes du docteur. Ce qu'elle y lut en ouvrant une page au hasard, la laissa, perplexe...

{Si le sang de vampire conserve les propriétés biochimiques du corps humain, le cerveau du sujet, devrait conserver sa mémoire intacte lors de sa résurrection. Mais comment faire pour que le virus ne se généralise pas... Et surtout dans quel zone crânienne se situe le centre de l'âme? Lucilia me parle de vies antérieures. Il y aurait des traces de ces âmes réparties dans la totalité de notre cerveau. Je n'y crois pas.}

Emma avait enfin une vague idée de ce qui tourmentait Regina : sa vie ou ses vies antérieures.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Dans le monde des Histoires Non-révélées,** **16 ans après que** **le** **sort noir de** **Storybrooke** **soit lancé** **...**

Dracula et les frères Wolfgang discutaient tranquillement dans l'immense salon du château appartenant au maître des vampires. Jonathan Harker, 28 ans, jeune notaire, était dans la pièce voisine en train de rassembler ses documents qui confirmaient l'achat de cette demeure atypique.  
Les trois protagonistes trinquèrent au succès de leur marché. Jonathan semblait être la réincarnation de Dracula avant qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Son âme avait été renouvelée à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe corporelle du notaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen efficace de la transférer. Peut-être qu'une sorcière, ou fée noire, en serait capable.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est la fée noire qui fût l'heureux élu. Ange déchu, cette fée de sexe masculin se nommant Griffin, possédait un certain goût pour le risque. Le fils du Père Supérieur rentrait dans le cliché de l'enfant privilégié qui se rebelle. Les fées noires ont pour interdiction de se montrer aux humains. Il avait le teint mate mais son apparence était invisible de tous. Il dû ajouter des lunettes pour que les gens sachent qu'il existe. Au départ, son invisibilité était partielle et lui permettait de contourner la règle imposée. Malheureusement, il fût vite démasqué par le Souverain. Celui-ci lui infligea donc une invisibilité permanente en guise de punition. Dire que Griffin éprouvait de l'affection pour les humains, était faux. Ce qu'il aimait dans ce monde, c'est qu'il y avait plus de terreur et de monstruosité que dans son propre royaume. C'est pour cela que quand il rencontrait des créatures, il se faisait une joie de les servir. Et Dracula le fascinait particulièrement.

Une fois de plus réunis dans le salon impressionnant du Comte, les frères Wolfgang, Griffin et Dracula, avaient leurs yeux rivés sur le corps inconscient de Jonathan Harker. Griffin était prêt à examiner l'âme présente à l'intérieur, et la déplacer au sein de la chair pourrie de Dracula. Il se concentra sur sa baguette en bois d'érable, permettant d'explorer en profondeur, la mémoire à long terme de Jonathan. Dedans renfermait sa ou ses vies antérieures. Griffin pouvait analyser les souvenirs les plus enfouis grâce à une formule elfique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta la procédure pour prévenir Dracula.

-"Ce n'est pas vôtre âme. Cependant, elle correspond à 68%. Des complications sont à prévoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous pourrez la garder en vous et les dégâts que ça provoquera."

-"Je suis déjà mort." Répondit le vampire avec assurance. "Et vous _(s'adressant aux Wolfgang)_ ! Vous me devrez votre meute pour avoir échoué lamentablement!" Menaça t-il.

-"Doucement mon ami vous les dévorerez après.." S'interposa Griffin. "Ils ont retrouvés l'âme de votre fils. Il n'a vécu que 6 mois dans le ventre de sa mère. J'ai pu reconnaître votre voix lorsque vous lui racontiez des histoires."

Dracula montra soudainement un tout autre visage. La tristesse s'emparait de lui et interdit la fée noire à continuer sa mission. Si ce Jonathan est son fils, alors Dieu lui accordait enfin un miracle. Une chance de retrouver les siens. Lucilia l'avait comblé sur son rôle paternel mais il n'osait jamais imaginer le bonheur, que pourrait être, d'observer les mimiques de sa femme à travers leur enfant. Cela était trop douloureux. Dracula prit une décision hâtive. Ce garçon, dont il a toujours rêvé, allait passer le plus clair de son temps ici. Hors de question de laisser la malchance agir et le lui arracher de nouveau.

Plusieurs mois plus tard...

A 16h, un samedi, Lucilia se rendait au salon de Thé du coin pour retrouver sa meilleure amie Mina Murray, 22 ans, une femme brune très élégante. Elle l'avait rencontré dès son arrivée dans ce monde, et se faisait dorénavant appeler, Lucy Westenra. Il était impossible pour elle de garder le nom Frankenstein. Lucilia avait donc opter pour quelque chose qui symboliserait son union avec Dracula. Westenra signifiait « la lumière de l'Ouest », se rapportant au soleil qui se couche, avec une luminosité rougeâtre étincelante.

Les deux femmes partageaient une amitié sincère malgré leur différence de rang social. Mina Murray était une simple institutrice et n'était que depuis récemment, fiancée à Jonathan Harker. La future mariée attendait son amie avec impatience. Elle avait réussi à lui acheter une broche en or grâce à ses économies. Quand Lucilia arriva, elle l'enlaça joyeusement, pressée de lui offrir son cadeau.

-"Heureux anniversaire ma chère Lucy, pour tes 26 ans." Lucilia remercia Mina et admirait la beauté de l'ange sculpté sur la broche. "Tu es littéralement apparu dans ma vie lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin. Jamais je n'oublierais ce petit ange qui m'a sortie du lac dans lequel je me noyais. Cela fait 16 ans maintenant que nous sommes, inséparables!"

-"Nous vieillissons trop rapidement." Changea de sujet Lucilia, cachant sa gêne par rapport à cet incident.

-"Tu connais un remède à la jeunesse éternelle, il suffit de demander. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour y avoir droit."

-"Épargne moi les détails sur ce que tu aimerais qu'il te fasse, c'est mon père je te rappelle."

-"Adoptif. Il ne l'est pas réellement. Il pourrait le devenir s'il te transformait."

-"Je me fiche du lien de sang. Je n'ai guère besoin de la biologie pour définir qui est mon parent. Ce que nous partageons est bien plus fort."

-"Allez arrête, avoue que tu aimerais être comme lui. Puissant, charismatique, cultivé, séduisant,"

-"Je suis tout cela en étant humaine. J'ai tous les hommes à mes pieds. Un côté démoniaque n'y changerait rien. J'hypnotise déjà tous les êtres, vivants ou morts, grâce à mon sourire." Lucilia caressa du bout des doigts, le dos de la main de Mina en la taquinant. "Tu es la seule à y résister..."

-"Tu es trop libertine Lucy," Rigola Mina en retirant gentiment sa main. "un jour tu te feras tuer."

-"J'aime les plaisirs de la chair. Et je sais me défendre."

-"D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais partager les joies de la chair avec Jonathan, cela m'arrangerait. Il est constamment collé à ton père. Dracula m'accorderait enfin son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font toute la journée enfermés dans votre château?"

-"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais nous débarrasser de ce problème." Affirma Lucilia en fixant son sac à main. Ses vieux démons avaient ressurgis. Tous les samedis matins, elle se faufilait en douce dans les morgues. Elle volait ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais là, c'était calculé. L'acide sulfurique n'attendait qu'elle sur l'étagère. "Vous venez toujours à la fête de ce soir?" Se rassura t-elle.

 **XXX**

* * *

En passant par la forêt, Hook courait à toute allure pour fuir les loups qui le pourchassaient. Sa vision commençait à lui jouer des tours parmi tous les arbres qui devenaient qu'un tas de broussailles étouffantes. Les ombres des branches se balançaient de parts et d'autres, et il ne savait plus comment anticiper leurs mouvements afin de les éviter.

-"Regina làà serait le moment!" Hurla Hook en se prenant le pied dans une racine. Il tomba le menton en premier.

La reine vampirique apparut dans un nuage de fumée diabolique et matérialisa trois boules de feu dans chaque main qu'elle envoya sur les chiens enragés. Ceux qui y échappèrent se prirent des lances transperçant leurs crânes entre les deux yeux. La perspicacité du vampire décuplait ses dons de manière impressionnante. Regina sentait sa noirceur se fortifier devant le carnage qu'elle appréciait regarder. Ses veines se gonflaient de magie noire dont elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser mais c'est en voyant un loups-garou d'une forme plus humaine, qu'elle la déversa en lui écartelant les membres à distance. Il mourut sur le coup. Devant les flammes et les débris osseux, Regina se sentait plus puissante que jamais. Son sadisme avait refait surface au grand désarroi de Hook. D'un certain point de vue, il admirait le spectacle qui lui rappelait ses moments de pillages, mais dans un autre, il craignait de se faire écartelé lui aussi! David et lui n'y avaient pas été de main morte sur elle. Heureusement pour lui, elle aperçut le lac qui les séparait du bâtiment désaffecté et n'eût qu'à cligner des yeux pour les faire apparaître à l'intérieur. Regina mit ses narines en alerte et se concentra sur le sang très appétissant des fées. En peu de temps, elle repéra l'emplacement de Blue.

La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était surprenante. Dracula avait fleurit la pièce tel un jardinier passionné de la nature. Cela lui rappelait étrangement la touche de Robin. Lui, qui, aimait agencer les bouquets de cette manière ; une tâche de couleur entourée de blancheur ; sa façon à lui de dire : [ _Inspire toi de la différence pour répandre de la générosité_ ]. Regina souriait tendrement au souvenir de celui-ci et sa noirceur s'apaisait tranquillement. Elle s'approcha de Blue, qui était totalement à bout de force, enchaînée par des racines de plantes murales. Elle semblait affamée, et, résister à l'envie d'aspirer les âmes qui se placèrent en face d'elle. La succube débutante tentait de ne pas diriger la bouche vers ces sacs d'énergies vitales mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer des choses dont l'ouïe fine de Regina parvenait à entendre. Regina pensa fortement à Tinkerbell afin qu'elle vienne récupérer Blue. La fée verte ne se fit pas désirer et apparut à la demande de sa sorcière préférée.

-"Comment va t-elle?" S'intéressa Tinkerbell en vérifiant son poux et son stock de magie.

-"Très affaiblie et n'ayant pas les idées très claires. Elle me répète que je ne suis pas complète."

-"Pas. Entière." Chuchota Blue, forçant sur le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Tinkerbell comprit le discours de sa supérieure mais se garda de dévoiler la signification à Regina. Le temps manquait. D'autant plus que, découvrir la nouvelle condition de Blue ne l'enchantait guère. Elle appela par télépathie, cinq de ses amies fées. En quelques minutes elles arrivèrent et repartirent avec Blue.

-"Merci Regina."

-"Tu ne les rejoins pas?" Demanda Hook.

-"Non je repars à la chasse." Répondit de façon déterminée Tinkerbell.

-"Sois prudente. Les loups sont des lâches, ils attaquent à plusieurs sur la même proie." Informa Regina. "Appelle-moi si besoin. Nous nous occupons de ce bâtiment. Nous avons déjà capturé leur maître."

-"Entendu." Aquiesça la blondinette d'un signe confiant de la tête. Elle déploya ses ailes et s'en alla.

Lorsque Hook décampa à son tour de la salle fleurale, un loup lui harponna la cuisse de sa gueule immense. Hook flancha et planta son crochet sur le museau pour que la mâchoire se dégage. Regina brisa instantanément par magie la nuque de la bête. Elle s'apprêtait à guérir le pirate quand, cette fois-ci, des vampires arrivèrent. Regina extirpa à toute vitesse leurs cœurs charbonnés et les dévora comme un plat trop cuit. Les créatures explosèrent en poussière dans leurs courses. Regina assurait les arrières de Hook. Blessé à la jambe, il ne pouvait pas se lever. Elle l'aida avec un bras autour de la taille pour le mettre à l'abri. Elle retourna au combat pendant que lui s'arracha un bout de chemise pour panser sa blessure. Elle tua sans difficulté deux loups-garou en les hypnotisant, les amenant à s'entretuer sans pitié, puis, un vampire de bas ordre. La sorcière vampirique revint voir Hook, avec uniquement, une égratignure à l'arcade gauche. Elle le soignait enfin, en tentant d'ignorer l'appel du sang qui coulait à flot du jean moulant. Hook prit ses airs de Don Juan pour cacher sa douleur et surtout distraire Regina de sa fixation. Il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer.

-"Tu en pinces pour moi love?"

-"Tu aimerais!" Regina souleva Hook par le col d'une main ferme. "Lève toi! Il en reste encore je les sens!" Ordonna t-elle en passant devant.

Hook se remettait de ses émotions. Son égo en prenait un coup. Se faire soulever aussi vivement par une femme... et en plus, Regina!

Il courait pour rattraper sa coéquipière lorsqu'il fut stopper par une batte en bois sortit de nulle part. Il bascula en arrière et poussa un cri. Regina reconnut cette voix parmi tous. Il s'était encore fait piégé. Quel imbécile! Elle croqua affamée dans l'artère jugulaire de sa victime qui lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans les côtes. Elle suça jusqu'à la dernière goutte et sa plaie se referma en conséquence. Elle se rua ensuite vers l'odeur du marin qui lui en donnait la nausée. Elle fut surprise de voir Hook dégoulinant de sueur. Il s'acharnait sur son adversaire pour le finir muni de la batte. Des traces de griffures ressortaient de son torse huilé. Son épaule gauche semblait disloquée mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui trancher la gorge à l'aide de son crochet. Regina ne perdit pas une seconde pour soigner ses blessures.

-"Arrête!" S'exclama Hook en s'écartant. "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça!? Je peux marcher cette fois! Je sais m'en sortir!"

Regina lui renvoya un regard incendiaire et poursuivit ses soins sur lui. Si ses vaisseaux lumineux guérisseurs avaient pu être des lances flammes, elle aurait préférée. Il se laissa faire mais n'en était pas moins en colère. Ils s'échappèrent du renfoncement dans lequel ils étaient et continuèrent sous un silence de mort à pister le moindre mouvement. Le bâtiment était désert. Ils pouvaient sortir de là l'esprit tranquille. Toute menace avait été exterminé. La reine commença lentement à remonter à la surface quand Hook l'interpella. Elle sauta de l'échelle pour le rejoindre.

-"Regarde c'est la montre à gousset. Plutôt irritant comme bruit." Désigna le Capitaine traumatisé.

-"Je savais bien que tu pouvais te rendre utile.. parfois." En saisissant l'objet et le sourire au lèvres. Regina appliqua un sort de localisation dessus et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle reposa son pied sur l'échelle quand il l'interpella de nouveau. "Quoi!?" S'énerva t-elle.

-"Tu n'rends pas les choses faciles." Souffla t-il avant de reprendre. "Ça m'écorche de te le dire.."

-"Ne le prends pas personnellement. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Quand tu comprendras."

Regina grimpa à la surface pour de bon avec l'objet qui scintillait dans sa poche, ne laissant pas la chance à Hook de répliquer. Il grinça des dents puis la suivit à l'extérieur. Tous les deux partaient sur la bonne voie pour trouver, la propriétaire de cette petite horloge du 19e siècle.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Suite dans le monde des Histoire non-révélées...**

Samedi soir, 23h, la fête en l'honneur de Lucilia atteignait son apogée. Toutes sortes de créatures s'amusaient au sein de la demeure du Comte, mais toutes ces « personnes » ne connaissaient que de loin la star de la soirée. La majorité était présente simplement pour lécher les bottes du Maître, dont certains le faisaient, littéralement. Avoir une meute de loups garou à ses pieds était plus contraignant qu'une bande de suceur de sang.

Lucilia n'avait que faire de ces invités et ne rester concentrée sur une seule chose : tuer Jonathan Harker. Elle en jouissait de bonheur entre les corps nus des frères Wolfgang, qui eux, n'étaient pas la bienvenue à cette célébration humaine. Lucilia les avait fait rentrer dans sa chambre discrètement. Elle bénéficiait d'un cadeau très personnel. A la suite de leurs ébats torrides avec elle, les jumeaux avaient une mission. Lorsqu'elle s'occupera de Jonathan dans l'arrière jardin privée, ils feront diversion auprès de Dracula. Ils étaient prêt à courir le risque de se faire arracher la mâchoire. Joey possédait une rancune tenace envers lui. Il voulait récupérer la meute de son frère à n'importe quel prix. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Malheureusement, leur plan, ne se passera pas comme prévu. Dracula était bien trop bourré pour faire la différence entre des boules de poils. Un stupide jeu avait été organisé par l'un de ses serveur où il mettait au défi de boire, le plus de litre de sang cul-sec! C'est donc une Mina Murray qui profita de s'emparer du puissant et séduisant vampire pour qu'il la fasse basculer du côté obscur derrière la fontaine Jean, se situant, dans l'arrière jardin privée.

Après s'être rafraîchie de sa séance de plaisir intense, Lucilia prépara son cocktail meurtrier. Elle l'introduisit dans deux seringues, les cacha dans son bustier de chaque côté des seins, puis, alla à la rencontre de sa proie dans le vestibule rempli d'invités. Jonathan lui souriait poliment. Justement, il avait besoin de son avis sur une demande particulière. De lui-même, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Aucun mots n'avaient été échangés entre eux, ils s'en tenaient toujours au strict minimum. Le jeune notaire avait découvert une pièce secrète et comptait la faire voir à Lucilia. La bataille pour lui prouver qu'il méritait plus l'attention de Dracula était ouverte, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il avait l'intention d'exposer les multiples poèmes que Dracula avait écrit au cours des siècles. Mais ça, Lucilia ne le saura jamais. Tous les deux seuls dans un long couloir, Jonathan lui tournant le dos, Lucilia lui planta simultanément les seringues de chaque côté de son cou. Le pauvre jeune homme eut les veines empoisonnés et dévorés par l'acide sulfurique qu'elle avait volé à la morgue. Sa tête se détacha progressivement pour venir mordre la poussière du sol. En contre partie, Lucilia se fit écraser par son corps et se retrouva elle aussi à terre, ce qui la rendit furieuse. Jusqu'à sa mort, il fallait qu'il continue à lui barrer la route pour obtenir l'amour exclusif de son père! Elle se dégagea de la masse de muscle et l'emporta dans ce qui devait être la pièce secrète. Ce qu'elle garda sous le coude, c'était la tête. Elle la camoufla comme elle put dans ses jupons en allant en direction du jardin privée. Son intention était d'enterrer la tête loin du corps afin que Dracula ne puisse le ressusciter.

Arrivée au coin de la fontaine, Lucilia surprit Mina en train de mettre la bouche sous la braguette de son père. Dracula avait cédé aux avances de cette femme qui essayait, désespérément, de le convaincre de la transformer en vampire. Malgré cela, il ressentit la présence de Lucilia et surtout l'odeur de sang frais. Même bourré il pouvait reconnaître le groupe sanguin de son « fils ».

Dracula s'empara de Lucilia en l'étranglant. Il la suréleva et lui déchira sa robe de grand couturier afin de pouvoir révéler ce qu'il redoutait : la tête décapitée de Jonathan. Elle suspendait à la ferraille du jupon par la force de noeux improvisés de cheveux. Dracula reconnaissait bien là le mode opératoire de sa fille adoptive. A chacun de ses meurtres, elle avait une passion pour le découpage de membres, que ce soit en tuant ou post-mortem. Il jeta Lucilia dans la fontaine et se précipita de saisir Mina qui essayait de s'échapper. Il l'amena près de l'eau elle aussi et s'adressa férocement à celle qui était déjà trempée :

-"Je vais faire ce que tu n'as pas eu l'audace de faire il y a 16 ans!" Il plongea la tête de Mina dans le bassin.

-"Arrête!" Cria Lucilia, qui remonta les épaules de son amie hors du danger. "Elle avait 6 ans, elle ne le méritait pas!"

-"Pourtant c'est bien toi qui a voulu jouer à Dieu comme tu aimes tant le répéter. Décider de l'heure de quelqu'un n'est pas anodin. Mais tu l'as tout de même poussé dans ce lac! Et tuer une partie de moi-même ce soir!" Dracula replongea le visage de la brune vers le fond.

-"J'avais 10 ans! Je ne connaissais pas mes limites!" Lucilia agrippa le smoking de son père. "Libère là, je t'en supplie..!" Des larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues.

-"Ton cinéma ne fonctionne pas sur moi tu le sais pertinemment!" Il lui affligea son revers de main dans la figure, qui la fit basculer hors de la fontaine. En parallèle il avait également extrait Mina, qui elle toussait et vomissait l'eau fraîche.

-"Je t'aime Papa!" Se jetant aux chevilles de Dracula. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!"

-"Ooh si tu le feras." Annonça Dracula plein de noirceur dans les yeux.

Il souleva Lucilia par le dos de son bustier et la força à boire son sang. C'était sa punition. Il colla son poignet dégoulinant de virus vampirique pour l'infecter. Elle, qui, refusait à tout prix d'être vampirisée, se retrouvait à avaler une solution de facilité qu'elle détestait. Dracula le savait parfaitement. Sa Petite, avait l'habitude de se venter de sa condition d'humaine. Qu'elle n'avait nulle besoin de capacités sortant de l'ordinaire pour administrer d'atroces souffrances à quelqu'un. De choisir si la personne méritait de vivre. Elle manipulait qui bon lui semblait un défi. Son amusement ne possédait aucune limites. Elle croyait en son être. Jamais elle ne ressentait le sentiment d'être inférieur face aux créatures surnaturelles. Elle était tout autant capable de charmer, dominer, torturer et tuer. Selon elle, la force mentale dépassait la force physique. Développer ses sens, cela se travaillait. Lucilia détenait tout d'une vampire dans son mode de vie. Elle tuait, couchait, hypnotisait, mangeait. Le seul élément manquant était le virus. Et ça Dracula, s'occupait à présent de cette partie pendant que Lucilia n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la sentence. Son affection pour lui l'empêchait de faire le contraire.

"Tu as toujours répété que c'était inutile de devenir un monstre pour en être un." Il recula la bouche de son poignet en lui tirant les cheveux. "Je vais te montrer ce qu'est réellement un monstre." Il croqua sa nuque pour l'affaiblir au maximum et la jeta au sol comme une merde. "A compter de maintenant, tu seras esclave de ta faim tel un animal."

-"Papa.. s'il te plaît..ne m'enlève pas ce qui donne sens à ma vie.." Argumenta faiblement l'infectée.

-"Tu viens de détruire ce qui en donnait à la mienne." Il imposa ses yeux devant les siens. "Je brise le lien créateur/progéniture. Je te renie de mon espèce ainsi que de mon existence." Il coupa le contact visuel. "Notre lien humain père/fille n'est plus qu'un ramassis de poussière." Il lui décrocha sa broche en or épinglée sur la robe au milieu de ses seins. "Tu vas pouvoir jouer à Dieu une dernière fois ou obéir à ton instinct de survie."

Dracula attrapa Mina qui était semi-consciente et lui trancha la gorge avec la pointe de la broche. Le liquide vital jaillit sans prévenir et Lucilia se retrouva aspergée du sang de sa meilleure amie. Dracula lui lança le bijoux en pleine poitrine.

"Désormais tu es un ange de la mort. Sois tu choisis ton humanité et meurs avec elle, sois tu choisis de survivre et devras te nourrir d'elle." Déclara le vampire empli de cruauté.

Lucilia essayait de ramper jusqu'à Mina en serrant fortement son poing sur son ange en or. Elle voulait se faire saigner pour abreuver Mina de son nouveau virus mais elle était à bout de force. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le rouge qui inondait son esprit. Plus elle avançait, plus elle était attirée par la délicieuse viande étalée sous son nez. Dracula s'extasiait de ce spectacle pathétique. Cela lui permettait d'oublier le temps d'un instant, la douleur. La perte de son enfant, et la trahison du deuxième. Il avait consacré son énergie dans l'éducation d'une hystérique. Constamment à vouloir accaparer l'attention de tous. Se faire aimer, jalouser, et désirer. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi son oncle privilégiait la science, à elle. Elle n'apportait que problèmes, mensonges et barbaries. Pourtant il l'aime. C'est ce qui lui fait le plus mal.

-"Pardonne moi Mina." S'excusa Lucilia, avant de lécher la carotide qui était à découvert.

-"Mange la! Arrête ton cirque."

Les iris de Lucilia se colorèrent d'envie même si elle était contre. Son appétit augmentait. Sa force mentale persistait, mais elle mordilla délicatement la veine pour aspirer le sang qui en sortait. Puis, croquait au fur et à mesure la chair à vif. Elle se disait que, peut-être, si elle obéissait une dernière fois à son père ; alors, peut-être, qu'il continuera de l'aimer.

Dracula quand à lui, quitta les lieux. La laissant dîner sa meilleure amie en silence. Il anticipait que Lucilia ne lui épargne son toc. Elle s'éternisera sur son repas jusqu'à ce que la tête de Mina soit séparée de son corps.

 **XXX**

* * *

De nos jours, dans la ville de Storybrooke, pendant que Regina, Hook, David et Emma remplissaient leur mission, Zelena, elle, n'accomplissait pas la sienne. Elle s'était éclipsée du loft des Charmings sans rendre forme humaine à Dracula. Elle était partie à la recherche des frères Wolfgang qui eux pouvait avoir également une piste sauf qu'une main d'adolescent, s'était accrochée à son manteau lors de la téléportation. Zelena avait gagné un nouveau pot de colle! Henry n'était pas prêt d'abandonner cette alliance inattendue. Sur le moment, elle avait levé les yeux aux ciel se disant qu'elle passerait encore à travers le plafond s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en sa présence, mais malgré tout cela, elle le laissa la suivre.

La puissante sorcière localisa les Wolfgang rapidement. En entrant dans la boîte de nuit du Rabbit Hole, Zelena et Henry ressentirent une ambiance étrange. La salle était en majorité peuplée de loups-garou. Leurs yeux jaunes brillaient sous les projecteurs. Luke, reconnaissant l'odeur d'une Mills, se dirigea vers eux.

-"Quelle est la raison de votre venue?" Alla t-il droit au but.

-"Où est Mademoiselle Westenra?" Articula Zelena.

Luke observa Henry qui le regardait fermement avec mépris puis revint sur la tante sur ses gardes.

-"Si Dracula ne propose rien en retour, votre déplacement est inutile."

-"Qu'il aille au diable. Que voulez-vous?" Proposa sérieusement Zelena.

Elle boucha les oreilles d'Henry en un claquement de doigts, elle choisissait la prudence. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'homme bestial allait marchander.

-"Une meute! Mais cela n'arrivera plus grâce à l'âme-sœur de votre sœur!" S'énerva Luke sur une pointe d'ironie. "Il s'avère que mes loups préfèrent Dracula en tant que Chef! Je n'ai réussi qu'à en récupéré une dizaine sous mon commandement alors que notre 2e marché à été respecté." Rajouta t-il les dents serrés. "Nous avons trouvé la réincarnation de sa femme et détenons sa fille."

-"Je veux la fille." Réclama Zelena en arrachant le cœur de Luke. "Où-est-elle?" Pressant plus fortement à chaque syllabes.

-"Dans la boucherie de mon, cousin," Luke respirait avec difficulté. "au quatrième coin, de, la, rue, Hansel."

-"Merci." Déclara la tortionnaire en rangeant l'organe dans son sac pendant que son autre main faisait déjà des vagues pour les transporter à la boutique de viande.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous aura secoué le coeur! Mouahahahah

Petite note : Griffin est l'homme invisible et j'en ai fais une fée noire, je trouvais que ça collait bien. De plus, le film Hôtel Transylvania m'avait inspiré car dedans Dracula et l'homme invisible sont amis. Il ne fera pas qu'une seule apparition dans l'histoire ;)

Quand à Jonathan Harker et Mina Murray, ils appartiennent à la légende de Dracula, ils sont à la base les héros du roman de Bram Stoker.

Bonne semaine à vous tous !


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Halloween tout le monde ! J'espère que la récolte de bonbons a été bonne aujourd'hui !

Au programme de ce soir pas de bonbons mais une bonne dose de notre sorcière préférée : Regina ! Il y aura **1 flash back** dans ce chapitre et le reste sera la continuité de la nuit de chasse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Storybrooke, le 23 février 2017, la nuit où Regina a été infecté par le virus vampirique...**

Les recherches de Regina sur les loups-garou avançaient petit à petit. Dans son caveau, elle avait découvert un point faible chez eux. Lorsque la lune était rouge, cela les rendait fou comme des taureaux. En contradiction, la lune bleue, augmentait leurs capacités. Ce soir, c'était la lune noire. Celle qui favorisait le pouvoir des sorcières. Son sang circulait de façon plus intense dans ses veines et elle ressentait des picotements dans ses mains. Sa magie voulait être de sortie cette nuit. Regina réfléchissait au moyen de changer la couleur de la lune. Son but : berner ses loups ravisseurs. Leur faire voir une lune rouge pour qu'ils perdent la tête. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la lune rouge renforçait les aptitudes des vampires.

Regina sortit de sa deuxième maison au bout d'une demi heure. Elle choisit stratégiquement son emplacement pour lancer son sort. Très concentrée, elle leva ses bras en direction de la lune. Elle avait au préalable ouvert ses paumes à l'aide d'un poignard. Son sang se mélangea à ses vaisseaux lumineux. Modifier le cycle lunaire étant trop difficile, elle avait opté pour créer un voile englobant la boule tel une toile d'araignée. Les filaments se dessinèrent autour assez rapidement. Fière d'elle, elle se camoufla derrière un arbre. Elle commença à graver avec le poignard la rune nordique Rad ; symbole des déplacements physiques autant que psychiques ; pour invoquer ses ravisseurs grâce à une formule, aussi en dialecte germanique.

Elle entendit un cri de douleur non loin derrière et alla à la source de cette interruption. Regina découvrit Lucilia à quatre patte, couverte de terre, de poils, et d'éclaboussures de sang. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans les hautes herbes humides. La sorcière s'inquiéta immédiatement. La cible c'était elle, pas sa secrétaire. Elle ne méritait pas de subir une autre attaque. Lucilia sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Regina gigantesque par rapport à elle. La rouquine paniqua et envoya le bout de tibia qu'elle avait enfin trouvé, rouler vers la sépulture ouverte.

-"Bonsoir Ré-. Euh- Madame Mills." Essayait de rattraper Lucilia, en reprenant son rôle de subordonnée obéissante. "J'ai perdu mon horloge portative."

Regina amena son employée à se lever en la soulevant par les aisselles et lui essuya le visage en s'assurant en même temps, de passer un coup de magie pour guérir les éventuelles égratignures.

-"Venez chez moi prendre une douche. Nous chercherons votre montre demain en journée."

Ce que Regina avait surtout en tête, c'est que Lucilia puisse se confier sur ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Parce que mise à part quelques trous dans ses vêtements, la soit disante victime n'avait rien de casser ou de chairs à vifs...

-"J'en serais honorée." Répondit plus calmement Lucilia.

-"Bien. Allons- Aarrgh."

Une puissante décharge électrique lui avait été procurée dans le dos, Regina s'écroula à terre.

-"Oncle Viktor!" Gronda Lucilia.

-"Relax elle se réveillera dans une heure, je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'attirer les foudres de la Sauveuse." Répliqua Whale d'un air blasé, son taser à la main. "J'ai besoin de toi pour transporter les deux bustes poilus que tu viens de découper."

-"Pas maintenant."

-"Il faut que j'analyse leur fourrure. Je pense qu'elle m'aidera à créer un sérum qui rendrait insensible au fr-"

Lucilia hypnotisa le médecin sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui pour s'endormir profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger. Une opportunité s'ouvrait à elle plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Non seulement la mairesse lui accordait sa confiance mais elle avait par-dessus tout, développé un instinct protecteur. La secrétaire ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle porta Regina près d'un arbre et l'allongea contre. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, Lucilia s'assura de recouvrir un minimum la sépulture pour cacher ses offrandes destinées à Whale. Elle jeta également son couteau à amputation qu'elle gardait sous son manteau.

Le temps venu, vérifiant sur sa montre à gousset, elle vint se placer à l'arbre pendant que Regina reprenait difficilement conscience. Elle copia la position de la brune et se tourna vers elle. Regina tentait déjà d'éloigner sa tête de l'écorce.

-"Doucement," La re dirigea Lucilia, sur sa clavicule. "vous vous êtes évanouie."

Regina se laissait faire, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait maître de son corps, mais elle pût formuler quelques mots à son hôte.

-"Vous êtes un peu.. _(_ _voyant l_ _a_ _broche en or)_ mon ange gardien." Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du confort, pour rassembler ses forces. "Quel est votre nom de fée? Écarlate?" Se moqua gentiment Regina.

-"Je n'en suis pas une, je suis un vampire." Annonça très sérieusement Lucilia.

Regina explosa de rire. Sa voix rauque ricochait dans sa gorge au grand étonnement de son interlocutrice. Voyant que celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil, Regina se redressa puis se leva, et lui proposa sa main en guise d'aide pour décoller du sol boueux.

-"Parfait. En quoi cela consiste exactement? Hormis l'abreuvage de sang..."

Lucilia déposa sa main sur celle de sa patronne en s'assurant de lui procurer des frissons par sa douceur, et enjôla sans tabou la conversation.

-"Principalement, à jouir en permanence. _(_ _Elle s'approcha sensuellement du corps chaud de Regina._ _E_ _lle_ _caressa_ _d'abord son ventre..._ _)_ Que ce soit sexuellement.. _(sa cuisse)_... ou _.. (puis_ _son_ _cou)..._ gustativement." Regina projeta Lucilia loin d'elle en un froncement de sourcils. La séductrice garda ses distances par précaution. "Je ne veux pas vous tuer."

-"Oui bien sûr, seulement vous servir de dîner! Et d'escorte pour couronner le tout!" Levant les bras en l'air avant de les croiser sur sa taille.

-"J'ai une volonté plus ambitieuse vous concernant."

-"Oh.. me transformer? M'estimez-vous trop faible pour me défendre?

-"Au contraire je connais votre ténacité."

-"Je vous écoute. Dîtes-moi vos paroles que je les bois." Sur un air ironique.

-"Je parle de soulager votre conscience. D'arrêter votre souffrance permanente." Lucilia prit le risque de réduire l'espace qui les séparait. "Que vous soyez enfin en paix avec vous-même."

-"Qu'est ce que vous y gagnez?" Se méfia Regina.

-"Mon éternité à vos côtés. Le lien entre le créateur et sa progéniture ne peut être délier que par lui-même."

-"Un simple « vous me plaisez » aurait été plus rapide à dire."

-"Dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas contre l'idée..."

-"Effectivement la transformation est tentante. Dîtes-moi en plus sur les conditions du vampire. Mon cœur ne battra plus?"

-"Non. Et votre âme s'envolera. La douleur n'existera plus en vous."

Sa mère Cora avait échoué en s'arrachant le cœur. Supprimer l'âme en plus,  
Regina était séduite. La proposition était alléchante. Très favorable pour son bien-être intérieur. Elle s'autorisa donc de libérer sa nuque de sa chevelure corbeau afin d'inviter Lucilia à honorer sa part du marché. La vampire avait déjà les yeux remplis de luxure. Elle aimanta son bassin contre celui de Regina, se délecta du parfum pendant que ses mains baladeuses parcouraient le tailleur parfaitement cintré, et appliqua de doux baiser langoureux dans le cou. Regina attrapa les poignets de Lucilia pour les stopper dans leur exploration, et ordonna :

-"Mordez."

La secrétaire obéit. Ses crocs pénétrèrent la chair parfumée à la pomme. Regina eût un léger gémissement. C'était à la fois douloureux et excitant. Un nouveau départ s'annonçait et la pensée d'un avenir heureux était des plus agréable. La jouissance, c'est ça qui l'attendait. Une forme de noirceur masquée par un plaisir direct. Elle laissa Lucilia lui sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle. Son poux diminuait mais son envie l'avait amenée dans une certaine transe. C'est Lucilia qui se mordit le poignet, dans le but de sortir Regina de l'agonie, en transférant son virus vampirique. Son sang coulait abondamment dans la bouche de la mairesse qui en redemandait. Elle assistait au changement du regard de Regina qui devenait gourmand. Gourmand à l'idée de se substanter d'un avenir sans contraintes émotionnelles.

-"Tu me facilites la tâche, sorcière." Déclara Lucilia à voix basse.

Les pupilles gourmandes se dilatèrent puis se mirent à tournoyer dans une tornade commandée par les pupilles manipulatrices. L'ange machiavélique retira son poignet de sa future progéniture et lui fabriqua un faux souvenir :

"C'est avec Dracula que tu as partagé tous ces moments. C'est de lui que tu refuses d'être courtisée. Ton seul intérêt était de ne plus souffrir. Dracula est l'auteur de cette transformation vers l'immortalité."

Regina resta stoïque telle une actrice qui attendait la suite de son rôle. Lucilia ne détournait pas son contact visuel et jubilait de posséder cette femme qui autrefois l'avait impressionné par sa cruauté et sa puissance magique. Elle avait le contrôle de celle qui lui avait donné l'envie, de devenir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Elle l'envoya dans la tombe en lui conseillant de faire un somme. Son corps avait besoin d'un environnement frais et humide pour effectuer les mutations génétiques nécessaires. Regina se plia aux volontés de son nouveau maître et s'allongea parmi les membres sectionnés chirurgicalement. Lucilia partit chercher une pelle dissimulée derrière les buissons, tout en se parlant à soi-même.

"J'obtiendrais ma revanche Mina. Dracula ne récupéra pas cette âme qui lui est destinée. Son heure a sonné. La sorcière l'enverra dans le néant, car ; je suis trop faible pour le faire.. _(elle enfonça sa pelle dans l'amas de terre)_ je n'aurais pas la force de lui enfoncer un pieu. Je l'aime encore... _(elle pleure)_. Il m'a tant donné. Appris. Protégée. Pourquoi se tourner vers ce _(elle vide sa pelle de la terre dans la tombe)_ fichu fils alors que j'existais. J'étais sa Petite. Sa petite qu'il a fini par maudire!"

Lucilia tentait de sécher ses larmes qui n'étaient qu'autre que du sang à cause de la lune voilée de rouge et, continuait de remplir la sépulture. Regina quand à elle, sommeillait profondément telle une belle au bois dormant.

"Je suis si seule Mina.. _(elle touche s_ _on ange sculpté_ _en or)_. Tout le monde pense que s'approprier du pouvoir les rend plus fort ou invincible. Moi, c'est mon trop plein de pouvoir qui me rend vulnérable. Je regrette ma condition d'humaine. Personne n'accepte ma condition de vampire. _(Silence)_. Depuis trop d'années _(lâch_ _ant_ _son dernier sanglot)_. Mais.. _(elle baisse la tête)_ il semblerait qu'avec Elle _(regardant_ _tendrement_ _le_ _visage_ _de_ _Regina),_ cela changera."

 **XXX**

* * *

00h50. Dracula était encore emprisonné dans cette saleté de cage à oiseau. Il commençait à perdre patience entre les discussions de nourrissons, dont Belle et Snow échangeaient. Il était toujours blessé. Même s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, il avait besoin de se nourrir et surtout sortir d'ici! Sa tête allait exploser à la place du biberon chauffé pour Robyn. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à reprendre forme humaine pour déformé la cage, mais Emma l'avait scellée avec magie! C'est alors qui lui vint une idée, en sentant qu'une partie de lui était libre...

Il lança des cris stridents à travers la fenêtre. Snow les entendit et ferma l'ouverture. Elle avait compris qu'il faisait venir l'une de ses progéniture. Avec fierté, elle s'installa de nouveau derrière le plan de travail et continua sa conversation. Dracula ne désespérait pas. Il avait conscience que sa dernière protégée allait être longue. Il savait également que Snow lui ouvrira. Il en mettrait son aile à couper.

Du côté de Regina et Hook, eux non plus ne désespéraient pas. Le calvaire de faire équipe ensemble allait prendre bientôt fin maintenant qu'ils suivaient la jolie montre à gousset, qui leur éclairait le chemin. Le chemin vers la libération, mais également, la route. Effectivement ils étaient dans l'obscurité. Les rues du centre-ville dans lesquelles ils marchaient, n'étaient plus sous la lumière. Toutes les ampoules des lampadaires avaient été cassées. Hook n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que c'était dû aux pétages de plombs de la sorcière avec lui, et Regina, voulait régler un problème à la fois. De toute manière, elle disposait d'une vision optimale dans la pénombre, donc ce problème ne relevait pas d'une grande gêne. A vrai dire, les pensées de Regina se recentraient sur qu'une seule chose : la dague de Rumple. Soit Zelena lui mentait, soit la dague pouvait être réellement un réceptacle non-organique de la noirceur. Par conséquent, elle se demandait aussi si sa sœur, était immortelle. Et surtout, quels avantages pouvaient-elles en tirer.

-"J'ai une question à te poser..." L'interrompt Hook dans ses réflexions.

-"Arrête le mascara, cela rend ton teint fatigué." Conseilla sans retenue Regina.

-"Ah bon?! Mais pourtant j'en ai pas mis aujourd'hui... _(Il cherche son reflet dans une vitrine)_. Regina!"

La brune était intérieurement plié de rire. Extérieurement elle ne laissait transparaître qu'un sourire malicieux et un regard moqueur.

"Je suis sérieux, c'est important." Reprit Hook.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'attendait à la pire débilité qui existe...

"Est ce que je vais me transformer en loup-garou?"

Alors là c'était inattendu. Regina suréleva ses sourcils, pour une fois il lui posait une vrai colle. Évidemment elle ne devait pas lui montrer, elle continuait donc de marcher, et se pencherait sur la question après avoir retrouvé Lucilia. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, détenait sûrement la réponse. Mais elle est une menteuse née alors comment la croire. Regina s'était faite griffer lors de son attaque à la mairie, et pourtant, pas de transformation. Elle en venait à s'interroger si Lucilia prenait l'habitude de lui verser des gouttes de sang dans son café corsé.

"Est-ce que ta magie de guérison annule la transformation?! Ouu qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de se faire parce que tu m'as soignée assez vite!?" Insista Hook.

-"C'est un mythe!" Balança banalement Regina. "Comment en une griffure une infection est possible?!"

-"Et le vampire ce n'est pas un mythe peut être?!"

Regina fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce dernier pique, et attira son attention sur un oiseau manquant de chuter sur elle. Elle le ramassa délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas l'étouffer par sa force surhumaine, et le plaça au creux de sa main.

-"Magnifique cette perruche _(e_ _lle la caresse_ _tout en se relevant_ _)_ , regarde la beauté de son plumage... Bleue en dessous, blanche sur le dessus avec de très jolies rayures noires.."

-"Tu arrives à voir tout ça alors qu'il fait nuit noire?" Demanda Hook sans vraiment porter un intérêt aux détails.

-"Je n'ai pas l'œil imbibé d'eye liner, Moi." Rigolait encore Regina, ne se lassant pas de le tacler sur ses touches de cosmétiques. "Elle au bord du gouffre.. _(reprenant son attention sur la perruche)_ la pauvre petite.. il faut abréger ses souffrances.." Les crocs de la reine s'activèrent sans qu'elle le demande et c'est Hook qui écarta l'animal à temps.

-"Oh non non non! _(En couvrant l'oiseau contre ses pectoraux)_. Si tu veux manger ça sera du pirate, pas un perroquet!"

Regina grimaça de dégoût. Même si le Capitaine était la dernière personne humaine sur Terre, elle refuserait d'approcher la bouche de sa peau à la pilosité développée.

"Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu- bref, soigne la. Elle doit continuer son chemin vers sa famille."

-"Génial.. tu es atteint de la même maladie mentale que Snow.." Lâcha Regina d'un air blasé.

Hook ignora les propos de Regina. Il essayait de calmer la perruche qui s'agitait et montrait une envie de s'accrocher sur l'épaule de la reine vampirique.

-"Cette espèce survit seulement en groupe. C'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin de rejoindre les siens." Hook posa avec précaution, la bête sur l'épaule de Regina qui restait imperturbable. "Elle te réclame, qu'est ce que tu attends!?"

Regina sursauta. Elle ne recevait aucun ordre. Elle fit apparaître des graines pour nourrir sa nouvelle amie qui lui paraissait à la fois familière, et étrangère.

-"Elle est affamée, je ne peux pas la guérir de ça." Regina apporta sa main emplie de nourriture jusqu'au bec de la perruche. Celle-ci se dépêcha d'ingurgiter quelques graines mais elle devint vite écœurée. "Je vais lui fournir de la magie pour qu'elle finisse son chemin. Je suis sûre que c'est important.."

Regina enchanta ses ailes ainsi que son bec. Elle la caressait une dernière fois en pensant que [ _Bon Dieu,_ _qu'_ _e_ _lle_ _était_ _appétissante!_ ], puis, la lança dans les airs pour la diriger, sans le savoir, vers Dracula.

Blue arriva à la fenêtre de Snow. Belle se demanda qui était ce messager, puis accueillit la perruche dans la demeure. Snow sortit des toilettes et assista à la scène sans manifester de mécontentement. Elle tendit son bras pour que l'animal vienne s'y déposer mais Blue atterrit sur la cage. Cette dernière colla la pointe de son bec sur la grille. Elle transféra toute la magie qui lui restait. Les barreaux s'effacèrent aux ordres d'une gomme imaginaire. Blue n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de répondre à l'appel au secours de son maître. La chauve-souris était à présent libre.

Dracula reprit forme humaine et mordit le bras de Snow afin d'avoir sa collation du soir. Belle l'assomma sans succès avec un vase mais le vampire se stoppa dans son action. Il allongea son plus délicieux des sourires et salua ses hôtes avant de prendre son envol par la fenêtre. A peine quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, Dracula remarqua les lampadaires éclatés, ainsi que les feux de signalisations désactivés. La ville était comme morte. C'est lorsqu'il aperçut la couleur de la lune, qu'il comprit. Elle devenait violette. Il s'affaira et fit demi-tour! Il revint chez Snow en panique, se retransforma en humain, puis arracha la perruche des mains de Snow.

-"Il vient pour elle, il m'en a déjà retiré une!" Dracula s'agita et cherchait une solution. "Le caveau de Regina! Il faut cacher votre fée à l'intérieur!"

Belle s'exécuta et piqua à l'aide d'une aiguille le pouce de Robyn pour récolter le sang d'une Mills.

-"Voilà nous pouvons y aller."

Snow croyait halluciner par la coopération de Belle. Belle connaissait le danger imminent. La signification de la lune violette n'était pas de bon augure, elle l'avait lu dans ses livres.

Dracula et elle ne perdirent pas plus de temps en fuyant jusqu'au tombeau pendant que Snow, resta dans le mystère. Elle prit les deux bambins dans ses bras et fonça au couvent des fées. Si Belle s'était entichée d'une nouvelle Bête, il fallait la réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

1h12 du matin. A l'instant même où Zelena apparut dans la boucherie des loups avec Henry, celui-ci se faufila dans l'arrière boutique. Il essaya toutes les portes pour trouver la traître même si son instinct lui disait d'aller vérifier la chambre froide. Après tout, elle était morte, fallait bien conserver sa chair pourrie. Zelena le fit pour lui. Elle entra dans la pièce du pôle Nord et commença à virer de gauche à droite les sangliers suspendus. Elle cherchait la vampire comme si elle cherchait sa robe favorite parmi tous les articles. Mais rien. Aucune garce n'était suspendue aux crochets.

Henry rejoignit Zelena et découvrit l'un des mur, recouvert d'un liquide jaune solidifié par le froid. Il mit le doigt dessus et parcourait une coulure. Arrivé à la goutte, il appuya. Puis fit de même avec les autres.

-"C'est comme sur mon mur. Maman a mis une cachette secrète pour ranger mes idées de création. Une potion déborde du saint Graal et le bouton de la cachette se confond avec les gouttes."

-"Ta mère est futée. Je doute que les loups le soit auss-" Zelena constata avec stupéfaction que le gamin avait raison.

La vulgaire tâche jaune s'ouvrit sur une niche sur raille. Henry se précipita à l'intérieur et activa la machine sans que Zelena n'eût le temps d'y monter. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il souhaitait s'entretenir seul à seul avec Lucilia. Sa tante ne devait pas l'influencer. L'opération « Devenir un homme » était en marche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la niche, l'environnement était moins glauque que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Des tonneaux s'éparpillaient un peu partout et l'odeur de la bière empestait les lieux. Cela ressemblait à une cave.

-"Que fais tu ici Henry?!" Reconnut immédiatement Lucilia, sentant la tendre innocence du jeune homme. "Sauve toi!"

Henry se dirigea vers la voix entendue et remarqua les chaînes en argent qui tenaient la vampire debout. Le métal lui avait rongé la peau. Son regard était à la fois menaçant et suppliant.

"Ta mère me tuerait! Pars d'ici!" Grogna Lucilia, s'arrachant un peu plus de peau en forçant sur ses liens.

-"C'est moi qui vais te tuer pour ce que tu lui as fait!" S'énerva l'adolescent en sortant un pieu de son blouson.

-"Henry ne fais pas ça!" Lui interdit Zelena.

-"Elle le mérite. Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait." Lança t-il telle une tête de mule.

Lucilia gloussa de rire, Henry ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le gros bébé à sa maman ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'effondrer en larmes et n'avoir blessé personne. En revanche, elle craignait la sorcière cinglée. S'il elle ne comptait pas la tuer, elle lui fera bien pire...

-"Pense à ce que tu es en train de faire." Avertit Zelena, essayant de raisonner son neveu. "Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière."

-"C'est toi qui joue les donneuses de leçons?"

-"Tu as raison. Vas-y. _(_ _Zelena_ _s'installe sur_ _un tonneau_ _)_ Plante là, je te regarde."

-"Tu-"

-"Achève moi." Les coupa Lucilia d'une voix suppliante et faible. "J'ai-. J'ai maudis ta mère.. j'en suis navrée... Viens-. Plus près... _(Henry s'approche)_ Encore..."

-"Ne regarde pas ses yeux!" Prévint Zelena.

Il continuait d'avancer et positionna le pieu dans la bonne direction. Il devait être précis. Un centimètre d'écart et il ne pourra pas devenir le héros tant rêvé. La pointe toucha la poitrine quand elle saisit d'un coup sa gorge à pleins crocs et aspira tous le sang qu'elle pouvait lui vider. Zelena assura ses arrières très rapidement et le libéra de l'emprise en le faisant apparaître à ses côtés. Elle le soigna immédiatement.

La tante ramassa l'arme puis se dirigea vers la créature fière de sa ruse. Le sang cachait peut être la blancheur de ses dents mais son sourire se remarquait largement. Henry stoppa Zelena par le bras.

-"C'est à moi de le faire." Affirma t-il d'un ton ferme. Il prit la pointe sans aucune hésitations et l'enfonça dans le cœur de la bête.

-"Henry NON!"

La sorcière se retourna pour confirmer sa pensée. Sa sœur venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie du pirate.

-"Maman? _(Le pieu rebondit au sol)_. Maman!" Il couru la serrer dans ses bras, se retira quelques secondes pour l'examiner d'un œil rapide, et l'enlaça de nouveau. "Maman, tu n'as rien. C'est fini je te le promets! Plus personne ne te fera du mal!"

-"Henry..." Regina était sous le choc. Elle se recula de l'étreinte doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait..?"

-"Il a réduit en cendre nos chances de te sauver." Éclaircit calmement la grande rousse en récupérant des restes de Lucilia.

-"Je suis un héros maintenant. Et les héros trouvent toujours un autre moyen." Répliqua Henry hautainement.

-"Okay love, laissons-les régler cette histoire seuls." Se manifesta Hook.

Zelena fit la moue mais le suivit vers la sortie.

-"Je t'écoute Henry. Explique toi."

-"Parce que tu penses vraiment le mériter?"

-"Je crains de ne pas t'avoir entendu correctement." Déclara Regina prête à bouillir.

-"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. La seule qui doit s'expliquer ici c'est toi." Sa mère lui fit des gros yeux autant surpris que réprobateurs. "Tu es faible." Réenchaina t-il plus insolent. "Peut-être que ta moitié maléfique était ma vraie mère finalement."

Regina le prit par le col et le traîna jusqu'à l'emplacement de l'ex prisonnière.

-"C'est comme ça que tu veux finir!" Le forçant à regarder le tas de poussière. "Observe bien ce que te réserve l'avenir si tu comptes continuer à jouer les héros! Ce sont des histoires! Mais ça, _(elle le secoue et l'oblige à s'agenouiller)_ ÇA, c'est réel! Redescend sur Terre. Toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que c'est dangereux." Elle le relâcha puis s'écarta. "Je ne comprends pas Henry. Je n'comprends pas. Sans compter que tu as laissé une porte ouverte à la noirceur."

-"Pourquoi me priver. Tu me donnes un si bon exemple.." Il se releva et affronta le regard foudroyant sur lui. Il reçut une gifle. "Utilise tes mots maman! Pourquoi. Pour quoi tu as fait ça?! Pourquoi! Dis moi quel intérêt il y a de se débarrasser de son côté sombre pour succomber à un autre quelques mois plus tard?! Dis moi!" Regina était paralysée. "Tu as pensé à moi?! Non! Tu as pensé à Emma?! Non! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est toi! Comment tu peux être aussi égoïste?! Je croyais que le manque au fond de ton cœur avait été comblé par mon arrivé. Je me trompais... Je ne suis pas ton fils je suis juste un objet dont tu te débarrasses quand tu le souhaites. Emma est devenue un soulagement dans ton rôle de mère."

-"Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime! Je consacre ma vie autour de toi. J'ai accepté ta mère biologique, pour Toi. J'ai changé, pour Toi. J'ai arrêté d'utiliser la magie, pour Toi. Je me suis alliée avec mes ennemies parce qu'ils étaient Ta famille, pour Te retrouver. Tout ça pour devoir renoncer à toi les jours suivants et te laisser vivre heureux avec Emma. Sais-tu ce que j'ai essayé de faire de retour dans la forêt enchantée? Non! Je voulais me maudire et n'être réveillé que par l'amour de ma vie. Qui? TOI! Alors oui je te mets à l'écart quand je suis en danger de mort. Oui, je ne veux pas te mêler à mon chagrin. Je te protège. Grandis un peu! Tu mérites d'être heureux et d'avoir un brillant avenir. J'agis en conséquence."

-"Comment je peux en avoir un sans l'une de mes mère à mes côtés? J'ai déjà perdu mon père. Encore un parent qui m'abandonne non merci."

-"Je suis VI-VANTE! Je n'ai jamais pensé à mourir! J'ai embrassé l'éternité. Pour une raison égoïste certes. Mais aucunement pour te causer malheur." Répondit-elle avec assurance.

-"Et Emma?" Demanda Henry baissant la tête, fatigué de se battre.

-"Quoi Emma?" Légèrement déstabilisée.

-"J'ai parfois l'impression que tu t'attires les ennuies exprès, dans le but qu'elle.. reporte son attention sur toi..." Commença t-il timidement. "A chaque fois, elle met tous ses projets en suspens pour te venir en aide. Elle se décarcasse pour s'occuper au mieux de toi et ça la ronge."

C'en était trop. Regina s'asseaya au sol, puis, s'allongea sur le dos. Elle avait besoin de lâcher prise. Faire redescendre la tension. L'adolescent fut surpris, ne comprenant pas exactement sa réaction mais reproduit ses actes. Il s'allongea le plus proche d'elle possible. Sa main se glissa dans la sienne. Il la regarda avec tendresse mélangée de peine.

"Maman.."

-"Oui mon chéri..?" En continuant de fixer le plafond.

-"Excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. J'ai eu un comportement de merde."

Regina pouffa de rire. D'habitude elle l'aurait réprimandé sur son langage mais là ce n'était juste qu'une bouffée d'air frais.

-"Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère." Ajouta t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Henry ne savait pas comment réagir alors se tut et laissa la parole libre. Au fond de lui, il attendait des confidences. Cette complicité lui manquait.

"Même avec la méchante reine hors de moi, j'ai toujours une faiblesse. La noirceur a toujours fait partie de moi. J'ai du mal à me supporter devant un miroir. Et la manière dont Emma me reflète mon image est très agréable. _(Elle le regarde puis le plafond)_. Il y a peut-être une part de vérité dans ce que tu as dit. J'aime attirer son attention. Elle me donne l'impression de m'aimer moi-même et que je suis une bonne personne. Que je n'ai jamais fait de mal autour de moi. Parce qu'elle me voit autrement. Elle lit à travers moi la personne que j'aimerais être."

-"Que tu ES. Cette facette de toi était simplement très enfouie. Et puis j'le fais aussi! Je ne te vois pas comme mauvaise." Tenta désespérément le jeune garçon.

-"Sans vouloir te vexer, tu l'as envisagé. Tu m'as rejetée alors que je t'avais élevé avec tout l'amour possible." Essaya t-elle d'une voix douce mais ressentait encore la douleur. "C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu supporter un 2e rejet."

-"Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur trop tard mais je ne pense pas l'avoir reproduite..? Si oui, j'en suis sincèrement désolé ce n'était pas mon intent-"

-"Stop. Arrête Henry _(lui presse la main)_. Ce n'est pas toi _(le regarde tendrement)_. Tu n'es plus la seule et unique personne importante à mes yeux. Emma.. et toi, êtes les deux seuls avec lesquels je peux partager mon foyer. Être une famille au sein d'une même maison."

Elle dévia son regard pour partir plus intensément dans ses pensées. L'adolescent se surprit en pleine réflexion ayant peur de mal interpréter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Regina continua.

"Je l'ai embrassé."

Henry tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Le choc était de taille. Elle entendit le cœur de son fils s'accélérer mais tenta de ne pas s'attarder dessus. Elle devait se montrer imperturbable pour lui donner enfin son explication.

"C'est ce qui m'a détruite. Une fois de plus elle m'a offert une très belle image de moi. Très importante. Son âme me disait que j'étais essentielle à sa vie. Sauf qu'en réalité, c'est la mienne que j'ai aperçu dans ses yeux. Cela m'a frappé brutalement lorsqu'elle m'a repoussé. Alors, quand, j'ai eu la possibilité de me libérer de cette souffrance, de cette illusion dans laquelle je me bernais, je l'ai saisis."

-"Je suis perdu... C'est bizarre maman... _(il se redresse et est maintenant assis)._ Très, complexe.. aussi. Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as voulu supprimer ton amour envers Emma?"

Regina le rejoignit dans sa position assise et rassembla son courage afin d'être le plus honnête possible.

-"Non. Ma haine envers moi-même. Je me construis et m'entoure facilement de reproches _(les larmes montent)_. Je me déteste. Tellement ; que j'attendais de l'amour en retour dans son regard _(les larmes coulent)_. Je projetais dans ses yeux ce que je souhaitais ressentir à propos de moi-même. _(Elle s'essuie le visage)_." Il passa une main sur son dos en guise de réconfort.

-"Elle t'aime aussi. Tu es vitale pour elle."

-"Je sais, elle me l'a dit. D'où ma confusion." Elle réfugia sa tête dans le creux du cou de son fils protecteur. Puis continua d'une voix blessée : "C'était purement amical."

-"Et toi tu veux une relation amoureuse..."

-"Je n'veux _(elle se redresse)_ pas mettre de mots dessus. Ça rendrait les choses, réelles. Et je veux être heureuse. Il n'y a pas d'issue possible. Elle est amoureuse de Hook. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas accepter que c'est impossible. J'ai déjà fait le deuil de deux amours, je n'ai pas envie d'un troisième aussitôt qu'il naisse. C'est pour ça que je ne lui laisse aucune chance de se déclarer. Je veux juste me protéger."

Henry ressentait la détresse de sa mère et c'était très dur d'être impuissant face à ce fardeau qu'elle devait affronter une fois de plus. La seule arme qu'il possédait était l'espoir. Et comme il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, il appuya trois simple petits mots qui pouvaient la susciter :

-"Ça va aller."

-"Je l'espère." Répondit Regina, à peine audible.

-"Je serais là." Rajoutant trois autres simple petits mots, tout aussi, capitales.

-"Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tous ça?"

Henry prit une longue inspiration.

-"Ce sont beaucoup de choses à encaisser." C'était difficile pour lui de donner ses impressions sur ce qu'il n'avait pas encore connu en tant qu'adolescent. En cet instant, il n'était capable de réfléchir qu'en se positionnant en enfant. "Vous êtes mes deux parents qu'il me reste donc je préférerais que vous soyez en bons termes."

Regina lui caressa les cheveux et lui offrit un sourire rassurant afin de lui certifier un point :

-"Nous ne reproduirons plus la même erreur Emma et moi. Nous t'aimons de tout notre être et rien, je dis bien rien, nous ramènera à nous battre pour ta garde."

-"Je t'aime Maman." Se confia Henry, les larmes aux yeux.

-"Je t'aime aussi mon chéri." Regina l'enlaça en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue, et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. "En parlant du loup..." S'adressa t-elle à son fils en souriant, puis décrocha.

-"Regina il y a urgence!"

-"David?"

-"Emma vient de se faire enlever par un homme avec des ailes! On aurait dit une fée malveillante, il était vêtu tout de noir. J'appelle Tinkerbell et les autres!"

Les pupilles de Regina se dilatèrent jusqu'à compléter entièrement l'œil. Les billes flippantes faisaient leur retour mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas aveugle. Ses yeux se remplissaient de haine. Les images d'une vie, privée d'Emma étaient inacceptable. Le téléphone se broya entre ses doigts. Que ce soit une fée, un loup, une sorcière, un vampire, qu'importe ! N'importe quelle créature ou espèce ; Personne ne doit lui arracher un bout de son bien-être. Personne! Celui qui la détient le regrettera. Emma lui reviendra et plus jamais elle ne lui filera entre les doigts.

Commandée par sa soif de vengeance, et laissant un Henry, totalement déboussolé par la situation ; Regina se téléporta dans une marre de charbon.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 11e chapitre spécial Regina, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié :)))

Pour Blue qui est en perruche, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une explication ^^

Note importante : Je vais faire une pause de 3 semaines afin de finaliser correctement les 5 derniers chapitres. J'ai eu un contretemps dans l'écriture alors je m'excuse de la gêne, mais je préfère vous faire patienter pour 5 chapitres plutôt que pour 2/3 et être mal organisé. Par conséquent, **le chapitre 12 sera publié le mardi 21 novembre** (le soir comme d'habitude). Et ensuite le reste suivra toute les semaines comme d'habitude jusqu'au chapitre 16 qui sera le dernier.

Merci de votre compréhension et je vous dit à bientôt :)))


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous et toutes! Comme promis voici le chapitre 12 après 3 semaines d'attente! Je vous remercie d'avoir été patient et j'espère que ce retour vous fera passer un bon moment :)

 **Il y aura 2 flash backs dans ce chapitre.** Le premier sera à Storybrooke et le deuxième dans le monde des Enfers.

Un pti récap : Lucilia est morte. Emma a été enlevée. Quand Regina se transformait en vampire, Emma et Tinkerbell ont pris un crâne et un diamant rose dans le monde des fées noires. Les fées noires ont le rôle de semer le doute et d'affliger des idées noires aux humains. Ils sont spécialistes aussi dans la manipulation des lumières. Et enfin, Griffin est le fils du Père Supérieur et est invisible à cause de lui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 26 février 2017**_

9h du matin, dans le royaume des fées noires. Malgré qu'il soit la matinée selon l'heure du cosmos, ce royaume ne bénéficiait pas de soleil. Quatre cycles lunaires s'alternaient et en faisait la joie du Père Supérieur, qui préférait magouiller les rayons du soleil pour lui. Sa base sécurisée était donc éclairée, ce matin, par une jolie lune cyan. Regina pouvait y voir la totalité des gardes et analyser les zones fragiles du haut de son nuage volant.

Arrivée sur le goudron dur, c'est sans hésiter qu'elle se dirigea vers la zone poubelle, là où il n'y avait qu'un seul garde. Elle le planta sur place, tête à l'envers dans le bitume. Deux gardes venant vider les poubelles se retrouvèrent avec la gorge tranchée avant même de réaliser qu'une intrus infiltrait les lieux. Lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment, les hommes en armure tombaient un à un d'une crise cardiaque. Elle continuait son chemin en pas victorieux jusqu'à en rencontrer d'autres. Trop sûre d'elle, elle baissait sa garde. Une fée noire se changea en bestiole minuscule le temps d'atteindre la psychopathe qui faisait un massacre. Il calcula à la perfection son coup et, enfonça sa baguette dans la poitrine de Regina dès sa réapparition en taille normale. Rien ne se passa. La tige en bois resta coincée dans la cage thoracique vide. Regina attrapa par le col le garde et tournoya ses globules noirs afin de l'hypnotiser. Elle figea en parallèle trois autres gardes qui voulurent l'attaquer par surprise.

-"Où est ton supérieur?"

-"Dans le terrain d'aventure votre.. Majes-."

-"Bien. Guide-moi jusqu'à cet endroit." Commanda la reine vampirique.

Le garde acquiesça. Il sortit sa baguette magique du corps de Regina, il allait ouvrir un raccourci. Malheureusement, il eût à peine le temps de lever son bras que Dracula surgit derrière lui. Il le tira par les ailes et amena la nuque à ses crocs. Dracula déchira les membres volants de la créature tout en la vidant de son sang.

"Encore vous?!" S'écria Regina mécontente. "Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver?! Non, laissez, je ne veux pas savoir. _(Elle sépare Dracula de son dîner)_ Êtes-vous stupide!?"

-"Buvez." Ordonna d'une voix sombre le maître des vampires. "Je vous conseille de ne pas leur accorder votre confiance. Grâce à vos dons, vous êtes capable d'utiliser leurs baguettes. Ne vous privez guère d'entreprendre les choses par vous-même."

Regina leva les yeux aux ciel. Plus pour elle-même, de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt, à simplement, voler une baguette. Puis, elle ramassa le bout de bois. Dracula l'arrêta dans son geste.

"D'abord, vous devez boire leur sang. Eux seuls sont immunisés contre les illusions optiques."

Regina obéit. Elle s'abreuvait de la fée noire au bord de l'agonie.

"Comment savez-vous que le Père Supérieur est le responsable?"

Regina lâcha le garde, et s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa manche, se maudissant de copier les mauvaises manières d'Emma.

-"Je n'en sais rien. C'est le mieux placé pour trouver ses sujets." Elle rétrécit les trois fées restées figées et les rangea dans une petite boîte. "Il se pliera à mes volontés et me rendra Emma. Quelque soit la personne qui l'ait kidnappé." Rajouta Regina déterminée dans ses propos.

Elle se concentra à présent sur la baguette magique afin de se familiariser avec ce nouvel élément. Il était important de s'y lier émotionnellement. Les pouvoirs contenus dans ce bâton différaient de la magie noire courante. Ils relevaient plus du domaine chimique. Contrôler les rayonnements du spectre lumineux s'apparentait à jouer à la loterie. Tellement de combinaison possible, qu'il fallait tester chaque numéro du tableau périodique avant. Regina n'étant pas aussi experte qu'une fée noire, préféra miser sur la prudence et créer un lien sentimental, empêchant la baguette, de la trahir.

-"Vous êtes prodigieuse."

-"Chuuut.. plus tard les compliments." Dit-elle, gardant les yeux fermés.

-"Elizabetha éprouvait de la réticence également vis à vis des compliments. Elle se sous-estimait en permanence."

-"Et voilà c'est repartit pour un tour dans la comparaison avec votre femme. Un conseil, évitez d'en parler lorsque vous courtisez."

-"Votre remarque dévoile de la jalousie. Nous progressons."

Regina ignora les réflexions de Dracula et réussit à ouvrir un portail grâce à la baguette. Fière d'elle, elle avança d'un pas aventurier pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du couloir fluorescent. Se sentant libre d'une ombre derrière elle, elle se retourna vers Dracula.

-"Qu'attendez-vous? Le déluge?! VENEZ!"

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit... (la veille, à Storybrooke)**

Regina était en train répandre un énorme feu de camp dans la forêt. Elle terrassait tous les arbres en cherchant le fameux passage secret des fées noires. Malgré qu'ils soient réservés au sixième sens de cette espèce, Regina espérait qu'avec sa vision vampirique, elle pourrait les détecter. Ses vaisseaux lumineux devenaient des lances flammes. Elle perdait patience. Les minutes étaient précieuses. Si Emma mourr- Non. Elle ne mourra pas. Pas tant que Regina veillera sur elle. Sa colère parlait pour elle-même. Les arbres calcinés en apportaient la preuve. Toute personne censée n'oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Dracula lui, ne l'était pas. Et c'est donc sans surprise qu'il se prit des flammes en plein sur son costume impeccable à 4500 dollars! Il lâcha les deux loups qu'il tenait fermement et courut à toute vitesse pour plonger dans l'étang. L'eau lui faisait horreur, lui rappelant le suicide de sa femme. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il se rua sur Regina à la minute où il fut débarrassé de ses brûlures. Il l'avait plaqué au sol et l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête. Sauf que, Regina lui arracha le cœur, avant de le renvoyer dans l'étang grâce à ses dons de sorcière. Elle observait l'organe avec ambition. Faire de Dracula sa marionnette était une brillante idée.

-"Rendez-le moi!" Gronda Dracula, les vêtements trempés jusqu'aux os.

-"Ramenez-moi une fée." Ordonna Regina sur le cœur carbonisé. Dracula resta immobile devant elle, toujours énervé. "Apportez-moi une fée noire tout de suite!" Précisa Regina.

-"Vous êtes ridicule, je suis mort." Affirma t-il les dents serrées et les iris pourpres. Dracula essaya de lui arracher des mains son dû mais Regina se sauva rapidement derrière un tas de cendre. "Vos tours de manipulation ne fonctionnent que sur les êtres vivants."

-"Fermez-là et obéissez!" Compressant férocement le cœur inerte.

Dracula ne ressentait pas la moindre suffocation et la rattrapa facilement, mais Regina s'échappait une fois de plus à l'arrivée de celui-ci.

"Creusez-moi un passage sous terre que je rejoigne le monde des fées malveillantes!" Continua Regina se reposant cette fois-ci, sur ses ondes dégageant de la crainte. "Exécution!"

-"Vous ne m'impressionnez guère, ma femme aussi avait un fort caractère!"

Dracula s'avança furieusement vers Regina qui elle, lui lança vigoureusement le cœur inutile. Il le rattrapa avec adresse et se planta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il approcha sa poitrine jusqu'à la main de Regina, qu'il venait de saisir. Et d'une voix tout aussi douce que monstrueuse, il lui imposa un service en lui donnant son cœur : "Remettez-le."

Regina analysait la profondeur de ses yeux tout en gardant la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Cependant, elle ressentait des frissons parcourir son être. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas d'âme, cet homme renfermait une immense souffrance. Elle croyait regarder dans un miroir, et cela, lui glaçait le sang. Quatre ans à travailler sur sa rédemption pour en stagner au même point. Une femme blessée par sa propre conscience, qui ne guérira jamais, même à travers la mort. Que se passera t-il alors dans plusieurs siècles? Millénaires? Quand Henry ne sera plus et qu'elle, continuera à vivre dans l'obscurité? Le suicide...? Elle acceptait cyniquement son sort. Jamais ces plaies profondes ne se refermeront. Tout simplement parce qu'elles sont logées au sein d'une zone mentale inconnue. Désormais, elle allait s'ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives. Penser au futur. Le sien. Pas seulement celui d'Henry. Penser à tout ce qu'elle a et peut accomplir dans sa vie. Que ce soit dans le mal ou le bien, ses qualités existent. Il faut juste qu'elle enlève la couverture qui les cachent.

"Oh vous êtes sourde! Percez magiquement ma cage thoracique!" Formula t-il avec sévérité.

-"Trouvez-vous une autre sorcière." Poussant Dracula soudainement. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla en marchant normalement. "Ma sœur en sera ravie!" Regina fit trois pas de plus puis s'arrêta. "Suis-je bête?! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt!?"

Elle fonça en un éclair au cimetière. Dracula la suivit et la retrouva devant la pierre tombale de Robin. Il ne savait comment réagir face à ce moment si particulier. Elle faisait appel à ses pouvoirs pour sortir le cercueil emmitouflé de terre. Il connaissait la douleur, ainsi que ce qu'avait éprouvé Regina. A travers les récits dans son journal intime, elle retranscrivait parfaitement ses sensations. Dracula se transportait dans ces tourments. Ce Robin semblait idéal, tout comme Elizabetha, l'était pour lui. Le cercueil planait au niveau de la pierre et atterrissait délicatement sur l'herbe. Il laissait Regina agir. Et s'il le fallait, il l'aiderait. Infecter un cadavre mort depuis presque un an, nécessitait énormément de sang vampirique.

Regina s'agenouilla près du cercueil. Très émue, elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le lit morbide. Elle pouvait ressentir la noirceur se concentrant à l'intérieur. Elle était rassurée. Robin repose en paix.

De sa force surhumaine, elle souleva la porte massive. Le corps de Robin était intact, et son visage resplendissait encore du sort de préservation. Dracula écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Finalement, son aide demeurait inutile. Cette femme l'impressionnait plus que de raison. Elle était une prodige de la sorcellerie. Lucilia avait parié sur le bon cheval...

-"Quelle est sa fonction?" S'intrigua Dracula concernant un léger détail.

Il essayait de comprendre si la petite boule magique de couleur verte situé sur l'abdomen, était le noyau du sort. Ce petit bouclier conservait un objet, enveloppé d'un tissu en soie. Dracula copia la position de Regina. Celle-ci partiellement méfiante, scruta l'attitude de son admirateur. Il avait l'air inoffensif et à la fois, craintif.

-"En quoi cela vous intéresse t-il?" Demanda sobrement Regina, le sourcil levé.

-"J'aime votre Savoir."

Regina enregistra l'information et s'en dés-administra les mérites.

-"En toute honnêteté, ceci est l'œuvre de ma sœur." Elle approcha prudemment sa main du bouclier verdâtre translucide. "Et je vais pouvoir vérifier sa loyauté."

Sa main plongea sans difficulté dans la substance circulaire puis sortit l'objet qui désactiva le bouclier magique. Elle déplia le tissu de soie avec précaution. La lame habituellement grise et parsemée de motifs noirs anciens, possédait une inversion des couleurs. Seule la gravure du nom Zelena ressortait le gris de la lame. Le reste, dégoulinait de noirceur.

"Elle ne m'a pas menti." Se sentit soulagée Regina. "Elle a canalisé toute l'énergie négative de la dague. Elle a ensuite protégé Robin grâce au bouclier. _(Regina pose sa main sur la poitrine de Robin)_. La noirceur ne pouvait pas s'immiscer en lui."

A ces mots, Regina tremblait. L'émotion la gagnait. Emma et Henry ne sont pas les unique personne lui apportant du bonheur dans sa vie. Zelena y contribue. Ce n'est pas la sœur de l'année mais elle essaie par tous les moyens de s'excuser. Regina renonça donc de faire de Zelena sa marionnette pour l'instant, et rangea la dague dans sa poche intérieur de manteau. Elle fit discrètement ses adieux à Robin en silence, se promettant d'aller de l'avant, en restant positive sur ses actions ; qu'elle trouvera le courage de s'aimer, de se pardonner, et surtout d'arrêter de se punir. Les mots de Robin lui résonnaient en tête. Il avait l'art d'imprégner son soutient au creux de son âme.

-"Je crois en vous." Annonça Dracula de manière très courtoise.

Il déposa sa main sur celle de Regina qui, trouva ce geste, plutôt naturel. Ses pensées envers Robin en étaient en partie responsables, même si dans le fond, la brune n'éprouvait pas la moindre révulsion au contact de Dracula.

"Vous apprenez très vite. Vous êtes âgé de moins d'une semaine et vous avez déjà acquéris beaucoup d'habileté." Encouragea t-il solennellement. "De plus votre magie dépasse mon entendement." Regina nageait dans l'incompréhension. Dracula lui tourna le poignet. "Croquez votre veine, l'écoulement de sang sera plus régulier que l'artère."

-"Pourquoi vous- oooh... Hum. _(Elle retire son bras de Dracula)_ Non. Robin gardera sa condition actuelle." Elle referma le cercueil. "Je ne veux pas qu'il paie les conséquences de mon égoïsme."

-"Votre choix sera respecté."

Il prit le cercueil et le remit dans la sépulture.

-"Vlad?" Regina remarqua son cœur abandonné sur l'herbe écrasée. "Connaissez-vous.. _(elle ramasse l'organe)_ un moyen pour accéder au monde des fées noires?"

Dracula remonta du trou macabre et s'amusa de la persévérance de sa sorcière.

-"Si je vous dis oui, vous me ferez l'honneur de replacer mon cœur..? Je vous connais Regina, tout comme ma femme, vous proposez des échanges inégaux. Mon info vaut plus que récupérer mon cœur."

-"Continuez ainsi et vous rejoindrez votre femme!" Menaça t-elle très irritée.

-"Je suis réuni avec elle en ce moment même, Regina."

-"Sortez de votre fantasme bon sang! Je ne suis pas Elizabetha! Je ne suis pas celle que vous dé-si-rez!"

-"Comment connaissez-vous son nom?!"

-"Est-ce vraiment important? Dîtes votre prix qu'on en finisse!"

-"Bien. Je vous laisse ma mort entre les mains. _(Il s'avance jusqu'à elle, lui saisit le visage)_. Je souhaite partager votre quotidien, vivre ce que vous ressentez et, _(il regarda sa bouche cicatrisée avec envie)_ renforcer notre lien. Je vous prouverais que je vous conviens. _(Il enlève son emprise afin de regrouper leurs mains sur le_ _cœur_ _noirci_ _)_. Laissez-moi faire de vous.. mon Robin?"

Regina le cacha mais ces déclarations lui regonflaient sa confiance en soi. L'idée de susciter l'intérêt d'un tel homme si sûr de lui muni d'une sensibilité mélancolique, ne la laissait guère indifférente. Pourtant ce n'était que le reflet d'elle-même.

-"Vous avez tort de me confier votre cœur. Je le réduirai en cendre après avoir sauvé Emma."

-"Quelle menace effrayante... j'en frissonne...!"

-"J'attends votre réponse." Rappela Regina, ne laissant rien transparaître.

-"Les ultrasons nous guideront aux passages secrets. Ils se répercuteront sur les cristaux dissimulés." Expliqua Dracula sur un ton plus sérieux.

-"Évidemment, la chauve-souris!"

-"Je vous suspendrai à mes pattes. Voler est un apprentissage difficile."

-"Je suis très bon élève, pas besoin de favoritisme du professeur. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide."

Regina sortit la dague maléfique et un porte-clef sur lequel il y avait une photo de famille. La sienne avec Emma. Henry insistait souvent pour avoir une photo de lui avec ses deux mères. Et celles-ci ont cédé au bout du millième regard de chat botté! Henry n'avait jamais autant exprimé de joie qu'en ce jour.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Ne devrions nous pas partir?"

Regina enchantait le porte-clef grâce à un champ magnétique de la dague.

-"Je connecte mon porte-clef à celui d'Emma. Notre fils nous a offert le même pour la fête des mères. Je pourrais au moins savoir si elle est en vie. Et si elle prononce mon prénom, j'apparaîtrais à ses côtés comme un Ténébreux le ferait."

La photo s'illumina. Henry rayonnait d'une lumière jaune et Emma un peu moins. Son aura tournait autour du orange foncé. Quand à Regina, une ombre la recouvrait. Elle était à un stade inexplicable de vie et de mort.

-"Est-elle en vie?" S'inquiéta le maître des vampires, en voyant les billes noires se reformer dans les yeux de la sorcière.

-"Elle subit une séance de maltraitance. Je dois la protéger avant qu'elle ne devienne rouge ou disparaisse."

-"Avant qu'elle ne soit gravement blessée ou morte..." Clarifia t-il.

Regina n'eût pas l'oreille attentive, elle consacra son énergie pour créer un bouclier à distance. Elle devait l'admettre, Zelena était plus puissante sur ce terrain là. Le porte-clef vibrait sous les ondes du poignard. Regina ne possédait pas d'autres choix que de récupérer des brides de magie de sa sœur encore incrusté dessus. La photo aspirait la noirceur de la dague sans que Regina ne puisse intervenir. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle mordit le cou de Dracula, l'entourant de ses bras pour se maintenir, toujours la dague et le porte-clés entre les mains. Elle voulait recharger ses batteries. Pendant qu'elle buvait des vitamines, Dracula la retenait par la taille. Regina peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Sa puissance magique faiblissait énormément mais elle savait que ce sang accroîtrait sa puissance vampirique le temps que sa magie se régénère. Elle éloigna en douceur ses canines, de la gorge convoitée. Ses bras en faisaient de même. La pointe de la dague caressait la peau blanche, jusqu'au creux de la clavicule. Une coulée de sang se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres quand son regard rencontra celui de Dracula. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un baiser de la mort, personnifiée. Les intentions de Dracula étaient clairs, son regard ciblait ses lèvres. La délicatesse d'un mouchoir de soie essuya son menton tâché de sang. Ses paupières se relevèrent lentement, à la découverte du gentleman qu'était Dracula. Il remis le tissu brillant dans la poche extérieur de son costume, puis, incita Regina à ranger également ce qui lui encombrait les mains, en la guidant très attentivement. Le séduisant vampire l'hypnotisait de tout son être par son assurance et son sourire éclatant. Il se transforma soudainement en chauve-souris pour se lancer dans les airs. Il agrippa le manteau de sa bien-aimée et la décolla du sol vigoureusement. Regina crût bouillir en se sentant suspendu à ses pattes. Elle se re téléporta sur la terre ferme et projeta d'un revers de main Dracula dans la tombe de Robin. La sépulture se reconstitua immédiatement le gardant au piège.

-"Je déteste que l'on me prenne pour une incapable! Quelle entêté vous êtes. _(Elle sort le cœur de Dracula de sa poche)_. Je vous tuerais dès mon retour."

Regina enfonça sa main libre dans sa poitrine afin d'y ressortir son propre cœur. Il ne l'accompagnera pas durant ce périple suicidaire. Elle le compara à celui de Dracula. Leur similarité la frappait encore. Tous deux étaient carbonisés dû au virus vampirique mais leurs poids concordaient. Était-ce le poids de leurs souffrances.. ou tout simplement, une coïncidence..?

Regina chassa ces absurdités de son esprit et fit disparaître les deux cœurs dans une boîte précieuse au sein de son caveau. Elle se métamorphosa en chauve-souris puis prit son envol ne manquant pas de se prendre quelques branches au passage.

 **XXX**

* * *

8h du matin, dans le royaume des fées noires. Le Père Supérieur enfila sa combinaison anti-inflammation. Sa salle de torture était prête à commencer le défilé de victimes. La pièce était volontairement peu éclairée laissant place à l'éclat des diverses machines. Une en particulier brillait par sa singularité : une gigantesque main gauche ouverte, sculptée à partir de cornes d'Hades. Elle ressortait d'un socle en marbre brisé, et donnait l'impression de s'échapper tout droit des Enfers tellement le réalisme de cette sculpture trompait l'œil. Tout, la peau, les veines, les incalculables lignes tracées par le destin, les empreintes, le nombre de phalanges, l'épaisseur des doigts.. ou encore les tendons qui les maintiennent... tout, était digne d'une vraie main humaine. Qui au final, était celle du diable.

Un de ses plus fidèles garde apporta une femme inconsciente d'une trentaine d'année, portant une veste en cuir et un jean serré. Il l'installa en silence sur la paume diseuse de mauvaises aventures pendant que le Père Supérieur sélectionna sa baguette maléfique. De son nom, Purple, il possédait une panoplie de baguettes violettes. Chacune avait des fonctions bien précises. Il aimait se payer le luxe de se constituer une collection redoutable. Il prit la mini tige de la taille d'une clef, et l'inséra dans le poignet de la sculpture. La machine s'activa énergiquement. Elle fit circuler des décharges électriques provoquant une élévation de la blonde qui flotta à présent, assise, entre les doigts imposants. Ceux-ci se resserrèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'imprégnaient des émotions de sa proie. Ils se joignirent jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et créèrent une boule de cristal brumeuse. La blonde se mit à hurler. Son futur lui foudroyait littéralement l'esprit. Les fameuses lignes tracées par le destin se détachèrent de la peau pour devenir des filaments de toutes les couleurs, lui traversant chaque cellules nerveuses. N'ayant aucun itinéraires déterminés, les filaments dansaient au rythme du cauchemar que vivait la pauvre femme. Son avenir lui était montré par l'intermédiaire de ses peurs.  
Le Père Supérieur assistait à son premier feuilleton de la journée. La boule de cristal lui servait d'écran télévisuel. Il ne se lassait jamais de ces visages terrifiés. La peur alimente tellement d'adrénaline poussant l'être humain à franchir ses propres limites, que, c'en est un phénomène fascinant.

Un noir brumeux apparut très rapidement dans l'écran circulaire. Le garde qui souhaitait assister également au spectacle fut surpris.

-"Déjà morte?! Les humains sont pathétiquement faibles." Lâcha t-il sur un goût amer.

-"C'est normal, celle-ci ne détient pas de magie." Lui répondit calmement le Père Supérieur.

-"Je croyais que vous ne kidnappiez que les magiciennes."

-"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis! Laisse moi seule maintenant!"

Le garde obéit sans broncher craignant de recevoir deux lasers lui transperçant la rétine.

Le Père Supérieur ragea quelque instant dans sa barbe. S'il se contentait de ces humaines sans pouvoirs c'est parce qu'il se retrouvait privée de son diamant rose. Celui qu'on lui avait dérober avec son crâne précieux. Ce diamant rose servait à subtiliser la magie blanche, davantage pure et jouissif à s'approprier, pour la pervertir.

Il revint à sa collection de baguettes magiques et choisit la plus virulente. A l'extrémité de ce bâton dangereux y était accroché un diamant translucide, taillé comme une future bague de fiançailles. Le souverain prononça une formule elfique afin de propulser le diamant. Il perça la poitrine de la victime en son centre. Le Père Supérieur tira un rayon ultra-violet dessus. Le rayon se mit à réfléchir dans la pierre et à travers tout le corps de la blonde. Sa chair se désintégrait sous la puissance des rayonnements cosmiques. Mais le plus impressionnant était les parties de son âme se déchirant à l'intérieur de sa tête. Les morceaux ressortaient par les yeux, les oreilles, le nez et la bouche. Sept substances visibles par l'œil sadique du Père Supérieur, qui s'envolaient tels des plumes et retombèrent ensuite sur le marbre glacé. La main sculptée se ré ouvrit délicatement faisant chuter la boule brumeuse sur la mini clef enfoncée dans le poignet. C'était le signal.

Le sculpteur de cette invention diabolique entra dans la pièce afin de ramasser les restes de l'âme martyrisée. C'était Terrence, le gardien des âmes, et plus spécifiquement, le bras droit du Père Supérieur. Lui seul pouvait accrocher les fameux trophées du souverain.

-"Qui est la prochaine?"

-"Emma Swan." Articula le Père Supérieur.

-"Je l'ai travaillé toute la nuit, impossible de la faire parler. Nous ne savons toujours pas où se situe le diamant rose." Informa Terrence.

-"C'est une coriace!" Arriva de nouveau le garde, avec Emma qu'il balança au sol violemment.

Il lui affligea un coup de pieds dans l'abdomen. Emma cracha du sang. Contrairement à l'autre blonde, Emma demeurait consciente mais épuisée. Elle tenta une dernière fois de pulvériser le garde de son vaisseau lumineux. Malheureusement, sa magie l'abandonnait au détriment de ses émotions, dont certaines furent déjà manipulées par les subterfuges de ce royaume. Le garde et Terrence soulevèrent la sauveuse à la veste en cuir rouge qui résistait encore. Ils la placèrent de force sur la main du diable.

-"Nous allons bien nous marrer." Déclara le Père Supérieur.

Le fait qu'elle était toujours consciente, allait pimenter les choses.

* * *

9h du matin, au couvent de Storybroke, la panique était au rendez-vous. Tinkerbell maîtrisait au mieux les mensonges adressés à ses consœurs mais elle savait que la situation allait dégénérer quoiqu'il arrive dans les mois à venir. Comment expliquera t-elle que leur Mère Supérieure avait rendu l'âme cette nuit? Elle-même encaissait mal le choc malgré ses nombreux désaccords avec elle. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre a faire les cents pas, attendant impatiemment Snow et les autres. Tous avait peu dormi. C'est sous une fumée verte pomme que la bande apparut au pieds du lit de Tinkerbell. Snow la percuta par accident et fit tomber la boîte à oiseau qu'elle tenait.

-"Aie!" Cria Tinkerbell. "Zelena tu peux pas faire attention!" Les joues rouges de colère, elle se frotta la tête à la recherche d'une vilaine bosse. Lorsqu'elle comprit qui était à l'intérieur de la boîte, sa colère se remplaça progressivement par de la tristesse. "Est-ce que c'est...?"

-"Blue." Snow positionna la maison en bois sur le lit à baldaquin et sortit la perruche. "A toi Zelena." Zelena rendit la forme humaine de la Souveraine, puis lui lança un sort de préservation pendant que Snow réconforta la fée verte avec les bons mots. "Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle refusait catégoriquement de se nourrir d'âmes et d'émotions humaines. Elle a préférée se laisser mourir plutôt que de se laisser consumer par la noirceur."

-"Ça lui ressemble bien..." Répondit la blondinette faisant son deuil.

Zelena récupéra la baguette bleue devant l'œil méfiant de Hook. Il s'avança vers Tinkerbell lui apportant lui aussi son soutient.

-"Je suis désolé P'tite Tête, Regina et moi ne l'avions pas reconnu...ça se serait peut-être passé différemment..."

-"C'était impensable. Moi-même je m'attendais à un corbeau."

-"Pardon? Tu savais qu'elle-?"

-"Était un succube, oui. Généralement le compromis entre la chauve-souris et la fée c'est le corbeau. J'imagine que son refus de la noirceur a impacté sur sa transformation."

-"Sais-tu pourquoi Dracula voulait la protéger du Père Supérieur?" Demanda Belle.

-"Certainement à cause de ça." Tinkerbell souffla de la poussière de fée dans le fond de son armoire et révéla le crâne qui avait permit le transfert d'âme de Regina. "Le premier succube était la Mère Supérieure de Blue. Je n'ai pas pu enquêter jusqu'à la fin mais de ce que j'ai appris, le Père Supérieur voulait subtiliser sa magie blanche avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement noire et a échoué lamentablement. C'était une fée redoutable."

-"Comment est-elle morte dans ce cas?

-"Soit son âme s'est évaporée lorsqu'elle a absorbé sa première énergie vitale, soit, le Père Supérieur le lui arraché pour la rajouter à sa collection."

-"Il faut retrouver Emma au plus vite!" Déclara David.

-"La Sauveuse détient une puissante magie blanche." Informa Belle.

-"Je ne veux pas que l'âme de ma fille soit accrochée sur un tableau de victoire!" Reprit David.

-"En deux exemplaires qui plus est." Annonça Tinkerbell. "Il adore déchirer les âmes..."

-"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt!? En route! Emma me sera perdue à jamais!" S'alarma Hook.

-"Oui ma fille ne mérite pas un si triste sort!" Compléta Snow en prenant une voix de guerrière.

-"Emma Emma Emma Emma... Regina aussi risque de se faire déchirer l'âme en deux!" S'énerva Zelena.

Hook, David, Snow, et Belle se retournèrent vers elle, le regard moqueur et accusateur. Quelle absurdité! Regina ne possède pas de magie blanche! Pensaient-ils tous.

-"Elle l'est déjà." Affirma Tinkerbell à la grande surprise de tous.

-"Wo wo wo attends...Quand on a sauvé Blue Regina et moi, elle ne délirait pas? Regina n'est pas entière?!" S'étonna Hook.

-"Oui."

-"Tinkerbell," Intervint Snow, inquiète. "Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement sur son âme?"

-"C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a une âme-sœur." Elle joignit ses mains à celles de Snow. "Robin et elle ne formaient qu'une seule âme. Ils étaient la même personne avant une ou plusieurs réincarnations."

Snow gardait sa bouche en forme de O, trop choquée par cette révélation. Lorsqu'elle imaginait le passé antérieur de la reine, elle était loin d'imaginer ce verdict. Quand à Belle, elle continua le raisonnement. Son intellect était en demande de résolutions d'énigmes.

-"La création des âme-sœurs résulte d'un déchirement d'une même âme. Donc ce que nous pensions de quelque chose de rare et magnifique.. est en réalité quelque chose d'horrible et fréquent."

-"Pas exactement. Le Père Supérieur expose ses trophées dans son ciel. Seuls Hades et Zeus ont le pouvoir de les récupérer et de les réincarner."

-"La réponse me paraît évidente pour Zeus mais je bloque sur Hades..."

-"Zeus est celui qui confectionne les âmes. Hades les récupèrent à la mort du corps humain. Comme vous l'avez constaté, les âmes partent au paradis, en fumée ou sont perdues dans la rivière. Derrière le décor, il y a une quatrième option. Là où le jugement est le plus sévère."

-"En quoi la réincarnation est une punition?" S'interrogea Belle. "Zeus redonne vie à ceux qui le méritent."

-"Le vrai Enfer se déroule sur Terre. Trouver le sens de la vie est une quête sans fin. Les humains sont esclaves de leurs pulsions et sont destinés à mourir jeunes contrairement aux autres espèces. Sans compter que leur mémoire est effacée à chaque réincarnation. Ils doivent tout reprendre de zéro."

-"Zeus m'a ressuscité, et nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que je le méritais.. C'est un gentil." Se vanta l'ancien pirate.

-"Idiot ce n'est pas le même procédé!" S'exaspéra Tinkerbell. "Et c'est Hades qui s'occupe de la réincarnation. L'intervention de Zeus dessus est rare."

-"C'en est assez." Intervint Zelena, qui supportait difficilement l'évocation de son ex-Truelove. "Allons sauver ma sœur et Emma."

-"Et Dracula." Rajouta Belle sous l'étonnement de tous. "Je l'ai aidé à la rejoindre." Snow la réprimanda par son regard noir. "C'est un homme bon!" Se défendit la belle bibliothécaire.

-"Allons-y." Déclara Tinkerbell, prête à régler des comptes.

-"Pas si vite love _(s'adressant à Belle en_ _aparté_ _)_ , sais-tu si les loups garou infectent dès la première griffure?"

-"Oui c'est le cas."

-"Super!" Répondit-il de façon ironique.

-"Ookay...je crois avoir compris.. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que pour annuler la malédiction, il faut que tu tues celui qui t'a contaminé."

Hook se sentit tout de suite respirer de nouveau. Son agresseur avait goûté son crochet avant même que la contamination se propage. Hook remercia Belle d'un signe de tête et commençait à partir.

"Attends, prends mon foulard. Mets le après que Tinkerbell vous ai aspergé de poudre de lutin." Conseilla Belle pour que le pirate puisse voler et ensuite contrer la magie des fées noires.

-"Bonne idée, merci."

Hook et Zelena s'embarquèrent pour le monde des fées malveillantes, avec Tinkerbell, les emmenant dans les nuages pour y avoir un accès plus rapide. David, Snow, et Belle, n'ayant pas de noirceur à exploiter restèrent coincés à Storybrooke.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Environ 1 siècle plus tôt, dans le monde des Enfers...**

A l'intérieur de sa grotte luxueuse, Hades avait ajouté depuis plusieurs siècles une plante vivante parmi sa décoration. Une âme qui lui était attribuée par Zeus. Enfin devrais-je dire.. la précédente version de cette âme. Maintenant, elle n'en n'était que la réincarnation. Elle était attachée par la cheville dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait désespérément expérimenté toutes les horreurs sur elle au fil des siècles pour annuler la réincarnation, en vain. De plus en plus, son intérêt envers elle diminuait.

Aujourd'hui, tellement atteinte par la folie, elle avait pour habitude de se répéter pour elle-même qui elle était. Sa persévérance à garder l'esprit sain pour 3 minutes était honorable mais le doute lui revenait aussitôt.

-"Je m'appelle Elizabetha! Jamais je ne redeviendrais une ancienne version de moi-même! _(Elle gesticule bizarrement cherchant une deuxième personne à l'intérieur d'elle)_. C'est impossible, je suis unique! Je ne suis pas celle que vous dé-si-rez!"

-"Griffin raisonne-là elle m'agace!" Ordonna Hades qui alla se préparer un cocktail épicé.

-"Elle n'a pas tort. Sans son autre moitié je n'y peux rien. D'autant plus que mon père refuse de mon montrer comment il déchire une âme. Je pourrais utiliser le procédé inverse."

Il s'avança vers le divan confortable pour s'avachir dessus. Hades le rejoignit muni de son cocktail.

-"Ton père m'est redevable après ce qu'il a fait. Sans oublier la corne qu'il m'a volé! Tu payera à sa place. Trouve moi une solution pour que je retrouve l'originale. Cette réincarnation me tape sur les nerfs."

-"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas gardé son autre moitié?"

-"TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN POURQUOI!" S'enflammant les cheveux. "ZEUS!"

-"Hé du calme papi!" Rigola Griffin dont on ne voyait guère les dents. "Un jour j'irais faire un tour au paradis. J'y coincerais bien mon père là-bas." S'amusant à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. "Euh..pourquoi ton puits brille en or?"

-"Mon puits est en pierre basique. Qu'est ce que tu vois?" Se préoccupa le patron des Enfers.

-"Quelqu'un essaie de communiquer avec toi. Laisse moi établir la liaison."

Griffin formula une incantation sur son sac de poussière de fée et l'envoya comme un ballon de basket dans le puits. Un boucan énorme se propagea dans l'espace. L'eau remontait des profondeurs du puits interminable. Elle s'élança à la surface pour moduler le buste de l'auteur de l'appel. Une figure monstrueuse étant cachée par une capuche trop grande.

-"Le Dark One." Énonça Hades.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mais la majorité des âmes qu'il récupérait, arrivaient à cause de ce monstre. Hades éprouvait une certaine excitation d'échanger avec un excellent disciple de la terreur.

-"Rumplestilskin _(roulant bien le r)_ , permettez -moi de me présenter Très Cher..."

-"Votre réputation vous précède. Je vous écoute, quel est objet de votre appel?"

-"Voyez-vous, j'ai un léger soucis. Je déteste perdre mon temps."

-"Nous sommes deux. Et ma patience est limitée, venez-en au fait." En buvant une gorgée de son cocktail.

-"Auriez-vous par hasard une âme qui a tendance à se torturer l'esprit? J'ai besoin d'une future reine. Que je puisse manipuler facilement."

Hades posa étrangement son regard sur sa prisonnière. C'était une reine, s'entourant de remords avec peu d'estime de soi ; sinon elle ne se serait pas suicidé ; ayant une attirance pour les ténèbres à s'apitoyer sur son sort en permanence... Et il fallait qu'il voit la vérité en face : la réincarnation ne peut pas être inversée. Cette version restera comme ça tant qu'il n'aura pas les outils nécessaires, ou quelqu'un de compétant. En 200 ans d'expériences sur elle, rien n'avait abouti. Quand à Griffin, il était encore trop jeune. Hades faisait confiance à personne pour une opération aussi délicate, excepté cette fée invisible.

"J'attends votre réponse Très Cher." Le coupa Rumple.

-"Quel est votre prix Dark One? J'aime les contrats."

-"Hi hi hi hihiii... Votre sortie des Enfers mon ami!"

Hades cracha son cocktail sur Griffin et ses cheveux s'enflammèrent instantanément de rouge.

-"Zeus m'a piégé! Il n'y a que lui qui peut m'en sortir! Retournez jouer à écraser des escargots! Nous ne ferons pas affaires!"

-"Il y a toujours un autre moyen. J'ai des dons de voyance, je sais que vous allez en sortir..."

-"Escroc. Coupez la communication, j'ai d'autres occupations qui m'attendent."

Hades prit une loupe à rayon ā afin d'explorer où se cachent les parties changées par la réincarnation. L'âme Elizabetha possédait des cellules de son ancienne version. Elle bougeait volontairement pour le gêner dans ses recherches.

-"Moi je vous écoute Monsieur.. Stilskin?" Se manifesta Griffin.

-"Bien bien bien... Dis à ton maître qu'il existe une magie plus forte que celle de Zeus : le Truelove."

Hades qui entendit parfaitement les paroles du Ténébreux se mit à tiquer. En quoi l'amour était puissant? Ce n'était qu'une fausse invention de Zeus pour ne pas que les humains s'ennuient.

"Je lui donnerais le nom de son Truelove. Et grâce à un baiser de celle-ci, son cœur se remettra à battre."

-"Mouais, je suis sceptique..." Répondit la fée. "Il pourra sortir des Enfers d'accord.. mais où sera t-il envoyé? Directement au paradis? C'est hors de question."

-"Tais toi c'est parfait au contraire!" S'exclama Hades. "Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur mon frère..." Il lâcha sa loupe qui se brisa sur un rocher et vint près du puits. "Qui est-elle vieux fou?!"

-"Oh non non non non...! Ma récompense en premier Très Cher!"

Hades fit signe à Griffin de prendre Elizabetha.

-"Jette-là dans le 6e pot, c'est le plus performant et rapide."

La jeune fée obéit. Il détacha Elizabetha et la contrôla avec sa baguette magique pour l'emmener dans la salle des réincarnations.

"Voilà marché conclu Dark One. A vous de remplir votre partie."

-"Je reviendrais vers vous plus tard."

-"AAARRRGGHHH! ALLEZ AU DIABLE!" Frappant dans le buste d'eau qui se reforma instantanément.

-"Je ne détiens qu'un indice très mince concernant votre Truelove. Cela vous décevrait."

-"Vous êtes un escroc qui fabule!"

-"Mes visions sont énigmatiques mon ami! Faites preuve de patience..."

-"Dévoilez-moi la raison de votre demande! Qu'est ce qui vous amène à provoquer un dieu?!"

-"Je retrouverais ce que j'ai de plus précieux grâce à une reine totalement maléfique."

-"C'est-à-dire..."

-"Encore une fois mon ami je n'en ai pas la réponse exact!"

-"GRIFFIIIN! ARRÊTE LA MISSION!"

-"Trop tard!" Cria Griffin en revenant dans la grotte. "L'âme a disparue à la vitesse de la lumière!"

Rumple coupa la communication et se réjouit de son exploit, il avait dupé un dieu! Il avait pleinement conscience des réponses à ses énigmes. Il se frottait les mains de son futur bonheur... Bientôt il verra naître une femme qui lui permettra, de retrouver son fils.

 **XXX**

* * *

Et voilà merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ces voyages dans les royaumes et voir le carnage que Regina n'est pas prête d'arrêter XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et/ou questions car il y a beaucoup de révélations aussi ^^

A la semaine prochaine et bonne semaine :)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ! En route pour le chapitre 13 qui sera plutôt triste et assez violent je préfère vous avertir. En même temps il fallait s'y attendre avec le chiffre 13 haha Promis dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura des événements beaucoup plus joyeux :)

En ce qui concerne celui de ce soir, vous retrouverez le monde des fées noires dont l'univers est assez sombre. Elles sont sans pitié et nos héros ne vont pas se laisser faire. J'ai oublié de préciser la semaine dernière que le personnage de Terrence est un personnage des films de la fée Clochette! Dans les films c'est un gentil qui est amoureux de Tinkerbell et qui garde toutes les fabrications de poussière de fée, donc dans mon histoire je l'ai mis gardien des âmes et second du Père Supérieur. Il y aura aussi beaucoup de révélations !

Il y aura **un seul flash back** qui se déroulera dans le monde des Enfers. Attention à ne pas confondre avec la scène d'après où nos héros y seront dans le présent.

Je vous téléporte directement dans le cauchemar que vit Emma. Je rappelle qu'elle se fait torturer mentalement. Donc le début n'est pas la réalité, elle s'imagine un futur par le biais de ses peurs. Vous serez dans la tête d'Emma jusqu'à ce que le Père Supérieur parle ^^ Ensuite il y a une rechute mais vous pourrez faire la différence ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En pleine nuit, l'orage faisait rage sur Storybrooke. L'impact des gouttes sur le parquet ciré du Jolly Roger produisait un énorme vacarme. Killian Junior prenait peur. Le bébé de 10 mois pleurait à chaudes larmes et réclamait sa maman. Henry, en grand frère attentionné le serra dans ses bras et lui raconta une petite histoire pour le rassurer. Il le berçait dans ses paroles mais la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux ne guérissait pas. Les deux frères avaient perdue leur maman quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils devaient se souder ensemble et se débrouiller majoritairement seuls. Le père de Killian Junior se noyait dans le rhum 7 jours sur 7. Henry avait eu beau essayer de secouer le capitaine, rien n'y changeait. Hook ne trouvait pas la force de se battre. Il aimait son enfant plus que tout au monde mais l'élever, il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Selon lui, Killian Junior méritait un vrai héros. Un, qui aurait dû sauver sa maman. Son rôle de Sauveuse avait empiété sa vie de famille. En se sacrifiant pour le bonheur de la ville, elle mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. Hook aurait dû l'en empêcher, la convaincre qu'une autre solution était réalisable. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait été trop lâche pour s'opposer au choix de l'amour de sa vie!

Assommé par l'alcool, Hook n'entendait pas la détresse de son fils, ni l'histoire d'Henry. Il ronflait comme un porc. L'adolescent termina son récit quand un éclair s'abattît sur le navire. Il créa un trou dans la coque. Heureusement, il avait percé à la surface. L'eau n'allait pas coulé le bateau. Du moins pas encore...

Henry sursauta et commençait à ne plus garder son calme. Le bateau était trop dangereux. Le manoir Swan les protégerait mieux. Il voulut s'y réfugier sauf que la douleur de revoir le lieu du drame le rendait hésitant. Un deuxième éclair frappa le mat qui fissura le plancher. Henry cria et explosa en sanglot.

-"A l'aaiide! Killian réveille toi! Il faut partir!" S'agita t-il dans tous les sens. "On va mourir je t'en supplie réveille toi!" Il saisit une bouteille de rhum et la cassa sur le coin de la table. "Lève toi!"

Très inquiète, la vraie Emma courut au chevet de Hook pour le secouer. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, elle toucha le bras d'Henry et décida de les téléporter ailleurs. Cependant, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme elle le voulait. Ses pouvoirs étaient bridés et Henry ne la reconnut pas. Elle semblait être une étrangère à ses yeux. Il se dégagea de son contact et protégea encore plus Killian Junior. La foudre endommagea le toit de la cabine. La tempête de pluie se déchaîna sur eux. Les fissures créées par le mat s'agrandissaient. Henry enveloppa le bébé dans son manteau et priait pour qu'il continue de respirer. Guidé par son instinct de survie, il vérifia non-prudemment si le tonnerre allait encore frapper. C'est pour cela qu'en courant vers la passerelle, il ne vit pas qu'un éclair lui frôla les cheveux par derrière.

Emma de son côté, essayait de soulever le corps de son homme mais sa force la quittait. Ses muscles étaient de la guimauve. Elle y mettait tout son engouement pour le tirer du danger. Elle s'acharnait à saisir d'une main de fer le pirate, sans succès. Le bateau commença à descendre de niveau. Emma voulut se soulager la conscience en guettant si Henry était en sécurité. Et il l'était. Debout sur les quais. Il était à l'abri de la noyade mais pas du danger. La tempête battait son plein et le clou du spectacle se déroula au ralenti aux yeux d'Emma. Un lampadaire percuta le crâne d'Henry dans sa chute et le tua sur le coup. Le bébé se retrouva écrasé par le poids de son grand frère. Emma tenta d'accourir à son secours mais elle resta emprisonné par l'eau qui inondait la cabine du capitaine. Le corps du pirate lui, flottait déjà dans la mort. Impuissante face au combat qu'elle menait, Emma hurla d'horreur. Sa famille mourut par sa faute. Si elle n'était pas morte au nom du bien-être de la ville! Si elle se consacrait moins à son rôle de sauveuse! Sa famille serait vivante! C'est ce qui la tuera! Son don n'en ai pas un! C'est une malédiction! Il faut qu'elle s'en débarrasse!

-"Mouahahahhahahah. Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. C'est repartit pour un tour..." Se régala le Père Supérieur en visionnant son feuilleton. Il tourna d'un cran la mini clef du poignet de la main diabolique. "Simulation numéro 2481 réussite. En route pour la suivante!"

-"J'adore quand elles sont conscientes." Ajouta Terrence, le bras droit du Père Supérieur. "Elles ne peuvent pas intervenir dans leur cauchemar.. La part inconsciente est celle qui agit dans les rêves."

-"Ce que j'aime surtout, c'est qu'elles ne peuvent pas mourir en étant consciente. Je peux lui faire revivre la scène en boucle jusqu'à épuisement." Avoua le Père Supérieur. "Met le voltage plus fort Terrence."

-"Bien Chef."

Terrence alla derrière la sculpture et ouvrit la troisième phalange du majeur, détenant les réglages, pour augmenter la dose de décharge électrique. Emma re plongea dans la tempête de son esprit et sentit les foudres lui traverser ses jambes. Elle tomba genoux à terre au chevet de Hook. Henry était debout à côté d'elle, il avait beau essayer de secouer le capitaine, rien n'y changeait. Assommé par l'alcool, Hook n'entendait pas la détresse de son fils, ni celle d'Henry. Ses ronflements accompagnaient la mélodie agressive de la pluie. Un double éclair s'abattît sur le navire. Il créa quatre perforations dans la coque. Heureusement, il avait percé à la surface. L'eau n'allait pas coulé le bateau. Du moins pas encore...

Henry sursauta et commençait à ne plus garder son calme. Non stable et construit à partir de matériaux conducteurs, le bateau était trop dangereux. Le manoir Swan les protégerait mieux. Il voulut s'y réfugier sauf que la douleur de revoir sa mère morte étalée sur le sol de la cuisine le rendait hésitant. Un violent coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel et fit trembler le mat qui fissura le plancher. Henry cria et explosa en sanglot.

-"A l'aaiide! Killian réveille toi! Il faut partir!" S'agita t-il dans tous les sens. "On va mourir je t'en supplie réveille toi!" Les pleurs du bébé rendaient les cris d'Henry en sourdine mais l'adolescent trouvait le courage de se battre et se vida de tout l'air constituant ses poumons pour adresser deux mots. "Lève toi!"

Très inquiète, Emma essayait de soulever le corps de son homme mais sa force la quittait. Ses muscles étaient de la guimauve. Elle y mettait tout son engouement pour le tirer du danger. Elle s'acharnait à saisir d'une main de fer le pirate, sans succès. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme elle le voulait. Ses nerfs ne répondaient pas aux ordres de son cerveau. La foudre endommagea le toit de la cabine. La tempête de pluie se déchaîna sur eux. Les fissures créées par le mat s'agrandissaient jusqu'à séparer Emma de ses enfants.

-"Henry!"

Emma sauta par dessus la mer pour les rejoindre sur leur bout de radeau minuscule. Elle les serra très fort dans ses bras mais encore une fois elle était dans l'incapacité de les maintenir. Henry jaugeait son équilibre tout en enveloppant Killan Junior dans son manteau. Les vagues lui donnait du fil à retordre. Emma décida de les téléporter ailleurs. Fermant les yeux, elle constata que ses pouvoirs lui faisaient eux aussi faux bons. Le radeau commença à descendre de niveau sous le poids et l'acharnement des vagues à les faire basculer. Guidé par son instinct de survie, Henry posa le bébé sur le radeau et plongea dans la mer. Il pouvait y arriver, nager jusqu'aux quais en tirant le radeau avec lui sera possible ! Il y croyait. Emma, impuissante face à cette scène voulut aider ses fils quand tout d'un coup elle ressentit une pointe de chaleur dans sa poche de jean. Elle regarda l'emplacement et sentit une vague de pouvoir l'envahir. Une substance noire translucide se divisa en deux pour se répandre sur ses jambes et sur le haut de son corps. La substance venait la noyer par une couche protectrice.

[ _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_ ] Pensa t-elle paniquée.

Elle voyait sa veste en cuir scintiller d'une couleur dorée par dessus le rouge et vérifia sa respiration, craignant de suffoquer sous ce liquide magnétique. Les illusions en face d'elle s'effacèrent. Fini l'océan tumultueux et la foudre dévastatrice. Elle se retrouva dans un espace vide de couleur blanche avant de pouvoir enfin se réveiller de son cauchemar. Le Père Supérieur se tenait devant elle, l'air sadiquement pompeux, mais, déchanta très vite lorsqu'il aperçut que la substance chimique grossissait comme pour retenir Emma à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Elle repoussait avec ténacité les décharges électriques de la main maléfique. La machine commençait à dérailler. Le Père Supérieur s'arma de sa baguette tornado et lança six mini tornades servant de foreuse pour percer la bulle. Emma sentait la puissance de résistance dont faisait preuve le bouclier. Cela la compressait et lui réveillait progressivement ses cellules magiques. Elle devinait que de peu ce qu'il se passait alors pour éclaircir sa pensée, elle fouilla sa poche. Ses doigts ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître la forme de ses clefs. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elles étaient le point de départ de cette immense pouvoir, elle les retira de son jean.

-"Regina." Évoqua Emma, voyant son cadeau de fête des mères. "Qu'est c'que tu as fais..."

Elle rangea en deux secondes son porte-clef et prépara ses mains pour annuler les tornades. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lâcher sa magie à travers le bouclier, elles disparurent. À la place, des boules de feu valsèrent dans la pièce. Regina était là. Son allure démontrait clairement qu'elle était possédée par son côté sombre. Emma eût peur. La noirceur qui la protégeait, elle la reconnaissait à présent. La magie du Dark One était à la disposition d'Emma et elle redoutait les dégâts inconsidérables qu'elle pourrait engendrer. La colère la remplissait dû à la torture subit mais la haine prit place lorsqu'elle vit Regina se faire attrapée par les trois fées noires.

Désireuses de la scinder en mille morceaux, les créatures ailés l'emmenèrent vers une trancheuse de boucher géante. En faire des fines tranches semblait une idée jubilatoire pour le Père Supérieur mais pas au goût d'Emma. La blonde leva les bras en l'air et fit appel à toute son énergie qu'il lui restait. En une forte inspiration, elle aspira par la bouche et le nez, toute la noirceur du bouclier. Connaissant son hôte par le passé, la substance s'inséra avec facilité dans chaque couches d'épiderme. Les décharges électriques générés par la machine ainsi que la boule de cristal formée au-dessus de sa tête, furent eux aussi aspirés. Emma se sentit mutante. Elle chargea ses poings de magie électrifiée et bondit sur le Père Supérieur en lui adressant un bon crochet du droit. Le souverain s'évanouit. Cela permit à Regina d'avoir la main libre pour trancher les ailes du misérable garde pendant qu'Emma s'occupait de Terrence. En ajoutant magiquement des poings américains autour de ses phalanges, elle le ruait de coups. Et c'est un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes qui laissa à Emma l'occasion de lui passer des menottes.

Sa coéquipière au contraire, n'adoptait guère le même concept. L'heure du dîner avait sonné. Le garde passa dans son intégralité à la découpe. En plus de servir de dîner, un amas de poussière de fées sala le tout. Regina se délectait devant le plateau de charcuterie fraîche quand elle entendit des cristaux s'entrechoquer. Ce son ne lui était pas étranger, c'était une fée de taille réduite qui s'échappait. Un amuse-bouche n'était pas de refus. De sa vision et rapidité infaillibles, la sorcière vampirique attrapa le Père Supérieur en lui pinçant les ailes de son pouce et index. Elle ouvrit sa belle bouche cicatrisée prête à l'ingurgiter.

-"Regina non!" Lui cria Emma. Regina en sourcilla. "On a besoin de lui. C'est lui le Père Supérieur."

Regina ragea intérieurement. Toutes les fées noires devaient périr. En particulier celles qui avaient osé faire du mal à Emma. Le Père Supérieur lui, tentait toujours de s'extirper de l'emprise. Il décida de lancer une poudre toxique dans le nez de Regina. Elle éternua fortement et dans ce moment d'inattention, le souverain reprit sa forme humaine pour provoquer une tornade lui permettant de s'envoler vers le ciel en détruisant la structure de la bâtisse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Emma, Regina et Terrence se retrouvèrent emporter par la rafale de vent et furent projeter contre l'une des machines en métal, puis tombèrent au sol. Un couloir fluorescent apparut.

Emma lutta pour se lever et s'affola à la vue de Regina, les yeux clos. Ils s'ouvrirent à l'instant même où Emma posa ses genoux près de son épaule. Son sourire s'élargissait. Emma lui apparaissait comme un ange. Elle se redressa lentement, ne voyant qu'elles deux au monde. La Reine ne ratait pas un battement de cil de sa Sauveuse, elle était magnifique. De multiples blessures la recouvraient mais son regard dégageait une profonde affection. Regina survola de ses mains guérisseuses tout le corps d'Emma, et s'arrêta à un point précis : le ventre.

-"Il va bien." Annonça t-elle d'une voix rassurante, et en y déposant sa main.

Emma très gênée, se paralysa. La douceur qu'employait Regina à lui offrir d'infimes caresses sur son ventre, la positionnait dans une situation inconfortable. D'un côté, Regina lui vouait un amour inconditionnel, et de l'autre, lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir? Le test de Whale avait été négatif. Était-ce encore une illusion finalement? Était-elle toujours sous l'emprise de la machine infernale..? Car Regina n'était pas apparu dans son futur, elle figurait aux abonnés absente. Et un avenir sans elle était inconcevable. Peut-être que sa scène se jouait en ce moment-même...? Emma manquait de clarté. Elle tourna de l'œil quelques instants.

-"Besoin d'aide Regina?" Demanda gentiment Dracula, sortit de son couloir fluorescent depuis plusieurs minutes.

Regina sursauta. Appréciant que Dracula ait retenu la leçon, elle accepta son offre en acquiesçant de la tête. Il souleva Emma et la porta en mariée. Emma se réveilla et fut désagréablement surprise de voir qui la tenait fermement.

-"Emma non." Lui ordonna Regina en lui bloquant son poignet chargé de magie. "Il est avec moi."

Emma n'y opposa aucune résistance mais insista pour marcher sur ses jambes. Elle refusait de dépendre de cet homme dont elle n'avait pas encore confiance. Seule la conviction de Regina lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

* * *

Le trou dans le toit de la bâtisse qui n'était qu'autre qu'une noix de coco, permit à Tinkerbell de les apercevoir tous les trois. Elle reconnut également parmi eux, Terrence, allongé et menotté. Ce gardien des âmes lui en avait beaucoup appris sur le royaume.

Zelena et Hook qui la suivaient en apprentis fées volantes, ne virent que leur être cher. La sorcière les téléporta à eux. Hook se précipita devant Emma en poussant Dracula.

-"Qui es-tu toi?!"

-"Le maître des vampires." Lui éclaira sa lanterne, Zelena. "Il est mieux qu'en chauve-souris n'est-ce pas, Sœurette?" La taquina librement Zelena.

-"Ravi de constater que le respect existe chez certaines personnes." Salua poliment Dracula en s'adressant à Zelena, avant de reprendre son attention sur Hook. "Et vous vous êtes? _(Dracula remarque son crochet)_. Exact, vous, vous êtes le manchot."

Regina gloussa. Hook vit rouge.

-"Surveille ton langage camarade! Et ne t'avise plus d'approcher ma femme sinon mon côté manchot _(en le menaçant la poitrine de son crochet)_ t'enverra dans le néant." Il passa son bras valide autour d'Emma et ignora le vampire. "Rentrons à la maison".

-"Allez-y. Tink, tu les ramènes." Imposa Regina.

-"Non on n'te laisse pas ici tu vas te faire tuer." Répliqua Emma ne voulant pas abandonner sa meilleure alliée.

-"Je ne crains rien avec Zelena à mes côtés." Affirma t-elle, de manière décontractée. Le compliment n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Zelena en fût fière. "Partez." Continua Regina. "Tink! Tink?"

La fée verte avait disparu de leur champs de vision. Heureusement elle n'était pas très loin. Elle se tenait au dessus du corps de Terrence.

"De quoi as-tu besoin sur lui?" La rejoignit Regina.

-"Je l'inonde de pensées positives. Il sera trop occupé à s'en défaire au lieu de semer le doute en nous."

-"Ça ne serait pas plus simple de le tuer?"

-"C'est lui l'inventeur de tous les subterfuges de ce royaume. Sans lui le Père Supérieur ne terrifierait personne."

-"Raison de plus pour le tuer." S'invita Zelena dans la conversation.

-"Tinkerbell, est ce qu'il peut nous mener jusqu'au Père Supérieur?" Demanda Emma.

-"C'est moi qui vais le faire." Annonça t-elle à tous, vaniteusement. Elle le transforma de force en petite fée et l'enchanta pour qu'il devienne comme une bague de papillon avec un corps de larve émeraude. La scintillance du bijoux les mènera au Père Supérieur. "Ils ont fait un pacte. Terrence est littéralement son bras droit. Chacun possède le bras de l'autre."

Les visages de dégoût se formèrent à l'unanimité, puis, ils partirent en route.

Dans le ciel, s'était formée, une armée de fées noires. Ils barraient la route à nos héros mais c'était sans compter sur la sorcière de l'Ouest qui détenait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle brandit la baguette de Blue et aspergea l'armée d'une vague de retour en enfance. Toutes agirent comme des bambins de 3 ans ne sachant à peine voler et se roulant dans les nuages parce que c'était rigolo.

Tinkerbell regarda attentivement la lune, puis sa bague émeraude, qui ne scintillait aucunement. Elle s'imagina donc un nouveau plan.

-"A quoi tu penses P'tite Tête?" Demanda Hook. "Tu crois qu'il se cache dans la lune?"

-"Regina et moi pouvons créer une éclipse si besoin..." Proposa Emma.

-"Nous allons le faire venir à nous, et pour ça il faut frapper fort en employant ses méthodes." Répondit Tinkerbell, une pointe de mal-aise dans sa voix.

Elle indiqua mentalement aux trois femmes de se lier magiquement sur la baguette de Blue. Quand aux deux hommes, elle leur donna des mesures précises de mathématiques. En effet, ils allaient avoir pour mission de positionner un grand miroir selon des angles déterminés. Tous se placèrent à leur poste et firent confiance à Tinkerbell qui elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Elle devait se tenir prête et surtout, accepter d'assumer la conséquence de ses futurs actes.

Tinkerbell donna son signal. Zelena, Regina et Emma aspirèrent les rayons cyan de la lune avec la baguette de Blue. Elle en tremblait par la puissance de lumière qu'elle recevait. Les trois sorcières réunissaient leurs pouvoirs pour canaliser l'énergie très importante dégagé par la lune. Au 2e signal, elles lancèrent les rayonnements sur le grand miroir. Dracula et Hook effectuèrent leur chorégraphie d'angles. Les reflets de ces rayonnements à basse température décimaient glacialement l'armée enfantine à une vitesse incroyable. Toutes les fées noires se cryogénisaient avant de se réduire en poussière de glace. Pendant que ce massacre se déroulait, Tinkerbell guettait le moindre éclat de sa bague. Lorsqu'elle vit la brillance à son plus haut degré, elle se retourna pour voir que le Père Supérieur lui administra une poudre aveuglante. Regina rompit immédiatement son contact de la baguette bleue en voyant le souverain s'en prendre à Tinkerbell. Le contact étant rompu, Hook ne recevait plus les rayons. Inquiet, il constata que Tinkerbell avait les yeux violets, et remarqua Regina en train de s'emparer du Père Supérieur. Il vola à son secours.

-"Besoin d'un coup de crochet?"

-"Avec plaisir!" Lui répondit Regina en basculant la tête de sa victime pour en montrer l'étendu de son cou.

-"Ça serait trop rapide." Déclara Hook.

Il amena son crochet sur la joue du Père Supérieur et le lui caressa avec sadisme. Pour une fois, Regina retrouvait enfin le pirate qu'elle avait apprécié engager autrefois. Elle se délectait d'avance du spectacle qu'il allait offrir.

En partant du coin de l'œil droit, Hook promena sa pointe argenté le long du visage afin de produire une coulée de sang. Il effectua la même chose du côté gauche. Le Père Supérieur le prenant pour un p'tit joueur, se moqua ouvertement du brun, sauf que Hook ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase en lui plantant sa langue. Il tira d'un coup sec pour lui arracher ce muscle agaçant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hook répliqua :

"Je déteste les langues de bois."

Regina souriait également et s'impatientait de la suite contrairement à Emma qui s'horrifiait de la scène pendant qu'elle soignait les yeux de Tinkerbell.

-"Finissez-en avec lui par pitié." Supplia la Sauveuse.

-"Il t'a torturé Emma, il le mérite!" Réclama Regina.

-"Je suis d'accord love, tout d'abord je venge Tinkerbell..!"

Hook ôta un premier globe oculaire du Père Supérieur. Celui-ci cria de douleur privé de ses cordes vocales. Finalement Hook regrettait de lui avoir arracher si vite. Il ôta le deuxième œil et jongla de sa main valide avec les deux billes gluantes. Son numéro de cirque ne faisait que commencer.

"Enchante mon crochet s'il te plaît." S'adressant à Regina. Elle s'exécuta, ravie de cette demande. "Et ça, c'est pour l'amour de ma vie!"

Hook planta son crochet dans le crâne du Père Supérieur et en ressortit son cerveau magiquement. Il admira les zones de la cervelle en tournant l'organe. Regina le regarda avec fierté mais aussi avec dégoût. Elle espérait que Hook ne lui demande pas de le manger car le Père Supérieur était toujours vivant. Et un croc dans cette cervelle le tuerait en une seconde. Heureusement, Tinkerbell arriva à leur hauteur avant que son collègue de torture ne puisse envisager une telle chose. Tinkerbell sortit le diamant rose, qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, pensant être une monnaie d'échange contre Emma. Elle l'enclencha sur sa baguette verte avec rage et détermination.

-"Toute la magie blanche que tu as subtilisé se déversera dans ton esprit et te tuera par tes propres pensées pures."

Elle envoya son vaisseau lumineux de magie blanche mêlé à la sienne. Le cerveau enchanté s'alimenta de la bonté du laser et se mit à tourner ultra rapidement sur le crochet de Hook. Telle une tornade, le cerveau se transforma au fur et à mesure par un torrent de vent et disparut à n'en laissé plus rien sur son passage. Le crochet de Hook fût libre ainsi que les bras de Regina. Le Père Supérieur s'était mortellement évaporé. La menace n'était plus, jusqu'à ce que Tinkerbell se fasse tordre les ailes par une fée invisible.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Fort fort lointain dans le monde des Enfers...**

À travers les flammes de sa cheminée, Hades venait de conclure son pacte avec Vlad Tepes, roi de Roumanie, alias « Vlad l'empaleur ». Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'accueillir son âme. Cet homme possédait une soif de vengeance tellement grande qu'il la combla rapidement en se nourrissant de sang pour devenir une création du diable : le vampire.

Si Hades se réjouissait de sa venue, c'est qu'il en tirerait un énorme profit. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait répondu à l'appel au secours de cet humain, à la place de Zeus. Lorsque l'âme de Vlad arriva dans son monde, elle apparut exceptionnellement dans la grotte luxueuse d'Hades.

-"Mon amour!" S'écria sa prisonnière qui reconnut son âme-sœur.

-"Elizabetha!" Se dépêcha Vlad pour enlacer de nouveau, sa femme perdue.

Malheureusement, étant des âmes, ils se traversèrent leurs corps.

-"Que fait-elle enchaîné ici?!" S'énerva Vlad qui tentait de déverrouiller la chaîne agrippant la cheville de sa reine.

-"Fatiguez-vous allez-y... Cette chaîne est spécialement conçue pour piéger de la matière inorganique. Et vous serez réuni tous les deux je peux vous l'assurer..." Certifia le diable en jubilant à la pensée de retrouver celle qui désire.

Les deux âmes-sœurs enfin au même endroit, il pouvait les réunifier en une seule âme. Celle qui a été déchirée par le Père Supérieur puis ensuite confisquée par Zeus, avant de les lancer dans une réincarnation. La personne qui partageait partiellement son quotidien de roi des Enfers, lui manquait. Elle lui avait été attribué par Zeus. Hades avait par la suite, développé un certain attachement envers cette femme, qui possédait la capacité d'être autant angélique que machiavélique. Ses idées dépassaient parfois les siennes. Elles étaient plus vicieuses, plus perverses. Il se vantait d'être complice de sa cruauté alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il la surveillait de très près lors des actes de bonté qu'elle procurait aux humains, mais n'y interférait jamais. Il préférait attendre qu'elle revienne auprès de lui six mois plus tard, pour déverser ensemble, du malheur sur ces humains. Autant pouvait-elle leur offrir une protection de la Nature, comme autant, pouvait les dévaster par l'intermédiaire de cette même Nature ; la forêt étant son instrument du jugement. Assainir les terres ou les infecter, tel était son pouvoir. Un parfait mélange de magie blanche comme de magie noire.

Se perdant tellement dans ses divagations, Hades ne vit que trop tard la silhouette de son frère s'approcher de l'âme Vlad. Zeus sortit sa pince en or à l'apparence d'une foudre. Celle-ci lui permit de saisir l'âme souhaitée et se dirigea vers la salle des réincarnations. Zeus voulait intervenir dans cette réincarnation car le vécu de cet homme méritait une seconde vie, ailleurs que sur Terre. Il était un vaillant guerrier au combat. Le royaume qui lui correspondait s'appelait Valhalla. Vlad se démarquait par son aisance au tir de lance. Les flèches géantes atteignaient toujours leur cible. Zeus avait été impressionné par sa précision et son mental d'acier. Et pour être honnête, Zeus connaissait personnellement la précédente version de cet âme. Donc son but de l'envoyer dans un endroit privilégié n'était pas anodin.

-"RENDS LA MOI!" S'opposa Hades qui avait entendu le bruit des pots magiques. Il fonça la tête la première sur le buste de son frère. Zeus voltigea au plafond de la salle des réincarnations. Sa pince en or rebondit sur le marbre et Vlad la déroba en très peu de secondes. Hades avait la faculté de toucher les âmes sauf que Vlad ne le savait pas. Il se fit soulever par la main du Diable au-dessus du 666e pot de réincarnation. Hades voulut défier son frère. "Laisse moi sortir de ce royaume et il est à toi."

-"Ne joue pas au négociateur, tes promesses sont du poison à l'état pur."

Hades lâcha l'âme puis la rattrapa au dernier moment.

-"Ooups!" S'exclama faussement le Diable.

Zeus lui envoya ses foudres. Hades résista à la secousse et fit craquer sa nuque. Il continuait à tenir fermement l'âme du guerrier romantique.

-"Arrête tes sottises, ce pot est le plus lent à renouveler une âme, je sais que tu veux garder celle-ci alors ne fait pas l'idiot. Laisse moi m'en occuper. Elle m'appartient." Gronda t-il.

Zeus lui envoya sa lourde couronne divine tel un frisbee. Hades la reçut en plein nez et amena par réflexes ses deux mains à son visage si précieux. Son frère s'élança au sauvetage de Vlad mais l'âme lui glissa entre les doigts. Il étira la longueur de son bras droit dans la profondeur du pot. En rattrapant sa pince irremplaçable, Zeus pensait pouvoir remonter l'âme en même temps. Hades l'étrangla avant qu'il puisse atteindre l'objet de valeur. Il le frôla. Mécontent de l'erreur fatale commise par son frère infernal, Zeus disparut sous un roulement de tonnerre. Hades tapa du poing sur l'étalage des pots. L'âme de Vlad quand à elle, se retrouva entraînée dans un tuyau sans fin qui le menait vers sa nouvelle réincarnation, bien des siècles plus tard.

 **XXX**

* * *

De retour dans le royaume des fées noires, dans les nuages, le Père Supérieur venait d'être anéanti. Tinkerbell cria de douleur et se plia sur elle-même, ses ailes se tordaient vers le bas. Dracula, de son odorat avisé, reconnut son vieil ami invisible qui avait pour habitude de dégager une odeur de lingette nettoyante. Quand Griffin souhaitait se faire voir, il portait des lunettes. Et son obsession à les nettoyer tout le temps le trahissait. Ses doigts étaient imprégnés du produit comme des doigts imprégnés de nicotine.

Sachant ce que la fée verte représentait pour Regina, Dracula maîtrisa Griffin et lui bloqua les bras. Il lui posa également ses lunettes sur le nez. Tous furent surpris par cette découverte excepté Regina, trop occupée à rattraper au vol Tinkerbell dont les ailes ne s'activaient plus. Elle la soigna sans grande difficulté. Du côté de Zelena, son inconscient la poussait à dévoiler l'identité de cet personne invisible. Il lui en fallait peu et elle était pressée de rentrer voir sa fille. Elle pensa donc que lui planter sa dague en plein cœur redonnerait sa visibilité avant qu'il ne meurt définitivement. Le problème c'est qu'elle sentait très bien que sa dague était gardée au chaud dans la poche intérieure de sa sœur. Par conséquent, elle établissait un lien télépathique avec elle sauf que l'ancienne reine se hâta sur Griffin pour lui arracher le cœur.

-"Ne le tuez pas!" S'exclama Dracula à Regina. "Le royaume a besoin d'un successeur. _(S'adressant à Griffin)_ C'est un malentendu, nous allions partir, pas besoin de les attaquer."

-"Dac' Drac, d'abord dis à ta moitié d'me rendre mon cœur s'te plaît.."

-"Garde-le Regina!" Ordonna Tinkerbell. "C'est un traître et un sale menteur..." Déclara hargneusement Tinkerbell.

Zelena prit les choses en mains et ne se gêna pas de récupérer le cœur ainsi que sa dague dans le manteau de Regina. Elle dirigea la pointe de la lame vers Emma et ré aspira la noirceur qui lui appartenait. Emma manqua de s'évanouir. Regina incendia Zelena du regard.

"Montre ton vrai visage, salaud!" Insulta de plus belle Tinkerbell. "Tu n'es qu'une pourriture pire que ton père... _(elle lui crache dessus)_. Tue-le Zelena!"

Zelena pressa avec plaisir le cœur de Griffin jusqu'à ce que sa moralisatrice de sœur la stoppa dans son geste.

-"Pas si vite. C'est agaçant toutes ces allusions à son ex-femme..." Elle se tourna vers son admirateur. "Pourquoi m'a t-il appelé votre moitié? C'est lui qui vous a implanté l'idée stupide que j'étais votre ex-femme?!"

Griffin lâcha un rire et se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire à quel point la situation était pathétique. Zelena appuya de nouveau sur le cœur afin que Griffin se calme. Elle passa sa dague au dessus de l'organe en récitant une formule.

-"Tu vas être fixée _(s'adressant à Regina)_ , voici un.. détecteur de mensonge!" S'en amusa t-elle en montrant le cœur comme un produit commercial. "A chaque fois qu'il mentira, son cœur s'illuminera en jaune!" Regina la regarda, sceptique. "Pose lui tes questions je t'en prie.."

Regina se racla la gorge mais Dracula la devança dans son interrogatoire.

-"A quelle pourcentage correspond-elle?" En parlant de Regina.

-"100%."

Le cœur s'illumina en vert signe de vérité. Dracula aimant prouvé qu'il ait raison, s'adressa à Regina avec arrogance.

-"Vous voyez, votre âme correspond à celle de ma femme à 100%. _(Silence)_. Je vous l'avez dit."

-"T'es con Drac quand tu t'y mets!" Sourit Griffin plein de malice. "Je croyais que tu voulais récupérer ton âme..."

Griffin sortit sa baguette magique en direction de Regina. Il l'immobilisa par la pensée en la rabaissant dans sa propre estime de soi. Elle perdait confiance en elle. Griffin concentra son énergie puis commença à déplacer l'âme de Regina hors de son corps. Il se prit immédiatement les vaisseaux lumineux d'Emma et de Zelena. Dracula ne pouvant se rajouter qu'à la fin de l'assaut, il s'assura que Regina reprenait ses esprits. Tinkerbell en fit de même en remettant son âme en place.

-"Perfide!" S'énerva Dracula en tranchant de ses griffes la gorge de Griffin.

-"Ooh non il ne va pas mourir..." S'avança Regina en étranglant magiquement Griffin et tout en figeant l'hémorragie. "DE QUI SUIS-JE LA RÉINCARNATION!?" Exigea Regina en prenant une voix de démon et montrant des flammes dans ses billes noires flippantes.

Griffin fit terrifié et se soumit soudainement. Il ne voyait pas Regina.

-"Ayez pitié votre Majesté.. avec Hades nous avons essayé de vous faire revenir maintes fois... nous-"

-"DE QUOI PARLES-TU?!"

Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il se déroulait sous leur yeux à part évidemment Tinkerbell qui était la seule à comprendre.

-"J'ai-" Regina lui lança une boule de feu dans le pieds, tout en continuant de l'étrangler de son autre main. "Argh! Ma Reine pitié! Je vous promets.. j'ai conduis une partie de vous au suicide et votre 2e moitié lui a échappé par la faute de Zeus! Je n'ai pas pu la retrouver, pendant 28 ans, elle était bloquée dans un royaume enchanté."

-"Ce n'est donc pas par hasard si tu es venu m'aider pour la quête de mon âme.." Se rendit compte Dracula en serrant les crocs.

-"T'as été chanceux que je tombe sur la réincarnation de ton fils sinon j'aurais fuis avec ton âme. Hades en avait besoin!" S'expliqua Griffin.

Regina lui renvoya une boule de feu, mais cette fois-ci, dans sa bouche tremblante et entre-ouverte. Les flammes se voyaient à travers son teint translucide. Ce discours décousu ne satisfaisait guère la reine machiavélique malgré que le cœur continuait de s'illuminer en vert.

C'est Zelena qui éteignit les flammes provoquées par sa sœur. Elle voulait connaître la suite du récit.

-"TES FUTURES PAROLES ONT INTÉRÊT À VALOIR DE L'OR." Menaça Regina, ne manquant pas de menacer aussi Zelena indirectement.

Si Griffin avait été visible à ce moment-là, les gouttes de sueurs dégoûteraient pas mal de monde tellement elles étaient grosses.

Toujours en train de suffoquer, il essayait d'être le plus clair possible.

-"Vos réincarnations se sont répartis en 4 personnes. D'abord un roi de Roumanie et sa femme, puis, un voleur et une puissante sorcière. Celle dont vous possédez le corps en ces instants..."

Le cœur s'illumina d'un coup d'un jaune foncé. Au mot « voleur », la Regina tendre ne put s'empêcher de refaire surface même si elle gardait son allure de reine des enfers. Elle n'était nullement possédée. Elle exploitait seulement une zone inconnue de son cerveau jusque là inaccessible.

-"UNE DERNIÈRE QUESTION S'IMPOSE." Reprit-elle avec sa voix de démon et ses pupilles enflammées. "POURQUOI HADES A T-IL TENTER DE DÉSINTÉGRER MON ÂME S'IL ESSAYAIT SI DÉSESPÉRÉMENT DE LA RETROUVER?"

Ne faisant pas le malin avec son cœur hors de son corps, la bouche brûlée au 2e degré, ainsi que sa gorge à vif qui n'attendait que de lâcher la pression sanguine retenue et compressée par la magie, Griffin pria d'employer les bons mots.

-"Hades n'avait plus... Des siècles interminables se sont passés sans vous et ses plans ont changés. Il voulait quitter les Enfers. Ne plus les diriger."

-"Et il a rencontré l'amour.. le vrai." Énonça Zelena la gorge noué. "Il n'avait plus besoin de toi et Robin pour former sa partenaire." Zelena eût des larmes montantes craignant de re briser le lien avec sa sœur. Elle évoquait clairement le souvenir de la mort de Robin dont Regina la blâme sûrement encore. Et Hades comptait réellement exterminer sa seule famille. Zelena culpabilisait de n'avoir pu sauver que Regina. "Je suis désolée Regina..."

-"DONNE MOI SON CŒUR." Quémanda Regina en restant de marbre.

Zelena n'eût le temps d'obéir que déjà le cœur avait perforer la poitrine de Griffin comme une balle de revolver. Regina avait encore pensé plus vite que son ombre. Elle relâcha son emprise sur la gorge tranchée pour laisser une épaisse giclée de sang s'échapper de cette zone respiratoire. Elle se mit face à Dracula en le regardant intensément. Leurs yeux s'accordèrent sur la même danse de flammes. Regina observait son reflet. Cette fois-ci c'était confirmé. Il était elle, et elle était lui. Cela ne lui glaçait plus le sang, au contraire, elle avait trouvé son égal qui la complétait parfaitement.

Hook, Emma, et Zelena restèrent bouche-bée devant la scène tandis que Tinkerbell pleurait de joie. Elle en récupéra une larme sur le bout de sa baguette puis la fit tomber sur Griffin. Son corps translucide devint consistant et petit à petit visible. Enfin Tinkerbell pouvait connaître la belle peau mate dont Griffin lui avait fait les louanges. Regina perça les pectoraux de Griffin une dernière fois et y déclencha à partir de son cœur, une combustion spontanée.

* * *

1h après la mort de Griffin, Hook s'était donné pour mission de sauver toutes les âmes coincés dans le ciel. Tinkerbell l'accompagna dans sa démarche. Dracula et Regina prirent la décision de ramener Emma à Storybrooke. Elle était trop faible pour continuer à marcher, voler, se téléporter, qu'importe... Elle était vidée de son énergie mentale et physique.

Parmi les étoiles, Tinkerbell récoltait les trophées grâce à sa bague émeraude qui renfermait le corps de Terrence, le gardien de ces âmes. Elle diffusait l'essence de sa magie afin que les âmes se décrochent délicatement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'elle tuait Terrence à petit feu. Hook et elle partageait ce moment dans une complicité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de retrouver à Storybrooke. Ils se chamaillaient comme de vieux gosses.

Zelena les attendait au poste de garde de l'ancienne maison de Terrence quand ils arrivèrent en se fendant la poire. Hook avait sûrement dû raconter ses blagues de pirates car il avait fait du foulard anti-magie, un bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche. Zelena le trouva ridicule mais cela lui apportait une dose d'apaisement. Elle appréhendait leur voyage dans le monde des Enfers. Même si à présent le monde était dirigé par le roi Arthur, beaucoup de souvenirs lui rappellerait Hades. Le plus dur pour elle était d'admettre qu'elle s'était faite manipuler alors que c'était son Truelove. Elle grimaçait toujours en voyant Snow et David, mais secrètement elle espérait qu'un homme puisse la chérir pareillement. Tout en ajoutant un grain de folie, bien évidemment.

Zelena se tint prête avec sa dague et se mutila afin d'ouvrir la porte des Enfers grâce à son sang de Ténébreuse. Toute la maison s'engouffra dans un nuage, les emportant tous les trois au passage. Comme Zelena pensait à la grotte luxueuse de son ancien amant, ils atterrirent à cet endroit. Sauf que la grotte était méconnaissable. La décoration d'Arthur était très rustique. La pièce projetait une tristesse ambulante.

-"Camarade!" Appela Hook.

-"Naan?! Capitaine!? Haha!" S'exprima Arthur sortant d'une porte secrète. "Quel plaisir de te revoir!" Il enlaça joyeusement Hook en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Quel est l'objet de ta visite?"

-"J'ai toute une panoplie d'âmes qui méritent d'être sauvée." Il lui montra son sac tenu par la baguette de Tinberbell. "Je te fais confiance pour les réincarner dans de bonnes conditions."

-"Viens avec moi directement!" Proposa Arthur très confiant. Mais un peu moins en voyant Zelena.

-"Elle est okay." Le rassura Hook.

Arthur lança un dernier regard puis acquiesça avant qu'ils ne partent qu'entre hommes dans la salle des réincarnations. Tinkerbell et Zelena ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. La blondinette laissait la sorcière dans ces mélancolies et alla fouiner derrière la porte secrète. Ce qu'elle y découvrit fut comme un trésor pour un pirate! Toutes les affaires d'Hades y était entassé. Zelena ne manqua pas non plus d'apercevoir le bazar. Elles se confièrent télépathiquement leur coin de fouille et commencèrent leur exploration.

Et ce fut Tinkerbell qui repéra un premier indice capitale sur la réincarnation de Regina : un journal intime. La lettre « P » y était gravée.

-"Oh. Mon. Dieu." Articula la fée complètement abasourdie.

Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages et élargissait de plus en plus ses yeux qui n'en revenait pas d'une telle découverte. Regina ne devait absolument pas être tenue au courant. La révélation pourrait la faire fuir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous aura pas trop démoralisé.

Je ré explique si besoin, la réincarnation de Regina dans l'ordre chronologique :

1\. Zeus a confié une âme spéciale à Hades.

2\. Elle s'est faite déchirer en deux par le Père Supérieur.

3\. Les deux moitiés ont été réincarnés. D'un côté en Vlad (alias Dracula par la suite) puis en Robin. De l'autre, en Elizabetha puis Regina. Sauf que les deux dernières ne ce sont pas produites en même temps.

L'âme de Vlad est restée pendant plusieurs siècles dans le pot de la réincarnation le plus lent, pendant que l'âme d'Elizabetha a subit toutes les expériences les plus farfelues d'Hades. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jetée dans le pot le plus rapide. Donc Regina et Robin sont nés dans les mêmes âges.

Autre petit point que vous vous demandez peut-être... Comment Dracula se souvient-il de son côté Vlad? C'est tout bête ! Dans le chapitre 10, Griffin le dit. Il y a des traces des âmes précédentes dans le cerveau d'un individu sauf qu'elles se situent dans une zone très enfouie du cerveau.

Dracula en devenant vampire, il s'accroche au souvenir de sa femme car il souhaite la venger, donc il se rappelle facilement de qui il est et pour quoi il se bat.

Voilà je m'arrête là et si vous avez d'autres questions n'ayez pas peur de les poser ! A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre plus gai ! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que votre semaine dans le froid n'a pas été trop terrible ^^

Pour ce chapitre 14, il n'y aura pas de flash back. Vous connaîtrez l'identité de l'âme qui a été déchirée en deux pour former Vlad/Elizabetha, Robin/Regina. Je rappelle que Dracula est Vlad mais qu'il n'a pas d'âme vu que c'est un vampire. Je rappelle aussi que le cœur de Dracula n'est pas dans son corps. C'est Regina qui l'a dans son caveau.

Il y aura un mini rated M.

Les scènes se passent 2 jours après la bataille dans le royaume des fées noires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 28 février 2017**_

Dans le centre-ville de Storybrooke, le soleil illuminait le moral des habitants. Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez sous un vent agréable, les berçant dans le bonheur. Hook et Emma marchait main dans la main, le long des boutiques. Henry les devançait de plusieurs pas. Emma s'imaginait déjà avec un autre petit être dans la famille. Un petit bébé, dont Hook pousserait le landau. Trop fier de sa descendance, il serait capable d'enfanter de nouveau sa dulcinée juste après la naissance du premier. Et elle se retrouverait encore enceinte avec les pieds en compote, marchant près de lui, lui-même poussant le landau. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte de jumeaux. Elle avait assez peur comme ça d'élever un enfant alors deux d'un coup... Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur Hook. Cet apprenti professeur avait fait ses preuves lors de ses cours marins. Il savait guider les ados vers un avenir meilleur et les poussait à devenir autonome. À côté de lui, Emma ne sentait pas à la hauteur, et elle avait 9 mois, pour se convaincre du contraire.

Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. Elle hésitait à qui le dire en premier. Ses parents ou Hook et Henry. De plus, elle préférait s'assurer que la grossesse se passe bien. Même si Regina l'avait rassuré sur sa condition, Emma craignait d'une fausse couche. C'était déjà un exploit qu'elle ne soit pas dans le déni.

-"M'man! Je l'ai trouvé!"

Henry courut vers sa mère et lui désigna le magasin du doigt. Emma plissa les yeux pour lire la devanture plutôt vieillotte.

-"Les Aristochats..?!" Énonça t-elle, le rire coincé dans la gorge.

-"C'est ça c'est là-bas qu'on le trouvera." Répondit Henry qui comprit la référence. "Et ils ont même un piano à l'intérieur." Ajouta Henry d'un sourire niais.

Emma soupira de joie, ainsi que, d'ironie. Cette ville ne manquait pas d'humour. Hook vint l'enlacer de ses bras aimants. Ils lui confirmaient qu'elle se sentait chez elle ici. Boston n'avait été qu'un foyer de substitution. Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse velu et Hook lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la vitrine, le reflet du soleil ne projetait que leurs silhouettes. Henry ouvrit d'un pas confiant la porte dont les poignées étaient des clefs de sol. Les tourtereaux entrèrent après Henry. Tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur n'était pas au goût de la modernité. De vieilles caisses en bois supportaient les collections. Les rangées de disques, cassettes, vinyles, et de livres de partitions, n'en finissaient plus. Pour s'y repérer, Henry espérait que les produits soient classés par ordre alphabétique. Le W serait forcément vers la fin d'une allée.

-"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent love."

Hook tomba amoureux d'un juke box à moitié recouvert de journaux jaunis. Emma explosa de rire. Il y en avait un au Granny's et il n'en faisait pas tout une histoire d'amour. Y'avait-il un trésor caché sous cette énorme boîte à musique? Ou un simple mot glissé dedans?

Emma rejoignit Henry au rayon des vinyles. Il feuilletait les pochettes comme s'il les comptait. En réalité, il effectuait l'inverse, il les éliminait. Au moins il était dans la bonne case, le nom des groupes commençaient tous par la lettre W.

-"Je suis fière de toi Henry." Complimenta Emma, en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

-"Rah m'man ma coupe." Se préoccupa plus l'adolescent. Mais il lui offrit un long bisous sur la joue en guise de remerciement. "Je t'aime."

-"Moi aussi gamin." Emma sentit ses fossettes se dessiner aux coins de ses lèvres. "Je dois te parler d'une chose importante."

-"C'est à propos de maman? Parce que j'ai peur. Je te fais confiance mais j'ai peur qu'elle refuse ton aide et s'enferme loin de nous."

-"Elle ne le fera pas. Elle va juste, nous bouder pendant une éternité et on la verra tous les jours pour qu'elle nous le rappelle." Souriait tendrement Emma.

Henry se marrait mais au fond de lui, il angoissait. Il suait des doigts. Les vinyles lui collaient aux empreintes. Sa recherche l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il était pressé de reprendre les cours et avoir une vie normale.

-"Pourquoi doit-on s'embêter à lui acheter ce disque...?! Tu l'as mis en prison, il ne pourra pas l'écouter là-bas...!"

-"Whale accepte notre mission seulement sous certaines conditions. Et je suis surprise que la principale soit aussi « normale »." Emma aida Henry à se calmer en l'aidant à fouiller la collection. "Je m'attendais plus à un lit en lingot d'or ou un humain empaillé à mettre dans sa cellule."

-"Haha ça aurait été plus logique."

-"Je l'ai trouvé!" Emma montra la pochette très vintage. "Wham. Rap, Do you enjoy what you do. Édition... _(elle_ _approche_ _le_ _carton_ _à_ _5cm_ _de_ _ses_ _yeux)_ spécial U.S 1982." Elle leva un top-là à Henry. "1ère étape accomplie!"

Henry tapa la paume de sa mère joyeusement. Hook débarqua avec un saxophone et le confia à Emma sans qu'elle ne puisse refuser.

-"Tiens mon ange, Tinkerbell m'a envoyé un message-texto pour le sang de fée noire. Elle a préservé le gardien des âmes dans sa bague papillon. Je pars la voir."

-"Parfait. Parce que Whale a bien insisté dessus. Si c'est du sang de bonne fée, Bonjour à la mémoire de zombie!"

-"Faite attention à vous et, merci pour le saxophone, je te rembourse ce soir..." Lui certifia le pirate de son air irrésistible.

Il embrassa tendrement sa belle et avait déjà du mal à la quitter. Son amour ne s'éterniserait jamais pour elle. Quand aux sentiments d'Emma, ils ne cessaient de s'accroître et de se renforcer à l'image de leur future petite famille. Le mariage ne faisait pas partie de ses valeurs mais avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était sa consécration. Le lien unique qui existait entre deux parents, elle le vénérait.

Hook s'éloigna et croisa Zelena à la sortie de la boutique, toute boueuse. Il la dévisagea de dégoût et ne put s'empêcher de sortir une vanne.

"Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de ne pas prendre de douche!"

Zelena le téléporta en un geste, dans les égouts de la ville. Ça lui apprendra ce qu'est réellement la puanteur. Elle entra dans le magasin de musique et aperçut rapidement la coiffure ébouriffé de son neveu.

-"Emma n'est pas avec toi?"

Henry enleva son attention d'une pochette avec le titre « Only you », et répondit à sa tante.

-"Si, elle est partie payer. Il y a eu un soucis? Ruby n'a pas accepté?"

-"Heureusement que Snow est venue sinon j'aurais fini dans son estomac. Et oui elle m'a laissé prendre ce dont nous avions besoin."

Zelena ouvrit son sac à main afin de lui montrer l'objet. C'était un arc-en-ciel d'apparence en qualité de jouet, mais il possédait des propriétés magiques extraordinaires.

* * *

Dans la pièce principale du caveau de Regina, Dracula marchait à pas de loup. Il craignait de se faire propulser contre les fioles de magie disposées sur les étagères. Il ne voulait pas finir en crapaud. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas encore la présence de sa sorcière. Il s'aventura donc dans le niveau d'en-dessous en prenant des escaliers très étroit. Sa carrure en frottait les murs en pierre. Encore un autre costume impeccable qui allait partir à la poubelle, pensait-il. Plus il descendait et plus il sentait quelque chose de succulent. Une large sélection de cœurs continuaient à battre. Il pouvait les entendre et s'en éveillait les papilles. Décidément, il avait reçu la parfaite femme réincarnée...

Le petit couloir le mena ensuite vers un sanctuaire aménagé. Il ne trouva pas le frigo remplit de cœur sur son chemin. Regina avait mis un voile de protection.

Le maître des vampire aperçut enfin dans le sanctuaire ce qu'il connaissait de mieux : un cercueil. Il était au centre d'une estrade et positionné de façon penchée vers le bas. Des gargouilles le retenaient en équilibre. Dracula reconnut bien là les goûts morbides de Sa Majesté, il souriait en coin.

-"Regina." L'appela t-il d'une voix douce. Il s'avança en montant sur l'estrade. Il appuya son bras sur le haut du cercueil et posa son autre main sur la belle peinture noire métallisée pour que ses paroles aient plus d'impact. "Cela fait 48h que vous dormez." Aucune réponses ne lui parvenait en retour. Le silence régnait. Il s'en amusa. "Je sais que vous êtes à l'intérieur. Votre parfum vous trahit." Regina ne réagissait toujours pas. Pas un seul mouvement pouvait se détecter par son ouïe ou son odorat. Dracula reprit une position aristocratique. Le menton levé ainsi que le dos bien droit, il alla droit au but. "Je suis prêt."

-"De quoi parlez-vous?" Résonna la voix rauque étoffée, par le moelleux de l'habitacle.

Toujours le menton levé, Dracula sourcilla. Avait-elle oublié..?

-"Vous aviez dit que vous me tueriez." Regina ouvrit les yeux. Dracula continua. "Emma est saine et sauve."

-"Vous.." Le compartiment inférieur du cercueil s'ouvrit. Dracula baissa la tête pour regarder Regina qui était à l'envers, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Depuis le début il parlait à ses pieds. Elle décroisa les bras puis se redressa avec un regard menaçant. "..vous m'avez réveillé pour ça?"

Dracula pu admirer la tenue sexy de la sorcière vampirique. Une nuisette brillante en soie rouge lui redessinait ses deux formes généreuses. Dommage qu'il ne voyait que son buste. Il aurait adorer découvrir la peau dénudée de ses jambes. Il les imaginait délicieusement longues.

"Il est hors de question que je vous regarde mourir. Faîtes donc ce que bon vous semble." Trancha Regina, en refermant le compartiment du cercueil.

-"Dois-je comprendre que vous accepteriez un 3e rencard?" Affirma Dracula très sûr de lui.

-"J'écraserais votre cœur lorsque vous serez hors de ma vue. Voilà ce que j'ai voulu dire. Vous êtes très collant."

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous déplaise. Je suis toujours en face de vous. Avec vos dons _, (il_ _sourit_ _de_ _malice),_ vous n'hésitez pas à expédier quelqu'un. Votre sœur ne s'est guère privée de m'en faire baver avant de me laisser entrer."

Regina apparût derrière Dracula et le plaqua face contre le mur.

-"Vous mentez." Elle approcha sensuellement la bouche près de son oreille. "Zelena m'aurait apporté votre carcasse sur un plateau... Vous êtes rentré seul. Nous sommes de la même lignée vampirique grâce à Lucilia. _._ _(elle_ _reprit_ _sa_ _voix_ _grave)_ et vous sentez la bibliothécaire..!" Regina lui disloqua les os du poignet.

-"Jalouse?" Provoqua Dracula n'ayant ressentit qu'une mini déchirure.

-"Possessive." Rectifia la mairesse, disloquant le deuxième. Elle parcourut de sa main gauche le corps divinement sculpté de Dracula et le fouilla sévèrement. Une odeur de plante la dérangeait fortement. L'idée que Belle le lui ait offert la mettait hors d'elle. Dracula était SA distraction. D'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était une pré-version de Robin. "Qu'est-ce que cette immondicité fait dans votre poche?!" Elle se recula et matérialisa une boule de feu.

-"STOP!" Se retourna vivement Dracula en se jetant sur la plante, et préférant se prendre la boule de feu dans le dos. Là, c'était douloureux. Il grimaçait férocement. "C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous réveiller! Arrêtez les flammes!" Regina étouffa le feu. Dracula s'écarta d'elle lui arrachant la plante des mains. "Bon sang vous êtes pénible! Arrêtez de vouloir tout contrôler! Il y a des facteurs qui vous échappes. Habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans la pièce principale parmi vos potions." Dracula partit en colère.

Regina garda sa bouche entre-ouverte. À la fois, elle aimait cette force de caractère, mais en parallèle, elle détestait recevoir des ordres. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa haine. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que lui réservait Dracula. Elle vit sa nuisette sexy et la changea en une magnifique robe de soirée, mettant en avant ses atouts. Elle s'admira devant le miroir et caressa ses hanches pour aplanir au maximum le tissu contre ses formes pulpeuses. Elle se trouvait canon. Lorsqu'elle y ajouta des escarpins lui allongeant ses jambes fines, elle se rétracta. Elle n'osait admettre que Dracula lui plaisait. Elle opta donc pour un pantalon à pince noir, un chemisier blanc offrant son décolleté, et sa veste bleue de Neverland. Quand aux chaussures, elle garda ses escarpins à tomber par terre. Toute sa démarche féminine en découlait de là.

Elle surprit Dracula dans la pièce principale, étonnement serein. Il avait classifié des potions sur la petite table ronde. Au centre, il avait posé la plante.

-"Vais-je enfin savoir ce que c'est?" Demanda Regina.

-"Êtes-vous réellement prête à me faire confiance?"

-"Je suis morte, je ne crains plus rien."

-"Si. Votre conscience n'est pas à l'abri. Les chances que le sort échoue sont fortes. Et nous ne connaissons les conséquences que vous pourrez rencontrer. J'ai besoin de vous, Belle m'a donné un compte-rendu détaillé des ingrédients mais je possède de grosses lacunes en magie. Et cela vous concerne. C'est à vous de prendre cette décision."

-"Vous disposez d'un sacré toupet de venir me déranger sans cesse et proclamer faire les choses en mon honneur! Soyez honnête! C'est uniquement mon âme qui vous intéresse. Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous recherchez pour combler le vide qu'il y a en vous, je suis désolée. Soit vous tournez la page, soit je vous soulage en pressant votre cœur."

-"Je suis venu pour la 1ère solution. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle plante que j'ai là. C'est une Pensée. Elle va permettre d'effacer nos souvenirs de vies antérieures. Je veux découvrir la vraie Regina. Me consacrer uniquement à elle. Et je sais à quel point vous êtes tourmenté par votre passé. Laissez-moi vous offrir une opportunité de trouver la paix intérieure."

Regina resta subjuguée. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir.

"Je suis prêt à laisser partir Elizabetha. Depuis trop longtemps je vis sur la vengeance et j'étais persuadé qu'en redevenant la créature de Dieu, je serais en paix. Je me trompais! Vous en êtes la preuve vivante! Des éléments nous dépassent. Notre âme a été déchirée et jamais elle ne sera réunie. Alors faisons-le définitivement. Oublions notre vie antérieure tragique."

-"Que nous soyons la créature de Dieu ou du Diable, cela reste la même famille. Nous avons toujours été la progéniture de Dieu, que nous le voulions ou non. Vous avez essayé de récupérer votre âme et moi de retirer la mienne, mais nous sommes pareils. Nous appartenons tous deux à une lignée puissante. Je doute qu'une banale Pensée de la forêt sera suffisante."

-"C'est une évidence. Je ne suis pas à ce point ignorant."

-"D'où provient-elle?"

-"Du Jardin d'Eden."

-"Plaît-il?!" Regina faillit se désintégrer sur place. Si elle avait été humaine, la crise cardiaque l'aurait frappé. "Comment est-ce possible?"

-"Je l'ai tout simplement volé au Père Supérieur. Elle était enclenchée dans l'une de ses baguettes magiques."

-"Ceci n'explique pas comment vous avez su qu'elle provenait de ce lieu..inattendu."

-"Belle m'en a informé après. J'avais juste pris un trophée lors de notre aventure dans le royaume des fées noires."

Regina rigola.

-"Vous avez l'art de repérer les objets de valeurs. Je vois à présent de qui Robin tenait cette faculté."

Dracula lui rendit son rire. Elle était resplendissante, la joie au visage.

-"Vous permettez?" Dracula lui indiqua l'étalage sur la table ronde. "Mettons-nous au travail. Je suis pressé de vous voir apaisée pour l'éternité."

Regina succombait volontiers aux paroles flatteuses et à la détermination de cet homme mais il restait un point qu'elle devait éclaircir.

-"Quel événement vous a poussé à vouloir tourner la page? Je comprends ce que représente votre femme..."

Dracula captura délicatement les mains froides de Regina, et les déposa sur l'emplacement de son cœur.

-"Vous."

Regina élargissait un sourire jaune. Elle n'y croyait pas.

"Vous avez renoncé à vampiriser Robin. Je vous ai admiré. Le courage et la sagesse dont vous avez fait preuve m'ont impressionné. Moi-même je pensais que le réanimer était la chose à réaliser. Je n'ai pas eu cette possibilité avec Elizabetha."

-"Je suis navrée." Déclara sincèrement Regina, laissant ses mains au niveau du cœur de Dracula. "Vous n'aviez pas retrouvé son corps?"

-"Pire. Le virus vampirique n'a aucun effet sur les personnes noyées."

Dracula ferma les yeux. Ce souvenir était trop douloureux. Il sentit Regina se coller à lui dans une étreinte. Leurs mains toujours liées sur le cœur, elle avait agglutiné sa tête sur la clavicule masculine. Ils restèrent comme ceci dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Terminant son deuil et voulant changer de sujet, Dracula formula la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-"J'ai entendu votre fils et Emma parler d'une « Opération Renaissance »." Regina fronça les sourcils. "J'ai l'impression que cela a un rapport avec vous. Ils complotent tous depuis hier." Ajouta Dracula.

-"Tous?"

Regina releva sa tête et roula des yeux vers le ciel. Cela avait un rapport avec elle c'était sûr. Elle s'écarta du contact de Dracula avec finesse.

"Tink me fournira sûrement les informations. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue avec moi, j'irais la voir."

-"Irais?"

-"Oui. Je vous accorde notre 3e rencard." Répondit Regina, émue par leur intense connexion.

-"Maintenant?! Avec mon costume éraflé?!"

-"Ce n'est pas un problème." Elle lui retira la veste de costume puis lui ré attacha un bouton de son veston bordeaux. "Vous êtes très séduisant sans."

Dracula ne pouvait que se sentir renaître face à la douceur de Regina. Il se perdait dans ses propres sensations. Il ne cessait de s'enticher d'elle. Elle le rendait, mordu.

Il arqua son bras et Regina fut réceptive à la demande silencieuse. Elle accrocha son bras au sien. Elle lui faisait dès à présent, entièrement confiance. Et elle avait raison. Dracula l'emmena à l'arbre qu'elle chérissait le plus : son pommier.

* * *

JOURNAL INTIME DE PERSEPHONE

 _Le_ _1_ _er_ _juillet_ _1400_ _, (_ _calendrier_ _Terrien)_ \- Voilà une journée que je suis revenue en Enfer, j'ai déjà ordonné de brûler vif tout un village. Mes habitudes reviennent tellement vite! Mon séjour sur Terre prit fin brutalement. Je soignais une pauvre demoiselle atteinte d'une maladie grave en lui étalant un remède à base de plantes sur son ventre. Ses vomissements ne cessaient de jaillir. Je suppose que mes amies sont venues à son secours car je n'ai pas vu son âme en ce monde. Quel dommage. A défaut de ne pas avoir pu finir mon œuvre sur Terre, j'aurais aimé la torturer ici. En parallèle, vivre dans la forêt telle une nymphe me comble. J'adore cueillir des fleurs. Plus particulièrement les narcisses. Elles reflètent incontestablement ma beauté. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce dont raffole mon époux Hades. Mon mariage a été orchestré par mon père Zeus ; pensant que son frère s'adoucirait en ma présence. Ni moi-même ni mon oncle ne voulions nous marier. L'amour n'existe pas entre nous. Le mien était réservé à la Nature. En compromis, Père m'a spécialement confectionné une âme d'humaine pour que je puisse bénéficier d'une vie sur Terre. Malheureusement, mon engagement conjugal m'empêche d'y rester une année entière. Une moitié d'année seulement m'est autorisée. 6 mois ce n'est pas assez. Il y a tant de misère dans ce monde. Mon âme me permet de comprendre les émotions humaines. Si Père ne m'avait pas aidé ainsi, je serais dans l'incapacité de ressentir de l'empathie. Je ressens les choses profondément. Trop, dirais-je. Ici, en Enfer, c'est la cruauté qui nourrit ma générosité. La spécificité de ma mère Demeter, était de répandre la famine, moi, je préfère de loin, un génocide. Parfois il est mieux de balayer pour qu'une nouvelle poussière plus saine s'y dépose. Et j'aime voir mes sujets s'affoler à la venue d'un amas d'âme. Cela les rend plus dociles.

Je suis si fatiguée de cette dualité persistante. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être aux deux endroits en même temps? Choisir un camp est inconcevable. Je me sens dans mon élément dans les deux mondes. Je me brûle dans les flammes et me purifie dans la végétation. Les flammes ravivent ma méchanceté et la végétation réanime ma gentillesse. Je pense que les deux sont nécessaires à ma survie. Pourquoi Père aurait-il confectionné ces aspects opposés si ce n'est pour n'en utiliser qu'un à la fois?

Je suis épuisée de mener ce combat intérieur. Je ne veux pas choisir, j'aime l'intégralité de mon entité. Heureusement, j'ai eu l'opportunité de faire une rencontre très intéressante. Une puissante créature magique, capable de scinder une âme. Si seulement mon âme pouvait se contenir dans deux corps différents... Je pourrais diriger les Enfers, ainsi que, contrôler l'agressivité de la Nature. Le seul soucis serait de connecter ces deux consciences. Comment ferais-je pour être maître de mes marionnettes? -

* * *

Regina lisait tranquillement le journal intime de sa 1ère identité, assise dans le bureau de Blue, au couvent. Elle attendait Tinkerbell qui avait l'air en plein rangement. Les affaires de Blue traînaient un peu partout dans des cartons ouverts. Évidemment, la mairesse avait arrangé le désordre en un revers de main. Trois piles de cartons bien emballée se trouvaient désormais dans le coin de la pièce. C'est en faisant le « ménage », qu'elle tomba sur ce fameux journal intime. Unique élément n'appartenant pas à l'ancienne Mère Supérieure. Regina connaissait sa réincarnation mais la curiosité de lire une version précédente de soi l'avait titiller. Et elle n'en était point déçue. La similarité qu'elles avaient pour s'exprimer lui renvoyait facilement ses propres tourments et agissements. Elle comprenait également pourquoi Robin avait eu une part d'ombre dans son vécu. L'amour de Marianne lui avait permis de changer son vandalisme en noble cause, alors qu'elle, c'est la haine envers Snow qui l'amena à inverser son dévouement aux autres dans une terrible cause. Ils étaient opposés et s'équilibraient l'un à l'autre sans le savoir. La balance entre le bien et le mal obtempérait dans leur ignorance. Du moins, dans la Forêt Enchantée. Dans le monde réel, le destin avait opéré plus fatalement. Tous les deux étant du bon côté, il fallait que l'un chute de la balance. Regina devait trouver le bon équilibre de son âme. Ne pas rejeter son côté bon, ni son côté mauvais. Les deux s'unissaient sans encombre. Grâce à son côté vampirique, elle avait pu s'apercevoir que sa part de noirceur n'empiétait pas sa part de bonté. Se débarrasser de son double maléfique avait été finalement une erreur.

Aidée de ses bottines marrons à talons compensés, Tinkerbell était plus grande que d'habitude. Vêtue d'un haut blanc et d'une jupe ample de couleur kaki, elle entra dans le bureau de Blue et se surprit à ne pas se prendre le tibia dans un carton. Mais ceci n'était pas dû au miracle de ses centimètres de gagnés. L'espace de la pièce était aéré et une étrange odeur de fruit frais envahissait ses narines. Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour y voir sur le bureau, un panier remplie de pomme rouge, et, la donatrice cachée derrière.

-"Tu en as mis du temps..." Accusa Regina, ne décrochant pas son regard du carnet. "Une mission prioritaire qui concerne le Maire par hasard..?"

-"Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir m'amadouer avec tes pommes?!" Se moqua délibérément Tinkerbell. Mais quand elle réalisa ce que Regina était en train de lire, son regard s'assombrit et se jeta sur le meuble qui les séparait. "Rends-moi ça! Ce n'sont pas tes affaires!"

-"Détrompe-toi!" L'esquiva Regina en se levant pour contourner le bureau. "Techniquement, il m'appartient."

-"Tu es au courant!?"

Tinkerbell se retourna et sauta du bureau, emportant avec elle le panier de pomme. Les fruits fraîchement cueillis remirent le bazar dans la pièce.

-"Grâce à toi ma chère!" Déclara Regina en lui affligeant une légère tape sur la tête avec son carnet avant de lui tourner le dos.

-"Tu peux lire dans mes pensées?!"

-"Non, tu as déplacé mon âme..!" Regina se pavanait. "Enfin..un cran à côté car c'est comme ça que j'ai pu découvrir les anciens restes de moi-même... Je suis la reine des Enfers... Quelle ironie.." Finit-elle sur un goût amer. "J'étais pré-destinée à faire le mal."

-"Comme pré-destinée à faire le bien ne l'oublie pas." Tinkerbell se mit à quatre patte afin de ramasser les pommes par terre. Regina l'observait sans lui apporter son aide. "De toute manière c'est du passé. Tourne toi vers l'avenir. Sur ce point là vous êtes pareille à ressasser sans arrêts. Ta réincarnation réécrit ses tourments d'une interminable mille et une façons et adore se lamenter sur son sort."

Regina alla en direction du canapé situé au fond de la pièce, avec dans la main le journal intime.

-"Je remarque surtout que même elle était piégée entre deux mondes. Pas étonnant que je me sente autant attirée par le bien que par le mal. Et.. _(_ _elle_ _s'installe sur le canapé_ _)_ que je reste coincée entre les deux."

-"Ce n'est pas le seul domaine où tu aimes deux univers opposés. Tu ne m'facilites pas la tâche tu sais."

Tinkerbell se releva et remit la dernière pomme tombée, dans le panier. Quand à Regina, elle s'était replonger dans ces anciens tourments écrits.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour perturber ta p'tite tête de noix d'coco...?"

-"J'ai deux fois plus de boulot maintenant que tu aimes les femmes!"

-"Ha! Tu prônes des conclusions hâtives ! Et arrête de te prendre pour mon cupidon... _(Elle tourne_ _une_ _page du journal intime)_. Sois dit en passant, je serais peut-être plus chanceuse de ce côté là."

-"En quoi cela serait différent?"

-"Les 2 hommes que j'ai aimé sont morts tragiquement sous mes yeux. Peut-être qu'une femme échappera à ce karma.."

-"Ne te fatigue pas. Choisis Dracula, il est déjà mort."

-"Tink!"

-"Quoi, j'essaie te t'aider! _(Elle s'assoie sur le bureau en croisant les jambes)._ Ou alors une espèce dotée d'une grande espérance de vie comme, une fée par exemple!"

-"Et tu proposes ta candidature c'est ça?" Balança Regina sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-"Ben, je sais que tu as un faible pour les blondes." Répondit Tinkerbell, mi-souriante mi mystérieuse.

-"Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir à côté de moi..." Suggéra la mairesse.

La petite blonde accepta la demande. Elle s'installa auprès de Regina qui ne la quitta pas du regard. Puis Regina quémanda d'une voix douce et intriguée :

"Parles moi un peu de toi."

Tinkerbell sourit et hésita quelques instants. Elle était intimidée par l'aura que dégageait Regina. La voir aussi prononcée était rare. Sa proximité intensifiait la sensation de se baigner dans cette substance chimique. Elle rayonnait d'un spectre violet, mélangé de bleu marine. La magie ajoutée aux dons de vampires, la rendait, divine.

-"Je suis vierge." Avoua finalement Tinkerbell. Regina écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette déclaration. Tinkerbell avait contourné plusieurs fois le règlement mais au grand étonnement, avait respecté la principale condition du couvent. "Tu dois me trouver ridicule." Fuyant ses yeux au sol.

-"Non, au contraire." Regina pivota un peu plus vers sa confidente et posa son bras droit sur le dossier du canapé. "Je suis touchée que tu me fasses confiance. Je suis également surprise, personne n'a conquit ton cœur?"

-"Une seule. C'était une fée noire."

-"Dis moi son nom que je le maudisse."

Tinkerbell eût un sourire nerveux.

-"Dracula et toi vous, vous, en êtes déjà occupé." Regina pencha la tête de réflexion. "C'était le fils du Père Supérieur, Griffin. Il m'a utilisé."

-"Il s'intéressait qu'à ta magie blanche...?"

-"Oui, pour qu'il redevienne visible. Il fallait une larme de joie, d'une bonne fée amoureuse."

-"Quand en es-tu rendu compte?"

-"Il m'emmenait souvent dans une pièce privée. C'était une grotte derrière la bibliothèque. Il voulait en faire « notre endroit spécial » mais à force j'ai remarqué les reflets d'un diamant."

-"Celui qui subtilise la magie.."

Tinkerbell pivota son buste plus vers Regina.

-"A partir de là, j'ai mené mon enquête sur tout le royaume et j'ai eu l'aide d'une autre fée noire, celle qui préservait les âmes déchirées. Il détestait Griffin."

-"Tu as été très imprudente sur ce coup. Emma et moi aurions pu t'aider."

-"Vous aviez d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler. Et j'aime me débrouiller seule."

-"Bien. _(Regina_ _libère sa main_ _du_ _journal intime)_ A présent, ai-je la permission d'étudier plus en profondeur ta candidature?" Demanda t-elle poliment avec un sourire ravageur. "Tout en allant à ton rythme, tu peux en être rassurée _(elle dépose_ _sa_ _main délicate sur la cuisse à moitié nue)_. Tu es très séduisante avec cette jupe kaki."

-"Tu souhaites oublier Emma?" La mairesse fut surprise. Elle garda le silence. Tinkerbell continua. "Une blonde reste une blonde... Hook m'a déjà fait l'coup lui aussi. _(Regina fronce les sourcils)_. Je ne suis pas un bouche trou! Dans tous les sens du terme. Et je ne suis pas bisexuelle, c'était une blague tout à l'heure." Regina semblait en colère. Son aura virait au noir parsemée de tâches bordeaux. La fée s'excusa aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été excessive. "Je devrais me taire parfois."

-"Non. J'aime ton franc parlé. Ça me secoue l'esprit, aléatoirement." Répondit la brune de manière neutre. "Je désirais simplement confirmer mon attirance envers les femmes. Loin de moi l'idée de te comparer à Emma. _(Elle penche sa tête légèrement)_ Même si en y réfléchissant, vous avez un bon nombre de points communs." Elle se leva du canapé en marmonnant dans sa barbe. "Le manchot n'est qu'un idiot."

Tinkerbell attrapa le poignet de Regina et lui barra la route. Elle se mit face à elle.

-"Quelles sont mes qualités Regina?" Demanda Tinkerbell intriguée.

-"Rebelle, n'a pas ta langue dans ta poche, un tantinet maladroite,"

-"J'ai dit Qualités!"

-"Elles le sont, _(elle ancre son regard dans le sien)_ , c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi."

Tinkerbell fut sincèrement touchée. Des compliments de Regina était une denrée rare. Par conséquent, elle posa les mains de Regina autour de sa taille joliment dessinée. Ses doigts caressèrent les bras de la veste bleue saphir, pour en arriver à la nuque, qu'elle dégagea de la chevelure corbeau. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent vers l'oreille convoitée.

-"Je t'autorise à cueillir ma fleur." Murmura t-elle.

Le bas-ventre de Regina s'enflamma instantanément. Ses iris vira au rouge de désir.

-"C'est cruel.. _(elle se pince les lèvres)_ si ton intention est juste de me prouver que tu me fais de l'effet."

-"Je te fais confiance."

Ses petites mains glissèrent jusqu'au col du chemisier blanc, et tirèrent légèrement dessus pour amener le cou de Regina, sous des baisers très excitant. Regina n'avait plus la faculté de penser.

-"Tink..."

La fée vierge arrêta ses baisers quelques instants mais continua ses caresses sur le décolleté de Regina. Elle voulait passer à l'étape supérieure.

-"Est-ce que j'ai toujours une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie..?"

-"Nous devri-"

-"Chuuuuut..." Mettant le doigt sur les lèvres de Regina et en la guidant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle traça une ligne imaginaire avec son doigt, des lèvres jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. "Tu me permets de vérifier mes conclusions hâtives..?"

-"Je ne t'arrête pas." Secouant un bref instant ses épaules.

Tinkerbell passa ses jambes par dessus celles de Regina et se trouvait désormais à califourchon sur elle. Regina ne bougeait pas. Elle se laissait faire. Tinkerbell positionna de nouveau ses mains sur la peau dénudée du décolleté de Regina. Elles procurèrent une chaleur humaine très appréciable. Elle commença de minimes mouvements de frictions pour chauffer Regina, qui en réalité, était déjà en ébullition.

-"Que ressens tu?" Demanda sensuellement Tinkerbell.

-"De douces tortures." Complimenta Regina, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours non-active.

-"Et si... je te susurre des choses à l'oreille.. est ce que.. _(elle lui lécha le bord de l'oreille)_ ça t'excite..?"

Regina ressentit un pincement au ventre. Elle regardait intensément Tinkerbell accentuer ses mouvements de bassin tout en caressant sa poitrine. La chaleur montait d'un cran. Tinkerbell massait les seins de Regina sans aucune timidité. Elle les cajolait avec envie. Son regard débordait de luxure. Son souffle devenait erratique sous les frictions auxquelles elle s'appliquait. Ses doigts de fée ne prirent pas la peine de déboutonner le chemisier, ils descendirent de plus en plus bas.

"Et si je.. vérifiais par moi-même..."

Tinkerbell parcourut de sa main droite la chemise de Regina et la souleva pour se glisser dessous. Elle dégagea du bout des doigts le pantalon lorsque la main de Regina saisit son poignet.

-"C'est le cas.." Intervint la voix suave de Regina. "Ne vas pas trop vite.."

Tinkerbell inversa la prise des poignets et invita la main de Regina à caresser sa cuisse pour venir se faufiler sous sa jupe ample.

-"Et si... toi.." Elle dirigea les doigts féminins vers son intimité. "Tu vérifiais mon état..?" Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtements.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Cette sensation était nouvelle mais très agréable. L'humidité sous ses doigts ne faisaient qu'augmenter son excitation et son appétit sexuel. Elle découvrait cette zone de plaisir et son doigt dérapa dans un piège. Elle le ressortit délicatement et continua à explorer ce nouveau terrain de jeu.

"J'ai envie de toi Regina." Chuchota Tinkerbell au creux de son oreille.

Son bassin parlait pour elle-même. Elle s'était faite avoir dans son propre stratagème. Elle s'accrocha à la chevelure noire et embrassa langoureusement celle qui lui procurait des merveilles. Tinkerbell n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il appartenait désormais à sa partenaire. Il était difficile pour elle de résister aux attentions très agiles de sa sorcière préférée. Regina quand à elle, se délectait du plaisir qu'elle pouvait offrir. Elle lui rendait son baiser torride tout en s'aventurant, cette fois-ci, volontairement, à l'intérieur du piège. Tinkerbell ne pu retenir le son de ses gémissements. Regina en devenait accroc, elle adorait faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un. Et en l'occurrence, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, la satisfaction en restait la même.

Désormais, elle savait que les femmes la faisaient autant chavirer que les hommes.

* * *

Emma rassembla tous les ingrédients récoltés pour la mission, dans son sous-sol. Elle mit cependant l'arc-en-ciel de Zelena à part. A sa droite, se trouvait la grille de prison, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas détruite après sa période de Dark Swan. A vrai dire, elle s'en servait encore aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle seule le savait. De l'extérieur, la cage montrait uniquement un terrarium.

Emma alla rendre visite à ce qui était caché aux yeux des non-magiciens. Elle ouvrit le toit du terrarium.

-"Salut ma belle." Emma approcha sa main mais le serpent siffla et lui montra sa gueule prête à lui cracher son venin. "Toujours aussi agressive à c'que j'vois." Retirant sa main.

Emma sortit une potion de sa poche puis figea son animal de compagnie. Elle lui versa le liquide et se dépêcha de sortir de la cage. La transformation s'effectua pendant que les vitres du terrarium se brisèrent. L'Evil Queen apparut sous forme humaine retrouvant une garde robe à couper le souffle. Emma ferma la grille en métal spécial, bloquant la magie de la sorcière. Celle-ci, légèrement désorientée, secoua la tête et vérifia instinctivement ses poignets. Elle était libre. Sans aucun bracelets l'emprisonnant. Le bracelet en or de Gold avait disparu lors de sa mort, et pas de fameux bracelet anti-magie. La méchante reine élargit un sourire malicieux, Emma était naïve. Elle aperçut également les bouts de verre tranchant au sol.

-"Que puis-je faire pour toi?" Proposa la reine de manière très serviable, ce qui, déstabilisa Emma une seconde ou deux. "J'ai passé l'âge du syndrome de Stockholm Em'ma. Si tu me rends mon apparence après les nombreuses souris que j'ai dû ingurgiter, c'est que tu as besoin de moi." Remettant les idées d'Emma en place. "Laisse-moi deviner..." Elle se baladait de gauche à droite profitant de dégourdir ses jambes après 10 mois de rampage. "..ma moitié faible n'a pas su te conseiller? _(Emma garde le visage fermé)_ Ooooh... elle n'est pas au courant de ce que tu comptes faire comme bêtises...?! Ou... que je suis encore en vie?!" Toute excitée, elle accrocha ses mains au barrots de la cage, et afficha son plus grand des sourires sadiques. "Alors! Quelles vilaineries allons-nous élaborer..?"

Elle essaya par la même occasion de se téléporter. Ne bougeant pas d'une molécule, la sorcière comprit que la cage fermée lui bloquait sa magie. Emma n'avait pas été si naïve finalement. Le plan maintenant serait de convaincre le shérif de l'ouvrir...

-"Je suis désolée.." S'excusa Emma, en touchant affectueusement sa main.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Miss Swan!?" Se retira aussitôt la reine, comme si elle fuyait la peste. "PAS de contacts entre nous. _(Elle recule vers le fond de la cellule)_. Gardez vos microbes de Sauveuse. D'ailleurs.. _(elle regarde au sol)_ en parlant de ça..."

La méchante reine se planta un bout de verre tranchant dans la poitrine sans prévenir.

-"Regina non!" S'affola Emma en ouvrant direct la grille métallique.

La blonde était tombée dans le panneau. Elle ouvrit la cage de plein gré et courut à son secours.. Mais la reine qui comptait s'évader par magie se retrouvait paralysée par l'appellation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Emma lui retira immédiatement l'arme. S'apercevant que la blessure fut insignifiante comme pour Hyde, Emma étrangla à main nue l'Evil Queen.

"Encore une tentative et je change d'avis, compris?!" Menaça sévèrement Emma.

-"D'avis sur quoi? Me laisser mourir?" Lança t-elle ironiquement.

-"Peut-être bien..."

Emma arracha le cœur de la méchante reine. Celui-ci était encore vivant et fonctionnait à plein régime. Lors de la mort de Regina, ce cœur s'était arrêté moins de 3 minutes avant de repartir pour pomper tous le sang. Ce corps ne disposant pas d'une âme, avait échappé aux lois de la Nature. Son lien magique avec Regina maintenait son métabolisme actif.

La méchante reine pensait qu'Emma bluffait. Malgré qu'elle pouvait en faire d'elle sa marionnette avec son cœur, elle se doutait pertinemment qu'Emma ne l'utiliserait pas, et encore moins, la tuerait. L'Evil Queen voulut matérialiser une boule de feu mais se reçut une décharge électrique à la première étincelle. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Agenouillée contre les éclats de verre, la reine amena ses mains à son cou et y découvrit un collier. Un putain de collier d'animal...

-"TU VAS LE REGRETTER SWAN!" Elle lui lança ses vaisseaux lumineux rouge mais une fois encore, ce sont des décharges virulentes qui lui parcouraient le corps.

Emma sortit de la cage et claqua la grille.

-"Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu allais t'éclipser." Se justifia t-elle. "Et finalement je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour prendre ton cœur." Elle se dirigea vers sa table où était disposé les différents ingrédients.

-"C'est celui de mon double qu'il te faut, pas le mien, idiote."

-"Au contraire, c'est la pièce maîtresse de l'opération."

Emma rangea précieusement l'organe dans une mallette de détective. La méchante reine éprouva un sentiment de terreur. Son ennemie ne comptait pas « simplement » les ensorceler elle et sa moitié faible... Elle leur réservait sûrement un sort bien pire... Ne pas savoir était la plus terrible des punitions.

L'Evil Queen essaya de toutes ses forces d'appeler mentalement Regina. Sauf que sa magie était bloquée par la grille en métal. Au moins, elle ne recevait plus de décharges électriques. La cage l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques donc le collier ne pouvait pas s'activer. Emma quand à elle, monta à l'étage l'esprit tranquille, et, prépara le dîner.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Et alors, vous aviez deviné la réincarnation de Regina? :D

En ce qui concerne le mini rated M, il y en aura un hétéro pour ne pas faire de jaloux haha

Comme d'hab, s'il y a des choses dont vous avez envie de partager ou des questions etc... N'hésitez pas je répondrais !

Bonne semaine :D


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard ! Avec l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'année qui approche je me suis laissé surmener ! J'espère que la lecture vous fera oublier ce petit désagrément et que vous passerez un bon moment :)

Au menu de ce chapitre, **il y aura 2 flash backs**. Le premier concernera la petite aventure de Zelena plus tôt dans la journée, avant qu'elle ne vienne voir Henry et Emma dans le magasin de musique. Le second concernera Persephone en l'an 1400, qui est environ une trentaine d'années avant la naissance de Vlad (Dracula) et sa femme.

Petit détail très important : l'Evil Queen ne possède PAS d'âme. Regina avait simplement séparé son corps en deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut tuer l'original Regina pour que l'Evil Queen meurt. L'âme se trouve dans l'original. Je ré explique aussi que l'Evil Queen n'est pas morte quand Regina s'est transformé en vampire parce que l'âme n'a pas quitter la Terre. Et l'Evil Queen n'est pas devenue un vampire tout simplement parce que son sang n'a pas été infecté du virus.

S'il y a des choses qui vous semblent confuses ou incohérentes n'hésitez pas à m'en parler !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée, dans le royaume d'Oz...**

Sur une vaste étendue de plaine où le soleil brillait à en rendre aveugle, une course de loups-garou était sur le point de commencer. Le parcours n'était pas très difficile. Des barbes à papa à hauteur d'homme ressortaient du terrain et il fallait les éviter jusqu'à la sucette d'arrivée. Car, se frotter à une touffe de sucre, rendrait le loup, complètement, dingo.

Cette compétition était plus une épreuve de rapidité que d'agilité. Elle opposait la louve Ruby, co-dirigeante du royaume d'Oz contre le loup beaucoup moins prestigieux, Luke Wolfgang. Les deux disposaient d'une hargne à en faire baver leurs crocs. Ils attendaient impatiemment le signal de Snow qui s'imposa en tant que juge impartial. Luke combattait au nom de la sorcière de l'Ouest, et Ruby, pour son épouse.

-"A vos marques, prêt... _(les loups grognent)_... Partez!" Lança Snow en baissant les bras.

Ruby et Luke foncèrent à toute vitesse.

Zelena tenait le cœur de Luke fermement dans sa main. Luke n'avait pas intérêt à faillir. La mort lui pendait au museau s'il arrivait dernier. Zelena devait gagner. C'était la course de sa vie. Ou plutôt, celle de sa sœur. Elle comprenait que Ruby refusait de les aider mais ce duel avait été l'accord trouvée pour ne pas s'étriper. La louve acceptait de faire une effort seulement si elle perdait la course. S'il n'y avait pas eu Snow, Zelena aurait laissé son côté Ténébreuse se charger de lui briser les os afin qu'elle lui donne ce qu'elle veut.

Le suspens du gagnant ne dura pas longtemps. En 8,4 secondes, Luke était déjà en train de sucer le bonbon d'arrivée. Zelena, Snow et Dorothy rejoignirent les deux concurrents dont les langues pendouillaient. Derrière eux se trouvait le tunnel des Lollipops. Zelena se sentait victorieuse et montrait volontairement qu'elle était fière de son loup. Dorothy recouvra Ruby de sa cape. Sans discuter et en tirant une gueule de six pieds de long, les amoureuses entrèrent dans le tunnel. Elles partaient accomplir les termes du contrat. Zelena leur avait demandé avec culot d'utiliser leur Truelove's kiss.

Dans ce délicieux tunnel en forme de bûche pâtissière, une chose magique pouvait s'y produire, au point de, probablement, faire envier la Nature. Lorsque l'union de deux êtres du même sexe se célébrait par un Truelove's kiss, un arc-en-ciel se matérialisait à l'extérieur du tunnel, épousant parfaitement le contour arrondi.

Zelena sortit la baguette magique de Blue et commença à aspirer les rayons de cette manifestation extraordinaire. Elle priait pour que cela soit moins difficile qu'avec la lune, car, elle ne pourrait s'appuyer sur l'aide de personne. Malgré que c'était une mission commandée par Emma, Snow la regardait avec méfiance. Quand à Luke, il était de plus en plus attiré par les barbes à papa autour de lui.

Zelena réussit à absorber l'intégralité de l'arc-en-ciel. La baguette n'avait éprouvé que peu de résistance mais les rayons souhaitaient tout de même s'échapper pour s'étaler sur une plus grande surface. La sorcière analysa ses alentours et eût une idée en voyant Luke. Elle enchanta une barbe à papa puis détacha deux amas de sucres rosés. Chacun des amas qui ressemblaient plus à deux petits nuages, furent enclenchés de chaque côté de la baguette. La tige en bois se tordit non sans mal et prit l'apparence de ce qu'elle contenait. La baguette était devenu désormais, un arc-en-ciel, dont les extrémités se délimitaient, par un nuage rose. Elle le rangea dans son sac.

La pluie se mit soudainement à tomber. Comme si la Nature reprenait ses droits. Avec le soleil aveuglant qui campait dans le ciel, les gouttes d'eaux voulaient s'incruster à la fête. Des rayons multicolores à peine visibles commençaient déjà à se dessiner. Luke se jeta sur Zelena et la traîna par les crocs, dans la boue sur plusieurs mètres. Son intention était de la glisser à l'intérieur du tunnel pour la mettre à l'abri, mais, Zelena pensa qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa femelle. Alors sur un coup de folie, Zelena l'envoya directement dans l'arbre à le rendre dingo.

 **XXX**

* * *

Emma et Hook avaient fini de dîner et s'étaient affalé sur le canapé pour roucouler devant la télévision. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la maison. Hook râla qu'une personne les dérange à cette heure tardive, et Emma se leva pour aller ouvrir. Parfois un simple bonsoir du voisinage se faisait. Elle ne regarda pas à travers l'œil avant d'ouvrir.

-"Je te préviens si c'est encore Mme Bopeep, tu lui dis bien que j'ai cassé mon crochet! J'en ai marre de lui tondre la pelouse." Se plaignit Hook dans le salon.

Mais Emma, était occupée à regarder de bas en haut sa visiteuse.

-"Regina?" Fut surprise Emma. Elle sortit sur le perron et ferma la porte derrière elle. "Tu es réveillée?"

-"Heureusement." Répondit assez froidement Regina. "Je veux voir notre fils avant que tu ne me charcute. Invite-moi à entrer."

La vampire passa devant Emma pour ouvrir au moins la porte d'entrée mais Emma l'en empêcha.

-"Tu m'as dit de te réveiller après 72h."

-"Oui et comment comptais-tu le faire...?! Par électrochocs!?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Je suis au courant, ne joue pas l'ignorante. Laisse-moi voir Henry."

-"Il est chez un copain." Regina commença à déverrouiller son portable. Emma posa sa main sur l'écran. "Attends, viens, entre. Juste j'ai un service à te d'mander. Je n'veux pas que Killian sache que tu es là."

-"Toujours à garder des secrets entre vous... j'imagine qu'il n'est pas informé non plus de ton état."

-"Non."

Emma la suppliait des yeux. Regina roula les siens.

-"D'aaccord, je vais l'hypnotiser."

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec un Hook hypnotisé par la télévision et un Henry réellement absent, Emma invita Regina à descendre au sous-sol. Arrivée à la fin des escaliers, Regina se décomposa.

Son double maléfique était encore en vie et pleine d'énergie. Elle était en train d'essayer de couper son collier d'animal avec un bout de verre du terrarium brisé. Regina, toujours bouche-bée gênait le passage pour qu'Emma passe.

-"Ce n'est pas Zelena qui t'a réveillé?" S'interrogea Emma, étonné que Regina soit une statue. "Elle seule était assez maligne pour comprendre."

-"Sauve-toi Regina! Elle va nous anéantir!" S'alerta l'Evil Queen à l'entente de la Sauveuse. "Elle a besoin de nous dans la même pièce! Éclipse toi!"

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" Se retourna Regina complètement abasourdie. "Tu m'as rendu folle!?"

-"Ne sois pas si dramatique. Son instinct de survie est plus fort que le tien c'est tout. Je lui ai pris son cœur."

Emma obligea Regina à avancer et l'amena devant la cage. Elle allait pour l'ouvrir.

-"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu penses faire!?" S'énerva Regina.

-"Tu ne m'écoutes jamais." Râla l'Evil Queen, désespéré de la naïveté de sa moitié faible.

-"Tu vas me ressusciter.. maintenant?!"

Emma lui indiqua non de la tête.

-"Nous sommes mortes?"

Les paroles n'était pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. L'Evil Queen comprit qu'uniquement elle, allait recevoir les conséquences des futures actions d'Emma. Tans pis, elle mentit à sa moitié, elle devait survivre.

"Tu crois réellement qu'elle se soucie de nous? Regarde la à nous traiter comme des animaux de laboratoire. _(Regina ne_ _pût_ _nier le contraire)_. Elle essaie constamment de te changer. De te compromettre. C'est de sa faute à elle si tu nous a séparé. Réveille toi, elle ne nous aime pas pour ce que nous sommes!"

-"Emma? Tu ne dis rien pour ta défense?"

-"Les preuves sont là." Emma montra une malle dans laquelle se trouvait l'épée du héros. Celle qui pouvait tuer l'Evil Queen sans blesser un seul cheveux de Regina. "Elle était là tout le long, à portée de main. Je n'ai jamais ouvert la malle. J'attendais que tu sois prête."

-"Je ne suis pas un héros. L'épée me brûlerait le poignet." Affirma sévèrement Regina qui commençait à douter des intentions d'Emma. "Et je ne souhaite pas la tuer!" Rajouta t-elle sèchement.

-"Hallelujah!" S'écria l'Evil Queen. "Brise lui la nuque. Un tour de poignet et c'est réglé."

Emma leva les yeux en l'air agacée et ouvrit la grille en métal. Regina eût le cerveau qui fume et figea Emma, se méfiant de ce qu'elle allait faire. L'Evil Queen dévoila toutes ses dents, fière d'avoir enfin été entendu. Elle sortit de la cage dans sa démarche royale. Elle voulut tourner autour de sa pire ennemie pour décider de quelle partie du corps, elle allait torturer en premier. Sauf qu'une sensation chez Regina l'interpella.

"Tu es différente." Elle lui tourna autour. "Une autre noirceur t'habite... _(elle_ _touche_ _son_ _cœur_ _)_ Je te manquais?" Se moqua t-elle ironiquement.

-"J'ai trouvé la paix intérieure. Grâce à cette noirceur je suis maintenant en harmonie avec moi-même."

La méchante reine s'énerva.

-"Ta vraie noirceur c'est moi." Elle saisit la main de Regina afin qu'elle puisse arracher le cœur d'Emma sans recevoir de décharges électriques. "Laisse-nous tuer cette personne inutile. Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a apportée ta fin heureuse, c'est nous-même. _(Elle_ _lève_ _le_ _cœur_ _au_ _niveau_ _des_ _yeux_ _d'Emma)._ Écrase-le."

Regina voyait la colère prendre possession du corps d'Emma. Elle essayait de se défaire de sa magie. Regina observa ensuite les émotions de son double, et c'est qu'elle y lu ne l'étonna guère.

-"C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas?"

-"Que tu ne le réduise pas en miette, oui !" Répondit avec haine la méchante reine. "Pulvérise-le!"

Regina replaça le cœur magnifiquement rouge d'Emma et la libéra de son sort. L'Evil Queen se prit un coup de poing dans la figure.

-"Pour information, ça t'était destiné!" Engueula Emma en s'adressant à Regina pendant qu'elle plaqua la deuxième version face contre la grille en métal. "J'me décarcasse pour toi et tu n'es pas foutu d'me faire confiance! _(Emma_ _menottait_ _sa_ _prisonnière_ _aux_ _barreaux)._ Va chercher un arc-en-ciel sur la table!"

Regina obéit même si au fond d'elle, elle voulait lui avouer qu'elle s'était sentie trahie par son amie. Emma planifiait de la forcer à redevenir humaine. Et ça, Regina l'avait avalé de travers.

"Mon but c'est d'vous fusionner, pas d'vous séparez! Tu m'as dit que tu ne t'aimais pas. La première étape pour que tu le fasses est que tu sois entière. Que tu acceptes toutes les facettes de ton caractère. Et te ressusciter te donnera un nouveau départ. Je veux que tu sois en paix avec toi-même. J'en ai marre de te voir te détruire à p'tit feu. Ça m'rend malade!"

-"C'est pour cela que tu m'as gardé sous forme de serpent.. Pour ne pas m'entendre geindre?" Demanda l'Evil Queen qui voulait mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

-"La ferme toi!" Insulta Regina en la privant magiquement de sa voix.

-"Tu es comme tu es. Et je me bats pour retrouver cette personne. Celle que j'ai connu à Neverland. Un parfait mélange entre le bien et le mal. Tu te battais avec émotion mais aussi avec intelligence. On a réussi. On a sauvé notre fils. Tu m'as laissé une place dans ta vie et je n'compte pas la gâcher. Je n'abandonne pas ma famille. J'ai fais l'erreur une fois et je m'en mords encore les doigts. Reviens-moi Regina, ne t'engouffre pas dans cette morbidité vampirique."

L'Evil Queen muette comme une carpe, désirait formuler le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit : L'amour. C'est ça qui était douloureux. Il était plus facile de tuer la personne que l'on aime, plutôt que d'accepter nos sentiments. Et pour Emma, le schéma inverse se produisait. Elle préférait réanimer celle qu'elle aimait, plutôt que d'admettre son amour pour elle.

Regina quand à elle, s'était arrêtée de tout mouvements, tenant fermement l'objet demandé. Emma avait recommencé. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal que ça lui faisait. Ces discours élogieux et implorants dérangeaient la compréhension de Regina. Son corps souhaitait pour la seconde fois, s'aimanter magnétiquement au sien.

Emma, qui ne décrypta pas la tension contenue chez les deux versions de Regina, continua dans sa dynamique d'expliquer ses intentions. Elle s'approcha de l'original et lui prit l'arc-en-ciel des mains.

"C'est le fruit de l'union de deux êtres du même sexe. Tu te voueras un amour sans faire le moindre effort. Ça sera inné. Mets-toi dos à ton double."

-"Emma ça suffit. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Tinkerbell m'a parlé de toute une opération programmée pour demain. _(Elle_ _se_ _dirige_ _vers_ _sa_ _moitié_ _maléfique)._ Finalement, je suis là dans ton sous-sol, sujette à fusionner et ressusciter en même temps. Je suis perdue."

Emma vint à elle et la plaça comme énoncé juste avant. Elle agissait tel un robot.

-"Personne n'est au courant pour la fusion. Savoir que l'Evil Queen est encore en vie ne regarde que toi et moi. Tiens ça, j'ai failli oublier une chose très importante."

Regina ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Elle se laissa guider par une Emma déterminée dans sa mission. Elle rendit la voix à son double pour un dernier échange.

-"Prête?"

-"Ai-je vraiment mon mot à dire?"

-"Oui. La cohabitation ne sera plus une plaie entre nous. Je t'accepte. Ton avis compte."

-"Notre avis. Nous partageons le même."

-"C'est vrai, tu utilises souvent le « nous »..." Se marra dans sa barbe Regina, pleine de contentement.

-"C'est Toi qui a voulu nous séparer. Moi je souhaitais uniquement, dominer."

Regina n'eût la possibilité de répondre. Emma arriva avec le cœur de l'Evil Queen, inondé de son propre sang. De son autre main elle reprit le jouet arc-en-ciel, anciennement baguette magique de Blue. Afin que chaque nuage aux extrémités des rayons multicolores touchent la nuque de chacune, la blonde rapprocha un peu plus les deux Regina dos à dos.

Emma lâcha la liaison et la survola de sa magie. Elle libérait les nuages de barbes à papa, de l'enchantement de Zelena. L'Evil Queen s'effaçait progressivement du paysage en se faisant aspirer par l'arc-en-ciel, qui celui-ci, pénétra à l'intérieur des nerfs rachidiens de Regina. Les rayons traversèrent toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, les illuminant sur leur chemin. Emma trouvait ce spectacle très joli. La fusion se réalisait avec esthétisme et sans souffrance. Ce qui lui faisait peur en revanche, c'était le cœur qu'elle portait. Maintenant que Regina et L'Evil Queen possédait un seul corps, il y a avait un cœur de trop. Sauf qu'Emma avait besoin de conserver les deux. Son don de Sauveuse permettait de garder en vie les êtres vivants, alors, elle avait décidé de l'imbiber de son sang, ainsi que d'espoir, pour qu'il continue de battre par magie.

-"Bon retour parmi nous Queenie." Regina se sentit revigoré. Son estime de soi avait grimpé en flèche. Elle se tourna vers Emma qui restait concentrée. "Besoin d'aide?"

-"Il va falloir avancer l'opération au plus vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux le garder en vie." S'inquiétait Emma. "Tu as fais la fusion, autant continuer cette nuit ta totale transformation..?"

-"Il faut que j'aille en discuter avec Dracula d'abord."

-"Tu te fiches de moi..!?" Regina mit de la dureté dans son regard. "J'veux dire, tu ne vas pas laisser un homme te dicter tes choix."

-"Ne t'avance pas sur ce terrain là Emma. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire." Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. "Je n'y vais pas pour son approbation mais pour la continuité de ton projet de Renaissance."

-"Attends!" Regina se stoppa dans sa montée des marches. "Je peux venir avec toi?"

-"Je ne préfère pas."

Emma déglutit. Avec une légère pointe de colère. Elle était blessée. Elle s'était décarcassée et avait mis ses plans de côtés une fois de plus pour que Regina soit heureuse. Tout ça pour qu'au final, celle-ci l'écarte de son chemin vers le bonheur.

Regina le ressentit et s'approcha d'Emma en lui posant affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule.

"Emma.."

-"Nan c'est bon." Répondit Emma en bougeant son épaule pour rompre le contact.

Regina apprécia la mine boudeuse d'Emma. Elle déposa une main sur sa taille et l'enlaça tendrement. Emma avait besoin d'être rassurée.

-"Je t'aime aussi." Emma en coupa sa respiration. Regina continua. "Je ne t'ai jamais répondu à ta déclaration. Sache que tu seras toujours la première personne avec Henry qui pourra venir me voir à n'importe quelle heure." Elle se défit du câlin. "J'ai conscience de tout le mal que tu te donnes pour moi et c'en est trop. Fais une pause _(elle_ _lui_ _touche_ _son_ _ventre)._ On se retrouve dans moins d'une heure d'accord?"

Emma lui accorda un sourire à une fossette et lui répondit de manière timide, de la retrouver à l'hôpital après minuit.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **En l'an 1400, dans le royaume des fées noires...**

Le Père Supérieur soignait son apparence. La déesse Persephone venait lui rendre visite. Sa salle de torture était prête, ainsi que son étalage de baguette.

Il manquait tout de même un détail dont se chargeait Terrence. Celui-ci arriva avec une bonne fée inconsciente, portée comme un sac de pommes de terre. Il la suspendit à un bras en bois qui sortait d'une vieille machine usée, également construite à partir de chêne. Il accrocha la fée jaune par les pieds à l'aide d'une liane trouvée dans la forêt.

Des flammes mêlées de foudres apparurent dans la pièce sombre.

-"Votre Majesté."

Honoré, le Père Supérieur fit une révérence et salua la déesse en lui baisant la main.  
Persephone abaissa la tête poliment avant de la relever plus haut qu'elle. Elle se tenait bien droite et s'avança près du prix suspendu. Elle caressa les précieuses ailes de la fée et admira leur beauté.

-"Elle est parfaite. Mi-ange mi-humaine comme je vous l'avais exigé. Je pourrais vagabonder dans les cieux et sur Terre quand bon me semblera."

-"Toutes les fées sont des hybrides de la sorte. Ce que celle-ci a de différent, est son potentiel. Nos adversaires la promettent à un avenir de souveraine dans leur royaume."

-"Ils ont tort. Je peux sentir sa faiblesse. Sa bonté la conduit à la naïveté. Je vais faire d'elle une femme de pouvoir." Elle alluma ses ongles de flammes pour éclairer la salle et se balada dans chaque recoin. "Où est l'humaine?"

Le Père Supérieur incendia Terrence du regard. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette partie du plan. Persephone ne pouvait pas se répartir comme il lui plairait. Elle avait besoin de trois corps différents. Les foudres allaient s'abattre sur eux. Non effrayé, Terrence repartit dans les cellules pour saisir une magicienne humaine torturée pour le plaisir.

En attendant que l'homme de main cherchait une proie, Persephone sortit sa Pensée, cueillie plus tôt dans la journée, dans le jardin d'Eden.

"Osez me trahir et vous le regretterez."

Elle récupéra une fleur de tournesol sur la fée vêtu de jaune, et en arracha une pétale. Elle préleva ensuite une pétale de narcisse sur ses propres vêtements.

-"Attendez Votre Majesté." La prévint le Père Supérieur. "Laissez-moi aspirer l'âme de cette fée d'abord. Si vous échangez 10% de votre mémoire avec elle maintenant, vous risquerez d'effectuer une transaction inutile."

-"Me prenez-vous pour une sotte?" Menaça la reine qui matérialisa une boule de champ magnétique. Le Père Supérieur se plia à son pouvoir. "Bien." Étouffant sa boule de foudre, mais lui affligea un coup de fouet grâce à la liane. Le corps de la fée chuta au sol. "J'attends que votre second arrive. J'ai confectionné une âme en modifiant la recette de mon père. Cela me permettra d'être neutre. J'ai enlevé ce libre-arbitre qui amène la conscience dans la folie." Persephone griffa les paumes de la fée à terre. "Je serais maître de ses actions. Ma mémoire dominera son corps."

-"Pardonnez mon intelligence inférieure à la votre, mais comment allez-vous diriger vos marionnettes du bien et du mal en étant dans une tierce personne?"

-"Votre baguette magique très cher. Celle que vous m'avez offerte à notre 1ère rencontre."

Persephone mentait à moitié. Elle l'avait préalablement coupée pour pouvoir en faire une nouvelle. Elle envisageait de réunir une baguette de bonne et mauvaise fée. Il lui manquait plus qu'à couper la baguette de la fée jaune. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle assembla les deux baguettes d'un pouvoir opposé. Le mélange était censé supporter de manipuler une âme bonne et une âme mauvaise en même temps. Scinder son âme à elle en deux, allait être une tâche délicate. L'idéal pour elle était d'en faire une moitié totalement mauvaise et l'autre totalement bonne. La bonne se retrouvant dans un corps humain, et la mauvaise, restant dans son corps de déesse. La fée jaune étant la tierce personne, contrôlerait la baguette nouvelle et manipulerait les deux âmes-sœurs.

Terrence revint enfin de sa quête et balança le corps de l'humaine. Il subtilisa sa magie blanche grâce au diamant rose avant de la vider de son âme. Il la jeta dans son sac de préservation, il l'accrochera dans les cieux plus tard. Persephone fit signe au Père Supérieur d'enlever l'âme de la fée jaune afin qu'il puisse transférer celle qu'elle avait confectionné. Le souverain des fées noires mania les deux âmes d'une main de maître. L'une flotta jusqu'au sac de préservation, tandis que l'autre, s'inséra dans le front de la bonne fée. Son visage scintilla. Persephone ne perdit pas de temps et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle y colla sur le palais sa pétale de narcisse, et fit de même avec la pétale de tournesol sur son propre palais. Elle activa sa fleur de Pensée puis commença l'échange d'une partie de leur mémoire. 10% était suffisant, d'où l'imprégnation d'une simple pétale de leurs plantes préférées.

Des filaments serpentaient entre les bouches pendant que la Pensée rayonnait d'une couleur violette. Le Père Supérieur en tomba amoureux. Il prit sa baguette magique la plus puissante à ultra violet. Il allait brûler les étapes. Et trahir Sa Majesté. Il n'attendit guère que le transfert se rompt pour lui sauter dessus. La déesse le projeta facilement contre le mur et lui confisqua sa puissante baguette. Elle reprit son transfert de mémoire qui s'annula très vite. Elle pensa donc qu'il était terminé. Son empressement à quitter son corps de déesse pour rejoindre un corps de fée la rendit crédule. Persephone dirigea fermement la baguette à ultra-violet et essaya de déchirer son âme. Elle comptait sur son changement de corps pour la sauver. Pensant qu'en fée jaune, elle attribuerait les deux âmes-sœurs dans l'humaine et la déesse. Sauf qu'il n'en serait rien. Persephone se suicidait à son insu. Un élément manquait pour que son bout de mémoire échangée s'éveille en la fée jaune : de la magie blanche humaine.

Terrence voulut s'approprier la puissante tige en bois de son supérieur mais échoua en se faisant foudroyer par derrière. Zeus apparut très énervé pour récupérer sa fille fugueuse et voleuse par la même occasion. En plus de la Pensée subtilisée dans le jardin qui lui était interdit, elle s'était emparée de la jarre d'immortalité. Une fée dispose d'une longue espérance de vie, mais cela n'était pas assez pour une reine de la Terre et des Enfers.

Persephone divisa le dernier centimètre de son âme avant que son père ne puisse intervenir. Son corps de déesse s'écroula au sol, laissant flotter les deux moitiés complémentaires de son âme. Zeus les attrapa immédiatement à l'aide de sa pince doré et les mélangea dans le sac de Terrence. Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture de toge. Terrence, rouge de colère, prit le diamant rose et envoya de la magie blanche humaine sur le front de la fée jaune. Zeus disparut sous ses propres foudres et emporta avec lui la fameuse fée.

Le Père Supérieur regarda tout autour de lui. Voyant ses vieilles machines en bois s'entourer de décharges électriques, une nouvelle idée de torture lui traversa ses neurones. Et lorsqu'il vit la Pensée étalée joliment sur une manivelle, il décida de l'enclencher sur l'une de ses baguettes fétiches. L'alliance des deux rendrait un mélange explosif. Le cauchemar pour les bonnes magiciennes ne faisait que commencer.

 **XXX**

* * *

Dans le caveau de la sorcière vampirique, elle-même et Dracula accomplissaient une étape vers un nouveau départ. Si Emma voulait que Regina reparte sur de bonnes bases sans ses tourments intérieurs, Dracula souhaitait de même ; et sans l'intervention d'une résurrection. Il voulait se débarrasser de leur vie antérieure maudite. Lui-même subissait les vagues d'une souffrance permanente. Par conséquent, il s'était ajouté à l'expérience. La Pensée qu'il avait volé en trophée, allait effacer la volonté auto-destructrice de Persephone. Regina cesserait enfin de s'acharner sur son sort et se laisserait vivre en paix. Et lui, arrêterait de ruminer après sa défunte femme. Être en harmonie avec eux-même, voilà le résultat qu'ils attendaient.

La fleur violette brillait d'un éclat divin en tournant au-dessus de leurs visages réunis, face à face. Des petits pigments de couleur blanc surgissaient aléatoirement sur leurs fronts. Les marqueurs semblaient chercher la zone précise où se situait la personnalité de la déesse. En réalité, le cerveau étant un organe complexe, les marqueurs ciblaient exactement la zone divisée et dispatchée sous forme de traces dans toute la cervelle. La Pensée aurait pu être synonyme de pistolet laser. Elle marquait sa cible d'un point lumineux avant de la désintégrer en une fraction de seconde. Regina et Dracula fermaient les yeux. La lumière projetée par la fleur du Paradis brûlait leur peau de démon. Elle était trop pure. Dracula priait pour que le supplice se termine vite. Il oubliait que Regina pouvait les guérir ensuite. Dans son imaginaire, les images d'un corps à température ambiante le hantait. Ses crocs s'étaient même activés pour bondir sur la première viande venue.

Regina en contre partie, résistait moins difficilement. Sa tolérance à la douleur était démesurée. La violence physique n'était rien comparé à la violence morale que lui avait infligé Cora. Ses pensées envers sa mère se multipliaient. Toutes les exigences qu'elle s'était imposée pour satisfaire un monstre. Cora alimentait son côté auto-destructeur tous les jours. Regina versa quelques larmes. Elle se sentait soulagée de la mort de sa mère, de son emprise. Car, elle comprenait, que même avec sa mère décédée, sa voix intérieure la préservait en vie. Faire taire cette voix qui la rabaisse sans cesse finalement, n'était qu'en partie celle de Persephone. L'autre était celle de Cora.

-"Regina." L'appela Dracula, la bouche en sang. "Réveille toi!" Dracula torsadait la nuque de sa victime humaine afin que le sang afflue sur le visage brûlé au 3e degré de la sorcière vampirique. "Regina! Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant!"

La main féminine de l'ancienne reine agrippa la veste de Dracula pour s'aider à s'amener sur la chair de l'être humain. Regina croqua une bonne bouchée de l'épaule gauche. Lorsqu'elle eût un minimum de O négatif dans l'organisme, sa magie lui rendit son apparence de femme fatale.

-"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda t-elle assez détachée.

-"J'ai craqué. Je devais me nourrir, les brûlures étaient insupportables. Quand je suis revenu avec le dîner, vous étiez gravement blessé. Toute la pureté s'est abattue sur vous."

-"Vous? Le tutoiement est réservé à la panique?" Se moqua gentiment l'ancienne reine. Elle se releva et observa les dégâts sur la fleur. La Pensée avait fané. La noirceur indiquait que toute la magie blanche des Dieux avait été puisée. "Tu n'y es pour rien." Le rassura t-elle avec douceur. "Il y a eu une autre personne que j'ai exigé de supprimer de mon inconscient. Et celle-ci était plus.. coriace."

-"Cela veut dire que l'extraction a fonctionné? Plus aucune traces de la reine des Enfers?"

-"Non." Regina lui sourit. "Je suis prête pour l'étape suivante. Allons rejoindre Emma."

Prévenu de la signification de l' « Opération Renaissance », Dracula savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Il pensa à ne pas oublier de prendre le cœur carbonisé de Regina. Enfin, le rappeler à la concernée car l'endroit où elle gardait leurs deux cœurs lui était inconnu.

Il s'élançait vers la sortie quand un poids lui fit obstacle. Le jeune homme dont il avait bu le sang, respirait encore.

-"Que veux-tu faire? Le soigner?"

Regina réfléchissait à l'identité de ce jeune homme. Ne le reconnaissant pas, elle préféra écouter sa voix d'Evil Queen et en tirer avantage.

-"Partageons un dernier repas ensemble." Invita chaleureusement, Regina.

* * *

1h38 du matin, Regina et Dracula arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Emma, et Zelena, les attendaient au niveau 3. Lorsque Dracula mit le pieds dans l'étage privé, il eût une sensation étrange. A chaque fois qu'il venait en ces lieux de soin, il se dirigeait automatiquement à la morgue. Et pour une fois, cette nuit, il ne souhaitait pas y mettre son nez. Voir Regina dans un sac mortuaire, l'achèverait. La brune ressentit son appréhension. Elle le conforta aussitôt de manière très naturel dans un geste affectueux. Lui pressant la main, comme pour lui certifier qu'elle était présente pour lui. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent dans une tendresse innée et leurs regards se croisèrent. Non timides, ils avaient parfaitement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Regina était prête à donner une chance à cette relation. Est-ce parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir? Peut-être. Mais son attirance pour lui était réelle. Si elle refusait de le tuer sous ses yeux, il y avait des raisons. Cela lui rappellerait la sensation de revivre son cauchemar avec Daniel. Sans parler d'un cinquième traumatisme à voir son amant mourir entre ses bras.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Eux, ne se quittaient pas d'un cil. Leurs sourires se figeaient dans le temps. Emma qui tentait de capter un quelconque réseau se stoppa à la vue de l'alchimie qui véhiculait dans la machine automatisée. Ils étaient.. si beaux.. si complémentaires... C'est ce que Emma aurait aimé penser d'eux. A la place, l'émotion qui lui traversait l'esprit fût l'inquiétude. Elle ne se réjouissait pas d'une future présence de Dracula autour d'Henry.

-"Suivez-moi." Les interpella Emma.

Les deux vampires romantiques dénouèrent leurs doigts entrelacés puis acquiescèrent avant de la suivre.

Dans la salle d'opération, Zelena surveillait Whale qui préparait les sérums {NON à la mémoire de zombie} et {La fourrure imaginaire}. L'un était pour conserver le cerveau en état de marche, et l'autre, pour éviter que Regina ne meurt d'hypothermie. Son corps de cadavre étant froid, il fallait le réchauffer à température humaine.

Le premier sérum était à base de sang vampirique. Il disposait la faculté de faire fonctionner un organe sans oxygène et à en garder son contenu. Mais le soucis était, que le virus soit trop puissant et continuerait à infecter Regina. Whale découvrit alors que le sang d'une fée noire serait assez résistant au virus dû à sa toxicité, et rendrait l'infection pratiquement impossible. Il diluait 60mL de sang de vampire dans 2,2 L de sang de fée noire. Les autres substances chimiques classiques ne prirent que 100mL dans le volume de l'erlenmeyer. Quand au second sérum, le principal ingrédient avait été prélevé sur des bustes poilus de loups-garou. Le docteur fou voulait anéantir son côté frileux et développa un sérum pour devenir insensible au froid.

Zelena remarqua que Whale grimaça lorsqu'il versa le sang de Terrence dans son bécher. La barre des 300mL n'était même pas atteinte. Tinkerbell l'avait trop déchargé de sa magie ainsi que de son sang lorsqu'elle récupérait les âmes bloquées dans le ciel. Cela était un énorme problème. Le virus vampirique allait grignoter les cellules du sang féérique et Regina continuerait de porter le statut de morte-vivante.

-"Emma je m'absente pour un dernier voyage." Annonça Zelena à Emma, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-"C'est quoi qu'il manque?" Demanda t-elle sur un ton pas aimable, mécontente qu'il y ait encore un contre-temps.

-"Du sang de fée noire."

-"J'en ai en réserve." Déclara Regina qui surprit tout le monde. Elle matérialisa la boîte dans laquelle elle avait emprisonné les trois gardes du royaume des fées noires. "Est-ce que ceux-là suffiront?"

Les gardes étaient encore figés par la magie de Regina, et c'est Zelena qui les attrapa pour les presser comme des oranges à tour de rôle, au dessus du bécher. Whale rassemblait toute son attention sur les sérums, ce qui permit à Dracula de ne pas se faire démasquer. Il doutait que le docteur ne se rappelle plus de la tête du kidnappeur de sa nièce. Alors il demanda une faveur à Regina en toute discrétion.

-"Mets-moi un autre visage s'il te plaît. Il ne va pas t'aider s'il me voit."

Très compréhensive et ayant vu le souvenir du kidnapping, Regina survola le visage de Dracula afin de lui changer les traits.

-"Putaiiin!" S'énerva Emma. "Téléphone de merde!" Elle le fracassa contre le mur. "Regina! Appelle Tinkerbell j'arrive pas à l'avoir depuis 1h!"

-"Calme toi Emma. Je ne m'allonge pas sur la table d'opération si tu es dans cet état. Elle a le sommeil lourd notre petite fée. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te répond pas."

-"Génial!" Lâcha Emma de façon défaitiste. "On a qu'à la faire demain comme c'était prévu!"

Regina se concentra en pensant fortement à Tinkerbell. De la fumée violette embruma la table d'opération et la fée verte apparut endormie, en position de fœtus. Son pyjama à motif de cloches ne manqua pas à Emma de décompresser sa nervosité. Les blagues de ce genre, il n'y avait qu'elle qui les comprenait. Regina s'approcha de Tinkerbell et fit apparaître une assiette de pancakes imbibés de sirop d'érable. L'estomac de la dormeuse se mit à se manifester par un grognement et ses narines se réveillèrent. La blondinette se redressa d'un coup avec des étoiles dans les yeux et voulut dévorer ce plat sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule à lorgner dessus, Emma avait également l'estomac gourmand.

-"Bien," Déclara d'une voix douce Regina. "tu es réveillée." En faisant disparaître l'assiette sous le désespoir des deux estomacs sur pattes.

-"Jolie le suçon. Il n'y a pas que ma sœur qui aime les suceurs de sang!" Lança Zelena de nulle part.

Tinkerbell porta ses mains à son cou ne sachant pas de quel côté il était et regarda Regina en rougissant. La mairesse resta stoïque mais Emma et Zelena reconnurent son regard de panique interne.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'fais ici?" Demanda Tinkerbell embarrassée, et légèrement déboussolée.

Regina allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer mais Zelena voulut balayer le mal-aise.

-"Pousse toi de là," Ordonna t-elle. "nous allons ressusciter Regina cette nuit. Tiens toi prête."

Emma fit signe de confirmation à Tinkerbell et celle-ci descendit de la table. Regina prit sa place en s'allongeant sur le dos. Un sentiment d'effroi venait s'installer au sein de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Son teint déjà livide ne pouvait qu'illustrer correctement ses peurs.

-"Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir Henry avec nous?" Lui demanda Emma en s'avançant à son chevet.

-"Oui. Ma réaction sera imprévisible. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, peut-être mourir."

Regina emprisonna la main d'Emma comme un besoin vital de se raccrocher indirectement à Henry. Tinkerbell se mit derrière la tête de la patiente et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en guise de réconfort.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Regina. Je veillerais à ce que ton âme reste en place."

Regina lui adressa un sourire se voulant confiant mais la détresse dans son regard continuait de se répandre à son insu.

-"Ce n'est pas le réel problème Tinkerbell." Emma dirigea toute son attention sur Regina, et la rassura, en lui parlant sur un ton plus personnel. "Je te promets que je ne te tuerais pas comme tu as dû le faire avec Daniel. Tu auras toute ta mémoire. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Jamais tu ne le seras."

-"Mes sérums sont prêts!" S'exclama Whale, qui enfuma une partie de son matériel.

Pressé de piquer sa victime, Whale ne prit pas la peine de passer un coup d'alcool pour désinfecter la peau de Regina. Il administra le premier sérum dans la tempe et le deuxième dans l'avant bras. Dracula faillit lui mettre un revers de griffe en voyant le docteur s'y prendre comme un barbare.

Il sortit le cœur carbonisé de Regina qu'elle lui avait confié et le tendit à Emma.

-"C'est à moi qu'il revient très cher!" Intervint Zelena de sa voix assourdissante.

Il le lui apporta mais revint rapidement en voyant Whale déboutonner le chemisier de Regina. Il lui fit une clef de bras. La shérif n'intervenait pas. Tinkerbell prit le relais et dégagea la poitrine du tissu gênant afin que le docteur puisse électro-choquer la vampire. Grâce au regard tendre de Regina qui lui communiquait que cela faisait partie de la procédure, Dracula relâcha la pourriture.

-"C'est lui le vampire qui a donné son sang?!" S'énerva Whale. "Quel crétin! Heureusement que mon sérum ne conserve pas les neurones du donneur." Le provoqua t-il, en partant chercher le gel.

Regina attrapa par magie Dracula afin de l'empêcher d'agir sous l'impulsion, et l'amena à la table d'opération, en opposition à Emma. Elle les voulait tous les deux de chaque côté de son buste. Et chacun avait une main à tenir.

A l'aide d'une spatule, Whale appliqua le gel sur la peau de Regina et contrôla sa température. Le corps se réchauffait grâce à son sérum de fourrure imaginaire. Cet effet pouvait confirmer également que le sérum circulant dans le cerveau faisait son travail lui aussi. Tinkerbell reprit son emplacement en tête de Regina, et positionna le bout de sa baguette au niveau du front. C'est à partir de là qu'elle gérera son âme. Quand à Zelena, qui faisait preuve d'une patience incroyable, elle se trouvait aux pieds de sa sœur. C'était elle qui allait débuté la cérémonie. Elle attendit que Regina se sente prête. Et pour ça elle devait lâcher la main d'Emma.

-"Tu te souviendras." Chuchota délicatement la Sauveuse.

Regina desserra progressivement son emprise mais ne quittait pas les yeux émeraudes une seconde, cherchant à retrouver tout le soutien que lui procurait la main réconfortante. Emma fit très attention de ne pas briser le lien visuel tout en se baissant pour ouvrir sa mallette de détective, située sous la table d'opération. Regina lui laissa tout les doigts de libres. Emma put déclipser les verrous de la mallette. Le cœur de l'Evil Queen étincelait de magie. Regina commença à baisser les paupières, s'imprimant de l'intensité du regard d'Emma. La blonde avait orchestré toutes les étapes de l'opération, il y avait de quoi lui faire confiance.

Zelena enclencha son bouclier sur l'ensemble du corps de Regina. À l'intérieur de cette bulle verte allongée, la baguette de Tinkerbell et la main de Dracula se retrouvèrent prisonnières. Zelena tenait le cœur carbonisé d'une main, et de son autre, elle sortit sa dague de Ténébreuse. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et planta l'organe noirci qui se réduisit en cendre. Elle fut soulagée de constater que le reste du corps fut intact, maintenu par miracle avec le bouclier. Tinkerbell elle, se battait contre l'esprit qui voulait en sortir. L'âme de Regina affaiblissait le bouclier et ne demandait qu'à s'échapper dans l'au-delà. Sa baguette tremblait et faisait des mouvements de rotations pour mieux manipuler l'âme désorientée.

Emma saisit la dague et se coupa la paume afin d'imprégner le cœur de l'Evil Queen, qui s'était arrêté de battre, de son sang de Sauveuse. Une fois le cœur en main, elle perça la cage thoracique de sa meilleure amie, annulant au passage les effets du bouclier. Tinkerbell rattrapa la silhouette fantomatique juste au dessus de la tête de Dracula. Elle puisa toute son énergie pour la re rapprocher au maximum du corps de Regina et Whale s'affaira à charger ses deux défibrillateurs au voltage maximal. Emma retira sa main du cœur et Whale envoya une première décharge. Le corps sans vie sursauta. L'âme eût comme une baisse de puissance. Tinkerbell hurla un mot en langue elfique conduisant l'âme à revenir dans le front. Sa baguette magique avait doublé de volume. Whale envoya une deuxième décharge dans la poitrine de Regina et son corps se mit à convulser. La contraction de ses muscles apportaient une bonne nouvelle mais il y avait encore un élément vitale à remplir : les poumons. Zelena s'occupa de récupérer magiquement l'oxygène contenu dans une bouteille et dirigea par filament, l'air jusqu'aux organes respiratoires. Whale lança une troisième décharge. La poitrine se dégonfla d'un coup et Regina toussa. Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent, le corps resta inerte.

Tinkerbell colla son oreille sur l'emplacement du cœur. Un sourire en coin se forma lorsqu'elle ressentit un battement. Regina était une survivante. Elle méritait amplement son statut de déesse.

Dracula utilisa plutôt son odorat pour confirmer sa condition.

-"Elle est bien humaine." Dit-il à voix haute pour rassurer son entourage.

-"Je sais, je peux sentir la chaleur de sa peau." Déclara Emma qui caressait son avant-bras.

-"Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas?!" S'impatienta Zelena.

Elle s'avança au niveau d'Emma et plongea sa main dans la poitrine. Elle massa le cœur pour l'aider à accélérer la cadence. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard, que Regina se remit à tousser et à ouvrir les yeux en se redressant. Une montée d'adrénaline lui avait inondé les veines. Zelena enlaça Regina sans retirer sa main. Elle avait peur. Peur que si elle lâchait ses massages, Regina retomberait sur la table comme un cadavre. Elle pensa à sa dague. Elle pouvait lui donner son immortalité. Le poignard apparut dans sa main de libre. Zelena fondit en larmes dans le cou de sa sœur. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu son pardon. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-"Ralentis..." Articula faiblement Regina, en collant son menton sur les bouclettes rousses.

Zelena n'était pas sûre d'avoir sentie le souffle dans ses oreilles. Elle croyait avoir eu une hallucination. Elle se recula lentement pour vérifier le visage de Regina et elle vit la douleur. Zelena retira délicatement sa main de l'organe mais la garda plaquée contre la peau pour ressentir le rythme cardiaque. Elle regardait intensément Regina. Espérant qu'elle était consciente, que ce n'était pas un légume.

"Je me souviens."

Zelena tourna vivement la tête vers Emma pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Emma avait le regard fixe sur Regina donc elle lui adressa la parole directement.

-"Tu te souviens!?"

-"Je me souviens."

Remplie de joie, Emma enlaça Regina en poussant au passage Zelena. Elle serrait la brune un peu trop fort. Regina souriait, et en rigola qu'Emma l'étouffe.

"Doucement Emma, tu me coupes la respiration. J'en ai besoin maintenant.."

-"J'm'en fiche." Elle profita encore quelques instants de l'étreinte puis se dégagea de l'épaule de Regina pour la regarder droit dans les yeux en lui souriant. "Je suis si heureuse."

-"Hum." Se racla la gorge Tinkerbell. "Il faut que Regina se repose, je vais veiller sur elle toute la nuit." Ajouta t-elle en passant la main dans le dos de Regina.

-"Je propose de même." Se manifesta Dracula, jusque là très discret.

-"Je reste avec Zelena cette nuit." Déclara Regina, ce qui surprit la concernée. Elle croyait être encore la paria de cette famille de héros. "Tu es d'accord... mmm.. Sœurette?" S'en amusa Regina.

Zelena revint près d'elle et n'osait croire ce qu'il se passait. Sa sœur lui accordait enfin une confiance absolue. Peut-être même qu'elle était prête à passer du temps avec elle par plaisir et non par obligation. Sans devoir la surveiller. Zelena ne savait plus comment agir, est ce qu'elle devait sourire et accepter l'offre, ou comprendre que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague? Regina lui répondit très vite à ses pensées de manière tactile. Elle lui séchait ses larmes. Évidemment que Regina reconnaissait que sa sœur se tuait pour elle. Elle avait notifié que Zelena tenait la dague entre ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à se sacrifier. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Peut-être pas des sacrifices aussi brutales mais Regina avait réalisé depuis un moment que sa sœur la mettait sur un piédestal. Et cette nuit, reflétait un échantillon de cet amour fraternel inconditionnel.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé? Les reviews c'est juste en dessous :)

Bonne semaine à vous !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pointé le bout de ma plume mais ce soir je peux vous faire part de ma tâche d'encre qui s'est étalée sur quelques pages ! :D

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard énorme, il y a eu plusieurs facteurs qui ont fait que je devais repousser la publication mais ce soir c'est enfin le soir !

Ce chapitre 16 était censé être le dernier de mon histoire et il ne le sera pas. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pris une tournure différente de ce que j'avais prévu au départ pour l'un des personnage alors pour bien finir cette histoire, 2 chapitres supplémentaires seront ajoutés les semaines suivantes :)

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même, **il y aura un petit flash back dans le royaume des bonnes fées** , et un mini rated M hétéro qui avait été annoncé deux chapitres auparavant. Il y aura un voyage dans un autre monde.

Voici un récap listé qui sera sûrement nécessaire pour se replonger dans le contexte de l'histoire :

\- Regina a refusionné avec l'Evil Queen grâce à Emma et est redevenue humaine.

\- Perséphone a transféré 10% de sa mémoire dans la fée jaune. Elle a confectionné une âme sans libre-arbitre pour pouvoir dominer ce corps, et pour cela il a fallu de la magie blanche humaine pour éveiller ce pourcentage de mémoire.

\- Perséphone a volé une jarre (la jarre d'immortalité) et une Pensée (fleur) du Jardin d'Eden. Zeus fut en colère et est venu la chercher dans le royaume des fées noires. Sauf qu'il est arrivé trop tard et l'a vu se déchirer l'âme en deux.

\- Grâce à la Pensée, Dracula et Regina se sont supprimés toutes traces de restes d'âmes de Perséphone contenus dans leurs cerveaux.

\- Zelena est la Ténébreuse mais la noirceur est emprisonnée dans la dague. Seuls Emma, Regina, Dracula, Hook et Tinkerbell le savent.

Voilà ^^ Je vous téléporte dans le chapitre maintenant : La journée qui commence est le lendemain de la résurrection de Regina. Zelena a eu la plus grosse peur de sa vie et est contente que sa sœur la considère enfin comme telle!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 01 mars 2017**_

Dans la plus grande ferme de la ville de Storybrooke, la sérénité dominait l'atmosphère. Zelena se réveillait à la lueur du jour, venant lui réchauffer ses tâches de rousseurs. N'aimant pas les volets fermés, elle laissait le monde extérieur venir lui apporter un peu de chaleur. La solitude lui rendait visite tellement souvent qu'elle gardait une ouverture sur l'humanité. Pour ne pas devenir folle ; mais aussi parce qu'elle souhaitait désespéramment qu'une personne, ne serait-ce qu'un étranger, lui prouve qu'elle existe. La considère comme un être humain. Quelqu'un qui ne désire pas sa mort, ou qui ne l'exclue volontairement. Et cette nuit, les volets auraient pu être clos. Cette nuit, Zelena s'était endormie, paisiblement au doux son d'une louange de sa sœur. La solitude avait pris un jour de congé et, elle pouvait partir définitivement en vacances. Zelena le priait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son lit vide, son sentiment habituel refit surface. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un rêve trompeur. Seule, elle l'était. Seule, elle le restera. Assise dans son fauteuil, elle avait finalement observé toute la nuit un lit vide, dans l'espoir de prendre soin de Regina.

Les larmes remontèrent elles-aussi à la surface. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'accroche encore à ce lien de parenté chimérique. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Regina reniait le sang qu'elles partageaient. Une traître. Une pire ennemie. Une étrangère. C'est ce qu'elle représentait pour Regina. Alors pourquoi continuer à s'acharner pour obtenir sa reconnaissance. Sa sœur ne daignait à peine la considérer comme telle. Zelena pleura. Et lorsqu'elle voulut sécher les alliés de la solitude, sa main fut retenue par un bout de tissu. Un plaid la recouvrait. De couleur rouge, elle n'en possédait pas. C'était un élément neuf et étranger de la maison, mais là encore, Zelena n'y vu qu'un signe de son fantasme. Elle se leva, laissant le plaid tomber, puis, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un bon thé de l'oubli ne lui ferait pas de mal avant d'aller récupérer Robyn, gardée toute la nuit par Belle. Zelena passa l'encadrée de la porte en traversant le salon sans voir qui était à l'intérieur. Elle se servit une tisane froide et revint dans le salon. Quand elle aperçut Robyn dans les bras de Regina, elle versa une larme. Elle devenait folle. Ses hallucinations prenaient de l'ampleur. Robyn n'était pas censée être là et Regina n'avait jamais portée de l'intérêt envers sa fille.

-"Sors de ma tête..." Supplia Zelena pleine de désarroi.

Regina s'avança en urgence devant la tristesse de sa sœur et lui fit ressentir qu'elle était bien présente en lui arrachant le cœur. Zelena suffoqua. Regina ferma les yeux et laissa sortir une partie de son affection s'échapper de sa poitrine. Une lumière rose transparente entoura le cœur de Zelena. Celle-ci ressentit enfin son Être, respirer le bonheur. Le bonheur d'être aimée, et le soulagement de ne plus être seule. L'amour de sa sœur la réveillait de son cauchemar quotidien.

"Tu es réelle."

-"Oui." Elle lui redonna son cœur dans la main en souriant. "Maintenant affaire-toi. Nous avons un enterrement de prévu aujourd'hui." Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. "Où as-tu mis le chauffe biberon?"

Zelena regarda son cœur et n'était pas prête de le remettre en place. Curieusement, elle appréhendait sa sensation de bien-être qui allait être décuplée. Elle le garda en main et rejoignit Regina dans la cuisine. Elle l'admira en train de préparer un biberon et s'amuser avec Robyn tout en la portant. Regina était douée. Son instinct maternel prenait le dessus sur sa forte personnalité et elle savait exactement comment faire rire le bébé. Zelena s'en interrogea. L'Evil Queen, agissait de cette manière.

"Laisse tomber, je vais le chauffer à la main."

-"Quoi?" Répondit Zelena légèrement déboussolée par ses propres pensées.

Zelena l'observa utiliser ses pouvoirs en serrant le biberon. Ils firent bouillir le lait quelques secondes puis le ramena à température tiède pour le donner au nourrisson. Regina pensa à Robin. Il serait fier de voir sa fille en si bonne santé. L'image d'avoir un second enfant lui traversa l'esprit et repartit aussitôt lorsque Robyn grimaça, prête à remplir sa couche d'un cadeau nauséabond pour sa tata.

"Je constate que ta magie fonctionne correctement. Pas de signe de fatigue? De fièvre?" Zelena scruta chaque centimètre de peau découverte pour y voir un quelconque effet secondaire. "Pas de plaques non plus, tu t'en sors à merveilles. Ton état ne serait pas dû à une retrouvaille?" Lui demanda t-elle sournoisement.

-"A vrai dire, j'ai eu une absence en passant devant la maison d'Emma."

-"Vous avez réglé le problème sans me prévenir..!?"

-"Je ne suis pas rentrée. Mes sentiments étaient trop.. confus."

-"A cause de?"

-"PARCE QU'ELLE M'A GARDÉ CAPTIVE PENDANT PLUSIEURS MOIS!"

-"Ha! Je le savais! Vous êtes de nouveau réunis ton double et toi!" Zelena s'en frotta les mains. "J'ai toujours su que la Sauveuse n'avait pas eu le cran de te tuer."

Regina perdit son air sévère pour le remplacer par d'abord une part d'acquiescement, puis, une part d'espoir. Elle repensait au discours intense qu'Emma lui avait fait avant de les fusionner. Mais ça recommençait, une absence lui revenait. Un écran gris lui apparaissait ainsi qu'une sensation d'étourdissement.

Une Regina allongée sur le lit et une couche propre plus tard pour Robyn, Zelena commença à explorer la conscience de sa sœur. Elle constata un déséquilibre majeur. Regina n'avait pas une, mais deux consciences, l'une, plus sombre que l'autre. De ses doigts longs et fins, Zelena aspira les souvenirs de la conscience de l'Evil Queen jusque dans ses paumes. Le sérum concocté par le docteur Whale sur la préservation de la mémoire avait été très efficace mais n'avait pas pris en compte qu'il y aurait pu avoir de nouveau l'Evil Queen en Regina. Sa forte personnalité ne s'était pas mélangée à celle de Regina, ni rangée du côté de leur inconscient. C'est ce dont Zelena se chargea de réaliser comme mission. Elle concentra toute sa magie noire afin d'endormir la conscience de l'Evil Queen, en redirigeant les souvenirs tenaces vers l'inconscient. Un dédoublement de la personnalité n'était pas la bienvenue, même si Zelena s'amusait mieux avec sa sœur maléfique. Les absences se seraient répétées et aggravées. Regina se réveilla facilement. Regardant Zelena se tenir à son chevet, elle préféra rester allongée.

-"Est-ce que j'ai perdue connaissance?"

-"Non. Tu restais debout immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants. Tu serrais fermement Robyn, je ne pouvais pas te la reprendre."

-"Alors c'est la même absence que tout à l'heure..." En apportant sa propre main sur son front. "Je ne peux pas me souvenir des situations lorsque j'étais confrontée à mon double. Pas même mon point de vue."

Zelena élargissait son sourire.

-"Problème résolu Sœurette." Elle lui pressa la main. "Réessaie."

Regina s'exécuta et eût les pensées claires. Ses paupières s'étaient automatiquement abaissées. Elle revoyait parfaitement Emma se démener à la convaincre de fusionner avec la méchante reine. En revanche, pour se positionner de l'autre point de vue, Regina éprouvait plus de difficultés. Tout ce qu'il subsistait, étaient les émotions. Regina ressentait la vague de tourment et de sentiments complexes dont sa partie sombre l'avait habitué. Les images quand à elles, étaient troubles.

"Dois-je « m'inquiéter » que l'on assiste à deux enterrements aujourd'hui?" Demanda sarcastiquement Zelena. Regina ré ouvrit les paupières. "Résisteras-tu à l'envie de tuer Emma en la voyant?"

-"La méchante reine ne désire pas sa mort. Elle la veut, bien vivante..."

-"J'imagine que j'occupe le crochet sur pattes pendant que tu la tortures?" Déclara Zelena d'un air blasé.

Regina se redressa vivement collant presque son visage.

-"Inquiète toi plutôt de ton sort."

Zelena paniqua une fraction de seconde. Regina explosa d'un rire diabolique, fortement fière de la panique qu'elle venait d'affliger à son aîné. Elle se leva digne de Sa Majesté, s'amusant à imiter sa démarche arrogante et se dirigea vers le mur où un immense dressing y était caché. D'un geste élégant du poignet, une porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un étalage de robe très sophistiqué. Regina jeta un dernier regard hautain à sa sœur.

"Le noir est ma couleur."

Zelena se mit à sourire et se pressa de la rejoindre pour qu'elles choisissent ensemble, comme une vraie famille, leurs tenues d'enterrement.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **En l'an 1400, dans le royaume des bonnes fées...**

La petite Blue, âgée de 4 ans, gambadait parmi les nuages crémeux pour rentrer à la maison. Elle chantonnait la nouvelle comptine qu'elle avait appris à l'école. Tête levée et sautillant sans trajectoire précise, elle remarqua un point jaune minuscule devenir énorme en quelques secondes qui s'écrasa sur le toit d'une maison en forme de marguerite. A l'aide de ses petites ailes d'enfant, elle alla vérifier cet étrange intrusion.

Blue fut émerveillée de reconnaître la célèbre fée jaune, pré-destinée à devenir Mère Supérieure, dont ses professeurs parlaient tout le temps pendant l'heure de la sieste. Blue détestait dormir comme un bébé, et préférait se faufiler dans un coin tranquille en dessous de la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs. Elle en profitait pour continuer à étudier, elle voulait déjà faire comme les grands : être adulte.

Elle s'avança très timidement vers la fée encore sonnée, puis de son index, lui toucha l'épaule. Celle-ci reprit ses esprits sentant une petite odeur de pivoine lui titiller les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une petite fille au visage inquiet.

-"Où suis-je petite?"

-"Sur le toit d'une maison, Madame." Répondit Blue de manière soumise.

-"Dans quel royaume suis-je?" La fée jaune se redressa et observa la matière sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Cela prenait la forme de son corps, comme un matelas pourrait le faire. Elle constata également son accoutrement de vêtement féerique. "Ça a marché.. Ça a marché..!"

-"Vous êtes chez les bonnes fées, Madame."

-"Appelle moi Maj- _(elle aperçut ses collants jaunes)_ , Yellow. Appelle moi Yellow. Je suis une nouvelle personne désormais."

-"Bien Madame Yellow." Toujours aussi soumise.

Appréciant ce côté obéissant, la conscience de Perséphone décida de bâtir un lien avec cette enfant. Elle tenta de faire apparaître un objet en un éclair de foudre. Rien. Pas même une étincelle lui chatouilla les lignes de sa main.

-"Cette âme et ce corps ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs! Quelle calamité!" En se tapant la cuisse.

-"Votre baguette est essentielle. L'avez-vous oublié? Moi jamais je ne la perdrais! Je l'emporterais dans ma tombe!"

Perséphone fouilla dans ses couches de tissus et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : sa baguette moitié maléfique, moitié bénéfique.

-"Dis-moi.. petite, sais-tu garder un secret?"

-"Est-ce quelque chose que je pourrais emporter dans ma tombe aussi?"

-"En effet. C'est l'objectif principal." Perséphone se concentra sur sa baguette hybride et fit apparaître son ancienne toge blanche de déesse. Elle la déplia pour montrer un symbole spécial. "Regarde attentivement ce joli dessin."

-"C'est un vase avec des formes géométriques."

-"Ce sont des lignes en dents de scie et ce vase est très précieux. Tu dois le protéger à tout prix."

-"Il peut contenir des fleurs sacrés?!" S'illumina la petite fée bleue, débordante d'imagination. "Il peut devenir réel?!"

Perséphone pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le dessin. Puis, comme avec la mine d'un crayon, elle suivit les contours du vase. Le dessin prit du relief jusqu'à s'extirper complètement de la toge épaisse. Blue eût la preuve qu'effectivement, le vase pouvait sortir de sa cachette et prendre forme en trois dimensions. Ses yeux reflétaient un bonheur intense.

-"Je fais de toi sa gardienne. Ne me déçois pas." Affirma d'un ton ferme Perséphone.

-"Promis!, Madame Yellow."

En bon petit soldat, Blue saisit le vase avec beaucoup précaution, l'entoura de morceaux de nuage et le rangea dans son cartable d'école.

 **XXX**

* * *

À la sortie du couvent, Tinkerbell se plaça en chef de rang. Toutes les fées formaient des colonnes sur le terrain magnifique de la vieille bâtisse, attendant le départ. Le jour du deuil officiel était arrivé. Tinkerbell ensorcela le cercueil blanc afin qu'il soit léger comme une plume. Elle décolla du sol en soulevant magiquement avec elle le cercueil et mena la danse. Les autres fées la suivirent dans les airs en créant un cortège funéraire. Elles volèrent jusqu'à la mairie pour y animer une cérémonie. Regina avait exceptionnellement cédé l'auditorium. Le couvent ne disposait pas d'installations électroniques.

Les invités humains étaient déjà installés à l'intérieur des lieux. La salle plongée dans le noir, le cercueil blanc fût apporter par des lucioles de couleurs vertes pendant qu'une douce mélodie de violon retentissait dans l'atmosphère. Les notes se faufilaient parmi les invités pour leurs procurer des frissons. En plus de cet sensation corporelle, les fées se mirent à éblouir les visages pour égaliser les sens. Des apparitions de silhouettes en poudres de fées au dessus du cercueil flottant, rejouaient l'enfance de Blue. Un petit être si pur ne rêvant qu'à diffuser du bonheur autour de soi. Les projecteurs remplissaient les silhouettes pour leurs donner corps. Des mini Blue, pleines de joie s'entraînaient à manipuler leur baguette magique. Une fois le cercueil posé sur scène, les lucioles se rassemblèrent pour réaliser un bouquet de fleurs. Les fées religieuses reprirent le spectacle au rythme des violons en assemblant leurs ailes dans un tableau retraçant les meilleurs exploits de la fée bleue. Elles enchaînèrent encore plusieurs figures artistiques et magiques, puis, se dispatchèrent parmi les autres invités sur les bancs. Les violons diminuèrent le volume jusqu'à laisser place à la lumière sur scène, éclairant Tinkerbell derrière le pupitre.

-"Aujourd'hui, nous honorons une puissante femme qui s'est battue tout au long de sa vie à répandre le bien. Malgré des méthodes souvent drastiques et destructrices."

Dracula et Belle, situés en coulisses opposées, apportèrent une note finale en synchronisation parfaite. Ils se saluèrent gracieusement pour se remercier d'avoir joué ensemble. Ils abaissèrent leur violon d'un même geste en miroir. Les lumières de la salle s'allumaient progressivement tout en instaurant une luminosité tamisée de façon à créer un havre de paix et de recueillement. Tinkerbell continua son discours.

"Dès son plus jeune âge, elle démontrait un fort caractère et une dévotion complète pour la discipline. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'en ce jour, elle soit estimée de tous. La première mission dont elle a été affectée en tant que Mère Supérieure je ne la connais pas. Je ne pourrais que suggérer qu'elle devait sûrement s'assurer qu'une fée ne lui désobéisse." La foule sentit un froid leur passer dans le dos. Pas une n'avait échappé à une sanction de la souveraine. "Bien que ses méthodes m'aient coûté mes ailes, Blue disposait d'un grand cœur. Tous les matins, elle faisait personnellement le tour des habitants de cette ville pour vous verser une dose de pensées positives lors de votre sommeil paradoxal. Ne vous étonnez plus si vos cauchemars ne s'atténuent plus. Après sa ronde quotidienne, elle vérifiait que blablablablabla bla bla bla, blabla blablabablabla..."

Assise à écouter le vécu brillamment ennuyeux de la fée bleue, le temps lui paraissait long. Cependant, ce n'était pas les paroles cinglantes, ou encore la chaise inconfortable dont la ferraille lui rentrait dans le mollet, qui étaient le plus pénible à subir. La torture pour Emma, était qu'elle se sentait seule. Seule, entre ses parents qui pleuraient comme des madeleines ; seule, sans son courageux pirate parce qu'il faisait cours à ses jeunes matelots ; mais surtout seule, loin de sa plus proche amie, celle qui aurait pu lui adresser quelques regards complices et moqueurs sur les souvenirs de la souveraine. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. De sa chaise située au premier rang vers le coin opposé, elle observait les moindres faits et gestes de Regina qui se tenait debout dans les coulisses, aux côtés de Dracula. La brune était à une distance respectable du vampire mais Emma continuait de le voir sous un mauvais angle. Il ne méritait pas de bénéficier de la protection de Regina. Sa place était derrière les barreaux et si possible, loin de Storybrooke, pour ne pas dire, loin de la mairesse. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui souiller son âme. Regina était digne de recevoir que du bonheur à présent. Et ça Emma voulait en faire partie. Voir une Regina souriante et apaisée par sa simple présence, elle aimait énormément lui procurer cet effet ; même si elle n'en avait pas toujours conscience.

Dracula s'avançait de plus en plus pour lui parler intimement dans l'oreille. Quand il décrocha un magnifique sourire de sa reine, Emma ragea intérieurement. Et lorsque Regina lui adressa de tendres paroles en déposant sa main sur la poitrine masculine, Emma se leva brusquement. C'en était trop pour elle. Déjà qu'elle ne voyait pas cette relation d'un bon œil, alors ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, la mettait hors d'elle. Alors qu'elle voulut continuer son chemin afin d'aller en coulisses, elle sentit le regard insistant de Tinkerbell qui avait stoppé son discours dû au raffut de la chaise. Emma revint sur ses pas et se ré asseya sagement, mimant de ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'une mouche. Tinkerbell pu finir sa phrase et se dégagea du pupitre, Sœur Astrid prit le relais.

Tinkerbell était merveilleusement sexy. Cousu par ses soins, les pans pointus de sa robe noire moulante s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse, et une bande verte fluo parsemé de paillettes dorées traversait la tenue en diagonale créant un petit zig-zag en dessous du sein gauche. Elle se tenait droite sur ses escarpins brillants noirs, d'apparence sobre, mais possédant une légère touche de fantaisie avec une mini boule dorée collée au devant de la chaussure féminine. Elle sentit ses talons quitter le planché et commença à léviter involontairement. La fée verte était attirée vers les cieux. Une lumière aveuglante agressa la salle jusqu'ici dans la pénombre et une couronne de joyaux tourna rapidement autour de Tinkerbell. Regina courut à son secours et lança un cerceau de vaisseaux lumineux tournant dans le sens inverse pour annuler la rotation de la couronne. Le cerceau rouge se retrouva vite embarqué dans la puissance du mouvement royale et renvoya Regina dans les coulisses d'un coup de fouet, avant de se désintégrer totalement. Tinkerbell s'éleva encore plus haut et disparue soudainement avec le halo de lumière sous les bouches ouvertes du public. Emma sauta sur scène et tenta de rassurer la foule immédiatement avant que la panique s'installe.

-"Tout va bien. Je m'en occupe. Continuez la cérémonie. Sœur Astrid.." L'invitant à reprendre la parole.

-"Shérif?" Interpella Dracula.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin votre aide." Répondit-elle sèchement.

-"Reconsidérez votre avis très cher."

Dracula, de son ouïe infaillible et de sa vision supérieure, avait repéré de minuscules boules en or sur le col roulé noir d'Emma. Il attrapa Tinkerbell et évita de justesse une gifle de magie blanche. Sœur Astrid balança de la poussière de fée sur la main de Dracula. Tinkerbell pooffa de nouveau en taille humaine mais sous un aspect très différent. Un vulgaire corset vert clair qui n'épousait aucunement ses formes, lui compressait la respiration, et une massive jupe à bord dur, cachait à peine des collants opaques vert bouteille. Ce qu'elle avait aux pieds, elle n'osait les regarder. Pourtant, c'est ce qui fit courber l'échine de toutes les fées présentes dans la salle.  
Emma se racla discrètement la gorge et demanda presque inaudiblement à Tinkerbell ce qu'il se passait.

-"Je suis la nouvelle Mère Supérieure."

-"Ooh. Okay." Lâcha Emma stupéfaite et déstabilisée.

La fée en était démoralisée de ses futures fonctions. Elle savait qu'en tuant le Père Supérieur, elle allait succéder sur le « trône », sauf qu'elle avait souvent prié pour que les anges ne n'en la considèrent pas capable.

-"Ne soyez pas ridicule, levez-vous!" Ordonna t-elle à ses consœurs. Puis s'adressa d'une voix plus basse et douce à Emma. "Est ce que tu pourrais...me rendre ma vraie apparence?"

-"Hum, bien sûr..Mère..Su-"

-"Ne prononce pas ses mots ou je te maudis!"

-"Okay." Leva les bras Emma en guise d'abandon.

Elle exauça le vœux de Tinkerbell en commençant par placer sa main droite en face de la poitrine. Puis, ondula sa main tout le long du vêtement. Chaque centimètre subissant le passage de la main magique, retrouvait son aspect précédent. La robe reprenait vie progressivement sur les courbes de la jeune souveraine. Les collants opaques disparurent également, délivrant les jambes joliment galbées. L'unique accessoire qui garda sa place fut les chaussons de fée de Mère Supérieure. Ils étaient forgés en diamant pur venant du paradis. Elle était dans l'incapacité de décliner son statut de matriarche. Elle avait été choisie par le « destin ».

Tinkerbell remercia silencieusement Emma, tandis que la foule se releva dans un brouhaha où les langues se délièrent. Emma profita du chahut afin de pouvoir enfin poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à Regina. Malgré une vilaine bosse sur le front, la brune l'accueillit chaleureusement, le visage apaisé par sa venue, ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Emma sans qu'elle ne le sache. Belle les rejoignit et demanda discrètement à Dracula un aparté, sauf que Regina, eût les oreilles alertées. Elle se retourna vers elle lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas d'intimités. Belle reconnut bien là le côté possessif de la mairesse et sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler, mais ne pouvait lui tenir tête. De plus, ses recherches l'intéresseraient. Emma s'ajouta au duo et tous ensemble écoutèrent ce que Belle avait découvert.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard, dans un placard réservé à la technique, Regina fût soulagée de trouver sa religieuse favorite qui avait fui la cérémonie. Face au mur, Tinkerbell rangeait et raccommodait quelques câbles. Son talent de bricoleuse se mettait à l'œuvre, dont Regina était admirative.

-"Te voilà." Refermant la porte derrière elle avec son dos.

Tinkerbell tourna brièvement la tête en souriant sincèrement, reconnaissant parfaitement cette voix singulière.

-"Merci de nous avoir prêté les lieux, Regina."

-"Évidemment, je-. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

-"Je m'occupe l'esprit." Haussa t-elle simplement les épaules.

Regina s'avança à son niveau. Elle l'observa continuer son bricolage durant plusieurs secondes puis laissa échapper un brin d'amusement ironique dans son intonation.

-"Tu vas laisser la cérémonie se terminer sans toi?"

-"Je suis la boss nan? J'ai officiellement l'droit de faire c'qui m'chante maint'nant.." S'en attrista Tinkerbell, mélangé à de la colère. "Elles n'ont pas besoin de moi pour faire leurs adieux à Blue."

-"Cela m'arrange grandement." Regina l'enlaça amicalement, lui apportant en même temps, du réconfort. "Je suis venue te demander un service..." Gênée, elle se détacha de l'étreinte. "Cela concerne Dracula."

-"Okay.." Répondit Tinkerbell pas très enthousiaste. "..je t'écoute."

-"Est-ce qu'il pourrait être envoyé au Paradis grâce à mon âme?"

-"Tu veux mourir ou quoi?!" Tinkerbell fronça les sourcils. "Si je transferts ton âme dans son corps, tu tomberas comme une mouche!"

-"Je pensais plus à nous lier magiquement comme je l'étais avec la méchante reine. Je pourrais rester en vie pendant que lui conserve mon âme en étant indépendant de ses gestes. Après tout, nous sommes la même personne."

Tinkerbell se suréleva de ses ailes pour s'asseoir sur une étagère murale. Elle croisa les jambes ainsi que ses bras. Elle refusait catégoriquement la requête de Regina.

-"Il est hors de question que je t'aide à devenir une extension de lui."

-"Il s'agira d'un temps déterminé." Regina s'avança près des jambes lisses de la fée. Elle y déposa une main. "Fais-moi confiance, il ne me trahira pas. Son séjour au Paradis sera court et il me reviendra."

-"Ça c'est c'que tu crois! A la moindre erreur il sera directement envoyé en Enfer sans passer par la case Terre! Eeet avec toi par la même occasion. Vraiment Regina tu fais n'importe quoi!"

-"Propose-moi une autre alternative alors! Toi qui est si futée!" Sa main brûlait la cuisse de Tinkerbell. L'énervement prenait le dessus lorsqu'une personne remettait en question ses choix. Sauf qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte des sensations qu'elle infligeait. "C'est un démon comment veux-tu qu'il y rentre!?"

-"Vas-y avec lui!" Engueula Tinkerbell en balançant la main brûlante dans le vide. "Vous possédez tous les deux des restes d'une Déesse dans votre cerveau. Problème résolu!"

-"Ce n'est plus d'actualité, nous l'avons anéantis de notre esprit!"

Tinkerbell eût la mâchoire disloquée. Comment était-ce possible? Même la plus puissante des fées était incapable d'effacer une âme ou ses restes. En l'occurrence, elle-même en tant que nouvelle Mère Supérieure, était impuissante face à ce phénomène. En revanche, ce que ses nouveaux dons lui permettaient, arrangerait Regina.

"Autrement, donne-lui la moitié de mon âme! Tu as toujours le crâne succube?"

-"Regina arrête avec ça! Tu garderas ton âme intacte! Elle a déjà subit assez de dégâts."  
Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Où est passé ton goût du risque?! Je suis résistante, je me sens bien, je ne suis plus à une manipulation d'âme près!"

-"Mais moi JE suis à une sorcière près!" S'énerva Tinkerbell et recroisa ses bras. Elle regarda la marque rouge sur sa cuisse puis la pointa du doigt pour Regina. "Y'a d'autres moyens pour entrer au Paradis."

-"Une empreinte?" S'interrogea Regina, un peu confuse d'être l'auteur de la marque. Elle passa un coup de magie guérisseuse.

-"Oui. La mienne." Tinkerbell descendit de l'étagère. "Enlève ta robe."

-"Pardon?"

-"Rrah j'n'ai pas les idées mal placées..! Tourne toi." Ordonna t-elle pour que Regina donne accès à son dos. "Tu pars avec Dracula, je n'veux pas qu'il soit seul là-bas." Elle dézippa la fermeture éclair de la robe. "Je te marque de mes ailes, tu seras mon messager." Elle plaça ses paumes poignet contre poignet, au creux des omoplates de Regina. La peau halée s'imprégnait de ses empreintes. "Tu m'appartiens maintenant."

-"QUOI?!"

-"En tant que Mère Supérieure, nous pouvons choisir des humains à notre service pour demander conseils à nos ancêtres pendant que l'on gouverne."

-"Tu fais de moi ton esclave?!" En se dégageant des mains de Tinkerbell. Elle se retourna pour vérifier si les empreintes étaient entières sur son dos, mais elle ne voyait pas grand chose.

-"Peut-être bien!" S'en amusa la fée, fière d'avoir piégé Regina sous ses ailes. "Zeus ne va pas déceler ta présence si tu es marquée par un Ange." Ajouta t-elle, faussement présomptueuse.

-"Un ange qui m'entourloupe à la première occasion!"

-"Hin hin! Ne méprise pas mon côté ange..!" Agita t-elle de son index. "C'est aussi ce qui va permettre à Dracula d'entrer et de ne pas cramer sous la lumière du Paradis. Notre sang y résiste facilement."

-"Donc Dracula n'aura qu'à boire ton sang?"

-"Exact!" Tinkerbell contourna Regina et lui remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe. "Tu seras automatiquement rappelée à moi au bout de 4h. Assure-toi de le tenir lorsque le moment sera venu, tu seras son ticket de sortie."

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui me contrôlera?"

-"Non. Enfin.. je n'sais pas trop. J'imagine que non. L'empreinte s'imprègne grâce à un lien spécial." Regina roula des yeux, plutôt blasée de toutes ces histoires de destiné. "Il n'y a aucune once de haine ou de désir de vengeance envers moi dans ton âme." Rajouta Tinkerbell, sûre de ses propos. "Tu ne me trahiras pas. Je nommerais ce lien.. de.. Confiance Absolue."

-"Même si j'y vais pour Dracula..?" Regina baissa le regard, sa gorge se noua. "Tu n'as.. tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse perdre _(sa voix se casse)_ tes ailes?"

-"Je suis prête à prendre le risque." La rassura Tinkerbell. Elle déposa les mains sur ses épaules. Regina releva la tête par réflexe. Son regard, empli de remords croisa celui plein d'espoir. "J'ai foi en toi."

-"Tink non ne-"

-"Chut! NE MEURS PAS."

-"Je-"

-"Tut! J'ai pas fini! Si tu es en danger extrême, penses à moi. Je ferais ce que je sais faire de mieux."

-"Être têtue!?"

-"Transgresser les règles!"

-"Tu es folle."

-"Je débarquerais au paradis et Zeus aura à faire à moi!"

-"Ne risque pas ta place pour moi."

-"S'il a autorisé la résurrection de Hook, il devra accepter la tienne je n'lui laisse pas le choix! Tu es ma seule amie Regina. Tu es plus précieuse qu'une paire d'ailes et un trône factice."

Regina lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle était touchée par toute cette dévotion. Pas uniquement celle de cet instant, mais depuis toujours. Depuis la première fois que la fée l'avait sauvé de sa chute de balcon. Tinkerbell s'était toujours battue et investie pour elle sans forcément de raisons apparentes. Regina était spéciale pour elle.

-"Tu sais..." Adoucissant le ton de la conversation. "..ce lien spécial.. moi je, je le nommerais autrement.."

-"A quoi tu penses?" Demanda la blondinette, agréablement surprise de cette réflexion.

-"Une Amitié Véritable." Annonça Regina en intensifiant son regard.

Tinkerbell eût le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'amena dans les bras de son amie de longue date.

-"Je suis d'accord. Ce que nous partageons est relativement aussi fort."

* * *

15 minutes plus tard, Regina, Tinkerbell, Dracula, Belle, Emma, et Zelena, s'étaient regroupés dans le hall de la mairie. Toutes les fleurs réservées pour le cimetière habitaient les lieux, en attente que la cérémonie à l'auditorium se termine.

Regina, Emma et Zelena se placèrent en face de Tinkerbell. La fée supérieure se tenait prête à se faire enlever le symbole de son couronnement. Les trois sorcières unirent leurs magies et aspirèrent dans leurs mains, l'essence des chaussons diamantés glués à ses pieds. Elles poussèrent leurs capacités au maximum. Les rayons rouges, blancs et verts dégageaient des couleurs plus prononcés que d'habitude. Le transfert se faisait difficilement. Le « destin » résistait. Tinkerbell peinait à tenir debout. Dracula et Belle la maintenaient. Ses chevilles lui donnaient l'impression de se déchirer ligaments par ligaments. Alors que les trois magiciennes continuèrent à repousser leurs limites, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle orienta sa baguette magique en direction de ses pieds et s'administra des décharges électriques pour booster le transfert. Elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas hurler. Zelena sentait la lutte qu'endurait Tinkerbell ainsi que celle de ses congénères. Elle prit une décision dangereuse. Elle appela sa dague mentalement. Toute la noirceur des ténèbres contenue dans la lame, elle la libéra. Elle prit d'assaut le corps de Zelena et lui multiplia par 10 ses pouvoirs. Les rayons verts se mirent à aspirer l'énergie de tous les éléments en même temps. Les vaisseaux lumineux rouges et blancs se fondirent dans le vert devenant très sombre, et les chaussons disparurent des pieds de la fée.

Emma et Regina diminuèrent leur lien à Zelena pour éviter de se faire absorber tous leurs dons. La ténébreuse exécuta l'étape suivante qui était prévue pour trois. Elle transforma les chaussons en un diamant brut. Elle le suspendait entre ses mains. Tinkerbell fit de brèves frappes dans le vide avec sa baguette en se concentrant sur la composition chimique de ce bijoux démesuré. Elle voulait affaiblir la structure. Elle sépara donc les atomes de carbone pour n'en faire que des billes invisibles flottantes dans l'air. Chacune se sentait attirer par le bout de bois. Elles l'alimentaient en résistance. Tinkerbell continua ses frappes et au bout de la douzième, le diamant éclata en mille morceaux qui se figèrent en l'air grâce aux réflexes sportif de la sauveuse. Tous admirèrent la beauté des cristaux et n'osaient plus bouger. C'est Zelena qui brisa la glace en conseillant à Tinkerbell d'agir maintenant. Regina regarda une dernière fois Dracula, lui demandant s'il était sûr de franchir l'au-delà. Il lui confirma. Regina lui répondit par un signe de tête puis envoya une expression rassurante envers Emma, lui promettant implicitement qu'elle reviendra vivante. Tinkerbell jeta une poignée de poudre de fée sur les cristaux figés qui devinrent des points cardinaux aussi brillants que des étoiles. Elle les dirigea vers eux. Les sources lumineuses se mirent à entourer les deux concernés et les scannèrent de façon aléatoire. Elles les soulevèrent du sol et les emportèrent vers le plafond, puis les absorbèrent dans une lumière aveuglante qui referma le portail derrière elle. Tinkerbell perdit ses forces et tomba par terre lourdement. Belle ne la maintenait plus. Sa main était déjà occupé à tenir autre chose qui la rendit furieuse. Belle tenait la dague de Zelena.

-"Tu as tué mon mari?! ET mon fils?!" Le choc émotionnel lui donnait envie de vomir. Son estomac se tordait les boyaux mais Belle oubliait la douleur par sa colère. "Tu mérites d'être emprisonné dans une vulgaire cage comme tu lui as fait. Téléporte-nous dans ta ferme, Ténébreuse."

Zelena s'agaça mais n'eût le choix de les faire disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

De l'autre côté du décor, dans un monde paradisiaque, Regina et Dracula apparurent en pleine forêt près d'une cascade. Leurs vêtements s'étaient changés automatiquement. Dracula se retrouva avec un ravissant smoking blanc et Regina, une robe bustier blanche, évasive sur les hanches. Un vrai couple de mariés.

-"Quelle insubordonnée!"

Regina se retourna vers l'interlocutrice, et reconnu Blue sans difficultés. Elle avait une élégante robe bleue pastel et les cheveux attachés d'un chignon bas. "Autoriser deux démons à venir dans ce monde. Quelle effrontée fait-elle!" Blue enroula Dracula et Regina d'un ruban en tournant autour. Les prisonniers se retrouvèrent coincé dos à dos par les liens scellés. "Elle devrait être dépossédée de ses fonctions de Mère Supérieure!" Elle s'éloigna d'eux sous le regard hargneux de Regina. "N'insiste pas, ta magie est inefficace contre celle d'un ange."

Effectivement, Blue disposait d'une auréole au-dessus de la tête. Les mères supérieures devenaient entièrement ange lors de leur passage au paradis.

-"Libère-nous." Ordonna la reine de sa voix grave et imposante. "Le temps nous est limité et nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour semer le chaos."

En parallèle, Dracula essayait d'arracher le ruban par la force de sa mâchoire.  
Blue se rappela en une fraction de seconde qu'en réalité, Regina était digne de confiance. Elle avait entendu l'appel de Tinkerbell. Une humaine allait arriver. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles de Blue, Regina était un vampire.

-"Comment est-ce possible?" Murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Elle dévisagea la nouvelle humaine et s'approcha pour vérifier l'état de son âme. "J'ignore quel enchantement Tinkerbell a jeté sur ton âme mais une fois encore elle a transgressé le règlement."

-"Nous avons que faire de votre règlement de nones coincées!" S'emporta Regina. "Elle me sauve la vie continuellement. C'est dingue cette aversion pour moi! Tu penses toujours que je ne mérite pas de seconde chance!"

-"Vous n'avez pas mesuré la gravité de ses actes."

-"Arrêtez votre sermon et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde!" Se manifesta Dracula.

-"Tu risques de mourir dans l'année Regina. Au lieu d'essayer d'obtenir une âme pour ce monstre, demande plutôt des faveurs à Zeus pour la tienne."

-"Je m'assurais surtout que ton âme soit bannie de cet endroit. Dé-tache-nous."

-"Je peux l'appeler, c'est très simple."

-"Ne faîtes pas déplacer mon père, je m'en occupe."

Hercule rassembla les filets qui gardaient les deux prisonniers comme du saucisson, puis déchira de sa force divine, l'épaisseur des différents rubans assemblés. Il rompit les liens comme une feuille de papier.

-"Monsieur Hercule, ces deux personnes sont dangereuses."

-"Cette femme m'a sauvé dans le monde des Enfers. Je suis prête à l'aider." Déclara Mégara, accompagnant Hercule.

Blue regarda Regina d'un œil interrogateur. Celle-ci l'ignora et s'adressa directement au couple d'adolescent.

-"Nous devons trouver une jarre. Apparemment elle renferme à l'intérieur un nectar permettant d'inverser le virus vampirique."

-"Oui c'est le breuvage qui oppose l'ambroisie solide." Répondit Hercule.

-"Hades a dû utiliser une partie d'ambroisie pour son virus. C'est ce qui apporte la jeunesse éternelle." Ajouta Blue.

-"La jarre est peut-être une métaphore," Se questionna Mégara. "Le seul liquide qui coule en abondance ici, c'est celui du volcan."

-"Elle a raison, prenez mon cheval et allez-y." Hercule siffla son animal qui n'était que qui d'autre, que le fabuleux Pégase, un cheval muni de magnifiques ailes. "Tu es prêt mon grand?" Lui caressant son cou. Puis lui murmura une requête à l'oreille. "Mène les jusqu'au nectar."

Le cheval s'inclina face à son maître et offrit l'une de ses ailes en guise de pente pour que Regina et Dracula puissent monter à bord. Le vampire monta en premier, mais avant que Regina ne le suive, Blue l'interpella en lui appuyant fortement l'épaule droite.

-"La jarre n'est pas une métaphore, occupe toi de ton âme."

Regina enregistra l'information même si elle renvoya un regard de méfiance envers Blue. Elle s'installa devant Dracula. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de conduire un cheval. Elle lui caressa sa belle crinière radieuse. Regina se sentait joyeusement nostalgique.

-"Merci Hercule."

-"A votre service Madame."

Regina afficha un sourire éclatant et fit partir le cheval au triple galop afin de s'envoler le plus rapidement possible. Elle se sentait re vivre.

Après une bonne course de 10min lancé à 200km/h parmi les nuages, Regina calma Pégase et lui indiqua de s'arrêter dans les airs. Dracula et elle analysèrent l'étendu du paysage dans le but de repérer le volcan. Dracula profita en même temps, du souvenir d'un sentiment qui l'envahissait quand les rayons du soleil ne lui brûlaient pas sa peau pâle. Le ciel bleu azur et les nuages donnaient sur un horizon incroyable et vaste. Regina aperçut la destination et replaça les mains de Dracula qui étaient posées sur sa taille. Elle mit la main gauche de Dracula sur son ventre en lui conseillant de bien s'accrocher. Elle comptait engager la vitesse maximal de son animal. Dracula appliqua son conseil et se colla plus à elle en la rapprochant d'un coup sec vers lui grâce à sa main gauche. Regina se redressa soudainement, se retrouvant agglutinée sur les pectoraux et sa tête se tourna, Dracula la maintenait virilement. Regina résistait, mais, ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à se poser sur celles du vampire. Elles étaient plus qu'enivrantes. Dracula fit le premier pas. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de sa cavalière. Regina desserrait progressivement son emprise sur la crinière du cheval volant. Une explosion de magma les fit sursauter. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regrets.

-"Nous devrions patienter quelques instants, que l'effusion se calme." Dracula recolla ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Elle se mit à sourire dans le baiser et se recula délicatement.

-"Plus vite nous réglerons cette affaire, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison." Déclara t-elle, laissant clairement planer un sous-entendu de ses yeux enjôleurs.

* * *

Le volcan était là, magnifiquement dressé par la rigidité de la roche. Regina hésitait à s'approcher. Elle retint Dracula de faire un mouvement de plus. Même si la lave coulait avidement dans les crevasses du volcan, il devait y avoir un prix à payer. Sous leurs pieds circulait le nectar tant recherché. C'était principalement un mélange de vin et de miel. Cependant, un autre ingrédient secret possédant les mêmes molécules que l'ambroisie se trouvait parmi la recette. Les dieux en avait besoin pour entretenir leurs corps d'immortels. Malgré leur composition chimique semblable, la configuration moléculaire du nectar est en opposition à celle de l'ambroisie, les deux pouvant se servir de miroir. L'un étant un antidote, et l'autre un virus.

Dracula fit le tour du cratère en effusion grâce à sa forme de chauve-souris. Il chercha le moindre piège et essaya de trouver un moyen pour ingurgiter ce breuvage sans se faire calciner. La température grimpait à chaque montée de centimètre. Regina, de son côté, réussit à s'encourager de marcher sur la base du volcan. Bizarrement, elle ne sentait pas de chaleur lui brûler les jambes. La texture de la roche y était agréable contrairement à son apparence rigide. Il fallait rappeler qu'ils étaient au Paradis et non en Enfer. Et ça, Regina s'en rappela. Si leur enveloppe corporelle pouvait supporter d'être si proche d'un volcan, c'est que la température n'était qu'une illusion. Un simple stratagème psychologique sur le cerveau humain. Ce volcan avait pour but de repousser. Repousser qui? Et pourquoi? Regina voulut plonger sa main dans la lave quand Dracula la rejoignit.

-"J'ai l'impression que la voie est libre."

-"Je ne suis pas sûre que tout cela soit réelle." Répondit Regina. "Je pense que le volcan dissimule un objet."

Elle survola de ses mains magiques le puissant cratère, pendant que le vampire activa son odorat surdéveloppé. Ensemble ils identifièrent les divers éléments naturels. Regina ne ressentait rien de préoccupant. Que de bonnes ondes et vibrations. Dracula se permit de prendre la lave dans ses mains qu'il apporta à sa bouche et la but telle une soupe. Sa gorge prit les coloris de ce liquide brûlant puis fit apparaître des tâches nacrées sur l'ensemble de sa peau à découvert.

-"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

-"Tiens bon je suis là!" Regina s'alarma assez vite et lui frappa le diaphragme. Dracula recracha le liquide. "Elles gonflent! Les tâches gonflent!"

A peine, elle eût le temps de vouloir guérir ces cloques que le sol rocheux se mit à trembler et se fendre. Les deux aventuriers tentèrent d'échapper aux fissures ensemble mais elles se faisaient de plus en plus épaisses, les forçant à se séparer. C'est le cheval Pégase qui vint les secourir en commençant par Regina sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il lui pinça la peau de sa nuque avec ses dents et la souleva avec force pour la renvoyer sur son dos ailé. Reprenant les commandes, Regina guida Pégase vers Dracula qui s'était métamorphosé en chauve-souris lui permettant de ne pas tomber dans la lave. Malheureusement, ces cloques le contraignaient à faire du surplace. Regina l'attrapa par une aile et le serra fortement contre son ventre. Pégase galopait plus vite que le vent, les embarquant jusqu'au sommet du volcan. Il les firent plonger dedans. Dracula et Regina s'engouffrèrent dans le liquide visqueux comme des ingrédients dans une potion magique. Pégase s'envola en direction opposée afin de retrouver Hercule. Il fallait détourner l'attention de Zeus.

Regina sentait la gravité agir sur son corps. Malgré que le nectar était épais, elle était entraîné vers le fond. Elle coupait sa respiration. Autant il était effectivement froid donc ne risquait pas de l'incinérer, mais elle ne souhaitait pas en ingurgiter une goutte. C'était surtout pour Dracula que cela se corsait. Ses cloques ne cessaient de grossir. Sa peau d'oiseau déjà très fine était prête à montrer la chair à vif. Le nectar était toxique pour les démons. Heureusement que le sang à moitié ange de Tinkerbell l'aidait à ne pas périr d'une traite.

Les secondes psychologiquement interminables, s'accélèrent soudainement par une chute sur de l'herbe sèche. Ventre contre terre, Regina se roula sur le dos pour ravoir de l'oxygène qui rentre dans ses poumons. L'ex vampire avait oublié cette sensation d'instinct de survie. La bouffée d'air lui revigora tous ses sens. Juste au-dessus de sa tête, elle aperçut des branches remplies de feuilles marrons, et à quelques endroits, des pommes non-mâtures. Regina hallucina en ayant une illumination. Elle regarda d'un œil furtif son environnement et comprit qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle avait atterrie dans le Jardin d'Eden. Seulement, il avait l'air d'être à l'abandon. Prise de panique, elle chercha la présence de Dracula. Elle le retrouva au milieu de mauvaises herbes qui semblaient lui grignoter sa chair pourrie ainsi que les peaux mortes tombées autour. Regina le figea. Elle se griffa le poignet avec l'une de ses pattes et versa son sang dans la bouche. La chauve-souris se substanta autant qu'elle le pouvait et se força à reprendre forme humaine. La chair à vif se recouvrait des différentes couches d'épiderme et les poils réapparurent avant d'être eux-mêmes couverts par le smoking flamboyant et propre, contrairement à la robe de Regina, qui s'était imbibée du nectar. En retirant son poignet des crocs de son alter-ego masculin, son sang d'humaine s'échoua sur l'herbe déshydratée. Toute la végétation reprit vie en un battement de pouls et le jardin retrouva son allure fantasmatique. Un élan de fraîcheur de printemps s'immisça dans l'atmosphère. La sérénité régnait.

-"Une fois de plus tu me sauves." Remercia Dracula, ravi que son existence compte pour Regina.

-"Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours pris soin de mes jouets préférés.." Le taquina t-elle.

-"Intéressant.." Dracula se redressa et lui proposa sa main afin qu'ils se relèvent ensemble. "Désormais je n'ai plus qu'à te faire oublier les autres." Il plongea ses yeux dans la profondeur de ceux de sa bien-aimée. Quelque ce soit sa condition, vivante ou morte, il remarquait que Regina possédait une infinie tendresse. Une tendresse dont il souhaitait imprimer à jamais sur lui. "Sais-tu où nous sommes?"

-"Tu n'oseras pas me croire.. Nous-" Un bruit de craquement résonna. "Tu as entendu d'où cela venait?"

-"Oui. Laisse-moi aller vérifier." Dracula fonça en un aller-retour express. "Il y a une machine géante en forme de chou-fleur, je crois que tu devrais venir."

-"En quoi crois-tu que-"

-"Des signes astrologiques sont dessinés sur les feuilles ouvertes. C'est peut-être l'objet magique dissimulé dont tu parlais tout à l'heure."

-"Très bien, allons-y."

Regina constata l'immense choux au centre des 12 feuilles plates intégrées qui l'empêchaient de s'en approcher. Il faisait penser à une forêt d'arbres blancs collés. Sa curiosité grappillait dans son être et Regina avait dû mal à cacher sa joie de se défier de trouver tous les secrets de cette machine.

Dracula fit le tour de ces feuilles imposantes et analysa la précision de chaque dessin.

-"Il en manque un."

-"Fais moi voir." Demanda Regina tout en le rejoignant pour mieux visualiser les choses.

-"Entre la bête à cornes et le poisson. C'est gravé « Aquarius ».

-"Oui c'est le Verseau. Ou plutôt.. _(Regina comprit que leur quête s'annonçait plus compliqué)_.. celui qui détient une jarre entre les mains."

-"Tu penses que?"

-"Oui! Ça doit être celle-ci qui te permet de boire le nectar! Et nous manquons de temps!" Dracula prit très confiant, les poignets de Regina et l'amena contre lui. Il lui caressa le haut du dos pour qu'elle se détende.

-"Je peux survivre. Être un vampire ne m'empêche pas d'être humain." Il lui embrassa le front. "Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, je ressens les choses profondément."

-"Qu'en est-il de ta volonté de guérir au lieu de tuer?"

-"Vouloir tuer fait partie de la nature humaine. Tu.. y connais beaucoup..."

Regina retint un rire malicieux qui voulait sortir, son côté Evil Queen savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Ce sentiment était un délice.

-"Tu as raison. Mais.. si tu veux partager mon quotidien, il te faut venir dans le camp des héros..." Le charia t-elle.

-"Tant que tu ne me forces pas à devenir médecin grâce au docteur Frankenstein, je peux supporter ton chantage."

-"Oh vraiment? Attends un peu que j'explore une autre de tes faiblesses..."

-"Mes blessures ne m'importent quand je suis à tes côtés."

Il regarda les alentours et alla cueillir une fleur. Regina non contente de se détacher de lui, retrouva immédiatement son attitude enjôleuse lorsqu'elle découvrit que la fleur en question était une tulipe. Il s'en souvenait. Dracula connaissait lui aussi certaines faiblesses de sa ravissante reine. Et celle d'être un gentleman romantique la faisait fondre à tous les coups. Il lui offrit la tulipe en laissant les pétales se balader sur sa joue jusqu'à venir effleurer sa bouche sensuelle, assortie à la couleur de la tulipe. Regina leva les yeux de la fleur vers la bouche du séducteur et cette fois-ci, Regina ne fit l'effort de résister, elle l'embrassa. Elle accompagna son baiser d'une main s'agrippant à la chevelure, impeccablement peignée. Elle mélangea sa langue à celle de Dracula sans la moindre hésitation. Ses lèvres remuaient dans une danse endiablée, animée par la tentation de pécher. La pointe dans son ventre la conduisait à se perdre dans les supplices du désir. Ses mains descendirent sur le buste divinement sculpté, avant d'en, arracher les boutons de chemise. Elle glissa ses ongles vernis sur les côtes de son amant. Dracula eût une vague d'excitation. La finesse des doigts de Regina continua son périple sur les zones érogènes tout en le déshabillant de sa chemise. Les griffures se multipliaient et Regina ne se rassasiait guère. Il y avait une autre zone généreuse qu'elle voulait assujettir. Sa tête se dirigea vers l'entre-jambe. Elle lécha puis mordit la bosse du pantalon. Celle-ci avait pour ordre de se mettre au garde-à-vous. Regina lécha une seconde fois cette bosse qui commençait à s'accroître, avant de remonter lentement sur le torse entièrement nu telle une prédatrice. Elle le dévorait du regard. Se confondre avec ce corps, elle en avait envie. Elle s'humidifiait les lèvres à l'idée de sentir le membre généreux se durcir au contact de sa partie intime. La chaleur, elle la voulait. Autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur d'elle. Se faire posséder par Dracula, elle ne rêvait que de ça. Il lui caressait les fesses d'une fermeté irrésistible. Lui aussi, adorait la presser contre son sexe brûlant de désir. Regina était délicieuse sous tous les angles. Se baigner dans son intimité relevait d'un honneur innommable. Être emprisonné dans les parois humides de la reine, voilà ce que Dracula envisageait de faire. Il voulait la voir s'onduler sous ses aller-retours intenses, et à la fois, attentionnés.

Pendant que ses mains malaxaient les fesses rebondies, Regina l'entoura de ses bras pour accentuer leurs baisers langoureux. Il la souleva et l'amena contre l'arbre. Il glissa une main sous la robe pour avoir une meilleure prise. Il la portait à la force d'un bras. L'envie de déchirer la robe le démangeait mais c'est Regina qui le devança en faisant disparaître par magie ses vêtements à lui. Elle souleva sensuellement le trop plus de sa robe et l'invita à venir s'introduire en elle. La coquine avait également fait disparaître son sous-vêtement à elle. Dracula pénétra l'antre de sa moitié divine en un quart de seconde. Regina lâcha un cri de plaisir, et comme par réflexe, elle mordit le cou de Dracula pour se nourrir de son sang. Malheureusement ses crocs n'existant plus, ses canines ne se plantèrent pas assez profondément. Dracula en devenu fou. Ses coups de hanches s'activèrent. Regina se rabattu sur ses ongles pour tracer une route saignante le long des omoplates musclées. Elle griffait toute la chair sur son passage sous les va-et-vient de son âme-sœur. Elle se délectait de ne former plus qu'un avec lui. Sa puissance la confortait dans son besoin d'être possédée. Il était à la fois doux et sauvage ; le parfait mélange qu'elle exigeait d'un batifolage. La Reine se sentait, comblée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus :) Comme d'hab si vous avez des questions ou impressions à partager n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

Bonne semaine à vous tous et toutes !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à tous me re voilà de retour parmi les abonnés absent :) Désolé de ce long break interminable mais je vous rassure que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire, j'ai été prise par d'autres priorités personnelles. Je m'en excuse encore et j'espère que vous vous replongerez dans cette suite sans trop de difficultés.

Voici un résumé pour vous remettre en situation et je précise que dans ce chapitre il y aura **un** **flashback**.

Regina s'est faite transformer en vampire parce qu'elle voulait se débarasser de son âme afin de ne plus ressentir de souffrance. Emma et Tinkerbell ont trouvé le moyen de préserver son âme malgré sa transformation. Elles ont utilisé un crâne succube pouvant aspirer et réintégrer une âme sans faire de dégâts. Ce crâne se trouvait dans le royaume des fées noires, qui sont l'opposé des fées de Storybrooke donc sont uniquement composés d'hommes dirigés par un Père Supérieur. Après plusieurs péripéties en vampire, Regina est redevenue humaine grâce au cœur de l'Evil Queen. Emma avait gardé captive l'Evil Queen sous forme de serpent dans sa cave. Elle a arraché son cœur avant de la réunir avec Regina. Et c'est ça qui a permis la résurrection de Regina. Zelena a planté un couteau dans le cœur mort de Regina pour tuer son côté vampire, et Emma lui a greffé le cœur de l'Evil Queen avant qu'elle ne meurt pour de bon.

En parallèle, Dracula et Regina ont découvert qu'ils provenaient tous les deux d'une même âme, celle de Perséphone. Les Dieux ne disposent pas d'âmes mais Zeus avait confectionné cette âme pour la punition qu'il avait administré à Perséphone (alterner 6 mois en Enfer et 6 mois sur Terre), donc l'âme lui permettait de vivre sur Terre. Perséphone ne souhaitant plus être coincée entre le bien et le mal, s'est déchirée l'âme pour pouvoir se répartir dans deux corps différents. Une moitié d'âme pour son corps de déesse continuant à être la reine des Enfers, et l'autre, dans le corps d'une humaine possédant de la magie blanche. Enfin, pour contrôler ces deux corps, Perséphone a conclu un marché avec le Père Supérieur. Il devait transférer ces moitiés d'âmes dans les deux corps, ainsi que de lui transférer un bout de conscience dans le cerveau d'une puissante fée. Perséphone voulait circuler entre les mondes librement et manipuler à l'aide de la baguette, le corps de déesse et le corps humain. Malheureusement son plan a échoué. Les moitiés d'âmes ont été récupérées par Zeus qui les envoyés dans la machine de réincarnation se trouvant en Enfer.

Les moitiés d'âmes réincarnées ont d'abord été Vlad Tepes (Dracula en humain) et sa femme la reine Elizabetha. Puis, en Robin et Regina. Dracula étant devenu un vampire, il ne possède plus son âme. C'est d'ailleurs sa volonté de retrouver sa réincarnation qui l'a mené à Regina. Et dans ce but de redevenir humain, Dracula et Regina sont actuellement dans le jardin d'Eden.

Concernant **le flashback** , celui-ci montrera Perséphone avant d'aller voir le Père Supérieur. Elle doit amener une nouvelle âme pour la puissante fée, qui en réalité est la Mère Supérieure précédant Blue, alias la fée jaune. Dans le chapitre 14, on voit que le Père Supérieur transfère cette nouvelle âme dans la fée jaune, et Perséphone arrive à transférer un bout de sa conscience dans le cerveau à travers le palais de sa mâchoire. Donc seule la mémoire de Perséphone survit dans le corps de la fée jaune. L'âme qui est dans ce corps est une création de Perséphone.

Voilà je m'arrête là ^^

Le chapitre commence par une scène entre Henry et Emma, qui lui annonce les nouvelles puisqu'il dormait chez un copain lors de la résurrection de Regina. Et je rappelle que Blue est morte, la journée continue sur son enterrement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Emma sortit de la cérémonie comme tous les autres invités. Excepté qu'elle ne partit pas dans la même direction qu'eux. Tous se dirigèrent vers le cimetière en suivant le corbillard tandis qu'elle, alla du côté du centre-ville. À bord de sa coccinelle jaune, elle conduisit jusqu'à la maison du copain d'Henry chez lequel il avait sûrement passé une nuit blanche à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Lorsqu'ils vivaient tous les deux à New York, du vendredi soir au samedi midi, ils s'organisaient un marathon du jeu vidéo. Habitude qu'ils avaient très vite perdu à cause du mécontentement de Regina. D'abord jalouse, qu'Emma et Henry avaient un rituel rien qu'à eux, puis, inquiète pour leur santé.

-"Salut M'man!" Salua joyeusement l'adolescent en montant dans la voiture.

-"Salut gamin, tu t'es bien amusé?" Pressée d'entendre ses exploits dans le jeu.

-"Ne dis rien à Maman mais on a joué devant un écran qui faisait presque la taille du mur! C'était hallucinant! Y'avait même un jeu qui avait la 3D ! J'aurais trop aimé que tu sois là tu te s'rais bataillé avec les objets qui volent vers toi!" Rigolait Henry.

-"Sympa, dis que j'suis pas douée!" Se marra Emma en lui affligeant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

-"Héé! C'est pas d'ma faute si quand on va au ciné tu finis par enlever tes lunettes au bout d'un quart d'heure parce que t'as passé ton temps à brasser de l'air!" Se moquait-il encore, puis reprit son souffle. "Là c'était un raton laveur qui fait des cambriolages. Il t'envoie les objets pour les mettre dans ton sac. Mais en pleine tête! Du coup le premier réflexe, ben tu lâches ta manette! Et hop en fait tu rattes ta mission, ton sac est vide, et ta tête-"

-"Est vide aussi pour le coup..!" Chambra Emma prenant une petite revanche.

-"Hééé! Tu aurais fait pire que moi j'suis sûr!"

Tout en se marrant et s'imaginant parfaitement en train d'essayer de choper de l'air, Emma démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route.

"On va chercher des donuts avant de réveiller Maman? Il n'y avait pas que toi qui manquait dans cette soirée. Tout ce qu'on avait à grignoter c'était des bretzels! Qu'est-ce que c'est salé c'truc là!"

-"Des bretzels? Vous avez eu des pizzas au moins pour le dîner j'espère!"

-"Même pas! Choux-fleurs et brocolis!"

Emma ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un son de dégoût suivit d'un rire moqueur en voyant la tête de son fils qui avait imité la sienne. Elle passa la vitesse supérieure et accéléra jusqu'au feu en prenant une grande inspiration.

-"Henry j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer!" Le feu passa au vert sans qu'elle eût besoin de freiner. "La première c'est que-"

-"Tu vas m'acheter une console compatible pour la 3D?!" S'exclama t-il les yeux pleins d'excitation et d'espoir que l'idée s'immisce dans l'esprit de sa mère.

-"Non _(le sourire aux lèvres)_ , ça tu peux faire une croix dessus. Surtout si c'est pour te moquer de moi." Lui adressant un regard complice, puis, reprit son attention sur la route. "Ça concerne Regina." Henry s'arrêta presque de respirer pour être le plus attentif possible. "Elle est redevenue humaine cette nuit."

Malgré l'énonciation d'une bonne nouvelle, Henry s'inquiéta. L'absence de Regina dans la voiture le laissait perplexe.

-"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher plus tôt?"

-"On a préféré attendre de voir s'il y avait des effets secondaires."

-"Et donc?"

-"Elle est en pleine forme!" S'enjoua Emma et se voulant rassurante auprès de leur fils. "Zelena a fait du bon boulot."

-"Elle est fiable." Henry colla sa tête devenue lourde de fatigue sur la vitre en repensant à la puissante sorcière qu'elle était. "Je commence à l'apprécier."

Emma partageait ce sentiment envers Zelena, et n'avait rien à contredire. Elle gara la voiture devant la boutique de Prêt-à-porter, en face du Granny's.

-"Je ne suis pas censé te le dire mais Regina et toi prenez la route ce soir. Elle veut passer 4 jours avec toi loin de la magie."

-"Super!" Se réveilla Henry de son avachissement sur la vitre. "Ça fait 3 bonnes nouvelles!" Il redescendit d'un coup de son utopie. "Oh.."

-"Quoi oh?"

-"Ça ne lui ressemble pas de partir sur un coup de tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

-"Elle souhaite seulement avoir un week-end prolongé avec toi, elle ne s'est pas sentie très présente pour toi ces derniers temps."

-"C'est normal elle est malheureuse... _(recroquevillant ses épaules)_. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas?"

Emma détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et passa une main réconfortante sur la nuque d'Henry.

-"C'est un moment privilégié entre vous deux, je n'y ai pas ma place."

-"On est une famille. Ta place est irrévocable."

-"C'est plus compliqué que ça _(penchant sa tête de désolation)_.. Avant que tu n'viennes me chercher à Boston, vous étiez une famille à vous deux. Je comprends que Regina veuille retrouver ce lien pendant quelques jours. Ça n'peut que vous renforcer. Je n'disparais pas Henry, je serais là à votre retour et on reprendra notre quotidien en partageant des moments en famille tous les trois. Et.. _(elle prit une grande inspiration)_ d'ici peu, il y aura une personne en plus avec nous."

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils de réflexion tel sa mère adoptive, activant ses neurones à un dur régime.

-"Je n'comprends pas."

-"Je suis enceinte."

-"..."

Le cœur du jeune garçon avait raté un battement et son œil avait fait le tour du monde. Emma le secoua plus vigoureusement.

-"Henry? Henry!"

Encore dans les vapes, il ouvrit les yeux et se força à formuler quelques mots.

-"J'ai pas bien compris ce que t'as dis..."

-"J'attends un autre enfant." Elle lui prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. "Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais être si émotif." Elle le serra près d'elle. "Tu ne veux pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur?"

-"Je.. _(reprenant doucement ses esprits)_ je sais pas.. c'est compliqué... Je suis grand. Je suis content, et triste en même temps."

-"Crois-moi je sais c'que tu ressens. Ça passera. Malgré nos 30 ans d'écart, je considère Neal comme mon frère."

Henry eut un rire nerveux. Même lui ne le considérait pas comme son oncle mais plutôt comme un cousin. Son arbre généalogique était un vrai jeu de casse-tête.

"Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimer grandir avec lui et soudain..je vois ton image. Ton magnifique sourire rempli de fierté et totalement innocent. Ce petit garçon qui est venu toqué à ma porte. Tu as eu énormément de cran. J'ai eu la chance ensuite de t'avoir pour moi à New York. La vie est tordue mais elle a de bons côtés dans ses coups durs."

-"Je t'admire M'man. Je sais qu'ça n'a pas été facile pour toi." Il lui accorda son soutien le plus sincère. Il était impressionné par tout ce qu'elle avait accompli dans sa vie malgré les épreuves. "Et j'crois que t'as raison, 14 ans d'écart j'peux m'en remettre.. Surtout avec des donuts." En pointant du doigt le restaurant de la grand-mère.

-"Ça m'va! Allons-y." S'enthousiasma Emma.

-"Non attends, j'ai une dernière question."

La conductrice referma sa portière et reprit son sérieux.

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Tu vas te séparer de Hook?"

-"Oh mon dieu non, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je fasse ça?!"

-"Tu ne l'as pas mentionné."

-"Je.. et bien, parce que..."

-"Tu l'aimes toujours?"

-"Bien sûr que oui quelle question! _(Elle prit un ton plus sévère)_ , Je n'aime pas tes interrogations Henry, elles sont déplacées. Si je n'ai pas évoqué Killian dans la conversation, c'est parce que tu vas craindre que j'évince Regina pour me consacrer qu'à ma famille avec lui, notre enfant et toi."

-"Ça sera le cas?"

-"Noon! Ta mère et moi sommes en bons termes! Tu sais bien à quel point elle compte pour moi. Elle sera dans ma vie jusqu'à la fin. Au départ oui c'est sûr ça s'ra difficile de s'organiser mais Killian sera là pour m'aider, il sera un très bon père. Il a toujours été impecc avec toi, c'est c'qui m'a fait l'apprécier." Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, le regardant avec tendresse. "Je n'ai plus aucune crainte."

-"Je sais.. Ce qui m'effraie... C'est que Toi, tu trouves plus d'intérêt à passer du temps avec le bébé. Un nourrisson ça demande beaucoup d'attention et je sais que tu aimeras partager ces moments avec Hook. Tu n'as pas pu le faire avec mon père.."

-"Un adolescent demande beaucoup d'attention aussi. C'est une étape importante vers la vie adulte. Je serais présente pour toi, n'en doute pas. C'est vrai qu'avec ton père je.. j'ai merdé. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse t'élever ensemble mais encore une fois, les coups durs peuvent conduire à de merveilleuses choses. Regarde ce que tu es devenu.. Regina et moi ne pouvons qu'être fières. Ton père et moi n'aurions pas été de bons parents. Nous étions encore des gamins à voler à droite à gauche. Tu méritais de grandir dans un foyer stable."

-"Je ne suis pas jaloux, au contraire, je suis ravi pour lui.. ou elle! ; il sera entouré d'un grand frère exemplaire! J'pourrais enfin être le héros de quelqu'un."

-"Quel est le problème alors?"

-"Je ne veux pas que tu perdes le goût de partager des choses avec Maman me concernant."

-"Où est ce que tu vas chercher tout ça.. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu veux que je sois en couple avec Regina. L'amour ne se commande pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. Et je n'aime pas que tu me poses ce genre de questions."

-"Je n'cherche pas à vous mettre ensemble. Notre famille va s'agrandir et j'ai peur que tu ne la considères plus comme telle. Tu contribues énormément à son bonheur."

-"Je n'suis pas son remède miracle bordel!"

-"Qu-"

-"Ce n'est pas moi qui rendra Regina heureuse à long terme! Elle doit se pardonner, s'accepter et s'aimer à parts entières. C'est ça la clef du bien-être! Il en va de même pour toi! Aime toutes les facettes de ton âme, c'est ce qui t'empêchera de te compromettre pour quelqu'un."

-"Mais.." Prit peur le jeune adolescent. "Pourquoi tu t'énerves?"

-"Ce n'est pas à toi d'me dire qui je dois être ni ce que je dois faire ! Je suis ta mère. C'est pas parce que j't'ai abandonné à la naissance que tu peux t'permettre des libertés avec moi okay?!"

-"Mais M'man je n'te-"

-"Je sais mieux comment les choses fonctionnent ici! C'est moi qui donne les directives. Je n'ai pas à suivre tes envies de gamin et te répondre sur des sujets que tu crois connaître!"

-"Regina ne me-"

-"Tais-toi! La discussion est close Henry! _(_ _E_ _lle_ _sort_ _du_ _véhicule)._ Allons chercher ces putains de donuts et t'ira dormir ( _En_ _claqu_ _ant fortement_ _la portière_ _)_ _._ La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'elle me fasse un sermon! Tu as intérêt à être en forme ce soir."

Henry referma également sa portière côté passager et en était complètement désarmé. Des larmes s'évacuèrent de ses yeux, jamais sa mère biologique n'avait été aussi brutale avec lui.

-"OÙ EST-ELLE?! Je veux la voir tout de suite! Je rentre au manoir!"

Henry commença à marcher de pas lourd et lent sur le trottoir en direction du manoir. Tout le poids de ses épaules pesaient une tonne.

-"Wo wo doucement matelot..." S'inquiéta Hook en s'imposant sur le passage pour intercepter Henry. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans cet état et ça ne le rassurait pas. Une probable fugue n'était pas à exclure. Hook venait de sortir de la boutique de Prêt-à-porter quand il entendit la fin explosive de la discussion entre les deux. Cependant, il préféra de ne pas choisir le parti de l'un ou l'autre. "Ça va aller, on va discuter calmement."

-"Pas envie." Répondit l'adolescent tentant de se frayer un chemin.

-"Okay, on marche alors!" Se résigna t-il en ouvrant le passage. "Où va t-on?"

-"Henry ne fais pas ta tête de mule et remonte dans la voiture!" S'interposa Emma, énervée par son comportement de gamin de 5 ans.

Henry se stoppa net et serra ses points très forts. Les nerfs le tenaient.

-"Tu n'aides pas Swan." Lâcha Hook, r'adressant immédiatement son attention sur Henry au cas où il se mettrait à courir. "Va chercher du café et un chocolat, on t'attend."

Emma fusilla tout ce qu'il y avait dans son champ de mir et se dirigea au Granny's pour passer la commande.

-"Je ne veux pas l'attendre." Henry reprit sa marche. "Je vais rejoindre ma mère."

-"Regina?" Hook le stoppa. "Elle ne revient que ce soir."

-"Où est-elle?"

-"Désolé mon garçon tu seras coincé avec moi à la place..!"

-"OÙ EST-ELLE?!"

Henry s'effondra en sanglots et en perdit l'équilibre. Hook le rattrapa de justesse. Il le maintenait et l'amenait à s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir.

-"Elle est au paradis c'est impossible pour l'inst-" Les chaudes larmes s'accentuèrent d'un coup. Hook réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se rattrapa aussitôt. "Elle est en vie, elle est en vie. _(Il entoure la nuque d'Henry de_ _son bras droit)_ Ne crains rien c'est une survivante, tout comme moi.. _(il le secoue légèrement)_ Elle sera là ce soir, _(et effectua une pression sur son muscle de l'épaule)_ je te l'promets."

Sous le sourire confiant du pirate, Henry se libéra d'une gêne et le laissa embarquer sa tête au creux de son cou réconfortant. Hook garda sa paume sur la joue juvénile en pleurs. Il patientait en silence. Laissant toute la charge émotionnelle d'Henry s'évaporer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait pu pousser Emma autant hors de ses gonds.

-"Que fait-elle là-haut..?" Demanda Henry d'une voix étouffée.

-"Elle aide Dracula à devenir entièrement bon." Hook sentit la petite touffe brune s'éloigner de son cou mais la préserva autour de son bras valide. "De toi à moi _(les désignant de_ _son_ _crochet)_ , je crois que tu vas avoir un 2e beau-père.." Henry fronça les sourcils. "Oui je sais, il ne sera pas aussi génial que moi," Se vanta Hook pour détendre Henry. "et si, _(reprenant son sérieux)_ , tu ne te sens pas en sécurité avec lui, appelle moi. Je serais ravi de lui remettre les crocs en place." Henry repartit en sanglot. "Il t'a déjà fait du mal?!" Hook se leva d'une traite prêt à trouver un moyen de monter au ciel. Henry lui attrapa son avant-bras, lui interdisant de le laisser seul.

-"J'veux juste ma mère..! Accompagne moi jusqu'à la maison, je veux rentrer." Il essuya quelques larmes pour en laisser place à d'autres. "La seule chose dont il est coupable c'est de me priver d'elle et bientôt tu me priveras aussi de ton attention pour te consacrer à ton vrai rôle de père. Vous allez tous m'abandonner."

-"Quoi.. _(blessé)_ C'est ridicule Henry.. Tes mères t'aiment plus qu'elles-mêmes..! Tes grands parents seront toujours de ton côté, et en ce qui me concerne, jamais je ne- attends, _(une joie intérieure s'immisça dans sa voix)_ , qu'est ce que tu as dit? Je vais être père?" Un peu sous le choc, Hook se retourna vers le Granny's. Son désir d'officialiser son couple se concrétisait. "EMMA!"

-"J'avais raison..tu m'oublies déjà..."

Henry re fondit en larmes et plongea la tête dans ses genoux. Il était à bout, ses muscles ne pouvaient plus se battre contre les nerfs. Hook reprit sa position initiale sur le trottoir et consola le jeune adolescent. Sa présence représentait énormément. Il prenait très à cœur son rôle de beau-père envers Henry, et maintenant qu'il allait devenir papa, il pourra enfin ne plus être considéré comme la pièce rapportée de la famille.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Emma descendit les marches du Granny's chargée d'une boîte de donuts ainsi que de boissons chaudes. Son expression du visage continuait de renvoyer la mort sur son passage. Elle les rejoignit rapidement sans prêter attention au mal qu'elle avait affligé à son fils et minimisa son chagrin sans une once de compassion.

-"Ça y est sa crise est passée?" Cracha Emma, d'une froideur sans nom.

-"Chuut, il s'est endormi. Téléporte-nous dans sa chambre, je vais le coucher."

-"Allonge-le dans la voiture, on rentre tous à la maison."

-"Non, emmène-nous dans sa chambre chez Regina, il a besoin d'être rassuré de sa présence quand il se réveillera."

-"Tu veux m'faire passer pour la mauvaise mère, très bien!"

Emma leva son bras afin d'entouré sa famille de sa fameuse fumée blanche sauf que Hook répliqua.

-"Je n'sais pas, vas-tu te comporter comme ça avec notre enfant?!"

* * *

 **XXX**

 **En l'an 1400, au Paradis → dans le Jardin d'Eden... (peu de temps avant d'aller dans le royaume des fées noires)...**

Perséphone vérifia les alentours avec précaution. S'étant transformée en serpent afin de mieux se dissimuler parmi la végétation, elle se faufilait entre les tulipes rouges et les pensées violettes pour rejoindre la machine en forme de choux géant. Zeus lui avait formellement interdit de mettre les pieds dans ce précieux jardin. En particulier, quand lui-même confectionnait une âme.

De sa taille supérieure à la machine, Zeus ajoutait les ingrédients comme le ferait un humain devant sa marmite. Une dose d'ingéniosité par ci, une dose d'agilité par là, puis plusieurs pincées d'émotions, et en veux-tu en voilà, des réflexes animales pour ne pas perdre au combat. Un instinct de survie forgé à la Foi. Un narcissisme remplis d'amour de soi. Le tout touillé, par un ustensile en forme de croix. L'odeur de sa réussite, en était, délicieusement mystique. Zeus tourna ensuite, comme une roue de fortune, les signes astrologiques. La flèche de prédiction, partant du centre du choux pour se terminer à la base des feuilles étalées, indiqua l'astre de la Loi. Elle désigna le caractère de cette future âme, en justicière. Les défauts ainsi que les qualités de la Balance ajoutés, Zeus avait presque fini sa potée. Un élément essentiel lui manquait, caché dans un coin secret.

Il se dirigea vers son châtaignier préféré resplendissant de beauté et de vitalité. Les châtaignes d'une pureté marronné, reflétaient son pouvoir de procréer. La perfection était au rendez-vous. Cependant, Perséphone, toujours camouflée en serpent, n'était pas impressionnée par ces exploits. Elle avait hâte de connaître la recette complète pour créer une âme ; non d'un fruit sec. Et trop heureux d'accorder une naissance, Zeus ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle continua donc sa filature, à travers les herbes aux vertus extraordinaires. Puis, aperçut son père, s'accroupir au dessus des racines de l'arbre acajou. Il effleura les écorces afin que l'une d'entre elles plus large que les autres, s'enfonce dans le tronc vers la gauche ; révélant l'intérieur d'une cachette. Zeus plongea sa main de divin dedans et tira sur l'amande ficelée à une tige qui faisait office de languette. Au bout de cette tige contenue dans l'arbre, un nid d'oiseau servant de récipient, rebondit sur de la mousse végétale pour envoyer ce qu'il contenait contre la parois opposée. Une branche se forma et se développa jusqu'à en offrir une belle châtaigne suspendue.

Lorsque Zeus cueillit la châtaigne, la branche se désintégra sous forme de petite graine d'or. Hormis la sève qui était un élément naturel de cet être vivant, des fragments inattendus en étaient piégés à l'intérieur. Ils renfermaient des ressources précieuses. Il saisit son silex aiguisé et éplucha la peau marron de façon circulaire. Il garda la pelure puis perça le fruit sec. Il en sortit le premier fragment qui était un rayon de lune. Il façonna ce rayon nacré telle une pâte à pain, le roula dans ses mains et tapa dessus pour en faire une boule exacte. Zeus sortit le deuxième fragment opposé à la nuit, qui n'était qu'autre qu'un rayon de soleil. Il le relia à la boule de lune grâce à sa pelure circulaire qu'il passa en anneaux pour les marier. Il tira ensuite deux fois sur l'extrémité du rayon solaire de sorte à créer une clef qui activera la conscience et l'inconscient d'un nouveau-né. Cet alliance générerait alors... le libre-arbitre.

Perséphone attendit patiemment que son père ajoute le dernier ingrédient dans le confectionneur d'âme. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard de quoi il s'agissait. Elle prévoyait de dominer le corps de la fée qui accueillera cette âme donc ce n'était pas du tout avantageux pour elle que l'âme ait la faculté du choix. Zeus s'apprêtait à enclencher le lancement final de la confection quand soudainement il perdit l'équilibre, se faisant tirer au sol d'un coup sec. Perséphone quitta son apparence de serpent et foudroya Zeus pour l'assommer. Sauf qu'étant le maître du tonnerre, ceci le rendit seulement encore plus en colère contre son insolente fille. Il éleva la main pour gifler Perséphone jusqu'en Enfer mais celle-ci le paralysa grâce à une plante appelée Cerise-du-Diable. Zeus voulait qu'elle retourne dans le monde souterrain alors elle utilisa une arme de ce monde. La plante présentait au bout de sa tige, une cerise noire toxique. Elle n'avait eu qu'à appuyer dessus pour qu'elle libère son jus maléfique. Perséphone s'empressa d'attraper des lianes et ligota Zeus à un champignon géant, qui servait à la base, de trampoline pour les Dieux. Le liquide de la plante lui donnait du répit pour finir la création de cette âme mais Perséphone avait beaucoup de conditions à rajouter. Il ne fallait pas que Zeus l'arrête d'en faire à sa sauce. La Déesse était déterminée pour son projet.

 **XXX**

* * *

De nos jours, dans le Jardin d'Eden, Dracula et Regina essayaient de percer le secret de cette machine géante. Les feuilles ouvertes les empêchaient d'accéder au centre du choux. Regina s'aventura donc sur la feuille du Sagittaire.

Toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche abîmée par le Nectar du volcan, elle avait échangé ses talons aiguilles par de jolies talons à plateforme afin de suivre le tracé du dessin qui lui servait de chemin.

-"Emma saurait comment agir à ma place. Je ne ressens rien de magique y émaner."

-"Ne dis pas de sottises," Lui répondit Dracula qui la suivait. "tu détiens de maintes ressources. Fais-toi confiance."

-"Elle me donne la force de trouver la solution."

-"Vous êtes très liées, certes. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tout vient d'elle. Tu as gouverné tout un royaume et une ville avant qu'elle ne vienne te mettre des bâtons dans les roues."

Regina marqua un léger arrêt et se retourna vers lui.

-"Nous ne sommes plus en conflit."

-"Tu as su lui faire face durant cette période et diriger ta ville en même temps. Ais confiance en ton instinct."

-"Mon instinct réclame sa présence. Elle est meilleure enquêtrice que moi."

-"Tu es une bien meilleure magicienne." Il lui orienta son regard vers l'arc du centaure dessiné. "Si la jarre apporte de l'immortalité, que crois-tu que cet arc pourrait cacher?"

-"Ce ne sont que des vulgaires images." Lâcha d'une voix cinglante Regina. "De simples symboles."

-"Les symboles sont puissants, ils mettent en avant des révélations. _(Il s'accroupit et commence à gratter le tracé du bout de ses griffes)_. Ou préfères-tu que je dise « preuves » comme Miss Swan?"

Regina l'incendia du regard. Dracula l'avait clairement provoqué. De plus, cette appellation lui était réservée. Elle lui appartenait. Regina ne souhaitait l'entendre que de sa propre bouche.

"Rends ta boule de feu utile au lieu de me réchauffer le dos." Re provoqua Dracula de manière sarcastique.

Regina montrait les dents, puis, remarquant la patience dont faisait preuve Dracula, dématérialisa sa boule de feu. Il supportait son tempérament, et se contentait juste de riposter à son irritabilité. Elle s'accroupit à son tour à côté de lui et posa sa paume sur le tracé qu'il venait de gratter. Des petites fourmis imaginaires la démangeaient. Comme des mythes venant mordre le bois de l'arc dessiné. Regina ralluma ses étincelles dans les doigts et le tracé prit feu d'un seul coup. Les deux se retrouvèrent entourés par les flammes. Dracula protégea instinctivement Regina en la recouvrant de ses bras. Ils passèrent au travers de la feuille. Tombant sur des fleurs de Pensées, le choc avait été anticipés. Regina et Dracula avaient leur coccyx intacte. Les flammes cessèrent et un bruit de sabot claqua dans l'herbe. La feuille se souleva et Dracula découvrit que le Sagittaire avait pris vie. De quatre fois sa taille, il était beau et majestueux. Le pelage chocolaté de sa partie cheval le rendait noble ainsi que la posture de sa partie homme qui se tenait droite, et menton levé.

Dracula admira sa prestance mais il ne se laissa pas intimidé pour autant. Le signe ne semblait pas menaçant. Ses deux pattes avant se fléchirent. Il ramassa son arc qui encerclait les deux insectes comparés à lui. Dracula eût une idée.

"Accroche-toi à moi!"

Il grimpa sur le bâton de la flèche alors que le Sagittaire remontait son arc. Regina rata le décollage mais se téléporta rapidement à côté de lui sur cette poutre mouvante. Ils se seraient crû dans un manège à sensation qui les monta le plus haut possible avant de les relâcher d'un coup sec. Heureusement pour eux, l'étage final était le terminus. Le Sagittaire ne bougeait plus, telle une statue. Regina regarda Dracula d'un air « je te l'avais dit », aucune magie n'émanait du signe astrologique. Ce n'était qu'une illustration. Elle analysa les alentours sans avoir le vertige et commença à comprendre le stratagème de Dracula.

-"Bien vu.." Le complimenta t-elle en gluant par magie leurs chaussures sur la flèche. "Tu es prêt?"

-"Pour?"

-"Nous dire le bon moment de sauter!"

-"Plaît-il?!"

Regina lança ses faisceaux lumineux rouges contre la corde pour l'étirer un maximum puis relâcha pour les propulser hors de l'arc à toute vitesse. Elle sentit son brushing en pâtir les conséquences et s'agrippa à la veste de smoking de Dracula. Tandis qu'il se concentra sur sa vision ultra précise de vampire, Regina se protégea le visage. L'air lui prouva que sa peau dissimulait des rides naissantes. Elle se promit en rentrant de se tartiner de crème hydratante. Le paysage qui défilait lui était bien trop violent.

-"Maintenant!" Cria Dracula.

Regina déglua leurs chaussures de la flèche volante et ils sautèrent dans le vide sentant la gravité agir. Ils chutèrent au centre du choux qui était un fouillis d'arbres blancs assemblés. Une dizaine de chevelures blondes platines dont les oreilles pointus dépassaient, se manifestèrent agitées, jusqu'à se présenter entièrement. Ces créatures de taille élancée et de visage raffiné, étaient des elfes. Elles accompagnaient la création d'une âme humaine. Zeus les avait chargé de cette mission pour les plus sages d'entre eux, répartissant les autres intellectuels moins performant dans les écoles de fées pour enseigner l'art de manipuler les âmes. Et concernant les êtres plus stratégiques et vaillants, ils étaient destinés à défendre la Nature, tel des guerriers.

Regina fût soulever par les mains futées et transporter de manière très rapide le long d'un couloir qui autrefois diffusait une membrane protectrice pour l'âme. Les elfes jetèrent l'humaine dans un conduit qui l'aspira vers la lumière céleste. Au bout de ce conduit, un toboggan l'attendait pour la verser dans une énorme coupelle à l'air libre. Cette coupelle en cristal se situait sur la flèche de prédiction des signes astrologiques. Lorsque sa tête percuta le fond, Regina perdit connaissance. Un bruit d'alerte courte résonna. Puis, une faible lueur s'échappa de la colonne construite d'auréoles, installée derrière la coupelle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) La suite sera publiée demain car en réalité c'est un chapitre coupé en deux qui était trop long en un seul bloc.

N'hésitez pas à commenter et partager vos avis :) Les questions sont les bienvenues également s'il y a des choses qui vous ont paru floues. A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

Et voici la suite d'hier ! La première scène est la suite de la fin du chapitre 17, mais j'ai repris deux paragraphes avant pour se remettre dans l'action.

Il y aura **un petit flashback** qui sera également la suite de Perséphone dans le Jardin d'Eden.

Quelques petits rappels pratiques pour la lecture :

\- Tinkerbell est devenue la nouvelle Mère Supérieure.

\- Regina avait vu Blue au Paradis avant de tomber dans le volcan remplie de Nectar de vie, qui la mena dans le Jardin d'Eden.

\- Le Nectar de vie est l'opposé de l'Ambroisie (qui se trouvait en Enfer).

\- Zelena est la Ténébreuse et Belle vient seulement d'apprendre que Zelena avait tué Rumple des mois auparavant.

\- La fée jaune était la Mère Supérieure de Blue. Quand Blue l'avait rencontré à ses 4 ans, la fée jaune possédait la mémoire de Perséphone et l'âme créée dans le Jardin d'Eden.

\- C'est Perséphone qui a également créé la baguette hybride en mélangeant celle de la fée jaune avec celle du Père Supérieur.

\- Regina veut partir 4 jours avec Henry pour se ressourcer et profiter de lui, loin de Storybrooke.

\- Emma a eût une violente dispute avec Henry après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

Pour répondre à la review d'un(e) guest, oui il y aura le couple Emma/Regina, c'est juste qu'Emma a beaucoup de mal à connaître et comprendre ses sentiments ;)

C'est partie en commençant par Regina et Dracula dans le Jardin d'Eden !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Regina déglua leurs chaussures de la flèche volante et ils sautèrent dans le vide sentant la gravité agir. Ils chutèrent au centre du choux qui était un fouillis d'arbres blancs assemblés. Une dizaine chevelures blondes platines dont les oreilles pointus dépassaient, se manifestèrent agitées, jusqu'à se présenter entièrement. Ces créatures de taille élancée et de visage raffiné, étaient des elfes. Elles accompagnaient la création d'une âme humaine. Zeus les avait chargé de cette mission pour les plus sages d'entre eux, répartissant les autres intellectuels moins performant dans les écoles de fées pour enseigner l'art de manipuler les âmes. Et concernant les êtres plus stratégiques et vaillants, ils étaient destinés à défendre la Nature, tel des guerriers.

Regina fût soulever par les mains futées et transporter de manière très rapide le long d'un couloir qui autrefois diffusait une membrane protectrice pour l'âme. Les elfes jetèrent l'humaine dans un conduit qui l'aspira vers la lumière céleste. Au bout de ce conduit, un toboggan l'attendait pour la verser dans une énorme coupelle à l'air libre. Cette coupelle en cristal se situait sur la flèche de prédiction des signes astrologiques. Lorsque sa tête percuta le fond, Regina perdit connaissance. Un bruit d'alerte courte résonna. Puis, une faible lueur s'échappa de la colonne construite d'auréoles, installée derrière la coupelle.

Le chef des elfes resté dans le couloir emprunta le passage des rondins de bois qui le mena à destination de Regina. Assis sur son rondin qui planait devant la coupelle, il nota le chiffre « 8 » ainsi que la couleur « sépia », sur son mini livret en peau de cerf.

-"Que m'arrive t-il?" Demanda Regina un peu confuse. Elle voulût passer sa main sur son front mais celle-ci lui traversa la tête! Elle s'affola. "Oh mon Dieu!" Découvrant à ses pieds son corps de chair allongé. "Je suis morte?!"

-"Effectivement, vous serez d'ici peu parmi nous ou chez nos ennemis les démons." Annonça le chef des elfes d'une voix harmonieuse. "Vos relevés sont catastrophiques. C'est alarmant."

-"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non non non non!" Déraisonna Regina. "Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Henry! Laissez-moi réintégrer mon corps!" Sur un ton menaçant.

Elle essaya de s'allonger sur son corps et de s'unifier au millimètre près, sauf qu'aucun changement ne s'opérait. Elle paniquait de ne pas y arriver. Il fallait qu'elle retourne auprès de son petit prince. Le prévenir qu'il allait devoir se reposer sur qu'une seule mère. Rien que d'imaginer sa douleur, cela la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle se concentra pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs, qu'ils l'attirent dans son corps de chair.

-"Bientôt..." Déclara une douce voix angélique. Regina regarda d'où provint ce son délicat et découvrit une silhouette sortant d'une colonne d'auréole. C'était son ange gardien. "Je ne serais plus présente pour te protéger. Je me meurs."

La couleur sépia que dégageait l'aura de son ange gardien prouvait ces propos. L'âme de Regina s'effritait chaque jour sans que son ange puisse intervenir. Si leur rôle était de protéger une âme dès sa création, c'est parce qu'ils étaient liés à elle. La décomposition interne d'une âme annulait l'utilité d'un gardien.

-"Combien de temps me reste t-il?! Je dois appeler Henry!"

-"Voyons voyons..." Le chef des elfes se tatillonna la barbe et calcula approximativement. "..et bien... Vous disposez moins d'une semaine terrestre.."

-"Rendez-moi corps saleté de lutin! Remettez mon âme en place!"

-"Reginaaa!"

Dracula explosa le mur dans lequel il avait été retenu prisonnier par les autres elfes. Il se transforma en chauve-souris pour atteindre le chef et se re matérialisa sous forme humaine sur le rondin de bois. Son smoking était recouvert de sang d'elfes. Il les avait tous dévorés et à présent il tenait le chef suspendu par le cou. Regina arqua un sourcil de contentement. Si son ange gardien l'abandonnait à ptit feu, son démon se faisait une joie de le remplacer.

"Libère là." Lui glissa t-il dans l'oreille en prenant soin de passer ses canines sur la pointe de celle-ci.

-"Je.." Tremblait le chef des elfes. "ne.."

Dracula arracha le bout d'oreille. La créature hurla d'humiliation.

-"Cette négation ne me convient guère." Se délecta le vampire. "Explique moi ces notes ridicules... Et pas de mensonges..!" Le terrorisa t-il encore une fois en lui léchant le sang dégoulinant de l'oreille.

-"Le...le.. c'est le poids de son âme..." Montra le chef en désignant l'aiguille sous la coupelle dans laquelle se trouvait Regina. Une lumière rouge était allumée. "Une âme doit peser 21 grammes pour aller dans le monde terrestre."

-"A combien suis-je?" Demanda Regina à Dracula.

-"8." Il referma le livret en peau de cerf. "Logiquement tu devrais être à 10,5. Notre âme d'origine a été déchiré en deux."

-"Blue avait raison, mon âme est mourante... Tink aurait dû le voir qu'elle-"

-"Toi..." Reprit son ange gardien. "Toi seule est responsable.."

Regina aperçut sur son corps allongé, des pétales de Pensées accrochée au tissu de sa robe qui avaient amortis sa chute sur le coccyx un peu plus tôt. Elle comprit l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Ce n'était en rien la faute de sa fée favorite.

-"Que se passe t-il Regina?" S'inquiéta Dracula voyant son visage se renfermer.

-"Te souviens-tu lorsque nous avons supprimé les dernières parcelles autodestructrices de Perséphone dans notre esprit?" Le vampire acquiesça. "J'ai voulu supprimer les pensées de ma mère Cora. Sa voix résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête pour me rabaisser. Elle me détruisait moralement. Sauf que... Cette voix c'était la mienne. Je n'en avais pas conscience.. Je m'autodétruisais toute seule. Depuis le début."

Dracula s'attrista de la voir si abattue. Il compatissait à sa souffrance mais il devait lui insuffler de l'espoir.

-"Je veillerais à ce que tu ne le fasse plus. Cette vermine va t'accorder une seconde chance..!" En secouant le chef des elfes et en le grondant de sa voix démoniaque. "Répare l'âme de ma femme!"

Regina se gela à ces mots. Elle pensait la nostalgie de Dracula terminée. Le reflet de son ex-femme sur elle persistait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Regina trouvait cette appellation hâtive compte tenu de leur première rencontre non très lointaine. Elle sentit son ange gardien revenir en elle et ses pouvoirs l'appelèrent. Le chef des elfes jouait de sa flûte traversière pour lui remettre en place son âme sous la torture du roi des vampire. La mélodie enchanteresse réunifia l'esprit avec la chair et Regina se réveilla de son état inconscient. Son âme n'était pas réparée mais elle disposait encore de son humanité donc, elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

-"Je dois rentrer auprès d'Henry!"

Dracula lâcha le chef des elfes et Regina lança une boule de feu sur lui qui l'envoya se confondre dans le bois de l'arc du Sagittaire. Elle appliqua ensuite un sort d'aimant pour que la flèche du Sagittaire vienne à elle dans une dimension proportionnée. Telle la sorcière qu'était sa sœur, elle enjamba la flèche comme un balai, récupéra Dracula sur le rondin de bois et dirigea la pointe tranchante vers le ciel pour percer la bulle protectrice du Jardin d'Eden. Elle poussa la vitesse au dernier cran, et s'assura que Dracula se cramponnait à elle. Il n'était pas question de rester prisonnier dans ce jardin maudit. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner toute cette peine. Le lien qu'elle possédait avec Tinkerbell qui l'avait marquée de ses ailes, la ré invoquait sur Terre. La téléportation s'effectua à quelques centimètres de la bulle et la flèche s'enfonça en chute libre dans l'herbe, qui redevint inerte.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **En l'an 1400, au Paradis → dans le Jardin d'Eden... (peu de temps avant d'aller dans le royaume des fées noires)... (suite)**

Perséphone lançait sa foudre sur le tracé du Verseau. Celui-ci n'étant qu'une image, permettrait éventuellement d'annuler le libre-arbitre. La conscience de Perséphone devait prendre place dominante sur celle de la fée donc elle avait besoin d'une âme complètement soumise pour atteindre cet objectif.

Le Verseau immobile en face d'elle telle une statue, versait l'eau de sa jarre sur l'herbe. Perséphone le lui retira et mit ce corps inactif dans la potée concoctée par Zeus. Puis, elle y ajouta une goutte de son propre sang de déesse. La machine à choux s'activa et les elfes à l'intérieur se mirent au travail pour créer cette nouvelle âme spéciale. Lorsque cette âme reçue la membrane protectrice le long du couloir, elle se matérialisa en boule nacrée lumineuse. Elle fut ensuite aspirer par le conduit qui la mena en haut du toboggan. Elle roula dessus et descendit en direction de la coupelle pour s'y installer. La coupelle indiquant une lumière verte, confirma le bon poids idéal de 21 grammes. De ce fait, un ange gardien prit naissance au sein de la colonne construite d'auréoles. Perséphone avait oublié ce détail important, et prit panique quand l'ange gardien ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir l'âme. Son rôle était de l'amener sur Terre afin d'en faire bénéficier un embryon, de la chérir, et de la protéger jusqu'à la mort du corps humain.

La Déesse se servit de la jarre du Verseau toujours présente dans ses mains pour capturer l'ange gardien. Cette âme lui appartenait, elle lui était destinée. Ce changement d'identité était la seule issue pour échapper au contrôle de son père. Zeus ne lésinait pas sur les punitions et de la rabaisser constamment. Par conséquent, Perséphone suivit son plan de partir chez les fées noires, et cueillit avant son départ, une Pensée. Sa nouvelle vie de fée s'annonçait.

 **XXX**

* * *

Dans le royaume de la Terre, l'enterrement de Blue était fini. Pourtant, Tinkerbell était encore présente dans le cimetière, éprouvant le besoin de se recueillir plus longtemps. Faire son p'tit chef lui pesait déjà sur les épaules. Elle ne supportait pas l'autorité alors c'était difficile pour elle de l'imposer aux autres. En revanche, prendre des initiatives était l'un de ses points forts. Elle avait toujours su faire les bons choix à Neverland pour survivre au sein de cette île cauchemardesque. Tinkerbell avait l'étoffe d'un leader, elle en avait conscience. Simplement, elle devait digérer l'idée de détenir un statut supérieur aux autres et qu'elle était capable de diriger toute une communauté. S'imaginer voir graver sur sa pierre tombale « Mère Supérieure » lui plombait le moral.

Tinkerbell ressentit une chaleur dans son dos. Ses mains se mirent également à lui amener des picotements et sa petite clochette interne sonna. Regina et Dracula réapparurent dans le cimetière à ses côtés.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Regina. Soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas atterrie en Enfer, elle s'enleva du câlin rapidement.

-"Alors vous avez réussi?!" S'enthousiasma t-elle. Regina grimaça. Tinkerbell regarda plus attentivement sa robe, imbibée de nectar. "Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça?"

-"C'est ce que nous allons demander de ce pas à Belle..!"

-"Euuh.."

-"Quoi?"

-"Disons que... tu vas devoir garder ton calme..."

Toute la rage de Regina remonta à la surface en une seconde. Ses yeux sortirent les veines. Le rat des livres les avait piégés.

Sans demander l'avis de quiconque, Regina les téléporta auprès de Belle en un coup de main. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'abri tempête de Zelena.

-"Enfin vous êtes là! Libérez-moi!"

Regina perdit son énervement en voyant Belle enfermée dans la cage en or et le remplaça par du sadisme. Le karma avait agit. Elle ouvrit la cage mais alors que Belle allait s'échapper, Regina l'étrangla magiquement en la ramenant contre le mur.

-"PLUS JA-MAIS, tu ne m'envoies m'engloutir dans un volcan.."

-"Hey sœurette _(apparaissant dans un écran de fumée)_ , c'est mal poli de me voler ma prisonnière."

-"Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous!?" S'exclama Tinkerbell, qui abaissa le bras menaçant de Regina. Belle chuta sur la paille d'or. Elle la ramassa.

-"Nous avons perdu notre temps et il a failli mourir!" Serrait les dents Regina.

-"Du calme. Attends. Ne bouge pas." Tinkerbell s'approcha de son épaule droite. "Tu as un message pour moi." Elle appuya sur une petite tâche turquoise infiltré sous la peau. Une image de cartable d'école se projeta contre les barreaux. "De quoi as-tu parlé avec Blue?"

-"Son âme se meurt." Déclara Dracula. "Elle a besoin de boire le nectar dans la jarre pour devenir immortelle. Je peux toujours lui remettre mon vampirisme, mais son âme disparaîtra de toute manière."

-"Vous n'avez pas trouvé la jarre?" Demanda Belle avec étonnement.

-"Non. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas à sa place." Lui répondit-il.

Tinkerbell comprit le secret de Blue. Elle demanda à Regina par télépathie de faire apparaître le cartable bleu en lui signalant qu'il se trouvait dans le cercueil de l'ancienne Mère Supérieure. Celle-ci avait insisté sur son testament pour être enterrée avec ce souvenir d'enfance.

Regina apporta d'un mouvement de poignet le petit sac à dos et regarda instinctivement à l'intérieur. Elle trouva une baguette bicolore. Violette pour la base maléfique et jaune pour le bout bénéfique. Tinkerbell prit la baguette hybride et ressentit son pouvoir contradictoire. L'alliance du bien et du mal lui livrait une sensation étrange.

-"Dis moi qu'elle va nous guider jusqu'à la jarre." Affirma Regina d'une voix sombre, non chargée de patience.

-"Elle me rappelle le pouvoir du crâne succube. Cette baguette devait lui appartenir. Ce qui confirme ce que j'avais lu.. _(elle reprit le cartable)_ , le premier succube était la Mère Supérieure de Blue." Déduisit Tinkerbell.

-"C'était elle?" Demanda Belle à Dracula. "C'est la Mère Supérieure qui vous a été arrachée par le Père Supérieur?"

Regina fit de gros yeux de surprise. Quand à Tinkerbell, elle s'énerva.

-"Décidément c'est une manie de mordre les Mères Supérieures! Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser boire mon sang!" En lui balançant le cartable sur lui. "J'vais devenir un succube moi aussi?!"

-"Non, je ne vous ai guère transmis mon virus. Vous êtes assez maître dans l'art de manipuler les âmes. De plus, je ne pensais pas créer une nouvelle espèce avec cette fée jaune, elle s'est trouvée sur mon passage, j'en ai fait une alliée puissante."

Il lui renvoya le cartable d'une force incontrôlée. Tinkerbell voltigea contre les barreaux de la cage. Regina la rattrapa à temps pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase au sol, tandis que Zelena, ramassa le cartable. Elle l'agita devant les autres en montrant le dos du sac.

-"Ce symbole ne serait-il pas une jarre par hasard?" Annonça t-elle fièrement.

Belle le lui arracha des mains.

-"Ne touche pas à ça! Nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance! Tu possèdes ton immortalité par mon mari, il est hors de question que tu t'empares d'un pouvoir supplémentaire!"

Zelena roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un coup de magie assommante quand Regina l'en n'empêcha.

-"Pas tout de suite." Elle utilisa son index comme un crayon pour faire le contour du dessin. Comme pour l'arc du Sagittaire, elle s'attendait à ce que la jarre prenne vie. Rien ne se passa. "POURQUOI ÇA NE MARCHE PAS!?" Cria t-elle sur Belle.

Tinkerbell prit le cartable et pointa le bout de la baguette hybride.

-"C'est de Blue dont il s'agit. Elle déteste les sorcières. Seule une fée peut briser le sort de protection."

Elle survola le symbole puis appuya à la base du vase. Une vague de magie s'échappa sous forme de poussières de fée. Tinkerbell appliqua ses talents de dessinatrice et l'objet tant désiré apparut en trois dimensions. Belle s'avança et vérifia la présence d'un quelconque liquide contenu à l'intérieur mais n'aperçut que le vide.

-"Crois-tu que Blue ait bu le nectar?"

-"Elle ne serait pas morte si ça avait été le cas." Lui répondit Tinkerbell.

-"Il est étalé partout sur ma robe, idiote!" L'agressa Regina. "Tu as mal traduit tes textes. Le nectar faisait office de lave, et a intoxiqué son sang!" En désignant Dracula.

La pauvre jeune femme avait reçu une insulte de plus des sœurs Mills. Cette famille ne lui apportait jamais de répit et ne lui accordait aucune reconnaissance. La coupe était pleine.

-"Débrouillez vous sans moi!" Se défendit Belle. "Et toi _(s'adressant à Zelena)_ , re donne moi la dague!"

-"Drac-Drac hypnotise moi cette simplette." Suggéra Zelena. "Je dois me concentrer sur l'inversion de ton virus avec le nectar et sauver ma chère sœur."

-"La familiarité gardez-là pour vous, la prochaine fois je vous arrache les cordes vocales." Il s'avança vers Belle mais continua de parler à Zelena. "Comment comptez vous procéder sans que cela ne me tue?"

-"Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis..?"

-"Un monstre qui a tué ma famille et qui ose me demander de pendre soin de sa fille!" S'acharna Belle.

Dracula planta ses yeux noirs de ténèbres dans ceux de la belle jeune femme et fit tournoyer ses pupilles. Belle ne sentait plus sa conscience. Dracula la détenait sous son contrôle.

-"Je me charge de Mademoiselle French. Pars avec ton fils, Regina. Nous allons trouver un remède pour ton âme."

-"Tu es sûre?"

-"Oui. Profite, nous ne savons pas combien de temps il te reste."

-"Et toi? Que vas-tu devenir?"

-"J'ai déjà ma petite idée." Intervint Tinkerbell pour rassurer Regina.

-"Et moi je sais comment synthétiser cette horrible substance." Zelena switcha la robe blanche imbibée de nectar en une robe moulante. Regina retrouva son aspect de tenue d'enterrement. "Je te préfère en noir."

Regina lui lança un sourire complice. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Zelena avait les choses en mains. Son savoir sur la sorcellerie la dépassait. D'autant plus maintenant en tant que Ténébreuse. Regina put partir dans un nuage de fumée violette en toute tranquillité.

* * *

Regina apparut dans le hall emblématique de son manoir. A peine avait elle atterrit, qu'une silhouette assise dans le salon l'a fit sursauter.

-"Tu m'as fait peur.." Regina s'avança vers elle et attendrit sa voix. "Quelque chose ne va pas..?"

Emma se tenait la tête plongée dans ses mains, coudes sur ses genoux. Encore enfermée dans sa bulle.

Sous un silence de mort, la maîtresse de maison s'avança encore, et tenta d'établir un contact visuel en déposant une main sur l'épaule d'Emma. Celle-ci ne réagissait pas. La main vernie semblait aussi légère qu'une plume. Pas une seule mimique ou frisson avait parcouru le système nerveux de la blonde. Regina enleva sa main, recula d'un pas minuscule et, tout en restant debout, retira sensuellement ses talons aiguilles. Quelques centimètres plus bas, plus à l'aise pour plier ses chevilles, elle se positionna à genoux sur le sol, plaçant son buste entre les jambes athlétiques d'Emma.

Forcée de lui imposer sa présence corporelle, Regina attira son attention. Emma n'eût d'autres choix que de lui révéler son regard vitreux. Regina ressentit un coup de poings dans l'estomac. La confusion dans les yeux émeraudes lui retournait les boyaux. Ils lui imploraient de l'éclairer. De la guider. Elle était totalement perdue. Jamais Regina n'avait aperçue une telle émotion chez Emma. Elle la regardait comme le messie. Elle attendait sa venue depuis des heures.

Emma contemplait la beauté de la peau halée de Regina, qui, dans son esprit, scintillait. Elle dirigea sa main droite sur le haut de la poitrine dénudée. Regina retenait son souffle. Les doigts d'Emma lui effleuraient la peau puis s'arrêtèrent pour que sa paume enregistre les battements de son cœur. La regardant intensément, Regina relâchait timidement son souffle. Quand à Emma, elle lui arborait un sourire de soulagement.

-"Tu es en un seul morceau."

-"Oui.." Regina baissa la tête en direction des doigts tremblants d'Emma. "..enfin, en réalité c'est plus complexe que ça..." Elle lui attrapa sa main, et la reposa délicatement sur son genoux. Puis, ré attira son regard dans le sien. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma?"

L'expression d'Emma s'attrista en une seconde. Ses lèvres tirèrent vers le menton avant de sortir un prénom.

-"Henry." Elle retira sa main, réchauffée par celle de Regina ; se sentant honteuse de ses agissements avec leur fils ; pensant ne pas mériter, le soutien de la mère adoptive. "Je, je l'ai secoué un peu trop fort, j'ai, je, j'ai encore merdé. Je n'sais plus quoi faire Regina."

-"Il est blessé?!"

Regina se leva brusquement pour se précipiter dans les escaliers mais Emma la suivit et la retint par le bras.

-"Il va bien, il dort. Il était épuisé moralement." Elle se mit sur la même marche que Regina. "Killian l'a couché, il s'est occupé de lui comme il faut."

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui l'ai fait?" Piqua Regina en reprenant sa montée des marches. "Il est toujours dans la chambre d'Henry?"

-"Non, nous nous sommes disputés." La brune continua de monter mais Emma ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe. "Il sait que je suis enceinte!"

Regina se stoppa net.

-"Oh.. Emma..." Elle redescendit certaines marches pour la rejoindre au même niveau. "..Je suis désolée... _(elle l'enlace fortement)_... S'il ne veut pas de l'enfant.. promets moi ; _(elle s'éloigne de l'étreinte pour ancrer son regard dans celui d'Emma qui lui criait à l'aide)_ , promets moi, de ne pas avorter. Cela te détruirait. La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de te voir te déchirer comme j'ai pu le faire..."

Son cœur d'Evil Queen l'enivrait de tous ses sentiments contradictoires. Cependant Regina reconnaissait ceux de l'amour. Elle-même en gardait encore envers son amie après avoir tenté de les enfermer à double tour.

"Tu seras une excellente mère."

-"Pas après ce que j'ai fait à Henry..." Marmonna Emma tout en baissant la tête.

-"Et bien je t'écoute." Croisa les bras Regina, peu convaincue d'un acte malveillant de la mère biologique. "Tu l'as giflé?"

-"Noon!"

-"Alors quoi? Tu as utilisé la magie sur lui?"

-"Non! Je-. J'ai, c'est-. Il-"

-"Parle!" Tapa t-elle de ses propres mains.

Emma sursauta et fuit dans le salon.

"Très mature." Lâcha amèrement Regina.

Elle descendit lentement les marches ne se doutant pas qu'Emma était prête à exploser.

-"Il m'a mise en colère!" Serrant ses poings progressivement au dessus de son visage. "Il croit tout savoir!" Un cadre sur la cheminée se brisa par magie. Regina courut au bruit d'éclat et vit Emma habitée par les nerfs. "Non seulement il me pousse à me sentir coupable, impuissante et- il-. Il m'oblige à- _(Elle se retourne et croise le regard sombre de Regina)_ , Emmène moi avec toi durant ces 4 jours!" Lui supplia presque soudainement en avançant d'un pas immense. "Sans Henry! Rien que toi et moi!" Regina secoua la tête d'incompréhension totale. Elle voulut agir mais Emma continua sa colère. "Ça m'prends dans les tripes, tu comprends!? C'est trop fort!" En se tapant à deux reprises sur sa poitrine côté cœur. "Je n'sais plus quoi faire Regina.. Ça m'dépasse..." Levant mécaniquement ses bras et retourna sur le canapé pour se morfondre de nouveau dans ses mains. "Toute cette situation me dépasse!"

Regina analysa le comportement d'Emma. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'abattre sur son sort. Sa détresse n'avait jamais été aussi importante. Regina s'inquiétait, et hésitait sur la manière dont elle devait aider Emma. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. La blonde se battait déjà avec elle-même pour s'ouvrir à elle alors, la brune, ne voulait en aucun cas, qu'Emma garde en captivité sa souffrance. Regina regarda en direction de la cheminée et réalisa quel cadre était brisé. Elle se remémora le contexte de la photo coincée dans le verre fissuré et la sortit du contour en bois. Henry posait devant la fontaine de New York. Les passants avait crû en la magie le temps d'un instant grâce à son cœur de véritable croyant et son discours inspirant. Elles avaient été très fières de lui en ce jour. Cajolant la photo, Regina adressa un regard attendri à Emma, puis s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé, avant de l'interpeller de sa voix douce et confortante.

-"Te souviens-tu de ce moment?"

-"?" Se réveilla Emma de son agonie mentale.

Regina lui approcha la photo.

-"Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant de prendre cette photo?"

-"Que j'aurais aimer que tu poses avec lui."

Regina grossit ses yeux de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si rapide et fluide. Elle fût légèrement déstabilisée.

-"Exact. Hum- Il.. il y a également autre chose." Se reprit-elle d'un air plus assuré.

Emma fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux sur Regina. Et remonta son buste jusqu'au dossier du canapé, s'interrogeant sur ce souvenir.

"Pourquoi souhaitais-tu que je sois avec lui sur la photo?" Essayant de la débloquer dans sa réflexion.

-"Tu.." Emma éprouva de la gêne et se renferma aussitôt. "Je voulais simplement une photo de vous deux."

-"Non Emma." Coupa t-elle durement. "Ça va plus loin que ça." Les muscles d'Emma se raidirent. Regina le remarqua et baissa le volume. "Je suis désolée.. je ne voulais pas élever la voix." Elle mit la photo sur la table basse afin de rendre Emma plus à l'aise et lui accorda une seconde chance. "Prends ton temps..."

Emma relâcha ses muscles progressivement, ne détachant pas son regard de la main vernie qui venait de lui frôler la cuisse. Malgré son effort pour se détendre, sa tension restait palpable et se retrouvait avec la gorge sèche. Le parfum pimenté de Regina ne l'aidait guère, et sa concentration diminuait. La capacité d'aligner les mots dans le bonne ordre lui avait été enlevé.

-"New York, cette année-là tu aurais dû, avec nous, être sans être maudits."

-"Tu penses que je te manquais alors que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi?"

-"Impossible."

-"Impossible quoi?"

-"Le manque. Henry a pu le ressentir. Moi non. Je-. C'est Henry qui avait besoin de toi. De nous. Quand il se sentait seul il venait à la fontaine. Il avait besoin d'espoir. De magie. De ton-"

-"Éducation?"

-"Amour. J'peux pas lui donner autant que toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû être séparée de lui. Jamais tu ne devrais revivre ça."

-"Pourtant tu m'as demandé de le faire il y a cinq minutes."

-"J'suis pas dans mon état normal... ça ne compte pas..."

-"Bien au contraire. Emma, le cadre ne se serait pas brisé inutilement. Ta magie est liée à tes émotions. Ce que tu m'as demandé avant de prendre la photo c'était de pouvoir t'offrir une vision de la famille que nous aurions pu être dans le monde réel. Tu voulais que je fasse partie du souvenir durant lequel vous avez vécu toi et Henry, avant que la deuxième malédiction ne vienne frapper Storybrooke. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui souhaiterait ne plus jamais être séparée de moi..?"

-"Je n'veux pas qu'tu meurs. C'est aussi simple que ça."

-"Tu t'es battue corps et âme pour me ressusciter. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à m'abandonner. Encore maintenant tu es là à vouloir me protéger et à me sauver s'il le faut. Tu me suivrais n'importe où, aveuglément."

Emma baissa les yeux, se remémorant les images de la veille. D'abord réunissant Regina et l'Evil Queen puis, la peur qui l'avait poignardée lorsqu'elle crû que Regina ne reviendrait pas à la vie.

-"Je.."

Regina la regardait intensément, très à l'écoute, attendant patiemment la déclaration qu'elle désirait entendre.

"Je ferais mieux de rentrer auprès de Killian.."

Lentement, Emma se levait, retenu par une force inexplicable.

-"Reste." Quémanda Regina. Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha délicatement d'Emma. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard attendant une explication. "Tu me demandes de partir avec moi puis tu veux retourner voir Killian.."

-"Et?"

-"Et," Reprit Regina sur le même ton. "Tu es perdue."

-"C'est pour ça. Je dois rentrer."

Elle voulait s'en aller mais ses talons étaient ancrées dans le sol. Regina lui bloquait le chemin par son corps trop près du sien, et ses mains n'avaient qu'une envie : se loger dans celles de Regina.

-"Je suis là." Regina fit un pas de plus. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les mains d'Emma pour les tenir dans une douceur rassurante. "Nous pouvons tout nous dire... tu te souviens?" Elle se colla encore un peu plus. "Dis moi ce qu'il se passe..."

Emma ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles de celle qui lui faisait perdre sa réflexion. La douceur qu'employait Regina à la couvrir d'infimes caresses, la perturbait. Son souffle ralentissait, ses lèvres s'entre-ouvraient, et, son buste lui ordonnait fortement de s'avancer vers celui de Regina malgré qu'ils étaient déjà en contact. Les lèvres trop proches des siennes à son goût, la positionnait dans un trouble qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sentir naître. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de reculer. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et son désir voulaient la diriger vers un plaisir inavoué, sauf qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres, forçant son souffle à sortir.

-"J'n'y arrive pas..." Chuchota t-elle.

Cela la paralysait. Son couple partirait en lambeau si elle osait franchir la ligne. Regina approcha sa bouche en connaissance de cause et observa la réaction d'Emma dû à ce rapprochement. Voyant qu'elle ne montrait aucun signaux réfractaires et que ses paupières étaient à demi-closes, Regina ne lui demanda pas son avis. Elle diminua encore la distance entre elles, et embrassa de ses lèvres pulpeuses, les lèvres fines d'Emma. Elle plongea en parallèle ses mains sous la veste cintré de la belle blonde jusque dans son dos, la surélevant légèrement et la gardant au près d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle ne fuit. Ses paumes s'assuraient de la maintenir contre elle. Emma lui rendait son baiser. Ses lèvres scellaient un pacte de tendresse. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur les épaules de Regina et lorsque celle-ci voulut reprendre son souffle, Emma lui saisit le visage en coupe pour lui accorder deux baisers supplémentaires. Le premier étant impulsif et le second, bien plus savoureux.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent lentement, millimètre par millimètre, même si celles d'Emma continuèrent de désirer la bouche cicatrisée. Une vérité dévastatrice lui frappait l'esprit. Son affection pour Regina relevait du domaine sentimental. La gêne, la peur, l'envie, l'envahissaient ; ainsi qu'un vent de soulagement. C'était insensé. Leurs souffles se mélangeant, elle gardait les yeux fermée, non prête à affronter le regard profond de Regina.

"Tu devrais aller dormir, je ferais mes excuses à Henry au téléphone."

-"Quoi..?" Souffla d'incompréhension Regina, qui avait également gardé les yeux clos pour mieux ressentir l'intensité du moment.

-"Tu as d'la route à faire ce soir." Continua Emma dans son chuchotement.

Regina reconnut la fuite implicite de son amie mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Leurs corps demeuraient aimanter et ne semblaient guère vouloir se repousser. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et arbora un sourire bienveillant. Puis, amena son visage jusqu'à l'oreille droite d'Emma.

-"C'est vrai. Tu as raison."

Elle lui offrit un baiser sur la joue pour accompagner ces quelques mots. Emma était incroyablement attirante. Regina imprégna à nouveau son amour sur la peau rougie lorsqu'elle commença à sentir des larmes arrivées à ses lèvres. Elle recula son visage pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait et vit Emma totalement désarmée. Elle s'effondra dans le creux de son cou comme pour s'y réfugier. Sa vie basculait dans un tournant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sans compter qu'une vague de culpabilité la renvoyait dans l'image de son couple. Ses sentiments la dépassaient. Trop de sentiments étaient présents. Trop de sentiments envers Regina mais dont elle ne voulait pas s'y échapper. Blottie contre elle, Emma se sentait en sécurité. Elle savait que Regina lui apaiserait ses maux, sans même parler.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu :)

Il y aura d'autres chapitres.

Bonne semaine à tous et toutes !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 19 (en tout il y en aura 22). Il comportera **un flashback**.

Concernant ce flashback, il montrera la rencontre entre Dracula et la fée jaune. Oui je sais, elle est encore là celle-là mais promis c'est la dernière fois :) C'est elle qui deviendra le tout premier succube (croisement d'un vampire + fée) et est importante. Ça sera dans le monde des Histoires Non-Révélées, aka le monde de Jekill/Mr Hyde.

Pour ceux/celles qui ont encore les idées mélangées par rapport à cette fée jaune, je ré explique d'une autre manière car je sais que c'est assez complexe :) Perséphone la déesse a voulu changer d'identité pour ne plus subir le contrôle abusif de son père Zeus, et ne plus être partagée entre le bien et le mal. Sa nouvelle identité est celle de la fée jaune, qui était déjà une fée existante puisque c'était la Mère Supérieure de Blue, mais Perséphone lui a apporté des modifications. La vraie âme de la fée jaune a été remplacé par celle que Perséphone a créé dans le Jardin d'Eden. Et Perséphone a transféré un bout de sa mémoire dans ce cerveau, donc c'est bien une version de Perséphone dans le corps de la fée jaune. Dans ce nouveau corps elle pouvait circuler librement entre les royaumes au lieu d'être forcée de rester 6 mois sur Terre puis 6 mois en Enfer. Elle aime autant faire le bien que faire le mal. Et c'est pour ça également qu'elle avait choisi de séparer sa propre âme en deux dans deux corps opposés : celui de l'humaine magicienne sur Terre, et celui de la déesse pour les Enfers. Zeus était censé ne s'apercevoir de rien.

Pour faire le parallèle avec Regina, c'est comme ci Regina se séparait en deux : Regina/Evil Queen, qu'elle transférerait un bout de sa mémoire dans le cerveau de Tinkerbell et qu'elle lui mettait une nouvelle âme. Dans ce cas, Tinkerbell deviendrait seulement "la fée verte", et une version de Regina. Regina n'aurait plus à se soucier du contrôle abusif de sa mère Cora, et ne plus être partagée entre le bien et le mal, puisque sa propre âme coupée en deux serait restée dans les corps de Regina sorcière et de l'Evil Queen.

Dans ce chapitre il y aura aussi : des passages gores, du langage très familier, une invitée surprise qui a existé dans notre monde réelle à nous dans les années 1890, et beaucoup de magie !

Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance que Regina ne sera pas là mais avant de m'envoyer à la guillotine, pendaison ou bûcher selon les préférences... Regina se devait d'être absente et être tranquillement avec Henry loin de Storybrooke. Cependant, elle restera le centre de toutes les discussions bien évidemment.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le**_ _ **0**_ _ **4**_ _ **mars**_ _ **2017**_ _ **(soit**_ _ **3**_ _ **jours**_ _ **plus tard**_ _ **)**_

Un matin plutôt calme dans le manoir Swan. D'après les apparences. La réalité était tout autre. L'atmosphère était glaciale depuis trois jours, même si au fond d'elle, Emma regorgeait d'émotions qui lui cramaient le cerveau, enflammaient son ventre, et lui réchauffaient le cœur. Scotchée sur son téléphone portable, elle n'avait pas remarqué la distance qu'avait imposé Hook entre eux ces derniers jours. Cet éloignement l'avait, en quelques sorte, arrangé, pour ne pas qu'elle admette la légère infidélité qu'elle avait commise. Il était plus simple pour elle de se camoufler derrière son iphone. Allongée confortablement sur le canapé du salon, elle parcourait ses messages. Sa relation avec Hook avait rapidement été reléguée au second plan au profit de son téléphone qui était l'outil lui permettant d'entretenir un lien avec Regina. Partir de chez elle l'autre soir, avait été la plus pénible des tâches à faire. Se défaire de ses bras, lui semblait insurmontable. Regina l'avait recouverte de baisers supplémentaires et sa tendresse n'était pas comparable à celle de Hook. La douceur de ses lèvres ne s'accompagnait pas d'une barbe rugueuse. Les caresses sur sa joue ne lui procuraient pas de légères griffures. La sensation d'être sur un nuage prenait tout son sens. Emma souhaitait ne jamais sans séparer. C'est difficilement qu'elle éloignait ses lèvres prêtent à frôler celles de Regina. La chaleur dégagée par son corps rendait l'épreuve encore plus difficile. Regina la rassurait. Elle avait su l'envoûter. Ce sentiment de sécurité, comblé de bien-être, la retenait dans un cocon parfait.

Comment pouvait-elle s'échapper de cette situation ? Comment une simple révélation avait pu chambouler tout son quotidien si bien orchestré. Peut-être trop bien orchestré. Rangé et calculé au millimètre près ? Elle ne comprenait plus le rôle que Regina occupait dans sa vie. Elle en était si persuadée avant. Alors pourquoi ce soir-là, elle se laissait guider par les attentions de Regina ? Son amie. Sa confidente. Regina la dominait par ses gestes affectueux et Emma se sentait incapable d'arrêter ce moment particulièrement intime. Elle en faisait d'elle son amante. Au plus profond d'elle, Emma le niait, mais, elle souhaitait que Regina soit plus entreprenante. La blonde ne pouvait plus se défaire de tout l'amour dont elle était submergée et dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Et désormais, c'était, à son tour, qu'elle désirait en offrir à son amie ; si elle pouvait encore la désigner ainsi.

-"Donne-moi ce satané téléphone!" La réveilla Hook de ses pensées. "J'existe." Il se pencha pour l'attraper mais Emma le rangea dans sa poche de jean plus rapidement. Hook le digéra très mal. "Quand est-ce que tu vas m'adresser la parole ?! Je suis réel, moi ! Tu n'peux pas me supprimer de ta vie comme ça!" Emma replia ses jambes sur elle-même et se redressa afin de s'armer de courage sauf que Hook continua. "Je sais pertinemment avec qui tu parles ! C'est à moi de remplir ce rôle ! Pourquoi Emma ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me caches encore des choses !? On s'est promis de ne plus garder de secrets l'un envers l'autre et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me poignardes dans le dos ! J'en ai marre Emma ! Je n'tiens plus !" Hook en avait les larmes aux yeux et Emma constatait avec peine toute la souffrance chargée dans le ton de sa voix. "Tu me dégoûtes."

-"Pardon?!" Fût surprise Emma sur une pointe d'énervement.

-"Sois honnête avec moi ! Arrête de me renvoyer tes murs à la gueule ! Ça fait longtemps que je les ai brisé !"

-"De qu-"

-"JE T'AI VU ! TOI. REGINA. JE VOUS AI VU ! BOUCHES COLLEES !" Avoua Hook les poings serrés.

-"Je-" Articula Emma stupéfaite. "Ki..." Elle se leva du canapé pour rejoindre Hook à sa hauteur. "Écoute, je…" Commença t-elle très embarrassée. "Regina m'a-"

-"NE me mens pas!"

-"Embrass-"

-"MENSONGE !" Hook en était fou de rage. La femme qu'il aimait à en mourir le prenait pour un imbécile. Et par dessus tout, elle fuyait ses responsabilités. "Je t'ai vu ! Inutile de NIER!"

-"Regina l'a fait."

-"JE T'AI VU EMMA ! Je t'ai vu attraper son visage!"

-"Killian.. _(d'une voix faible et hésitante)_ moi-même je ne savais pas que j'allais réagir comme ça."

-"TU ES AVEC MOI! L'HONNEUR. LE RESPECT. LA FIDÉLITÉ. NOUS NOUS L'ÉTIONS PROMIS!" Il se retourna brusquement en faisant quelques pas pour dégourdir ses jambes sous tension puis s'arrêta. Il posa sa main sur son front. "Depuis combien de temps cela dure?!"

-"Calme toi.."

-"RÉPONDS!" En se retournant vivement vers elle.

-"C'est arrivée qu'une unique fois et tu as tout vu. Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser."

-"TU EN ES SÛRE DE CE QUE TU AVANCES ?!" Les yeux sortis de leurs orbites.

-"PAR-FAIT ALORS (e _n reprenant toute son assurance)_ si tu sais mieux que moi explique moi ce que TU FOUTAIS à m'espionner ?! C'est qui qui garde des secrets à l'autre maintenant ?! Tu veux me parler de confiance, tu ne fais pas mieux!" Se défendit Emma sous un brin d'exaspération.

-"Non non non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'attribuer le mérite de mes propos! Je venais rapporter des affaires pour Henry. Je n'avais que faire de tes états d'âmes à ce moment-là tu étais odieuse avec lui. Ma préoccupation c'était Henry!"

-"L'éducation de mon fils ne te regarde pas."

-"Elle me CONCERNE à partir du moment où au lieu de t'excuser auprès de lui tu préfères EMBRASSER SA MERE! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi hein!?"

-"Calme toi.. Que veux-tu que je te dise..?! Que je suis désolée et que ça ne signifiait rien? _(silence)_. Et bien je n'peux pas. Et je n'veux pas revenir en arrière. Regina m'a ouvert les yeux sur un point. Je suis une famille avec elle avant d'en être une avec toi."

-"Tu as pensé à notre enfant?! Tu veux qu'il grandisse dans deux foyers séparés!? Et ce n'est pas pour ça d'ailleurs que tu envisages une quelconque relation avec Regina?! Pour qu'Henry ne puisse plus souffrir de cette division parentale!? Tu lui évites ça mais tu comptes l'imposer à notre enfant dès sa naissance?! Quel genre de mère es-tu?! De femme!? Tu m'aimes et je t'aime Emma. Comment peux tu nous rejeter pour satisfaire les besoins d'une autre femme, seule, et désespérée..!"

-"Je vous aime tous les deux Idiot! Et en ce moment tu n'marques pas des points!"

-"C'est ça..?" Déglutit-il blessé, mélangé à un air de dégoût sur le visage. "Tu me réduis à une compétition..?! Notre relation n'était qu'un défi pour toi?!"

-"Killian..." Emma s'approcha de lui très attristée. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.. je n'sais plus quoi faire, je veux être avec toi mais.. je n'arrive pas à m'enlever Regina de la tête, c'est plus fort que moi. Une force m'attire inlassablement vers elle. Elle représente tellement pour moi.."

-"Ton cœur m'appartient Swan!" La plaquant contre lui. "Touche CE cœur! Touche le!" Il la força à poser la main sur son cœur à lui. "C'est CELUI-CI que tu as décidé de remplacer par une moitié de ton cœur aux Enfers!" Emma restait bouche-bée. "Tu t'es battue pour notre amour et tu étais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour la mienne. Que te faut-il comme autre preuve?!"

Emma baissa la tête afin de retenir des larmes qui voulaient se loger dans ses yeux. Elle inspira grandement. La vérité venait de lui éclater les tympans. Les sacrifices ne se comptaient plus pour elle, elle était la Sauveuse. En revanche elle savait lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait entièrement à réduire sa vie à néant pour le bonheur d'une personne. Et Killian, n'avait pas été la seule personne pour qui elle s'était condamnée à mort...

-"Regina." Lâcha t-elle dans son souffle.

-"Bannis ce prénom de tes lèvres!"

Emma retenait ses larmes, fixant le torse de son homme, sa main toujours plaquée contre son cœur. Elle enfonça magiquement sa main dans la poitrine de Hook et en ressortit l'organe vitale. Elle l'analysait sous tous les angles.

"Tu vois mon amour, mon cœur est tout à toi." Affirma Hook d'une voix douce.

-"Vous êtes semblables."

-"Qu-"

-"La noirceur qui circule est la même mais.. mon cœur ne te correspond pas." Emma releva vivement sa tête et remplissait ses pupilles de désarrois. "Ma moitié de cœur n'a à peine touché ton buste qu'il l'a rejeté aussitôt.. Celui de Regina, l'a accepté en entier. Elle était encore un vampire et j'aurais pu la rendre humaine juste en lui implantant mon cœur!" Surprise elle-même de cette révélation.

-"Tu as l'air plus attachée à elle qu'à moi!"

-"J'en sais rien Killian!" Se reculant de lui. "J'en sais rien..." Elle lui remit son cœur et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. "C'est dur pour moi aussi..." Elle lui prit sa main pour l'amener à son ventre. "Ce qui est sûr c'est que cet enfant est à nous deux, elle ne nous l'enlèvera pas. On l'a fait ensemble et c'est ensemble que nous l'élèveront. Elle n'aura pas son mot là-dessus."

-"Cet enfant aura ses deux parents avec lui au sein du même foyer Swan!" Lui gueulant dessus à deux centimètres de son visage. "Je me suis toujours battu pour notre amour et j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul finalement! Je ne te laisserais pas partir! TU ES À MOI!"

Emma sortit de ses gonds et fit un pas en arrière.

-"Ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur moi!"

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'prends?! Jamais je ne te toucherais! Je ne suis pas mon père! Tu me dégoûte certes. TU M'AS TRAHIS!" Il se rapprocha d'elle. "Tu ne me fais plus confiance pour venir me parler de ce qu'il te tourmente! Tu m'annonces que tu en aimes peut être une autre! Évidemment que j'ai envie de te remettre les idées en place! Mais pas par des coups de poings! Je n'suis pas un mauvais père tu m'entends?! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MAUVAIS PÈRE!" Hook s'effondra à genoux en larmes et serra fort le ventre d'Emma contre son visage défiguré par la douleur. "C'est..mon bébé..! C'est mon bébé... Je le protégerais à tous les prix.. Je.." Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de parler plus, il en avait gros sur le cœur.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de verser elle aussi des larmes face au traumatisme de Killian. Elle avait oublié à quel point il avait de nombreuses fois été témoin des violences de son père sur sa mère. Et qu'après la mort de cette dernière, c'est lui-même et son frère qui en avaient subit les conséquences.

Emma décolla délicatement les bras de Killian serrés autour de sa taille, et descendit à son niveau pour le prendre dans les siens.

-"Je suis désolée..." S'excusa t-elle en chuchotant.

-"C'est mon bébé.. C'est mon bébé.. mon enfant... je l'aime.."

-"Je sais.."

-"Et toi je t'aime...Emma jamais.. je t'aime Emma. S'il te plaît.. Reste.. Reste avec nous. Nous sommes ta famille et Henry en fait partie aussi. Je l'aime. Ne nous perds pas dans des illusions.. Regina n'est pas faite pour toi. Pense _(il s'écarte d'_ _elle_ _)_ , à l'avenir de notre famille heureuse.. Ne la déchire pas. Ne la déchire pas alors qu'elle vient tout juste de commencer..!" Emma voulu ouvrir la bouche. "Ne dis rien." Il se leva brusquement, laissant Emma à genoux sur le sol, à la fois déboussolée et touchée par ses paroles. "Je suis ta famille Emma. Pas elle."

Hook quitta le salon.

Emma ne se sentit pas d'attaque à se relever. Elle le regarda monter à l'étage, impuissante. Tout le poids de son dilemme l'enchaînait au sol. Comment concevoir qu'elle était une bonne mère si elle devait se déchirer entre les deux familles. Et c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ses sentiments enfouis pour Regina. Elle s'essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et sursauta à la vibration de son téléphone coincé dans son jean. Elle étouffa un sanglot en barrant sa bouche du dos de sa main. Expira longuement. Puis, délivra son portable, et vérifia ses nouveaux messages les mains tremblantes. Le premier lui afficha un texte de détresse : _J'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins-moi tout de suite._ venant de Tinkerbell. Quand au deuxième, Regina lui renvoya une culpabilité en pleine face :

 _Moi aussi j'ai rêvé de tes bras cette nuit._

* * *

Au sein de la ferme de Zelena, - plus précisément - dans la cuisine, le vampire d'une grande élégance faisait les cents pas à vitesse grand V. Sa patience arrivait à ses limites et voulait se débarrasser de son appétit sanguinaire. Il savait contenir sa faim mais difficilement en présence d'un bambin.

-"Je m'impatiente!" Déclara Dracula. "Nous détenons les résultats nous n'avons guère besoin d'attendre le retour de Regina!"

Zelena souriait pour la énième fois. Elle savait que l'aide de sa sœur était inutile. Elle aimait simplement avoir un projet sur lequel travailler alors elle ne précipitait pas les étapes. Ses expérimentations improvisées sur la table à manger envahissaient l'espace depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Des plantes, des bocaux, des pétales de fleurs, un mini chaudron, du gros sel, des casseroles, des cuillères en bois et autres ustensiles en tout genre, c'était un bazar sans nom. Et bébé Robyn s'en donnait à cœur joie dans son transat d'essayer d'attraper par magie ce qui lui plaisait. En particulier la jarre de l'immortalité. Elle était indéniablement attirée par elle. Les formes du Verseau dessinées dessus s'animaient à lui raconter une histoire qu'elle seule pouvait apercevoir.

Belle entra dans la cuisine habillée en servante et s'indigna poliment de ces conditions désastreuses.

-"Maîtresse, comment voulez-vous que je nourrisse votre fille dans cet environnement toxique?" Elle fit un bisous sur le front de Robyn et se dirigea à l'évier pour lui préparer un biberon. "Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer?"

-"Pertinente question!" Ajouta agressivement Dracula à Zelena. "Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est grâce à moi cette soumission?! A votre tour de me rendre monnaie!"

-"Bien bien." Grimaça Zelena. "Inutile de grogner. Ma chère _(s'adressant à Belle)_ , apporte moi le sceau que tu as été remplir au puits ce matin."

-"Tout de suite Maîtresse."

Zelena jubilait de cette situation. Avoir une servante attitré lui donnait la vaste impression d'être une reine, comme l'avait été sa sœur. Même si la jalousie n'était plus d'actualité.

Elle sortit une chope de bière de son placard et prit un entonnoir sur la table. Sous ses indications, Belle versa prudemment l'eau de source dans l'entonnoir et s'arrêta lorsque la chope fut remplie au trois quart. De sa poire à jus, Zelena préleva une goutte de Nectar contenu dans un ancien pot de confiture. Après de multiples tentatives, cette version modifiée pour inverser le virus vampirique semblait la bonne pour que Dracula ne finisse pas en cendre au contact de la puissance divine du Nectar. Zelena enleva l'entonnoir de la chope et pressa sa poire. La goutte visqueuse d'une couleur bleue azur, s'écrasa à la surface de l'eau pure. Elle s'étala comme ci elle grignotait chaque molécule d'eau présente, puis, se confondit dans l'ensemble du liquide. Le mélange rayonnait de vitalité.

-"Prêt à renoncer aux ténèbres?" Demanda Zelena en lui tendant la chope.

-"Si je dois passer par là avant d'être humain, cela me convient."

-"Tinkerbell m'a certifié qu'elle possédait une âme spéciale pour vous."

Dracula acquiesça puis but le mélange bleuté. Sa peau s'illumina un instant et retourna à sa pâleur naturelle. Son corps se sur-éleva dans les airs. Ses ailes imposantes de chauves-souris s'ouvrirent, et se transformèrent en de jolies plumes d'anges. La servante et la sorcière en restèrent, admiratives. Dracula regarda ses mains robustes. Ses griffes bestiales, rétrécirent à la taille appropriée d'ongles parfaitement limés. Il sentit également ses canines, perdent leur férocité, et leur soif de sang, se soulager. Ses nouvelles ailes le re posèrent au sol de façon légère et disparurent sous une image éphémère.

Il se précipita vers Robyn pour tester sa faim sanguinaire mais il échoua devant cette bouille d'innocence. Il devenait plus ou moins.. gaga. Le sourire sans dents du bébé le faisait fondre de niaiserie. Quand à Belle, elle, eût comme une migraine soudaine. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent et sa vision se brouilla un moment. Elle se fia donc à son odorat pour reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. De l'encens parfumé à la citrouille, il n'existait qu'une possibilité selon elle pour ce genre de fantaisie.

-"Zelena, que fais-je chez toi?" En essayant de se masser les tempes qui la cognaient par accoues.

-"Je ne suis plus un vampire." Répondit discrètement Dracula à Zelena. "L'hypnose s'est rompu!"

-"Plaît-il?!" S'indigna Belle en regardant froidement Zelena. Retrouvant sa vision complète, elle observa les alentours et surtout ce qu'elle portait sur soi. Son accoutrement était des plus ridicules avec de vieux tissus sales, drapés ensemble. "Tu me manipules sans arrêts sans aucuns scrupules!" Belle comprit qu'une fois encore Zelena la traitait telle une marionnette.

-"C'est si facile avec toi, que je ne m'en lasse pas!" S'en amusa la sorcière.

Belle explosa intérieurement. Elle prit le premier châle qu'elle vit sur une chaise et s'empara de Robyn en l'enveloppant dedans.

-"C'est fini Zelena! Tu ne reverras plus ta fille! Elle sera mieux loin de ta sournoiserie!"

Belle s'en alla avec détermination, sans se rendre compte que la jarre d'immortalité flottait derrière elle. Le jouet favori de bébé Robyn ne désirait pas couper le cordon.

-"Vous allez la laisser partir avec votre fille..?" S'étonna Dracula.

-"Nous avons besoin qu'elle la garde encore cette après midi voyons." Affirma Zelena pleine de malice. "Ce soir, elle redeviendra mienne."

* * *

 **XXX**

 **En 1890, dans le monde des Histoires Non-Révélées...**

Dracula se contentait de tendre ses oreilles. Son odorat le menait à la puanteur, et sa vision le perdait dans des symboles étranges. Les cartes de tarots étalées sur la table devant lui, ne lui présageaient que déception sur déception. Éclairées par un unique cierge, elles promettaient un avenir lumineux difficilement accessible. Pourtant, il désirait par dessus tout retrouver son âme, sa lumière ; son chemin vers Dieu. La voyante, tremblante d'être face à un démon effroyable, énonçait avec peu d'assurance les obstacles et épreuves qu'il allait endurer. Sous la table vêtue d'une nappe bleue nuit, sa main droite peinait à faire des signes de croix pendant que sa main gauche s'occupait à désigner chaque carte sur la table du bout de ses phalanges. La voyante tentait désespérément d'invoquer une protection divine. Une dose de chance. Malheureusement, Dracula, vif d'esprit, devina le stratagème et lui dévora d'une bouchée la main gauche pour la forcer de poser sa main droite sur la table et d'arrêter par la même occasion, sa prière. La victime hurlait en sanglotant. Son moignon au poignet dégoulinait abondamment de sang. Quelques tendons pendaient, se laissant porter par l'air. Des craquements d'os accompagnaient cette vision d'horreur. Tous, provenaient de la puissante mâchoire du vampire. Il mâchouilla encore plusieurs secondes, avant de recracher vulgairement les miettes sur les cartes de son destin.

-"Reprenez votre lecture, saleté de Tzigane."

Ses pupilles pourpres la menaçait des pires atrocités. S'il pouvait lui arracher les yeux pour lui capturer son don, il le ferait. Ne se fatiguant plus à déchiffrer ses énigmes, ni à supporter l'odeur d'encens lui picoter les nasaux. Seul l'odeur du sang le satisfaisait.

-"Repartez d'où vous venez Créature de l'Enfer!" Ordonna la fée jaune qui apparut derrière lui en lui transperçant le cou de sa baguette. "Fuyez! _(s'adressant à la voyante)_ "

En une giclée, une substance noire s'éjecta dès la sortie de la baguette de la chair cadavérique. Dracula se leva de sa chaise et envoya valser la fée jaune à travers la vitrine de la boutique. Il courut jusqu'à la voyante cachée par un buffet en bois et fût électrocuté avant même de pouvoir l'attraper sauvagement. La fée jaune lui lança une seconde foudre par l'intermédiaire de sa baguette ; Dracula s'immobilisa. Le courant lui pétrifia les os ainsi que les crocs. La mâchoire bloquée, il réussit à affirmer :

-"Une fée ne possède un tel pouvoir. Qu'êtes-vous?"

-"Une justicière!"

Elle alluma le bout de sa baguette tel un cigare et lui incinéra le contour de son poignet droit. La main se détacha intacte du membre de Dracula. La fée jaune souffla une bouffée de poussières lumineuses sur l'avant-bras de la voyante. Celle-ci regarda avec plaisance sa nouvelle main diabolique greffée à elle. Le vampire ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'en servir, il lui dévora les côtes puis l'aorte thoracique de l'intérieur. La voyante hurla d'horreur et mourut sur le coup. Son cœur resta coincé entre les canines de Dracula qui se vit retrouver une main aussi monstrueuse que la précédente. Il s'en servit pour griffer la fée jaune qui comptait le capturer dans un filet composé d'argent. Les lourdes chaînes du filet fouettèrent le parquet poussiéreux et Dracula traîna par les cheveux sa proie. Il l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique qui n'était autre qu'une pièce remplie de plantes et de potions, faisant office de cuisine. Alors que des échardes du vieux planché venaient s'enfoncer dans son dos, la fée activa sa baguette pour enfoncer huit gousses d'ails dans le corps de Dracula tels des couteaux qui le clouèrent sur le pan de cheminée.

Le sang de Dracula commença à s'oxyder. De la mousse violette s'évacuait des plaies comme du poison. Dracula rugissait de fureur. De sa force surhumaine, il traversa les gousses en entières, les laissant planter au mur, tandis que, sa chair tentait désespérément de cicatriser les huit trous empoisonnés. Il attrapa un flacon au hasard posé sur la table et la versa sur la fée jaune. Celle-ci se transforma en grenouille puis repris sa forme instantanément en fée. Elle aspira dans sa baguette tous le pollen des plantes présentes. Elle prononça une formule en langue elfique, et de son faisceaux lumineux qu'elle lança en direction de Dracula, une dizaine d'abeilles magiques se matérialisèrent pour venir le piquer de leur dard toxique. Dracula les attrapa en une bouchée et les dégusta tout en conservant leur réserve de venin. Il se jeta au cou de la fée supérieure et planta ses crocs pour lui transmettre ce qu'elle voulait lui affliger. La surdose de venin dans ses globules rouges l'affaiblit jusqu'à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre. Dracula ne la retint pas, la laissant chuter au sol. Il préféra re gagner en vitamines en absorbant la flaque de sang liquide qu'il restait de la voyante. De ses dernières forces, dont le venin mortel lui avait paralysé les membres, la fée jaune appelait mentalement sa baguette pour qu'elle vienne se gluer à sa paume, mais elle se fit trancher la tête à coup de hache. Dracula releva vivement son museau de son dîner et aperçut une amie à lui : Lizzie Borden.

-"Par quel diable t'es tu permise d'intervenir dans mes affaires!?"

-"Tu étais trop long, j'avais besoin d'action."

Elle soupira telle une enfant insouciante et s'assit sur le plan de travail en ramenant à elle la lame de sa hache avant d'y passer son index sur le sang. Dracula lui agrippa le poignet.

-"Ne lèche pas ton doigt espèce de sotte! Je viens d'empoisonner son sang par sa propre magie. Fournis-moi du tien à la place!"

Il lui mordu son poignet. Lizzie poussa un cri de joie, la douleur lui procurait un certain plaisir malgré sa préférence à répandre le sang des autres. Dracula ingurgita le sien comme s'il coulait d'une fontaine. Le vampire comptait ressusciter la fée jaune, en faire sa progéniture, avoir une arme dangereuse sous son contrôle. Et avec la tête coupée, la transformation s'annonçait quasiment impossible. Il devait puiser toutes les énergies néfastes de son métabolisme. C'est pour cela qu'il s'abreuva d'un bonus grâce à la noirceur qui circulait dans les veines de Lizzie Borden.

Dracula se positionna à genoux au niveau du cou de la fée puis s'arracha les manches de sa chemise.

-"Saigne-moi." Ordonna t-il à l'humaine sadique. Il tendit ses avant-bras.

Lizzie s'exécuta et s'extasia en effectuant une ligne impeccable avec l'une des pointes de sa hache meurtrière. D'abord sur le bras gauche, puis sur le droit. Tous deux se mirent à verser l'élixir maléfique du mort-vivant. Les tissus nerveux ainsi que la chair du cou de la fée, se re fixèrent ensemble comme par enchantement. En revanche, aucun signe d'une conscience éveillée ne se manifestait.

"Nous allons l'enterrer pendant 5 jours. Minimum."

-"Pourquoi autant? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial?"

-"C'est un mystère. Elle a un goût de guimauve." Il ouvrit la bouche de la fée et laissa couler son sang à l'intérieur. "C'est peut-être une touche divine."

 **XXX**

* * *

Emma rassemblait ses esprits avant de toquer à la porte du couvent. Elle espérait que Tinkerbell lui réservait une longue mission qui lui ferait oublier ses problèmes. Il était temps pour elle de remettre sa casquette de shérif et de tabasser un bon gros méchant afin de se défouler décemment.

Elle frappa ses phalanges sur le bois massif. La porte s'entre-ouvrit sous un grincement terrifiant mais une voix féminine familière l'interpella derrière.

-"Attends-moi!" Emma sourit en apercevant Belle qui se pressait de monter les dernières marches du couvent avec un bébé dans les bras. Toute essoufflée, elle ajouta : "Bonjour Emma, merci d'avoir attendu, la porte est trop lourde pour moi à pousser!"

-"A ton service." Répondit joyeusement la sauveuse, et poussa la porte d'entrée de ses deux bras.

-"Que viens-tu faire ici? Il y a un soucis chez les fées?" S'intrigua Belle. " Je peux peut-être aider?"

-"Bien-sûr. Salut toi.. _(s'adressant au bébé en lui chatouillant le_ _ventre_ _)_." La jarre d'immortalité qui jusque là flottait dans le dos de Belle, vint soudainement s'agripper aux doigts d'Emma. "Wo c'est quoi s'truc!?"

-"Oh rien d'important, Robyn n'arrête pas de jouer avec depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'amuse mais ça l'occupe."

-"Tu veux dire..à part les formes géométriques qui bougent..?"

-"Comment ça les formes..." Belle se pencha plus près de l'objet. "Elles sont statiques. Je ne vois rien."

-"Aaaaaah enfin te voilà!" S'exclama Tinkerbell. "Tu as une mine affreuse."

-"Bonjour à toi aussi.." S'agaça légèrement Emma.

-"Bonjour Belle, tu nous excuses une minute?"

-"Non, à vrai dire je venais te voir moi aussi. Je voulais te rendre la jarre avant de confier Robyn à tes consœurs."

-"Oh okay."

-"Et je peux peut-être vous être utile à toi et Emma."

Tinkerbell acquiesça avec plaisir et les emmena dans son nouveau bureau de Mère Supérieure. Elle posa la jarre sur le coin du meuble puis s'assied complètement dépitée.

-"Bon voilà, j'ai tout essayé, lu des tonnes de bouquins et rien. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution pour Regina. Son âme se désintègre chaque jour et je peux rien empêcher. Même la cryogénisation ne pourrait ralentir le processus!"

-"Qu'en est-il de l'âme que tu consacres pour Dracula?" S'interrogea Belle. "Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement la partager? Ils sont déjà issus d'une même âme scindée en deux."

-"Hors de question!" Interdit Emma. "Si l'âme convient à Regina, au diable Dracula! Il a vécu sans pendant des siècles ça ne lui changera rien et de toute façon il devrait être exécuté." Lâcha t-elle sèchement.

-"Emma!" Se scandalisa Belle. "C'est un homme bon! D'autant plus un ange désormais."

-"Foutaises! Tes sentiments t'aveugle! Ce n'est qu'un-"

-"STOP." Intervint Tinkerbell. "Emma qu'est-ce qui t'prends? Le débat n'a pas lieu d'être. Regina mérite un amour qui lui correspond. Tu étais d'accord à l'aider dans ce domaine, et que tu le veuilles ou non, Dracula aura cette âme sinon il ne pourra pas rester sur Terre." Elle se lève de son siège pour se diriger vers son armoire. "Je ne peux pas transmettre à Regina une âme alors qu'elle en possède déjà une."

-"Fais un échange!" Proposa Emma comme une évidence.

-"Ça serait trop dangereux. On a besoin de lui réparer son âme. De la faire repousser comme une plante..en quelque sorte..."

La jarre d'immortalité se projeta dans les doigts d'Emma violemment.

-"Putain, sérieusement c'est quoi ce délire?!" Elle vit les formes géométriques s'agiter. "C'est quoi l'histoire de ce vase?!"

Tinkerbell sur-éleva un sourcil de réflexion mais c'est la bibliothécaire qui prit la parole.

-"Tu vois quoi? Elles dessinent un symbole précis? Il y a peut-être quelqu'un piégé à l'intérieur!" Belle vint examiner la jarre avec attention. "Comment ai-je pu le manquer! Robyn l'agitait en permanence sous mon nez ce matin!"

-"Du calme Belle ça doit être un truc de sorcière, Zelena ne l'a pas remarqué?" Demanda Emma.

Tinkerbell s'avança un peu pour voir les formes bouger sauf que même elle ayant de la magie, elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que Belle. Elle repensa au lieu d'où provenait la jarre et les deux personnes pouvant apercevoir l'histoire se dessiner, puis, eût comme un éclair de la réponse évidente à sa question.

-"Emma..serais-tu enceinte?" La concernée fût surprise mais fit un geste affirmatif de la tête. "Super! C'est un ange gardien!" Sauta de joie la fée. "Seuls les nourrissons et femmes enceintes ont la capacité de les voir!"

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Emma pour lui faire un gros câlin, elle avait dû mal à contenir sa joie.

-"Euuuuh okayy.." Répondit Emma dubitative, ne sachant pas comment réagir. "Tu nous expliques?"

-"Oooh je risque de m'attirer les foudres mais je n'en ai rien à battre!" Tinkerbell termina l'étreinte et saisit le vase sacré en criant : "Regina va vivre!" avant de faire également un câlin à Belle pour avoir trouver un bout de solution.

En revanche, la sauveuse resta dans le flou.

-"Je capte toujours pas.."

-"A chaque âme créée il y a un ange gardien qui naît. Et si l'ange a pour mission de protéger une nouvelle âme dès la formation de l'embryon.. Il peut peut-être-"

-"Développer celle de Regina comme s'il faisait pousser une plante!" S'enthousiasma Belle. "Félicitations pour ta grossesse Emma!" En lui faisant un câlin elle aussi.

-"Excellente nouvelle Shérif." Emma fronça immédiatement les sourcils en entendant cette voix masculine. "Dieu vous accorde un miracle. Choyez-le avant qu'il ne vous le reprenne."

-"Dégage de là." Lui ordonna t-elle sèchement.

C'était la dernière personne au monde qu'elle souhaitait voir en cet instant. Dracula venait d'apparaître accompagné de Zelena.

-"Rassurez-vous je ne suis guère présent pour votre sympathie."

-"Va t'faire foutre!" L'insulta Emma sans retenue.

Dans une vive impulsion, Dracula la griffa pour lui trancher les cordes vocales sauf que sa puissance de vampire avait disparu. Le cou d'Emma se retrouva seulement couvert d'égratignures d'ongles. Il décida donc de lui enfoncer la glotte avec son pouce. Emma ne perdit pas de précieuses secondes et répliqua d'un coup de genoux entre les jambes, Dracula se replia, puis voulu contre attaquer de son poing mais il ressentit une douleur étrange au niveau de son cerveau. Tinkerbell volait au-dessus de son visage ainsi que celui d'Emma et tendit ses mains en leur direction. Deux lanternes de lumières radieuses étaient suspendues aux paumes de la Fée Supérieure. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent pour laisser place à un bleu cristallin dans ses yeux. Elle lisait leurs pensées les plus secrètes. Malgré que les milliers de connexions se heurtèrent, elle pouvait discerner qu'elles se regroupaient en un sujet commun : Regina. Et pour en avoir l'esprit clair, Tinkerbell plongea ses liens de télépathe au sein de leurs cœurs. Ce qu'elle éprouva lui frappa l'abdomen en l'envoyant valser à travers le bois de son armoire. Le meuble tomba à la renverse. Zelena dégagea à coup de magie rapidement les débris pour libérer Tinkerbell encore assommée. Belle accourut auprès d'elle pour la réveiller tandis qu'Emma et Dracula, se remettaient eux-aussi du choc intérieur qu'ils venaient de subir.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tinkerbell ré ouvrit ses paupières et aperçut Zelena lui soigner des plaies apparentes qui lui avaient déchiré la peau. Belle la maintenait dans ses bras puis l'aida à se relever une fois la guérison terminée. Emma s'excusa, se sentant en partie responsable, mais la victime n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne remercia pas non plus Belle ni Zelena, elle sortit du bureau en silence sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête.

Tous décidèrent de la suivre sans broncher sous le commandement muet de Zelena.

Tinkerbell les emmena au sous-sol là où elle y menait ses expériences. Une pile de grimoires et de pare-chemins anciens étaient disposés sur une table ronde en forme de cloche inversée. À gauche de cette table, un tas de cendre occupait le sol parmi la poussière accumulée au fil des années. C'est sans suspens que chacun devina que c'était le résultat de ses échecs. Tinkerbell s'accroupit devant le socle de la table et sortit un pendentif libellule de son pull. Elle inséra la queue comme une clef dans la boule de la cloche, qui faisait office de première partie de pieds de table. La seconde étant le corps de la cloche. Elle ouvrit la porte dissimulée de la boule et en ressortit à la grande surprise d'Emma, le crâne succube qu'elles avaient volées dans le royaumes des fées noires.

-"Tu comptes nous aspirer un bout de nos âmes pour en créer une nouvelle?" N'espéra pas Emma.

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel. Elle méprisait beaucoup Emma sur ses faibles connaissances de magicienne.

-"Il y a une âme piégée dans ce crâne, tu ne vois pas? La couleur de l'os est plus blanche que de la porcelaine. Même la Simplette _(désignant Belle)_ saurait qu'il ne faut pas servir le thé avec."

-"Ça suffit!" Se manifesta Tinkerbell. "J'ai besoin de me concentrer. L'âme contenue dans ce crâne n'est pas anodine. Elle détient la marque de la Déesse Perséphone. Je pense que c'est la raison principale de son emprisonnement. L'âme n'a pas pu ou a été protégée d'aller en Enfer."

-"Et qu'en est-il des pouvoirs de succube?" S'intéressa Emma.

-"Quand j'enlèverais l'âme, ils disparaîtrons. Ils sont la cause d'une transformation post-mortem." Tinkerbell regarda le coupable. "Comment est-elle morte?"

-"J'imagine que cette fausse accusation me revient..." S'exprima Dracula. "Décapitée pour la première, dépecée pour la deuxième."

-"C'est horrible!" S'horrifia Belle tandis que Zelena arbora un sourire en coin.

-"Cela confirme pourquoi elle est restée coincée dans l'os crânien après sa résurrection. Je sais à présent ce dont on a besoin pour relier cette âme à votre corps entier. Belle s'il te plaît remplis-moi un bac de terre mouillé. Et vous, je vais vous demander de vous mettre pieds nus."

-"Es-tu sûre de vouloir procéder au transfert maintenant?" Se préoccupa Belle.

-"Oui allons-y ne perdons pas plus de temps." S'empressa Tinkerbell sur un ton strict.

Belle obéit et partit dans le fond de la salle où c'était un débarras de jardinage. Elle choisit un bac rectangulaire en plastique pas très grand de hauteur mais assez large dans la longueur. Dracula possédait une pointure généreuse. Elle remplit le bac de terreau jusqu'aux bords puis l'arrosa grâce au robinet à pompe manuelle se situant sur sa droite.

De son côté Dracula, retira précieusement ses luxueux mocassins italiens, suivi de ses chaussettes en soie.

Tinkerbell étala sur la table le pare-chemin nécessaire, et sur lequel elle demanda à Emma de poser le crâne succube. Le texte était écrit en alphabet runique, contrairement à la langue elfique rédigée dans les grimoires. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe en tirant sa baguette magique accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle survola l'encre du pare-chemin qui s'évapora dans la tige. Tinkerbell attrapa la main gauche d'Emma afin de tenir la baguette avec elle. Puis, ensemble, elles appliquèrent un point sur la zone frontal du crâne. Belle leur amena le bac de terre mouillée et Emma continua à se laisser guider par sa compère. Elles gravèrent dans la terre, deux traits parallèles, avec au milieu, une droite penchée qui les reliait correspondant à la lettre H de l'alphabet runique.

Zelena, jalouse de ne pas donner un extra de sa magie, s'approcha vers elles, ne serait-ce pour voir le symbole qu'elles avaient gravé. Tinkerbell la stoppa d'un signe de main avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la table.

"J'ai besoin de magie blanche, reste à l'écart."

Elle indiqua à Emma de marquer son empreinte de paume dans la terre avec elle tout en continuant de tenir la baguette de l'autre. Un flash apparu comme un scan sortant de leur main. Elles retirèrent en même temps leurs mains au bout de quelques secondes et Tinkerbell libéra Emma de ses fonctions. Puis, elle demanda à Belle de malaxer la terre avant de déposer le bac aux pieds de Dracula.

-"Décidément je sers de plante." S'agaça Zelena.

-"Tu as remplie ta part du plan, je peux sentir sa partie ange." Lui précisa la fée verte. "Maintenant si tu permets, nous pouvons commencer le transfert."

Zelena contint sa colère mais cela la dépassait que la bande des héros la prenait pour acquise sans jamais remercier ses capacités. Elle fit apparaître une chaise et s'installa pour regarder le spectacle en silence. Le premier acte pouvait commencer, Dracula plongea ses pieds dans la terre froide et humide.

Tinkerbell dirigea sa baguette magique vers le crâne, yeux face à elle. Des scintillements roses flottaient autour de la baguette. La pointe de celle-ci s'ouvrit en formant des pétales de lotus prête à accueillir une âme sacrée. Elles se mirent à tourner de manière élégante afin d'aspirer leur dû. Une lumière blanche éblouit le crâne et une boule en verre se démarqua de cette lumière. Elle traversa le front du crâne qui lui se dématérialisa et s'évapora en cendre. La boule transparente vint se déposer au milieu des pétales et dévoila sa couleur ambrée d'une pure beauté. Le sang de la Déesse Perséphone y avait laissé son empreinte. L'âme conservée rayonnait d'un pouvoir magistral. Tinkerbell redressa sa tige magique à la verticale et les pétales arrêtèrent leurs spirales, tandis que l'éclat de l'âme divine continuait d'illuminer la pièce. Dracula ferma les yeux et tendit ses bras vers le bas. Il dédiait une confiance aveugle envers Tinkerbell. Il sentit sa présence se rapprocher et se laissa transporter par un sentiment de libération. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis des siècles arrivait enfin et il ne le craignait point. La Fée Supérieure éleva la fleur de lotus au niveau de son visage. Elle récita une incantation pour activer les 7 chakras dans ce corps autrefois mort. Elle descendit tout le long du buste de Dracula et les zones invoquées brillèrent de leurs auras naturelles. Le mélange de couleurs prononcés n'en masquaient pas moins la boule ambrée de l'âme. Elle se détacha de la tige et engagea de légers mouvements circulaires dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre. En commençant par le bas-ventre, elle remonta tout en douceur en continuant ses mouvements, prenant le soin de se connecter profondément à ce nouveau vaisseau biologique. Diffusant ses rayons jaunes orangés, sa montée vers la poitrine se fit plus insistante pour redorer d'émotions fortes, le cœur remis à neuf. Elle fit un tour complet autour du buste, puis, repris son chemin vers la trachée, et enfin, le front. Le verre de la boule se craquela telle une coquille d'œuf, suggérant l'arriver d'un nouvel être, mais ici, un brouillard s'en échappa par les plus fines fissures.

L'épiderme frontal absorba ce brouillard, et le teint pâle succomba à une teinte plus chaleureuse. Dracula ouvrit les yeux injectés de sang et sentit l'air lui irriter la trachée puis les bronches. Ses parois n'étaient plus habituées à recevoir des molécules d'oxygènes venant s'y frotter. Ses poumons le brûlèrent tel un incendie dévorant tout l'oxygène de l'atmosphère, et son cœur se contracta brutalement comme pour tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

-"Diantre!" S'exclama Dracula, portant la main à sa poitrine. "Ça fait mal!"

Zelena reconnu le problème et lui planta une aiguille d'adrénaline dans la poitrine ! Le cœur se mit à battre la première mesure d'un coup de baguette et continua maladroitement les suivantes. Son métabolisme dû se réadapter à l'échelle humaine qui était beaucoup plus lente à lire, les notes envoyées par le cerveau.

Dracula toussa comme un vieux croûton en essayant de retrouver le mécanisme d'une respiration. Il remarqua également que sa vision s'était dégradée, ne voyant plus les éléments situés au fond de la salle en détails. Seulement des approximations de formes grâce aux différentes couleurs. Et les zones d'ombres devenaient pour lui, un mystère.

Du côté de son ouïe, il s'étonna de ne plus entendre les voix des étages supérieurs du bâtiment. Son oreille gauche ne traitait plus non plus les informations cachées de la pièce. Les corps devant lui ne jouaient plus une symphonie. Il lui était impossible de distinguer la mélodie de leur sang se promenant dans leurs organes. Rien que d'y penser, il n'en avait plus l'eau à la bouche. A la place, il découvrit une salive pâteuse. Il passa la langue sur son palais et eût une image flou qui lui électrifia sa mémoire. Il crût reconnaître la silhouette du Père Supérieur lorsque d'autres images le fouettèrent par de brefs passages. Il ne savait pas si ces souvenirs provenaient de la fée jaune ou de lui-même étant donné qu'ils avaient essayé de le combattre ensemble. Ce qu'il pouvait déduire en revanche, c'est que c'était les dernières heures de la fée jaune. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Ses nerfs s'agitaient dans tous les sens le contraignant à se paralyser. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas éprouver cette sensation. Il était terrifié par un objet tranchant que brandissait le Père Supérieur. A présent, il savait qu'il était à la place de la fée jaune et que l'âme s'immisçait brutalement dans toutes les cellules de son corps.

Bien qu'il tentait de revenir à la réalité, il était dans l'incapacité de retrouver un équilibre mental. Il sentait la terre vibrer sous ses voûtes plantaires, qui l'empêchait d'en retrouver un stable physiquement. Ses cellules enduraient encore le désordre, intérieur, et, extérieur. Les spectatrices pouvaient voir ses membres se déformer par des rafales de vent. Dracula subissait une aspiration qui l'attirait vers la terre et en parallèle le déchirait vers les extrémités. Une tornade s'en emparait jusqu'à la moindre particule de son existence. Elles se réunirent en une masse jaunâtre flottante, dont la taille diminua, à chaque centimètre de plus vers la terre devenue sèche, et disparût complètement arrivée à son contact.

-"AGISSEZ!" Hurla Belle prise de panique. Elle se rua au bac en plastique et chercha la masse parmi les morceaux de terre. "FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE!"

Zelena fit apparaître sa dague et lança sa noirceur qui serpenta tel un vers de terre pour chercher une trace de Dracula dans le bac. La noirceur pouvait conserver cette trace en l'absorbant. Malheureusement, la substance ne trouva rien à se mettre dans l'estomac et retourna dans la lame de son habitat.

-"Je suis désolée..." S'avança tristement Tinkerbell. "Il est mort.." Belle éclata en sanglots et repoussa son geste de réconfort. "Son enveloppe corporelle n'a pas dû supporter tous les changements drastiques qu'on lui a apporté..."

-"Balivernes!" S'exclama Zelena, très remontée. "Son métabolisme respirait le Nectar de vie. C'est dû à ton incompétence!"

-"Wo wo!" S'interposa Emma. "Ne t'avan-"

-"Ou alors, Perséphone aurait protégé cette âme coûte que coûte!" Ajouta Belle en pleine réflexion hystérique, les mains recouvertes de terre. "Elle préférait la réduire à un niveau Terrestre au lieu de laisser les Dieux s'en charger. Tu l'as dit toi-même _(s'adressant en colère contre Tinkerbell),_ qu'elle avait jeter un sort pour que l'âme ne parte pas en Enfer... Tu en avais conscience! Tu savais qu'elle pouvait s'évaporer dans la Nature et tu as ignoré ce risque!"

Zelena fronça les sourcils, Belle venait d'exposer un point intéressant qui en cachait un autre. Tinkerbell avait agît bizarrement et avait réponse à tout un peu trop rapidement.

-"Viens ma chère," Dit-elle à Belle en vérifiant qu'elle tenait toujours une poignée de terre. "Nous rentrons." Zelena pinça le tissu de la robe de servante et les téléporta dans sa fumée verte.

* * *

Toujours dans le sous-sol, Emma fit quelques pas en avant, assez sceptique... même si ce résultat lui convenait.

-"Tu as peut-être oublié une étape?"

-"Je n'suis pas incompétente! Il n'est pas mort c'est impossible!"

Depuis que Blue lui avait coupé les ailes, la fée supportait mal que l'on doute de ses capacités et son intelligence.

-"Je sais que tu es consciencieuse.. m-"

-"Exactement Emma, je le suis."

Emma pencha la tête. Jusqu'à ce début d'après midi, Tinkerbell ne l'avait jamais incluse dans ses plans pour aider Dracula. Un événement l'avait fait vriller.

-"Tu t'es servie de mes pouvoirs.. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?"

-"Je, l'ai banni dans le royaume des fées noires."

-"Quoi?! Et la magie blanche que tu m'as pompé?!"

-"Simplement une précaution. J'avais besoin de ton empreinte pour le bannir dans un lieu qu'on connaissait toutes les deux. Je l'ai renvoyé là où nous avons trouvé le crâne succube. Il y est piégé dans la roche."

Emma n'en revenait pas. Un plan de génie ou un plan périlleux, dans les deux cas, elle était ravie de ce tournant inattendu malgré qu'elle concevait difficilement l'intérêt qu'y gagnait Tinkerbell.

"Il nous aurait arraché Regina." Lui répondit à haute voix la télépathe.

-"Com-? Oh...C'est ça que tu nous a fait tout à l'heure... Tu as lu en nous..."

-"Avec Regina, il s'imagine invincible. Il veut en faire sa reine au Paradis."

-"Si Zelena l'avait rendu ange, ce n'est pas.. logique?" Rétorqua Emma d'une voix écœurée.

-"Son cœur avait été nettoyé des ténèbres mais pas ses intentions. Il tient Zeus pour responsable de la mort de son fils et de son ex-femme."

-"Laisse moi deviner.." Souffla un grand coup Emma. "Il veut se venger, prendre sa place et filer le grand amour en dominant le monde..."

Tinkerbell acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaule. Au final, c'était souvent la même rengaine chez les méchants.

"Si... tu as pu lire dans mon cœur...est ce que.." Osa timidement Emma. "Tu peux me dire.. la personne qu'il aime le plus entre Regina et Killian..?"

-"Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Sois plus attentive. Tout ce que je peux te dévoiler c'est que tu as réussi un exploit. Ton amour pour Regina est l'équivalent que porte Dracula à son égard. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu l'as élevé au rang d'âme-sœur." Emma fit des yeux énorme de surprise. Tinkerbell continua. "C'est pour cela que j'ai été propulsé contre l'armoire. Vous étiez deux forces d'amour opposés de même puissance. Le choc m'a été inévitable."

-"C'est à dire que je suis-?"

-"Non. Tu n'es pas son âme-sœur. Enfin techniquement. C'est simplement la force de ton amour envers elle."

Emma baissa la tête se sentant encore plus perdue avec cette histoire. Hook est son Truelove et voilà qu'elle apprend la possibilité d'aimer comme une âme-sœur.

C'est quoi la putain de différence entre les deux?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Petite note : Pour la réplique de Tinkerbell concernant que Dracula tient responsable Zeus pour la mort de son fils et son ex-femme, rappelez-vous, Dracula en tant qu'humain était très croyant envers Dieu, jusqu'au jour où sa femme a fait une fausse couche et qu'après une lourde dépression, elle s'est suicidée. C'est pour ça qu'ensuite il s'est tourné vers Hades et est devenu un vampire ^^

Bonne semaine à tous !

Ps : L'invitée surprise était Lizzie Borden, une femme accusée d'avoir massacré violemment son père et sa belle-mère à coup de hache le 4 août 1892. Elle a beaucoup fait débat. Des livres, films, et même une mini série, sont sorties sur elle.


	20. Chapter 20

Salut à tous et toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :)

Voici le chapitre 20 qui sera un chapitre "feel good" car à chaque fois je ne fais pas dans la dentelle et les bisounours XD

Il y aura une surprise pour les fans de jeux Nintendo. J'ai intégré un personnage très connu (non ce n'est pas Mario héhé). Ça doit vous paraître bizarre dit comme ça mais je vous assure que je lui ai trouvé une petite place car dans OUAT tout est possible haha

Chapitre spécial Snowing + Swanqueen donc armez vous de vos pommes d'amour, churros et guimauves :p

(L'intrigue avance tout de même un ptit peu, ce n'est pas de la pure romance)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le**_ _ **05 Mars**_ _ **2017**_

Ce matin, dans la forêt de Storybrooke, Tinkerbell dormait à moitié sur le rebord du puits. Il était 8h30 la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé sa montre. La contrariété l'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris une décision qui pourrait lui causer une perte très conséquente et n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de garder son mensonge une éternité. Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle était déterminée à sauver Regina dans tous les domaines. Elle avait fait d'Emma sa complice et au sein de ses semi-rêves éveillés, elle ressassait la conversation de la veille avec elle, après le départ de Zelena et Belle. Son amitié véritable envers Regina la poussait à prendre des risques sur sa position de Mère Supérieure. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer un ange, mais il lui était aussi interdit d'en bannir un chez l'ennemi sans le consentement du Haut Conseil au Paradis. Tinkerbell n'avait donc pas eût d'autre alternative que de continuer ce qui était prévu, en transférant l'âme du crâne succube pour faire de Dracula une sorte de fée. Dans ces conditions, elle pouvait le laisser sur Terre ou le renvoyer dans un royaume, sans alarmer la clochette de Zeus.

Mais, elle n'était pas soulagée pour autant. Il restait encore un ange dont elle devait cacher l'existence à Zeus. L'ange gardien prisonnier dans la jarre. Il fallait que Tinkerbell le déplace dans l'âme de Regina sans qu'il ne s'en échappe. Il y avait été enfermé par Perséphone, et Zeus, était toujours à sa recherche.

Commençant à se laisser emporter par le sommeil profond sur la pierre froide du puits, Tinkerbell se reprit en entendant une voix qu'elle n'attendait pas.

-"Wow, vous les fées vous ne rigolez pas avec le confort..." Ironisa Emma, apparût dans une fumée grisâtre. "Je comprends mieux les planches de lit au couvent."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..?" Se frottant les yeux. "Tu ne devais pas accueillir Regina et Henry?"

-"Non pas encore.." Elle posa son blouson sur les épaules de Tinkerbell qui grelottait. Puis, s'assoie sur le rebord du puits. "Je venais d'abord vérifier si le départ de mes parents s'était bien déroulé."

-"Je les attends toujours à vrai dire..." En regardant le cadrant de sa montre d'un œil. La pile avait lâchée.

-"Ah.. laisse-moi les appeler."

-"Non ça va.. je ne suis pas pressée.." Portant sa main à la bouche pour bailler, ce qui provoqua un léger rire chez Emma.

-"Tu sais.. la nuit m'a porté conseil... J'ai bien analysé la situation. Je doute que Regina aurait été assez naïve pour suivre Dracula dans sa domination du monde céleste." Elle attendit une réaction de la part de la somnambule, or celle-ci gardait le silence, tête baissée. "Et.. tu le savais très bien aussi."

-"Où veux-tu en venir..?"

-"Tu veux que je sois avec Regina, sinon tu lui aurais laissé le choix de bannir Dracula. Tu me considères comme la personne qui la rendra heureuse. Tu m'as choisi, et tu n'aurais pas pris ce risque si j'aimais Hook davantage..."

-"Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur et non ton cerveau d'enquêtrice." Lui répondit du tac-au-tac Tinkerbell, même si Emma avait visé juste. La fée qui se prenait pour le cupidon de Regina avait tiré sa flèche dans le dos de la Sauveuse et rayé l'ex-Vampire de la liste. Seulement, son jugement ne devait pas interférer dans celui de son élue. "Occupe-toi de tes parents, _(elle descend du rebord)_ je vais accueillir Regina. Je ne veux pas que tu lui balances toutes tes incertitudes en la voyant." En rendant le blouson.

-"Ça ne sera pas le cas, fais-moi confiance.." En refusant de le reprendre, pour que Tinkerbell reste.

L'intensité du regard d'Emma attestait ses paroles. Une certaine assurance s'en dégageait.

La frileuse céda. D'autre part, elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie d'Emma. Les épreuves pour sauver Regina les avaient rapproché et elle souhaitait l'aider au mieux dans l'univers sentimental.

Elle s'appuya contre le puits, retrouvant une proximité amical.

-"Aie conscience de ce que tu ressens. Arrête de censurer les mots de tes émotions."

-"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..." Répondit doucement Emma.

-"Je sais.. mais Regina le mérite. Et grâce à tes parents, _(l'inquiétude envahit son visage)_ on pourra peut-être avoir l'opportunité de lui guérir son âme."

-"Hey.. ne t'inquiète pas.. _(elle_ _passe le bras autour de son cou_ _)_ ça va bien se passer, regarde, ils arrivent."

Emma descendit du puits et la joie s'installa sur le visage de Tinkerbell.

-"Merci d'avoir accepté." Les remercia t-elle.

-"C'est toujours un plaisir de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée." Répondit Snow. "Hey Emma" En lui souriant affectueusement. "Dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous. Y'a t-il une chance que tu changes d'avis?"

Emma afficha un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que sa mère allait ré essayer de l'embarquer avec eux.

-"Non, c'est votre aventure..." S'en esquiva la fille. "Anton vous a donné les haricots magiques?"

-"Affirmatif!" S'enjoua Snow qui lui montra ses trésors.

-"Bien," Tinkerbell donna une flûte de pan et un sac de poussière de fée. "N'oubliez pas, les gnomes peuvent être agressifs."

Snow et David acquiescèrent en cœur montrant fièrement qu'ils n'avaient peur de rien. Ils avaient même apporter leur propre attirail. Snow avait ressortit son arc et ses flèches, et David, son épée ainsi qu'un couteau de chasse. Ils étaient heureux de retrouver l'adrénaline générée par cette forêt malgré que la méchante reine ne soit plus à leur trousse.

Snow entremêla ses doigts à ceux de David et jeta le haricot dans le puits. Emma et Tinkerbell s'éloignèrent. Le portail s'élargissait. Les amoureux sautèrent dans le tourbillon multicolor, qui les projeta hors du lac Nostos ; cette fameuse source d'eau qui avait rompu le sortilège que le roi George avait affligé à Snow. C'était grâce à cette dernière goutte que la princesse et son prince charmant retrouvèrent une possibilité de fonder une famille.

David vérifia immédiatement si Snow n'était pas blessée et l'aida à se relever du sable chaud. Il faisait beau et la température promettait une aventure sans tempête. Snow respirait le bon air frais qui lui avait tant manqué et profita d'embrasser fougueusement son prince. David sur-éleva sa femme en la soulevant par la taille, il était aussi enchanté qu'elle de retrouver ce merveilleux environnement qui les définissait.

Leur baiser terminé, ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt plus étincelante que dans leurs souvenirs. Tinkerbell leur avait dessiné une petite carte approximative de l'endroit recherché, sauf que le couple avait facilement mémorisé le chemin et savait où se diriger. Ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus, était qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec une nouvelle méchante sorcière qui voudrait s'emparer du royaume. Les vieilles angoisses avaient la racine tenace.

David s'approcha d'un gros rocher en forme de chapeau pointu, méconnu de leurs souvenirs. Il fit signe à Snow de se mettre sur ses gardes et posa ses deux mains sur la pointe rocheuse. Snow prépara son arc et donna son signal à David. Il tira de toutes ses forces pour faire basculer le rocher mais rien ne se passa. C'est seulement lorsqu'il relâcha, qu'une cinquantaine d'arbres s'effaça pour laisser place à une belle clairière. Snow envoya une flèche pour savoir s'il y avait un sort de protection. Rien. Elle regarda David intriguée quand soudainement il disparût en un battement de cil. Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre et vérifia les alentours. D'un coup elle vit un petit blondinet armé d'un lance-pierre. Il avait un chapeau vert à pointe très souple. Il ne cachait pas les oreilles pointues et se laissait porter par le vent en retombant légèrement sur de longs cheveux. Habillé de vêtements verts, il se confondait tactiquement dans la forêt, mais son bouclier accroché sur son dos n'était pas discret, ainsi que son épée plus grande que ses jambes.

-"Derrière vous!" Prévint-il.

Snow se retourna et vit une trentaine de gnomes s'amuser dans tous les sens en prenant David pour une balle. Elle attrapa trois flèches de sa réserve et les lança pour faire fuir les farceurs. Avec l'aide du blondinet qui tirait au lance-pierre, elle continua d'utiliser son arsenal. Les gnomes s'affolèrent et certains s'armèrent de marteaux tandis que d'autres, fuyaient. Le blondinet se fraya un passage et utilisa son bouclier pour faire voltiger les gnomes. Snow le suivit de près. David se dépatouillait des dernières bestioles qui le maintenaient quand, une flèche de sa femme lui rasa le tibia. Son pantalon resta accroché au sol. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le blondinet monter aux arbres grâce à un grappin mécanique. Il chercha Snow du regard et se sentit soulager de la voir foncer sur lui. Il s'amusa de constater que son âme de guerrière ne l'avait pas quitté. Ils se prirent dans les bras et entendirent une douce mélodie qui provenait d'un instrument à vent. Ils analysèrent le calme autour de cette mélodie. Les gnomes restants s'étaient tous endormis. David réalisa que ce mystérieux blondinet pourrait devenir une aide précieuse. La mission que lui avait confié Tinkerbell, demandait de la délicatesse et une once de virtuosité.

-"Hey!" L'appela t-il amicalement.

Le blondinet sauta d'une branche et se réceptionna agilement sur un tas de feuilles.

-"Merci pour votr- ton, intervention." S'étonna Snow. C'était un enfant. "Quel est ton nom? Voici mon mari David, et moi, je suis Snow, enchantée de te connaître."

-"Je m'appelle Link. Êtes-vous une princesse?"

Snow gloussa. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne se considérait plus comme telle. Cependant, elle était touchée par le respect qui lui était destinée.

-"Oui" Lui répondit-elle sobrement.

-"Allons nous en avant que les gnomes se réveillent." Alerta David.

-"Par là," Les emmena Link par la clairière dégagée. "J'ai versé une potion sur ce rocher pour les empêcher de me jouer des tours."

Les gnomes étaient plus à l'aise entourés d'arbres, ils pouvaient mieux tourmenter les visiteurs de la forêt. Link avait libéré une zone exprès qui le menait vers son refuge. Il n'était pas de ce monde et l'avait subi à ses dépens.

David et Snow le suivirent au sein de sa grotte privée. L'endroit délivrait de vieux ressentiments chez l'ex-aventurière. Elle reconnaissait l'atmosphère triste, comblée de solitude et à la fois, sécurisante. Un lieu, qui lui permettait de survivre sans craindre d'être tuée pendant son sommeil. Les gardes de la méchante reine étaient trop peureux des légendes que renfermaient les grottes. Snow alluma instinctivement un feu pour redorer le désespoir qui y régnait.

-"Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici?" Ne voyant pas d'installation permanente.

-"Quelques jours. J'étais à la recherche de la Grande Fée et je commence à croire qu'elle n'existe pas." En soutenant ses joues de ses mains. "Elle devait être dans cette grotte derrière la cascade des vœux."

David tiqua. Il ressortit la petite carte que Tinkerbell lui avait fourni. Le nom ne correspondait mais ils devaient réveiller des nymphes près d'une cascade.

-"Cette grotte mène à une cascade?" Demanda t-il presque réthoriquement.

-"Oui il y a une grande source de baignade et de fruits délicieux."

-"Nous pouvons t'aider!" Se leva le prince de façon héroïque. "Nous détenons de la poussière d'une grande fée _(en lui montrant le sac)_. Elle devait nous servir à endormir les gnomes et tu as réussi à le faire sans. Je t'en fais cadeau pour nous remercier et te demande une autre faveur si tu le veux bien."

Le blondinet avait déjà décroché en s'imaginant la chance enfin lui sourire. Grâce à cette poussière de fée, il pourrait augmenter la puissance de son boomerang et la résistance de son bouclier. Ainsi, son épopée vers la libération de la princesse Zelda, pouvait se poursuivre.

"Alors mon garçon, quelle est ta réponse? Est ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer de la flûte?"

-"Bien-sûr!" S'extasia Link. "Vous voulez apprendre la berceuse que j'ai joué tout à l'heure?"

Il sortit son instrument à vent qui n'était pas une flûte. L'objet ressemblait plus à un ballon dirigeable en bois, muni d'un bec sous son ventre. Cet instrument s'appelait un ocarina.

-"Non nous avons besoin du sort inverse. Je dois attirer de jolies nymphes à moi."

-"Hhmmmm...dans ce cas-là, peut-être que le chant de Saria conviendra... C'est une invitation à l'amitié des esprits de la forêt."

-"Merci." Remercia David avec bienveillance. "Allons à la cascade."

Link prit une torche et éclaira le chemin. Snow en profita pour garder une légère distance derrière lui. Elle attrapa le bras de David et revendiqua une requête à son oreille. Elle voulait absolument aider ce garçon à retrouver les siens. Même s'ils se trouveraient dans un autre royaume. Son prince accepta sans sourciller, lui-même assoiffé de gestes de bravoure. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Quelqu'une vingtaine de pas dans l'obscurité plus tard, un vent de fraîcheur et d'humidité les atteignaient. Une sensation de bien-être les envahissait. Le rideau d'eau qui coulait devant eux transparaissait l'espoir d'une vie paisible. La luminosité ne les aveuglèrent nullement, elle préférait les accueillir à bras ouvert.

Link leva son bouclier pour retenir l'eau et lança son grappin mécanique dans un saule pleureur se situant à plusieurs mètres en face. David et Snow s'accrochèrent au blondinet, mais, arrivé à mi-parcours dans les airs, leur poids les força tous deux à lâcher prise et tomber dans la rivière. Ils touchèrent presque le fond et ensemble, remontèrent à la surface. Leurs têtes sorties de l'eau, ils libérèrent un cri de joie. Le paysage était magnifique. L'eau ruisselait calmement derrière eux, la verdure scintillante, les arbres généreusement fournis, le ciel découvert, et, une panoplie de fruits paradisiaques. Les grappes de raisins vertes, violettes, prunes, ravivaient le reflet de la cascade.

Les amoureux de la Forêt Enchantée finirent leurs baignades improvisés, puis rejoignirent le blondinet à l'ocarina sur l'herbe soyeuse. Il était prêt à faire sonner son instrument.

David sortit la flûte de pan toute humidifiée. Il l'apporta à sa lèvre inférieure et attendit les instructions du petit prof.

Link souffla une première note au hasard pour voir si David avait l'oreille musicale. Et à son grand soulagement le prince avait ça dans le sang. Il répéta le ré de la bonne octave malgré que l'eau incrusté dans le bois apportait une sonorité plus profonde. Le petit prof continua par conséquent à lui souffler les notes du chant dans le bon ordre sans en fredonner la mélodie. David souriait assez niaisement de réussir le challenge, il s'imaginait un côté troubadour et envisageait de chanter la sérénade à sa femme lors de leur prochain anniversaire de mariage. Link commença à balancer son buste pour instaurer la mesure requise. Il faisait office de métronome face à David. Il interpréta la mélodie du chant de Saria dans une tonalité féerique. David le laissa jouer l'air cinq fois, avant de le rejoindre lui-même avec un son plus dansant. Il se dandinait sous le regard égayé de Snow. Cette dernière succomba également à l'envie de sentir la musique lui bouger les membres de manière impromptu. Elle se mit à valser autour de David avec de mouvements fluides et gracieux. Et en quelques minutes, de jolies nymphes apparurent en dansant aux côtés de Snow en la copiant joyeusement. Elles se prirent les mains puis sautillèrent en tournant autour des deux enchanteurs masculins. Les nymphes adoraient la présence de musiciens.

David se réjouissait d'une mission accomplie et fit signe au blondinet de ralentir la cadence. Link diminua progressivement son métronome intérieur et David le suivit. Les danseuses de la nature se laissèrent bercer par le rythme et allèrent se poser tranquillement en ligne sur le pont, adjacent au saule pleureur. Snow se trouvait parmi elles.

David et elle devaient obtenir des larmes de nymphes. Et pour que leur plan fonctionne, ils avaient prévu de raconter leur histoire d'amour avec une proximité intimiste.

David marcha lentement en leur direction et demanda à Link de jouer un air fascinant afin de captiver leur attention le plus possible. Le charmant prince s'installa au centre de toutes ces jolies femmes, puis, commença son récit émouvant. Les nymphes étaient toutes, émerveillées.

* * *

A Storybrooke, devant l'imposante maison de Regina, Emma attendait impatiemment contre sa voiture, son retour. Il était déjà 10h passé, et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus le trac de revoir Regina. Son cœur ne lui laissait aucun répit. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet Dracula. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait totalement perdre ses moyens face à Regina car elle doutait beaucoup d'elle-même. Qu'elle ait des sentiments c'est une chose, mais être à la hauteur de combler Regina de bonheur, en est une autre. Et si elle ne méritait pas d'être à ses côtés? La force de son amour est puissante, mais est-ce qu'elle l'est assez pour balayer sa maladresse? Emma ne savait pas toujours trouver les mots justes au bon moment. Elle avait le tact d'un taureau. Avec Hook cela ne posait pas de problème, il était pareil. Ils étaient habitués à démêler leurs quiproquos dans de disputes mouvementées qui se terminaient la plupart du temps au lit. Regina, elle, dégageait une assurance intimidante lors des discussions sensibles. Son élocution et sa subtilité à dire les choses l'impressionnait. Emma était admirative de l'intelligence dont faisait preuve Regina. Chaque mots pouvaient contenir un double sens et la faire réagir. Emma craignait souvent, à l'inverse, de mettre Regina dans une situation inconfortable qui la pousserait à se renfermer. La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus, était que Regina recommence à la bannir de sa vie. Elle ne le supporterait plus.

C'est seulement en voyant la Mercedes noire arrivée que ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent. Les sourires qu'elle apercevait projetés en sa direction lui soulagèrent sa conscience. Elle leur souriait à son tour, pleine de sincérité et de joie d'être présente pour eux.

Regina n'eut le temps de couper le moteur, qu'Henry ouvrit sa portière pour courir auprès de sa mère biologique.

-"M'man!" Se jeta t-il dans ses bras. "J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter! Tu n'croiras jamais ce qu'on a fait, c'était incroyable!"

Emma rigola de bon cœur en jetant un regard complice à Regina, comprenant qu'Henry avait dû la forcer à se lâcher un peu plus sur les activités. Et celle-ci lui confirma, en lui renvoyant une moue qui la défiait de ne pas se moquer. De son tailleur impeccable, Regina avait gardé son allure stricte, et chic, grâce à son bustier rouge sous sa veste noire cintrée.

-"Henry, chéri, tu veux bien laisser respirer ta mère une minute et décharger les bagages..?"

-"Oups.. désolé.. bien sûr Maman!" Se précipita le jeune homme, sur-excité à l'idée de partager leurs souvenirs auprès d'Emma. Il ouvrit le coffre et se trouva embarrassé. "Le sac rouge est trop lourd je n'vais pas réussir à-"

-"T'inquiète Gamin, je vais t'aider." S'enjoua Emma, fière de se sentir utile et de se donner une occasion pour impressionner Regina.

-"Super je ramène tout le reste! Merci M'man!"

Henry se chargea des deux autres sacs qu'il avait calé sur ses épaules d'écrivain. Il souffla un bon coup et s'élança. Les sangles le brûlaient alors qu'il ne faisait qu'une dizaine de mètres avant la porte d'entrée. Parce que oui, il ne comptait pas monter les sacs à l'étage. C'était plus attractif de les poser en vrac dans le hall pour s'avachir plus rapidement ensuite dans le canapé du salon.

Emma prise le nez dans le coffre, attrapa les poignées du sac rouge et le porta sans difficulté. Sauf que Regina lui reposa le sac dans le coffre en appuyant dessus avec sa main.

-"Tu n'es pas obligée de le ramener tout de suite." Lui informa t-elle de façon concise.

Emma se sentit déstabilisée.

-"Henry va s-"

-"Il attendra." Regina amena sa main sur l'avant bras d'Emma et déposa un air soucieux sur son visage. "Comment ça se passe avec Hook?"

-"Mal." En fuyant du regard. "J'ai rompu."

-"Quoi? C'est rapide!"

Emma fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

-"Dans.. quel.. camps.. es-tu?"

-"Aucun Emma, ce n'est pas une compétition." Répondit sèchement Regina. Elle prit le sac rouge à deux mains qu'elle lâcha sur le béton. "Laisse tomber, c'n'est rien.. _(elle ferme le coffre)_.. Tu ne peux comprendre." Finit-elle amèrement.

Emma paniqua, sa maladresse l'avait rattrapée. Elle empêcha Regina de ramasser le sac.

-"Si! Parle-moi. Je veux comprendre."

Regina expia l'air de son nez.

-"Bien. _(Elle se redresse)_. Je sais ce que c'est d'être quittée du jour au lendemain pour une autre."

-"Robin..?"

-"Dès que tu as ramené Marianne, il lui a suffit à peine deux jours pour la choisir."

-"Avec toi et Hook c'est différent."

-"Vraiment? Robin a trompé Marianne avec moi peu de temps après. Peux-tu me certifier que tu ne retourneras pas voir Hook dans un moment de faiblesse?" Emma resta sans voix. "Et en plus pour combler le tout tu auras également un enfant avec lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi la situation est différente..."

-"C'est compliqué je te l'accorde..." Répondit Emma de manière compatissante. Elle-même tracassée par sa situation, ne pouvait pas lui garantir un chemin sans obstacles. "Ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que je suis prête à te donner un bout de mon âme pour guérir la tienne. Je n'veux plus te voir souffrir.. et.. encore moins, mourir." En regardant son cœur. "D'ailleurs... à propos...Dracula.. Je.. je dois te dire.."

-"Ne t'en fais pas.. je suis déjà au courant. Tink m'a appelé hier soir. Je sais qu'il n'a pas survécu au transfert. Sa mort.. était inattendue."

-"Oh.. hum.. okay. Euuh.. Comment tu te sens..?"

-"Il va me manquer." Emma s'étonna de gros yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si directe. "J'ai passé de bons moments avec lui, c'était un homme très élégant et cultivé." La blonde tirait une tête de six pieds de long. "Emma.. j'éprouve énormément d'affection pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureuse." Regina attendit qu'Emma relève son menton. "Une autre personne a conquis mon cœur avant. Et.. elle est plutôt, collante." La titilla ouvertement Regina, qui ne rêvait qu'une chose à cet instant : se blottir dans les bras d'Emma. Elle souleva le sac rouge par magie du bout de son index et partit sur son allée pour rejoindre Henry à l'intérieur de la maison.

Emma resta plantée quelques secondes. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Elle essayait de réaliser que ce n'était guère le fruit de son imagination. Un autre de ses scénarios qu'elle avait repasser en détails avant de réellement voir Regina. C'est en se retournant qu'elle constata que ce n'était pas une illusion. La porte d'entrée était encore grande ouverte. C'était une invitation.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, son cœur se réchauffa au doux son des rires de Regina et Henry, tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon à arpenter les photos du téléphone d'Henry. Elle enleva son blouson qu'elle accrocha sur le porte-manteau et alla s'installer avec eux. Elle se sentait, à la maison.

Regina fit mine de ne pas réagir à sa présence mais ses gestes la trahirent. Henry les séparant, elle avait glissé sa main sur les cheveux de leur fils et posé sa tête contre la sienne. Elle avait besoin du contact de son fils, comme pour, la relier à Emma. Ce qui, n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'enquêtrice. Elle mourrait d'envie de passer son bras derrière le canapé afin d'atteindre l'épaule de Regina. La voir si affectueuse envers Henry, la démangeait de l'être avec elle. Elle chérissait ces moments de famille depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui, elle découvrait qu'elle pouvait les choyer autrement.

-"Oh lala M'man faut qu'tu vois absolument celle-là!" Explosa de rire Henry.

Emma jeta un œil sur la photo qu'Henry montrait et effectivement ça valait la Palme d'Or de la bêtise incarnée.

-"Telle mère tel fils..."

-"Hééé!" Se défendit puérilement Emma. "Attends de voir les autres photos que je puisse te dire la même chose..."

Regina la nargua d'un sourire taquin. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de photos compromettantes. « La Reine » avait une image à tenir. Elle s'était débrouillée pour qu'Henry ne la prenne pas sur le fait.

-"Ah ça y'est! J'ai trouvé! C'est c'que je t'parlais!" S'exclama Henry en s'adressant à Emma.

-"Langage Henry." Le reprit sa mère adoptive.

-"Essaie de deviner ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire avec Maman. Tu ne vas pas y croire!"

Emma regarda Regina d'un air intriguée et à la fois, avec fierté. D'après les combinaisons qu'elle voyait sur eux, elle n'était pas étonnée que Regina soit amatrice de sensations fortes, mais qu'elle autorise Henry à le faire, c'était un gros effort pour une mère couveuse comme elle. La protection de leur fils passait avant tout et même-là, la mère biologique eût un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'Henry avait sauté dans les airs.

-"Je suis ravie..." Glissa t-elle dans un souffle léger.

-"Et le meilleur c'est qu'on ne s'est pas arrêté au saut en parachute ! Regarde, là on a fait une longue tyrolienne ! Des descentes sur un p'tit rail, une randonnée.. et là.. _(Il défile plusieurs photos)_.. Là! On escaladait une falaise ! Une falaise M'man! Tu t'rends compte!?"

-"Pas vraiment non.." Souriait-elle. "..surtout tout ça sans magie en secours..." En regardant Regina pleine d'admiration.

Regina dévia difficilement les compliments implicites dans les yeux d'Emma. Les fossettes de son sourire et le vert de ses yeux transcendaient son âme. Elle était incapable de détacher son attention du charme de la blonde. Elle se cacha derrière le visage d'Henry, se sentant comme captive d'une prison hors du temps et de l'espace. Son cœur s'éprenait dans une spirale d'émotions sans fin. Tout son corps voulait s'aimanter à celui d'Emma. Si Henry ne faisait pas barrière, elles seraient blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Regina avait eu du mal à laisser Emma s'échapper quatre jours auparavant. Elle la tenait dans ses bras et aurait aimé la réconforter toute la nuit. Qu'elle dorme au creux de son cou, la protégeant de pensées destructrices et nocives. Mais Emma insistait pour combattre ses propres démons seules malgré qu'elle avait mis plus d'une demi heure à se détacher de ses bras protecteurs. Alors aujourd'hui, Regina voulait à tout prix se blottir dans les bras d'Emma et ne jamais en partir.

"C'est fantastique Henry." Ajouta Emma. "Je pense que tes grand parents seraient content de voir tout ça aussi."

-"Ah oui! Allons chez Granny's manger tous ensemble alors!" Son ventre gargouillait déjà à l'idée d'un hamburger supplément cornichon.

-"Tu vas devoir être patient." Henry fit la moue. "Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas.. plutôt passer la journée avec Violette et on se retrouve tous ensemble chez Granny's pour le dîner."

-"C'est vrai?!" S'étonna joyeusement Henry, pensant que sa mère biologique préférerait passer avant sa petite copine. "Je peux?!" Demandant l'approbation finale de son autre mère plus stricte.

Regina lui fit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Super!" Se leva t-il du canapé surexcité.

-"Attends tiens." L'interpella Emma en dépliant un billet de vingt dollars sortit de sa poche. "Amuse toi bien, sois prudent."

-"Merci M'man! T'es la meilleure!"

Il se précipita tout content au porte-manteau pour se couvrir, attrapa son écharpe grise à rayure rouge, et, se retourna vers ses mères, ayant oublié une chose importante. Il s'empressa de revenir derrière elles pour les prendre chacune dans un bras. Très enjoué, il fit d'abord un bisous sur la joue de Regina puis un autre sur celle d'Emma. Les deux mères se regardèrent d'un air amusé. La spontanéité d'Henry les surprenait toujours dans les moments où elles s'y attendaient le moins.

"A ce soir les mamans!" S'enthousiasma t-il, avant de foncé vers la porte de sortie, pressé de voir Violette.

Après un rapide rire nerveux, les deux femmes se reconnectèrent instantanément. Elles n'entendirent la porte claquer. Regina croisa ses jambes, pivotant son buste en direction d'Emma. Elle la regardait fixement. Une question lui avait intrigué l'esprit.

-"Tes parents sont également partis en voyage?"

Emma se rapprocha volontairement d'elle, puis, positionna sa main sur le dossier du canapé, rejoignant celle de Regina qui n'avait plus appui sur les cheveux d'Henry. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une femme auparavant, ce qui l'attirait le plus en cet instant, était la féminité que Regina animait dans son apparence et posture. Son dos maintenue d'une droitesse irréprochable, mettait en avant sa poitrine généreuse, et sa tête haute, sublimait l'élégance inscrite dans sa touche de maquillage. Emma la trouvait magnifique.

-"Un voyage pour t'aider. _(_ _Elle gliss_ _e_ _délicatement ses doigts sur la main fine de Regina_ _)_. On va te sauver Regina, rassure toi." Continua Emma d'une voix très douce.

La concernée se mit à rougir. Se sentant gênée, et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle baissa la tête. Emma était prête à tous les sacrifices pour elle, elle ne l'abandonnait jamais. Quitte à inclure toute la ville. Regina ne pouvait que constater qu'une nouvelle fois, Emma se tuait à la tâche pour qu'elle vive. Regina s'en voulait, mais en même temps elle était reconnaissante de toute cette attention particulière. Elle regardait son autre main sur le fauteuil du canapé, qui celle-ci, hésitait à aider ses épaules à s'avancer, afin, afin d'embrasser Emma. C'était les seuls mots de remerciements que ses lèvres se sentaient capable de communiquer en cette seconde.

"Je m'occupe de tout. _(Emma resserre l'emprise sur sa main)_. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Regina releva la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Emma devenait irrésistible. Elle la dévorait du regard. Les yeux verts perçants la convoitaient, et elle se sentait séduite. Emma la contenait encore dans ses filets. C'est elle qui maîtrisait la situation. Regina n'attendait plus que ses directives.

"Je t'aime"

Regina eût un mini sursaut intérieur. C'était la troisième fois qu'Emma lui prononçait ces mots. Mais cette fois-là, ce n'était pas ambiguë, c'était clairement de l'amour. Emma l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, très sûre d'elle. Regina en frissonna. Elle sentit la différence de douceur qu'employait Emma. Leurs premiers baisers avaient été instables et remplis de doutes. Celui-ci, apportait la certitude de son engagement. Elle pouvait également le ressentir à travers sa magie. Emma ne faisait pas de dégâts involontaires autour d'elles, et ceux qu'elle provoquait, se déroulaient au sein des sens de Regina. Goûter les caresses sincères de sa langue sur la sienne, Regina ne savait plus où elle était. Elle se laissait guider par l'envergure d'Emma à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Emma lui décroisa ses jambes pour s'allonger sur elle. C'est lorsque sa nuque toucha l'accoudoir qu'elle comprit qu'elle était à la renverse. Emma continuait de l'embrasser tendrement et avait amortie la chute de sa nuque. Cette main salvatrice descendait progressivement vers sa hanche, et les siennes s'agrippèrent au col en V du pull blanc de la Sauveuse. Elle voulait garder ce corps athlétique sur le sien et surtout, devenait addict à l'amour que lui transmettait les lèvres d'Emma.

Regina recevait ces baisers comme une aubaine. Ils lui procuraient une satisfaction de son vœu le plus cher. Emma répondait à ses attentes. Elle était aimante et douce. Toute sa nervosité habituelle s'était dénouée pour laisser place à de la délicatesse. Regina avait ressenti le besoin d'être spécial aux yeux de son amie, et cette dernière, le contentait aujourd'hui. Regina céda.

-"Je t'aime..." Chuchota t-elle dans un souffle libérateur. Emma r'ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire épanoui. Regina se sentit encore plus émue. Son sentiment s'intensifiait et elle n'avait plus peur de le dire. "Je t'aime.. je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime..Emma..."

Emma l'embrassa amoureusement, sentant son cœur battre la chamade puis, désemprisonna ses lèvres pour les diriger au creux de l'oreille de son amante.

-"Je t'aime aussi.." Lui répondit-elle, comme si son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. "Pardonne moi.." Elle releva la tête en caressant la joue de Regina et ancra son regard dans le sien. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tant de mal." En continuant de lui caresser la joue, avec cette fois-ci, le dos de son index. "J'aurais dû me rendre compte avant, ce que tu signifiais pour moi."

Regina garda son regard pénétrant ancré dans celui qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait voir qu'Emma était sincère. Elle déposa sa main sur celle affectueuse, et lui passa de légères caresses à son tour, avant d'entremêler leurs doigts.

-"C'est déjà oublié." Affirma t-elle en lui baisant la main tendrement dans un sourire heureux. "Maintenant.." Elle glissa lentement ses mains sous le pull blanc d'Emma. "Embrasse moi... Et ne t'arrête pas."

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite... car oui, elles finissent dans la chambre ;)

Bonne semaine !


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde ! Vous vous en doutez sûrement mais après le calme, vient la tempête...Héhé B-)

Ce chapitre 21 sera plus axé sur Zelena qui veut absolument redonner le bonheur à sa soeur et donc la première scène concernera celui qu'elle cherche. Les détails sont importants. Je rappelle qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre Emma et Regina. Je rappelle également que le Père Supérieur qui dirige le royaume des fées noires a été tué dans le chapitre 13 par Tinkerbell avec l'aide de Hook et Regina, parce qu'à force de vous en avoir parlé dans les chapitres précédents en flashbacks, on pourrait oublier que le Père Supérieur est mort dans le présent.

Regina sera là rassuez-vous, même si on la verra un chouilla moins que Zelena :)

C'est la continuité de la journée du chapitre 20.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dans le royaume des fées noires...**

Une multitude de décombres et de tas de poussières ensevelissaient le corps semi-divin de Dracula. L'ancienne grotte cachant le crâne succube s'était détruite par le vol de celui-ci. Dracula n'était donc impossiblement piégé dans la roche. Il ressortit de ces amas de ruines sans difficultés. Nettoyant son costume chic, il analysa rapidement les lieux.

Le ciel plongée dans une nuit interminable, lui confirmait sa présence, au royaume des fées noires.

Il ressentit une étrange sensation derrière son dos. Ses omoplates le grattaient même s'il ne connaissait plus cette sensation humaine. De sublimes ailes d'anges sortirent de ses os et se noircirent au contact de cet air, imprégné de vice. Dracula afficha un sourire maléfique. L'âme qu'il avait en lui voulait pendre sa revanche sur ce lieu. La fée jaune devenue succube avait été torturée par le Père Supérieur, jusqu'à être emprisonnée dans la roche.

Ce dernier ayant été vaincu sous ses yeux par Tinkerbell, Dracula s'envola dans les airs, à la recherche du successeur du Père Supérieur. Une petite tuerie avant de retourner auprès de sa bien-aimée Regina Mills, serait un préliminaire. Il avait hâte de la revoir après ces quatre jours d'absence. Ses souhaits les plus enfouis étaient réalisés. Il détenait une âme et avait retrouvé une version de sa femme. La possibilité d'un nouveau départ lui était enfin sous ses pieds. Et il se jura, d'empêcher Regina de porter atteinte à sa vie, comme avait pu le faire sa femme à de nombreuses reprises.

Toujours en plein vol, Dracula parcourait un royaume en apparence vide. Seuls les maisons en forme de noix de coco décoraient le paysage. Il y avait aucune fée noire à se mettre sous la dent. Par conséquent, l'ex-vampire décida de s'enfoncer plus haut dans les cieux afin de retourner sur Terre, en traversant les mondes telle une chauve-souris. Malheureusement, arrivé à la frontière du royaume, un champ magnétique lui interdisait l'accès. Il essaya plusieurs tentatives, sans succès. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, et se questionna sur les propriétés physiques pour annuler ce champ magnétique. Lorsqu'il eût une idée, il sentit en se déplaçant que le magnétisme le suivait. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il re descendit vers les habitats et transperça à grande vitesse l'un des toit marron à poils. Une fée noire tranquillement en train de faire chauffer au micro-onde sa bouillie de maïs, arrêta sa petite danse de satisfaction. Il leva les yeux face à un Dracula doublement grand par rapport à lui, et se laissa être intimidé. Le charisme et la dureté du regard du semi-dieu étaient impossible à défier. La fée noire s'inclina et attendit des ordres.

-"Dis-moi comment puis-je traverser le champ magnétique avec ça nabot." En désignant le micro-onde.

-"Quel champ magnétique?" Relevant sa tête.

-"De la frontière!" L'attrapa Dracula. "A moins que ta misérable vie ne t'ait amené aussi haut!"

-"Je- je- nous les fées, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dépasser cette frontière.." Tremblait-il. "Mais rien ne nous empêche de braver cet loi. Surtout depuis que notre Père Suprême est mort. Les gardes ne sont plus là pour nous chasser de cette délimitation."

Dracula lâcha la créature apeurée. Ses doutes se confirmèrent. Si le magnétisme le suivait c'est qu'il le visait lui en particulier. Il s'était fait piéger. Bannir loin de la Terre.

-"Pourquoi rester ici si tes camarades se sont enfuis de ce royaume?" Demanda Dracula presque de manière rhétorique.

-"Le monde voisin est celui des Enfers. Là-bas nous ne pouvons pas pousser les humains au suicide. Ils sont déjà mort. C'est moins exaltant."

Dracula se retint à cette révélation de lui arracher la tête, il revoyait le corps de sa femme flotter dans le fleuve du haut de sa tour.

"Mes camarades torturent désormais les âmes damnés mais je préfère encore agir sur Terre. Être un murmure mélancolique..."

-"MONTRE-MOI!" Ordonna le monstre sanguinaire. Il fallait qu'il communique avec Regina, c'était son nouvel espoir pour conjurer son bannissement.

-"Le confessionnal est personnel je-"

-"Ne me dupe guère! Vous disposez forcément d'une machine! J'ai vu toute toute la technologie de ton souverain impitoyable. Je ne me répéterai pas. Montre-moi!"

La fée noire se résigna et le mena jusque sa pièce spéciale, qu'il avait baptisé le confessionnal. La pièce n'était qu'une simple grotte emmurée et plafonnée de roche pour éviter les interférences avec les maisons voisines. L'unique objet ou machine se trouvant à l'intérieur, était un cerveau en cristal, supporté par une longue baguette également en cristal, elle-même plantée dans de la terre. Cette antenne relais pour la planète bleue se nommait tout bêtement le communicateur.

-"Posez vos doigts sur la cervelle et pensez à votre humain."

-"C'est tout?"

La fée hocha la tête et lui montra les cinq empreintes sur chaque hémisphère du cerveau.

-"Nous sommes déjà télépathes comme vous." En regardant les ailes d'anges de Dracula, qui les rentra dans son dos. "Le seul obstacle est la distance entre les deux royaumes. Et comme je vous l'ai signalé, c'est personnel. Vous avez besoin de moi pour activer le communicateur."

-"Cela ne me pose aucun problème." Répondit Dracula en lui brisant la nuque. "Le sang n'a pas besoin d'un hôte en vie pour parler!"

Il chercha un pic comme sur la tige d'une rose sur la longue baguette en cristal et eût un faux espoir quand il crut apercevoir une pointe pratiquement au ras du sol terreux. Il s'accroupit et analysa de plus près. C'était une embouchure ressemblant à un bec de flûte.

"Évidemment, un murmure!" Réalisa t-il en voyant le trou. "Je dois m'armer de patience à l'avenir."

Dracula fit les cent pas et commençait à envisager d'essayer lui-même de murmurer. Étant donné que la fée et lui étaient en partie ange, ils devaient disposer de caractéristiques communes dans leur souffle. Le souffle. Oui, c'est ça, le souffle.

"Le dernier souffle!" Continua à haute voix Dracula.

Il prit soin de ramener lentement le corps sans vie près du bec puis pressa les poumons encore emplie d'air.

Les dernières molécules de dioxyde de carbone relâchées dans l'embouchure, la longue baguette transparente s'illumina de jolies couleurs. Dracula s'extasia devant sa réussite et posa le bout de ses dix doigts sur les empreintes dessinées sur la partie cerveau. Il ferma les yeux, imagina Regina dans son plus bel accoutrement avec son sourire ravageur, puis, rouvrit les yeux en découvrant des images de celle qu'il désirait, apparaître dans le cerveau telle une boule de cristal.

* * *

Sous l'horloge de Storybrooke, Zelena rentra dans la bibliothèque. Elle rejoignit Belle dans l'arrière salle sous des montagnes de livres de magie noire. Une collection qu'elle avait récupéré dans la boutique de Gold à sa mort.

-"Abandonne tes recherches ma chère!" Zelena posa son sac à main sur les pages marquées de noirceur. "Nous n'avons plus besoin de l'invoquer, j'ai réussi à reprendre ce qu'il lui appartient!" Elle sortit du sac les mocassins italiens impeccablement cirés de Dracula. "Cela sera plus simple d'aller à lui, qu'il soit vivant ou mort."

-"C'est imprudent! Tinkerbell a utilisé de la magie blanche, tu risques d'être anéantie avec ta magie noire."

Zelena afficha un sourire narquois.

-"Te soucierais-tu de moi maintenant?"

-"Ce que tu mérites c'est de finir ta vie derrière les barreaux. Mourir serait une punition trop clémente." Rétorqua sèchement la bibliothécaire.

-"Ouuuh.. il semblerait que ces livres te soient montés à la tête! J'aime beaucoup cette tournure..."

Zelena sortit la baguette kaki de l'apprenti de Merlin. Elle tenait les mocassins de l'autre main et se concentra pour ouvrir un portail. Belle se leva pour la rejoindre, elle souhaitait revoir le Comte et conquérir son cœur.

Elles se tournèrent face au mur peint de couleur grise, où un pentagramme satanique était dessiné à la craie. Dracula n'était plus un démon mais Zelena ne détenait que de la magie noire à son actif. Faisant de mini cercles avec son poignet, Zelena réussi à faire apparaître au mur, un début de vortex vert qui tournoyait avec difficulté. Des décharges électriques circulaient à l'intérieur en se battant les unes contre les autres. Zelena puisa un peu plus de magie dans ses veines mais le portail se referma très vite.

Elle recommença une seconde fois, et le même résultat se produisit. Elle regarda Belle de manière curieuse. Elle s'interrogea sur sa loyauté. Une fois de plus toutes les deux s'étaient entichée du même homme, ou monstre, selon les points de vue. Cependant, elle croyait au raisonnement équitable de Belle et en sa bonté naturelle. Zelena donna les mocassins italiens ainsi que la baguette. Elle prit sa dague de Ténébreuse et aspira la noirceur dans sa chair humaine. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Belle puis ferma les yeux. La sorcière autorisa la substance machiavélique à pénétrer le fond de son côté sombre au sein de son cœur. Elle se força à restreindre l'amour qu'elle contenait pour sa fille, laissant la jalousie, la colère faire son chemin. Son corps se remplissait de vaisseaux de haine. Elle détestait Tinkerbell de la priver de l'homme qu'elle désire, et se détestait encore plus elle-même, d'aller le chercher pour Regina. Zelena se re mariait volontairement à la solitude. Elle renonçait à ses envies pour le bonheur de sa sœur. C'est encore la cadette qui héritait de la luxure. Sa peau devenait verte mais également des tâches dorés s'imposèrent sur ce tapis de jalousie. La noirceur s'imprégnait de chaque fibre, de sa souffrance étouffante. L'impuissance. La douleur. La frustration. Ce sentiment d'injustice, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il fallait que cela s'amplifie, qu'elle s'y nourrisse avec délice. Zelena était une hôte gorgé de supplices.

Lorsque la Ténébreuse rouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient émetteurs de messages dévastateurs. Débordant de férocité et d'orgueil. Elle reprit avec condescendance les objets nécessaires et dirigea la baguette vers le pentagramme crayonné au mur.

Le portail se forma en un vortex plus profond que précédemment. Zelena prit la décision de s'avancer pas à pas pour l'approfondir davantage. Malheureusement, les décharges électriques avaient refait surface. Le passage magique condamnait l'accès. D'autant plus que la circonférence n'était pas assez large. Sauf que la Ténébreuse ne reculait devant rien. Au contraire, elle avançait vers l'impossible.

Belle la retint par l'épaule.

-"Arrête! Tu vas mourir!"

-"Et alors." Lui répondit froidement la sorcière.

-"Pense à ta fille!"

Zelena lâcha la baguette. Le portail se ferma. Elle se retourna vivement avec un air haineux, brandissant sa main en direction de la gorge de Belle.

-"PENSER À MA PROGÉNITURE?!" Elle recula Belle contre des étagères et continua de l'étouffer magiquement. "Ton intention est de me retirer la garde! Tu souhaites t'en occuper?! Amuse toi..!" En relâchant son emprise qui fit tomber sur ses genoux la nourrice attitrée.

Zelena ré invoqua le portail, plus énervée que jamais en faisant flotter la baguette dans les airs. Elle avait besoin de ses mains libres. Si le vortex lui interdisait le passage, elle envisageait de détruire tout simplement la barrière. Elle s'approcha et lança à pleine puissance ses faisceaux brumeux noirs de colère.

-"Zelena non! Arrête! Écoute-moi.."

-"La ferme!"

L'électricité circulant telle une toile d'araignée dans le portail, perdit un à un les fils de sa toile par la fureur de la Ténébreuse. Chaque fil qui éclatait chargea le voltage du portail et lorsqu'il se libéra de tous ses barreaux tissés, une puissante décharge électrifia Zelena. Elle s'écroula au sol.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se réveilla secouée. Belle se tenait devant elle, les yeux remplis de mépris. Zelena l'ignora et se soucia de regarder le portail.

"J'ai réussi..."

-"A quel prix." Répondit sèchement Belle en lui tranchant la paume avec la dague.

Elle attendit que la noirceur revienne instantanément à l'intérieur, sauf que seul du sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Zelena projeta la bibliothécaire contre les étagères.

-"Pathétique."

Elle enveloppa magiquement sa blessure du foulard de Belle, puis traversa enfin le portail, qui se referma derrière elle.

* * *

Allongée nue dans le lit de Regina, Emma la regardait amoureusement. La brune blottie entre ses bras, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête. Le sourire que lui offrait Regina dépassait la limite de ce qu'elle pensait mériter. Elle avait l'impression d'être unique. D'être l'élue. D'être celle qui détenait la clé de son âme. Le fond des yeux chocolats d'habitude restreints d'accès, avaient levé leurs sorts de protection. Regina la regardait d'une façon dont Emma souhaitait garder l'empreinte. Elle y voyait un futur. Elle s'imaginait admirer les richesses et les blessures de Regina tous les soirs. Les traits de ce visage à la fois abîmé et d'une beauté énigmatique la portaient au sommet de sa plénitude. Emma embrassait à pleine volonté la possibilité d'un avenir avec la mère de son fils.

De son côté, Regina vivait son conte de fée. Autrefois princesse tyrannisée dans une prison dorée, elle rêvait de s'échapper aux bras d'un garçon d'écurie. Un vaurien. Quelqu'un étant la risée de tous. Non un noble prince prisé. Qu'importait le titre, elle voulait fuir les liens de la royauté. La simplicité et la débrouillardise suffisaient à la séduire. Et après de nombreuses années forcées à gouverner dans la terreur, un petit prince l'avait sauvé en conquérant son cœur. Une simple boule d'innocence. Une vie délivrée par une orpheline cachée dans l'ombre. Un vilain petit canard. Rejetée et dénaturalisée de son statut de princesse. La reine n'avait guère envisagé que son âme apprivoiserait la créatrice de ce petit être innocent et pure, mais elle ne se privait pas en ce jour de lui dédier sa clé sacrée. Emma avait beau transparaître l'allure d'un chevalier blanc, Regina la considérait plus comme la gardienne de son bonheur. Un titre qui ne vaut rien, mais qui dispose d'une fonction essentielle pour être libérée de ses chaînes. Regina lui murmura une dernière revendication :

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve..."

Le téléphone portable d'Emma sonna. Emma l'attrapait difficilement sur la table de nuit dos à elle, et dans sa manipulation, Regina pu apercevoir l'émetteur de cet appel. Ce fût soulagée qu'elle souffla la réponse à sa question.

"C'est bien la réalité si Snow me gâche ce merveilleux moment."

Elle s'extirpa des bras d'Emma pour la laisser répondre, ne désirant pas entendre la voix de Snow en cet instant de bonheur et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

Se passant une lingette démaquillante sur le visage, Regina entendit des murmures. Elle n'y prêta pas attention tout de suite pensant que cela venait de la conversation du téléphone d'Emma. Elle continua donc son démaquillage et activa le jet de la douche. Regina pensait que la pression de l'eau couvrirait les bruitages. Seulement, les murmures devenaient de plus en plus clairs et elle se surprit à reconnaître sa propre voix. Son double maléfique probablement. Lui dire de retourner dans la chambre pour balancer le téléphone par la fenêtre et avoir un autre round du plaisir avec Emma. Regina souriait à cette pensée, elle-même voulait qu'Emma se dépêche de la rejoindre sous la douche. Elle avait encore besoin de sa chaleur... La température de l'eau n'allait pas faire illusion. Regina s'y glissa sous, fantasmant de voir arriver Emma sauf qu'une pensée contraire s'invita. Trouvant ça étrange, elle sortit de la cabine et se plaça devant le miroir imaginant sa moitié apparaître. Le reflet, lui renvoya le visage de Dracula. Bondissant de stupeur, Regina s'agrippa le visage et tira ses joues pour s'assurer que le reflet bouge également. L'Evil Queen avait pu projeter cette apparence.

-"Ne te fatigue pas c'est bien moi Regina." Résonna la voix grave de Dracula dans son esprit.

-"Pourquoi te vois-je dans le miroir? Tu es censé ne pas disposer d'âme, tu es mort avant.. Comment est-ce possible..?"

-"Elles m'ont piégés! Je suis vivant!"

-"Je n'comprends pas.."

-"La fée et celle qui partage ton lit en sont les responsables! Viens me chercher!" Lui ordonna t-il. "Un sort m'empêche d'échapper à ce royaume!"

-"Regina?" Appela Emma de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-"C'est une traîtresse!" Avertit violemment Dracula.

-"Mais-"

-"Rejoins-moi! Je suis chez les fées noires!"

-"Regina?" Répéta Emma en entrant dans la salle de bain. "Est-ce que ça va? Je t'ai entendu parler seule."

-"Oui je-"

Un mal de crâne insoutenable inonda le cerveau de Regina, elle se tenait la tempe gauche en grimaçant de douleur. Elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir mais ne vit que son reflet, celui de Dracula avait disparu. Emma se rapprocha d'elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Regina eût comme un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce qu'Emma lui avait menti? Avait-elle fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant guère. Emma n'était pas du genre à écraser ses adversaires par égoïsme. Sa jalousie n'avait jamais été excessive. A vrai dire même, Regina se demanda si elle avait déjà assisté à une Emma jalouse. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de scènes hystériques face à une femme qui abordait de trop près Hook. Pourquoi cette sensation étrange alors...? Les yeux d'Emma ne pouvaient pas lui mentir, peut-être que les siens le faisaient. Son inconscient voulait lui faire passer un message. Ou sa magie lui jouait des tours. Son âme se ternissait petit à petit. Était-elle capable de rentrer en contact avec les morts? Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et s'évanouit à la vue d'un deuxième visage familier.

-"Regina!" Emma la rattrapa facilement dans ses bras. "Réponds-moi! Regina!" En la secouant légèrement. Elle se posa sur les genoux supportant le buste de Regina, ses boucles d'or retombaient sur la poitrine inanimée. "Ne m'abandonne pas!" Elle la secoua une seconde fois. "Reviens-moi!" Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, pensant bêtement au truelove's kiss. Regina ne se réveilla pas. "Non..! Regina!" Emma colla son front au sien, fermant les yeux et en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'émotion.

Sa main droite tenant la joue de Regina se mit à chauffer et s'illuminer de lumière. Elle la descendit jusqu'à la poitrine de Regina et attendit quelques secondes. Emma r'ouvrit les yeux pour constater son énergie bienfaitrice se développer en relief. Un double fantomatique de sa main se formait. Elle la déplaça sur le ventre pour avoir une quelconque réaction de respiration. La lumière de guérison caressait la peau halée mais n'entrait pas à l'intérieur. Emma sentit son front toujours attiré par celui de Regina et se rappela que son maux venait de son cerveau. Sa conscience l'avait lâché. Emma décida donc de remonter sa double main baignée de luminescence en passant entre la poitrine, effleurant le cou, puis caressant la joue de Regina, pour terminer ensuite son chemin sur la tempe gauche. Elle se concentra sur son propre subconscient et sans qu'elle n'en ait réellement eu le temps, un fil épais de couleur blanche sortit de son front pour rejoindre celui de Regina. Il se connecta à son inconscient. L'ange gardien d'Emma tissait un lien avec l'esprit de Regina. Son ange gardien avait été tué par l'intervention brutale de Dracula dans son inconscient.

La Sauveuse devenait l'unique pilier sur lequel reposait l'existence de Regina. Cette solution était temporaire mais nécessaire. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à ce fil. L'ange gardien d'Emma rendit l'âme de Regina totalement dépendante. Les deux femmes devaient rester en permanence dans la même pièce. Sans son ange gardien, l'âme de Regina s'effriterait en quelques heures à peine. Grâce à celui d'Emma, le processus d'auto-destruction se suspendait.

* * *

 **Dans le royaume des fées noires... (suite)**

-"Que diable vient-il de se passer?! Pourquoi ma sœur s'est-elle évanouie?! Que lui as-tu fait?!" Se pencha Zelena sur les images du cerveau en cristal.

-"C'est vous Misérable! Vous avez brisé mon lien avec elle!" Gronda Dracula. "Que faîtes-vous ici?!"

-"Ré-veille ma sœur!" Le menaça t-elle en l'étranglant magiquement. "Il n'y a qu'une personne qui doit la tuer, et c'est moi."

-"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, ramenez-moi sur Terre!"

Dracula attrapa le communicateur et le balança dans la clavicule de Zelena. Elle en perdit son emprise sur lui. La Ténébreuse recula puis se décupla en encerclant le nouvel Ange de la Mort. Elle transforma chacun de ses doubles en bulles verdâtres remplies de jalousie maladive, et les envoya tel des boulets de canon. Dracula les reçu de parts et d'autres sur son corps que celui-ci absorba. Les bulles dévastatrices d'émotions prenaient le plaisir de se balader à travers chaque vaisseau sanguin et déformaient l'épiderme du monstre, devenant une suite de surfaces cabossées. Dracula se sentit comme possédé par une entité venue dévorer son âme. Fraîchement insérée dans sa chair autrefois morte, elle n'était pas prête à connaître une émotion si négative. Dracula hurla de douleur mentale puis rassembla ses forces angéliques pour aspirer toutes les particules de jalousie en un point : sa gorge. Il recracha cet amas sous forme de flammes bleues ciel qui brûlèrent le ventre de la sorcière. Mais avant que sa peau ne tombe en lambeaux, Zelena se téléporta derrière Dracula pour lui percer la gorge des deux côtés avec ses faisceaux lumineux. Dracula déploya ses ailes et propulsa Zelena contre un rocher. Il ramassa le communicateur en cristal qu'il brisa sur la même roche et poignarda Zelena en plein cœur. Son vécu de vampire lui avait appris que le cœur restait un point faible fatal pour les immortels, sauf que, la Ténébreuse n'était pas une immortelle ordinaire. Seul sa dague lui pouvait être mortelle.

Zelena ressortit le pic en cristal de ses deux mains tout en défiant Dracula du regard. Elle broya le cristal en morceaux qu'elle changea en une vingtaine de mantes religieuses transparentes. Armées de leurs pattes piquantes et de leurs dents coupantes, elles volèrent affamées vers les ailes noires de l'Ange de la Mort. Elles s'empiffrèrent de ces plumes délicieusement imprégnées de vice, qu'elles transmirent directement à leur créatrice. Zelena se régénérait de ses brûlures ventrales grâce à cette énergie corruptrice et au récit d'un sort.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dracula tentait de fouetter ses ailes au sol pour se débarrasser des insectes grignoteurs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de dévorer la carotide de Zelena. Lui engloutir la glotte qui n'arrêtait pas de formuler des mots latins. Ses réflexes d'ancien vampire le submergeaient dans des élans de prédateur. Et c'est au bout du quatrième élan que des pouvoirs télépathiques se manifestèrent. Les cellules neuronales de Zelena envoyèrent les ordres et sa magie permit le reste. Sa carotide s'arracha pour sortir de sa gorge et sa glotte lui tomba dans l'estomac accompagnée de ses cordes vocales. Zelena crut déglutir une seconde fois. Elle ne pouvait guère digérer cette attaque. Ses mantes religieuses redevinrent des éclats de verres et Dracula se précipita à son cou pour sucer le sang noir. Bien qu'il n'y trouvait pas satisfaction de protéines comme jadis, il jubilait d'aspirer l'essence d'une immortalité différente de la sienne.

Zelena ne se laissa pas envahir par la panique de ne plus recevoir d'oxygène au cerveau. Elle fit écrouler le plafond de roche sur la tête de Dracula et se téléporta elle-même pour l'éviter. Assise dans un coin en retrait, elle essaya de passer magiquement sa main au-dessus de sa carotide pour la remettre en place mais elle échoua. Le pouvoir de Dracula était puissant et sa magie de Ténébreuse était trop faible pour l'instant. Elle trouva tout de même une solution de secours en créant un tube reliant sa carotide à sa nuque. Reprenant un souffle de vitalité elle put figer Dracula qui revenait à la charge en volant. Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec ferveur. Sa monstruosité était très attrayante. Il faisait preuve de détermination dans ses attaques et ne sourcillait guère de blesser Regina en tuant sa sœur. Les sentiments de compassion étaient partis dans les conteneurs du néant. Zelena s'en lavait les mains. Regina ne voudrait plus d'une personne si sombre et insensible. Cependant, Zelena ne souhaitait plus non plus faire de lui son compagnon. Ce prestigieux monarque devait devenir l'un de ses trophée.

Zelena jeta des paillettes de sa magie noire et il se transforma en magnifique papillon. Sorti de son immobilisation, l'insecte ailé se dirigea vers l'oreille de la sorcière afin de lui traverser le cerveau. Malgré qu'il risquait d'en perdre la vie, Dracula voulait lobotomiser Zelena pour la manipuler, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir la tuer. Zelena l'attrapa dans ses mains puis le figea une nouvelle fois en retirant sa main supérieure. De cette main, elle prit sa dague et la survola au-dessus du papillon. Il se cristallisa dans de l'ambre jaune très luisant. La sorcière était fière de sa capture. Elle ajouta une bordure d'argent sur les contours et une chaîne. Un nouveau collier pouvait être compté parmi sa collection de bijoux fantaisistes. Le malice collé à ses lèvres s'en réjouissait.

* * *

Au sein du couvent de Storybrooke, Belle venait récupérer Robyn. Elle rejoignit très vite la grande salle du fond qui était le coin garderie. Elle y trouva Tinkerbell en train d'envelopper tous les bébés dans des couvertures magiques délivrant du bonheur. Belle l'ignora volontairement et prit dans ses bras la petite bouille irrésistible. Elle craquait à chaque fois, Robyn était un vrai trésor.

Tinkerbell frissonna de cette indifférence mais préféra continuer son activité. Elle s'assura que chacun avait son doudou clochette et commençait à activer la berceuse féerique quand Emma apparue dans son nuage de fumée blanche. Portant Regina à moitié consciente, elle tremblait d'inquiétude.

-"Je n'sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, aide moi."

-"Pose la par ici!" S'agita la petite fée en lui montrant le tapis de jeu en mousse multicolore.

-"Tink," S'éforça de dire Regina en tentant de s'asseoir.

-"Regina! Économise tes forces!" En lui agrippant les manches de son chemisier pour l'aider. Tinkerbell scanna le front de Regina avec sa baguette. "Impossible!"

-"Quoi qu'est-ce qui s'passe?! J'ai fait une connerie?!" Paniqua Emma.

-"Tu," Répondit abasourdie Tinkerbell. "Tu lui a déjà administré une guérison partielle... ce cas de figure est inexistant dans les grimoires des fées."

-"Comment ça partielle? Explique!"

-"Vous partagez le même ange gardien, c'est ce qui la maintient en vie."

-"Comment c'est possible?"

-"J'en sais rien," Se gratta le coin de la tête Tinkerbell. "je suppose que c'est grâce à ton bébé."

-"Ce n'est pas si bête..." Réfléchit Emma. "Si mon enfant possède déjà un ange gardien ça voudrait dire que j'en ai deux et que je peux compter sur lui aussi..." Emma regarda intensément Regina qui reprenait au fur et à mesure ses esprits. "Combien de temps ça va durer? _(S'adressant à Tinkerbell tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Regina)_. Tu crois qu'elle peut tenir jusqu'à demain?"

Tinkerbell s'agenouilla et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Emma. Regina quand à elle imprima un tout autre visage face aux deux blondes. La confusion et la trahison se lisaient dans ses yeux mais c'est dans sa voix que s'écrivait une émotion déchirante.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait..?"

Regina sentait les larmes lui venir en renfort pour extérioriser sa peine. Pourquoi ses deux amies les plus fidèles lui avaient menti? Dracula ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Ou pire encore, Regina craignait que la fée lui avait modifié ses souvenirs qui par la suite l'avait menée à la démence. Et ses angoisses s'amplifièrent en subissant une impression de tremblement de la pièce. Cependant, Regina était saine d'esprit. Et c'est d'une légendaire tornade verte, que Zelena arrivait dans le couvent à pleine rafale.

Belle resserra Robyn contre elle tandis que Tinkerbell lança un dôme de protection sur les berceaux, et Emma protégea Regina. Zelena arrêta ses pirouettes pile face à Belle qui avait les yeux sortis de ses orbites. Le visage enténébré de Zelena se trouvait à deux centimètres du sien. Elle n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer. Avec Rumple elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien grâce à son amour mais avec Zelena, c'était le vol plané assuré. Elle priait de tout cœur que Robyn l'attendrisse. Elle fût surprise quand Zelena recula d'un pas et lui rendit son foulard tâché de sang avec la baguette de l'Apprenti.

"Zelena..?" Interpella Regina, choquée de son apparence.

La rousse tourna la tête et se remplit encore plus de colère en apercevant Emma et Tinkerbell à ses côtés. Elle s'apprêtait à les faire valser d'un geste de bras mais Regina la stoppa en lui faisant briller son cœur. Zelena se figea et sentit la partie affective rose que Regina lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Tous les sentiments fraternels à son égard lui réchauffaient son organe et refroidissaient ses envies meurtrières. Zelena regarda Regina avec tendresse ainsi que désarroi. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir neutralisé Dracula à temps. L'aînée aurait préférée honorer son rôle à veiller sur sa petite sœur avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Ainsi elle comprenait également les agissements de Tinkerbell et d'Emma. Dracula avait été écarté pour sa dangerosité.

Zelena se dirigea vers Regina et à chaque mètres de plus, sa peau se décolorait. Regina se leva à l'aide des quatre bras autour d'elle et souriait au changement de sa sœur qui se laissait enfin, s'autoriser à recevoir de l'amour. C'est lorsque Zelena l'a prit dans ses bras que son sourire se referma, en voyant un tube dépassé de sa nuque.

"Qu'est-ce..que.."

Zelena s'écarta puis brandit un parchemin magique devant son collier :

 _Longue histoire. Soigne-moi. Mes cordes vocales sont dans mon estomac._

Regina sursauta d'horreur. Pourtant, sur une autre victime, son côté Evil Queen aurait grandement apprécié cette vilenie.

Elle amena ses mains aux deux zones blessées et Emma s'imposa en douceur.

-"Laisse-moi t'aider... Sauvegarde ta magie."

Regina hocha la tête confiante. Les faisceaux lumineux rouges et blancs s'entremêlèrent. Zelena vit les regards que s'échangèrent Emma et Regina, et sentait la combinaison de leur magie, harmonieuse. Elle crut comprendre que leur lien avait évolué. Elle attendit que la guérison soit complète et garda le silence encore quelques instants. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir à la situation.

-"Où est-il?" Demanda Belle.

En apercevant la réaction de Regina, perdue par le questionnement de Belle, Zelena préféra mentir. D'autant plus que la bibliothécaire exigerait de le libérer sur le champs. Une requête, qui les mènerait toutes à la mort.

-"Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je me suis faite attaquer avant." Argumenta t-elle en se sentant soulagée de retrouver son instrument vocal en état.

-"Par les fées noires?" S'intrigua Regina. "De qui vous parlez?"

-"Regina ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît," Commença Tinkerbell.

-"Il est là-bas!?" Rétorqua la concernée. "C'était lui dans le miroir! Pourquoi vous lui avez fait ça?!"

-"Regina.."

-"Tais-toi Tink! Ne me mens pas! Pourquoi vouloir le bannir de ma vie?!"

-"C'est pour ton bien," Lui répondit Emma. "je me suis chargée de veiller à ton bonheur et il-"

-"Non Emma! Vous vous êtes permises d'agir sans mon accord! C'était MA décision! C'était à moi de choisir et d'écouter ce que mon cœur me soufflait!"

-"Il a déjà parlé cette après-midi." Répliqua sèchement Emma.

-"Je sais." Se calma légèrement Regina, voyant qu'Emma avait était blessée. "Simplement, vous auriez dû me faire confiance. Cette décision m'appartient."

-"Alors quoi? Tu veux y aller?! Zelena, tu nous y emmènes?"

-"Arrête Emma."

-"Il est coincé dans la pierre sûrement en train de suffoquer mais il t'entendra! Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas de lui. Dis-lui! Et si tu veux le sauver ne compte pas sur moi. Vas-y seule."

-"Je vais me gêner!" Se sentit provoquée Regina.

-"TU RESTES ICI!" S'énerva Tinkerbell. "C'est quoi ton problème à la fin?! Tu aimes souffrir c'est ça?! Pourquoi je m'obstine à t'apporter un environnement heureux?!"

-"Tink..?"

-"J'ai pas fini! Jusqu'à combien d'hommes tu vas supporter de voir mourir sous tes yeux?! Hein?! Car crois-moi celui là mourra par tes mains si ce n'est pas par la pierre! Tu veux revenir totalement brisée? Tenter de te suicider? Et bien je ne te laisserais pas faire! Oui je prends LA décision pour toi. Tu as goûté à la mort derrière notre dos et je t'interdis d'y recommencer! Je préfère que tu sois en colère contre moi que de te t'enfermer en psychiatrie. TU ES HUMAINE. Tu as subi assez de traumatismes comme ça! Penses à ton bien-être, et ce n'est pas dans la mélancolie que tu le trouves! A partir du moment où tu atteins à ta vie, tu perds le droit d'être Maître de tes décisions. J'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fait et Emma n'a fait que te protéger également. Maintenant que tu nous en veuilles, c'est le cadet de mes soucis!"

Regina fut en larmes devant les paroles de sa véritable amie. Elle avait raison. Depuis trop longtemps elle s'oxygénait de souffrance et de colère. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas mourir, l'idée de flotter dans un nuage de désespoir la réconfortait souvent. Et sans même en prendre conscience, elle s'était auto-mutilé l'âme. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'une feuille blanche qui s'effrite. Regina s'en accabla de remords encore une fois. Elle faisait souffrir son entourage qui se battait pour elle dans une cause perdue. Le monde se porterait mieux sans elle.

"On va la soigner ton âme. Arrête de penser à des conneries pareilles." Ajouta la fée qui ne s'était pas privée d'utiliser ses dons de télépathe. "Personne ne sera heureux sans ta présence."

-"Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens.."

-"On va enlever ces sentiments négatifs et transformer ce pessimisme, fais-moi confiance."

-"Mais j'y retourne toujours..." Répondit Regina totalement abattu. "C'est une spirale. Une spirale infernale.."

-"Ça s'appelle la dépression Regina. Et je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas." Rassura Tinkerbell en l'enlaçant.

-"Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, Sœurette." S'ajoutant à l'étreinte.

Emma prit la main de Regina et l'apporta à son cœur en se collant dans l'espace restant. Ses mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés. Tout avait été prouvé dans ses actes.

De son côté Belle quitta la pièce avec Robyn. Touchée par la détresse de Regina, elle laissa les trois femmes partager cet instant en famille.

Tinkerbell se défit de l'étreinte la première puis les autres suivirent.

-"Vous devriez partir maintenant, ne perdons pas plus de temps." Prévint-elle à Emma et Regina.

-"Partir où?" Interrogea Regina.

-"C'était prévu que j'y aille seule, Regina doit rester auprès de toi." Ajouta Emma en parlant à Tinkerbell.

-"Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous devez rester ensemble avec cette histoire d'ange gardien. Vous séparez va vous faire mourir toutes les deux."

-"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe bon sang!" S'imposa Zelena. "Je viens aussi!"

-"Je pourrais utiliser ton aide à vrai dire." Lui proposa la fée. "Ainsi que celle d'Henry."

-"Henry?! C'est trop dangereux je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça." Répondit fermement la mère couveuse.

-"Il en est capable." Défendit Emma. "Il est plus fort que nous le croyons."

-"En parlant d'enfant, j'ai la mienne à récupérer!" Énonça Zelena.

Elle fit apparaître Belle qui se retrouva déboussolée, claqua des doigts pour reprendre Robyn dans ses bras, puis pivota son poignet pour renvoyer Belle à la bibliothèque. Tinkerbell, Emma et Regina se regardèrent légèrement surprises par cette réappropriation brutale.

"À présent je peux te suivre scintillante cloche!"

Emma attrapa discrètement la dague pendant que Zelena lui tournait le dos en regardant Tinkerbell et aspira toute la noirceur des ténèbres dans la lame. Zelena fut en colère mais ne résistait pas aux pouvoirs de la Sauveuse.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Emma hésita à rendre la dague. C'est Regina qui lui reprit et la replaça dans la main de Zelena.

-"Ne me déçois pas, sœurette." Annonça Regina en arborant un sourire bienveillant.

Zelena lui rendit son sourire et téléporta l'arme blanche dans un lieu sûr.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)

Je précise que s'il n'y a plus de fées noires dans le royaume, c'est un premier pas pour que Regina puisse avoir l'esprit en paix (étant donné qu'elles insufflent du désespoir).

Bonne semaine à tous et toutes !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien :) ! Pardon si je vous ai fait une frayeur mardi soir.

Voici le final de cette histoire qui est un double chapitre 22/23 ^^

Au programme : de l'amitié, de l'amour, de l'aventure, et de la violence !

J'ai intégré un des Disney plutôt récent. Évidemment, je l'ai remastérisé à ma façon comme OUAT à l'habitude de faire donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Les premières scènes se déroulent dans la soirée du chapitre précédent et ensuite ça passera au lendemain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous une nuit de fraîcheur au royaume d'Arendelle, Regina et Emma marchaient dans la cour enneigé du château. Équipées de moufles, écharpes, et de boots fourrées, les deux femmes bravaient le froid d'une température si négative, que les immenses fontaines décoratives étaient figées dans le temps. L'eau ne s'écoulait guère.

-"Tu es sûre qu'Elsa acceptera de m'aider..?" Grelottait Regina. "Je ne me suis jamais montré très appréciable envers elle."

-"Hey" L'arrêta Emma dans sa marche. "Ça va bien se passer, tu ne vas pas mourir." Elle lui prit la main et se colla au corps de Regina pour lui offrir un baiser. "Fais-moi confiance."

Regina sourit et embrassa Emma tendrement.

Elle s'écarta délicatement du corps chaud d'Emma. Gardant ses pupilles illuminées, dans la profondeur rassurante des yeux émeraudes. Animée d'amour, cette profondeur aspirait Regina dans une dimension irréelle. Emma était son avenir.

-"ATTEENTIOOOONNN !"

Une boule de neige arrivait en sa direction et une plus énorme sortie de nulle part la frappa de plein fouet dans l'épaule. De jeunes enfants ricanèrent au loin. L'énorme boule retomba intacte sur le tapis épais de neige. Regina remarqua que trois boutons noirs y étaient collés, puis vit une autre boule plantée de branches, venir se rattacher à celle-ci. Les enfants se sauvèrent comme des lâches.

-"Quel est cette chose horripilante?" S'irrita Regina.

-"Un bonhomme de neige Madame! _(Il tourne sur lui-même)_. Je m'appelle Olaf! Pouvez-vous m'aider à remettre mes bras au bon endroit s'il vous plaît? Sur la tête ce n'est pas pratique." Regina leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son poignet de magie, ne voulant pas se baisser. "Merci Madame vous êtes très gentille! Je m'excuse je n'ai pas réussi à vous éviter on s'amusait avec les enfants, ils sont très joueurs! Voulez-vous faire une partie avec nous? Hé les copains! Oh. Ils sont pu là.. Les copains!" Continua à crier Olaf en les cherchant du regard. "Les copains! Les copains! Les copains..?"

-"Je rêve..!" Souffla Regina en s'adressant à Emma. "Dis-moi que je ne suis pas morte, je ne supporterais pas un Enfer pareil..."

-"Les copains ont dû rentrer chez eux.." S'attrista Olaf. Puis eût une idée magistrale. "Souhaitez-vous que je vous chante une petite chanson?!"

Regina alluma une boule de feu.

-"Okay Olaf, moi c'est Emma!" Se présenta Emma comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Elle s'accroupit devant lui. "Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser pour l'instant? Nous avons des affaires importantes à voir avec la Reine, _(elle mets sa main sur l'oreille fictive d'Olaf)_ , c'est top secret." Lui glissa t-elle en le mettant dans une fausse confidence.

-"Hoo.." Cachant sa bouche de ses deux petites branches de bras. Puis sautilla sur place. "Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'à ma gentille créatrice! J'habite dans le château!"

-"On te suit alors Olaf!" Se releva Emma, à la hauteur de Regina, qui la regardait de manière, satisfaite.

A l'intérieur du château, Regina admirait les dorures et la beauté des différents bleus peint au murs. Elle trouvait l'allée très chaleureuse. Les décorations ajoutaient une touche de raffinement qu'elle aimait et les sculptures de glaces l'impressionnaient.

-"Emma!" Très heureuse, Elsa courût vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. "Quelle belle surprise de te voir! _(Elle s'éloigne)_. Regarde toi! Comme tu es rayonnante!"

Emma s'en réjouit, revoir Elsa lui apportait également une bonne dose de bonheur.

-"Merci. Je pourrais te dire la même chose!"

-"Et bien quel bon vent t'amène?! Enfin.. vous amène! Bonsoir Regina."

-"Bonsoir Elsa." Répondit poliment la brune.

-"Laissez-moi vous offrir un chocolat chaud!" En leur indiquant de la suivre.

-"Ou.. du chocolat tout court.." S'extasia Emma devant les montagnes de pâtisseries posées sur la table un peu plus loin.

Regina reconnu l'appel de l'estomac d'Emma et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Et pour attiser sa gourmandise infantile, Regina fit apparaître une fontaine à chocolat à taille humaine.

Emma prit dix kilos rien qu'en la regardant. Elle s'imaginait tremper des donuts dedans. Regina était fière de son coup. Quand à Elsa, elle claquait des doigts afin que ses laquais s'exécutent. Ils remplirent des verres de lait chaud et les apportèrent aux deux convives.

-"Servez-vous." Invita Elsa à choisir un morceau de chocolat sur la table. "Faîtes-le fondre dans votre lait, vous allez voir, c'est exquis!"

Emma et Regina s'avancèrent en direction de la panoplie de sucreries lorsque Regina trébucha et tomba dans la fontaine de chocolat. Olaf s'était maladroitement mis dans ses pattes.

-"Oh lala oh lala oh lala !" S'affolait le petit bonhomme de neige. "Pardon ! Pardon ! Très gentille Madame !" Il courut chercher des serviettes dans la cuisine.

-"Toutes mes excuses Regina." Se prononça Elsa en riant finement de la situation. "Il est toujours surexciter de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Est-ce que tout va bien?"

-"Tenez tenez Madame!" Revenu Olaf en lui tendant des serviettes.

Sauf que Regina ne voyait rien. Même en essuyant avec sa manche, cela revenait au même résultat. Elle essuyait du chocolat avec du chocolat. Elle était devenue une délicieuse pièce montée ratée avec tout le dégoulinant qui coulait de partout. Emma en riait également.

Ce sont les laquais d'Elsa qui se précipitèrent à verser de l'eau chaude sur une serviette et essuyèrent le visage de la femme chocolat. Regina n'avait plus connu cette sensation depuis... très longtemps. Elle appréciait.

-"Alors Emma que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Dois-je préparer des chambres ? Pour combien de temps êtes vous là ?"

-"Malheureusement non nous ne pouvons pas rester," Se sentait impolie Emma. "je suis venu te demander un service. Et pour ça, il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous à Storybrooke." Ajouta t-elle timidement.

-"L'hiver n'existe plus dans le monde réel?"

Emma resta d'abord sans voix, puis retrouva un sourire, réalisant qu'Elsa venait de lui faire une blague.

"Emma, évidemment!" Rassura Elsa de façon amical. "Quoi que ce soit je viens! Je vais prévenir Anna de me relayer sur les décisions royales."

Emma lui renvoya un sourire de remerciement.

-"Super un voyage! Puis-je venir aussi?" Demanda joyeusement Olaf.

-"Certainement pas!" Répondit Regina en sortant de la fontaine de chocolat.

-"S'il vous plaîîît..?" En faisant son plus grand des sourires et de grands yeux pétillants.

Emma lança un regard à Regina lui demandant d'être indulgente.

-"D'accord." Soupira lourdement Regina.

-"Olaf part en vacances!" S'écria t-il très heureux. Et se prit de panique. "Je dois faire ma valise! Qu'est c'que j'dois prendre?! Un béret?! Un bonnet?! De la crème solaire?!" Il jeta les serviettes qu'il avait dans les bras et courut en catastrophe.

Regina en sortit les yeux de ses obus, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda Emma avec absurdité, incompréhension et agacement.

-"J'te préviens, c'est toi qui t'en occupe! J'ai assez à me préoccuper." Balança t-elle de son air très hautain.

Emma explosa de rire, Sa Majesté n'était pas du tout crédible ni impressionnante recouverte de chocolat. Elle se permit même de piquer une goutte sur son épaule. Le chocolat était délicieux.

* * *

Dans une salle de bloc opératoire à l'hôpital de Storybrooke, Regina se tenait assise sur une table chirurgicale. Une opération à cœur ouvert n'était pas d'actualité, cependant, elle avait besoin d'un environnement dépourvu de microbes. Autour d'elle, l'accompagnait tout un petit groupe de soutien : Zelena, Emma, Henry, Snow, David, Elsa et Tinkerbell.

David et Snow s'occupèrent de verser les larmes de nymphes dans la jarre que Tinkerbell avait conservé. Henry apporta un bouquet de fleurs de lauriers-roses provenant de la boutique de Monsieur French et ajouta ces fleurs significatives d'immortalité dans la jarre. Tinkerbell demanda à Zelena et Elsa de se tenir prête.

Zelena et Tinkerbell se placèrent sur une même ligne imaginaire tandis qu'Elsa se positionna à leur opposé.

La fée fit flotter dans les airs la jarre à l'aide de sa baguette. Zelena l'aida en simultané d'une main, et de l'autre, elle alluma une boule de feu. Tinkerbell prépara sa poignée de poussière de fée de son autre main puis donna le signal à Elsa. Elsa dirigea ses spirales de vent glacé en direction de la jarre. Les milliers de flocons de neige assemblés vinrent se coller sur la porcelaine. En parallèle, afin que les larmes de nymphes restent à l'état de liquide et que les lauriers roses ne meurent, Zelena plaça son feu sous la base du vase et Tinkerbell saupoudrait les pétales de ses pépites d'or. La neige épousa toutes les formes de la composition flottante, et se transforma en glace de manière à se répandre en un cube. Tinkerbell arrêta son saupoudrage étant donné que les fleurs se retrouvèrent prisonnières, et Zelena éteignit ses flammes. Un parfait cube de glace contenait la jarre et ses propriétés d'immortalités.

Elsa se retira de l'équipe pour laisser Emma et Regina prendre le relais. Chacune à un coin du cube, les quatre femmes placèrent leur main gauche (excepté Tinkerbell dont sa baguette faisait office de main) en-dessous de leur angle inférieur pour maintenir la suspension du glaçon. Et leur main droite, se positionnèrent à l'angle supérieur. Elles s'avancèrent progressivement vers le centre en essayant de rétrécir le cube sans que le vase ne se brise. Elles devaient s'assurer d'être en symbiose pour manipuler les différentes proportions par lesquels l'objet traversait. Il ne fallait pas échouer au risque de perdre l'ange gardien coincé à l'intérieur. Elles aplanirent un maximum le cube jusqu'à une fine plaque de verre en deux dimensions. Henry récupéra cette plaque et s'installa sur le tabouret situé derrière la table chirurgicale. Regina s'y allongea dessus, sur le dos. Henry posa la plaque tel un calque sur le haut de la cheville de sa mère, et plongea sa plume d'Auteur dans une coupelle remplie de sang de son autre mère. Le sang de femme enceinte aidera à la libération de l'ange gardien tandis que les larmes permettront à la jarre de s'intégrer dans un être vivant comme les nymphes peuvent le faire auprès d'un arbre.

Henry commença à suivre les contours du dessin pour l'imprégner sous la troisième couche de peau de Regina. Il pouvait se vanter d'être enfin un héros qui sauve sa mère par un « simple » tatouage.

L'ange gardien prisonnier de la jarre sentit ses liens se défaire. Il dé-fusionna avec la porcelaine pour se confondre dans les vaisseaux sanguins de Regina. Sa lueur divine absorba les particules d'ADN du laurier rose et les dispersa sur son chemin en étant attiré vers le cerveau de Regina. L'âme en détresse l'appelait, ainsi que des flashs lui éclairaient la route à prendre. Elsa tenait ses mains de chaque côté latéral de la tête de Regina et lui envoyait des décharges de foudre glacée. Des électrodes étaient connectées sur le dessus de ses mains, et David s'occupait d'augmenter le voltage de la machine. L'électricité parcourant les mains d'Elsa se mélangeait avec ses pouvoirs réfrigérants. Tinkerbell voulait s'assurer que l'ange gardien parvienne jusqu'au cerveau de Regina en pensant être guidé par la foudre de Zeus. Sauf qu'évidemment, elle avait dû prendre des précautions pour ne pas brûler les connexions neuronales.

-"Emma est-ce que tu le vois?" Demanda t-elle en lui donnant une loupe spéciale, qu'elle avait incrusté dans sa baguette magique.

La concernée s'attarda sur la clavicule gauche puis remonta le long du cou pour finalement atteindre le front. Elle aperçut sa main salvatrice fantomatique qui interdisait le passage au nouvel ange gardien. Emma s'alerta.

-"Ho on avait pas pensé à ça..! Tink mon ange gardien a sa main protectrice sur Regina! Comment je fais?"

-"Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, mes doigts se paralysent..." Intervint faiblement Elsa.

-"TINK!"

La fée lui tendit un scalpel mais Emma ne comprit pas, elle s'attendait à une action d'ordre magique.

-"Donne moi ça." Adressa Zelena en prenant l'objet coupant. Elle trancha en une ligne nette le front de Regina. "Ton sang Sauveuse. S'il peut libérer un ange gardien, il peut le piéger."

Elle lui coupa la paume et l'amena sur la plaie ouverte. Emma se prit un violent coup de jus et enleva par réflexe sa main. David rattrapa Elsa dû au choc et épuisée de toutes ses forces. Ses doigts étaient déformés par l'intensité des voltes qu'elle avait reçu. Ses phalanges s'étaient tordues dans différentes directions en plus d'être marqués de bleus violets, mélangés à des éclats de vaisseaux sanguins. David éteignit la machine sentant lui-même du courant lui parcourir le corps, et l'installa sur une chaise en bois prévue à cet effet.

Malgré le choc, le sang d'Emma avait cependant formé un lien avec celui de Regina. Une énorme corde tressée joignait le front et la paume blessés. De son autre main, Emma gardait un œil sur la loupe pour suivre l'évolution de la corde pourpre. Elle la vit se rallonger dans l'esprit de Regina puis encercler délicatement le poignet de la main protectrice. La corde l'appréhendait tel un lasso capturant sa proie. Emma levait lentement sa paume tenant la corde tressée, et tirait pour attirer la main fantomatique vers la sortie. Elle voyait à travers la loupe que plus elle déplaçait cette main, plus l'ange gardien prenait place dans le cerveau de Regina.

Elle leva les yeux vers Zelena.

-"Prépare toi à refermer la plaie."

Emma voyait que l'ange gardien suivait la main capturée. Lui aussi se sentait attiré par la corde doublée d'ADN.

"Maintenant." Ordonna Emma.

Zelena s'exécuta et effaça l'ouverture qu'elle avait provoqué avec le scalpel.

Tout le monde put voir la main fantomatique se colorer du pourpre de la corde, puis se fondre dans la paume de chair grâce à l'absorption de ce lien tressé.

Emma eût un léger étourdissement mais garda les yeux rivés sur la loupe spéciale.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Zelena. "Il s'est échappé?!"

-"Non, c'est bon. Enfin je crois. Je n'peux pas expliquer ce qu'il fait, c'est totalement embrumé."

-"C'est positif!" Affirma Tinkerbell en souriant. "Il s'en occupe."

-"Joue t-il au jardinier avec ma sœur?"

-"Oui son âme va repousser comme une plante."

-"Encore combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille?" S'inquiéta Henry.

-"Je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il faudra. Je suis désolée." Répondit Tinkerbell. "Elle risque aussi de ne pas avoir les idées claires..."

-"Une amnésie?" Questionna Zelena. "Si elle se croit Evil Queen-"

-"Je suis le seul qui peut rester auprès d'elle." Coupa Henry. "Vous devriez tous partir, elle ne me fera aucun mal."

-"Pas besoin d'aller dans les extrêmes Henry." Répliqua la fée. "Ça concerna juste les derniers jours."

Emma vint faire un câlin à son fils.

-"Ne t'en fais pas, elle est forte. Tu devrais aller chercher des snacks. Pa', M'man, accompagnez-le."

David et Snow acquiescèrent et prirent l'adolescent sous leurs ailes.

-"Oh non..." Leva les yeux au ciel Zelena. "Si tu les as fait sortir, que se passe t-il réellement?"

-"Rien, c'est beaucoup de pression sur lui." Répondit tristement Emma.

-"Sur toi également Emma..." Se manifesta doucement Elsa, toujours assise sur la chaise en bois. "Rejoins-les, Regina est entre de bonnes mains. Ne prends pas toute la charge sur tes épaules."

Emma se précipita à elle pour guérir ses mains paralysées. "Excuse-moi Elsa..! J'avais la tête ailleurs."

-"C'est justement mon point. Sors prendre l'air avec ta famille."

-"Non je reste. Regina l'est aussi."

-"Dans ce cas, repose-toi sur moi." Proposa gentiment Elsa. "Les amis sont fait pour ça."

Emma afficha un sourire de remerciement. Elle s'assied sur la chaise voisine puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule amicale de la reine d'Arendelle.

Tinkerbell et Zelena quand à elles, continuèrent de surveiller l'état de Regina, qui semblait malgré tout, paisible.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, Snow et David choisissaient les grignotades à apporter. Henry, un peu déconnecté, se sentait préoccupé mais restait confiant. Après avoir prévenu ses grands-parents, il décida donc de sortir dehors appeler Violette pour lui annoncer l'avancement de la situation.

En s'éloignant de l'entrée principale, Henry repéra une silhouette qu'il connaissait. C'était Hook. Jusque là rien d'anormal, mais il se demanda pourquoi son beau-père portait un gros sac sur le dos. Il commença à suivre le pirate qui au fur et à mesure l'amenait jusqu'aux quais. Henry ne ressentait pas la longue marche dans ses jambes. Sa curiosité le guidait. Lorsqu'il vit l'imposant Jolly Roger, Henry ne sut rester dans la discrétion.

-"Tu pars?"

Hook se retourna, le visage abîmé par la douleur. Henry se rapprocha de lui affecté par cette peine.

"Je crois que tout ça est de ma faute.. je m'en excuse..."

Hook posa sa main ferme sur la nuque d'Henry.

-"T'en fais pas bonhomme. Ça ne concerne que ta mère et moi." Il lâcha son sac à terre. "Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire."

-"Tu pars longtemps? Pourquoi ce soir? On a encore-"

-"Je serais là avant l'accouchement ne t'inquiète pas."

-"Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi et tu pars comme un voleur. Le bébé a besoin d'entendre ta voix, aussi."

-"Et je compte sur toi pour lui retransmettre." Hook lui adressa un sourire malgré que cela lui crevait le cœur de partir durant le début de la grossesse. Il sortit un coquillage de sa poche et le montra à Henry. "J'en ai laissé un dans ta chambre. Ariel me les a confié pour que nous puissions communiquer. Je sais que tu privilégies cette machine du diable _(désignant le téléphone)_ mais elle n'est pas immunisée contre l'eau."

-"En réalité si, tu as juste un vieux modèle." Se moqua gentiment Henry, soulagé que le pirate ne l'avait pas abandonné. "Tu es obligé de t'en aller maintenant? Je viens seulement de rentrer à Storybrooke aujourd'hui."

-"C'est uniquement à cause de ça que je dois partir ce soir." Son visage se durcit et laisse involontairement échapper sa pensée à haute voix. "Avant que je ne la croise."

Henry comprit qu'il parlait de Regina mais n'eût le temps de répliquer, Hook changea de sujet.

"Je tiens mes promesses. Si tu as une urgence je me téléporterais à toi."

-"Tu pars pour devenir un sorcier?!"

Hook eût l'effet de surprise en arquant l'un de ses sourcils, il aurait pû y penser. Posséder de la magie le placerait au même niveau que Regina. Et peut-être qu'Emma apprécierait ce renouveau. Cependant, il préférait désarmer Regina en lui supprimant sa magie à elle. C'était son point faible.

-"La mer m'apaisera l'esprit. J'ai une réserve de poussière de fée, c'est ça qui me transportera plus vite à toi."

Hook ne voulant pas s'éterniser, prit son gros sac de voyage, fit une accolade à Henry et monta sur son navire.

"Sois prudent mon garçon." Lui conseilla t-il sur un ton dur avant de lui ajouter un regard fier.

Henry hocha la tête positivement, puis repartit à l'hôpital.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Regina ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux marrons. La luminosité des néons lui donnait des difficultés à revenir à la réalité mais le visage qu'elle aperçut en premier, la combla de joie.

-"Mon chéri..."

Henry resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de sa mère et lui rendit son sourire des plus généreux.

-"Bon retour parmi nous, Maman."

Regina put voir Emma se tenant derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Les Charmants la succédant, ainsi qu'à sa droite, son amie Elsa. Tout ce petit monde accompagnant Henry se trouvait sur la gauche de Regina. C'est lorsqu'elle essaya de s'asseoir un peu trop brusquement, qu'elle remarqua un autre soutien à sa droite. Tinkerbell et Zelena possédaient la même expression de réconfort que les autres. Regina se sentit apaisée par toute cette aide offerte. Elle était touchée. Et surtout pour la première fois, son esprit était déchargé. Elle n'entendait plus une voix intérieure destructrice.

-"Comment puis-je vous remercier..tous...?"

-"Ta survie nous suffit." Répondit Snow pleine d'espoir. "Célébrons cela à la maison. Dinons tous ensemble!"

-"T'es gentille M'man mais Regina doit se reposer." Déclara Emma.

Regina se mit à rire.

-"Je n'ai pas 90 ans Emma.."

-"Pas loin, en toute honnêteté." Répondit Snow.

-"Je me sens bien. Je peux supporter un dîner. Du moment que tu ne nous prépares pas ton ragoût."

-"Il est très bon mon ragoût!"

Emma siffla entre ses dents prouvant le contraire.

-"Tes carottes ne sont jamais assez cuites.." En lui faisant une grimace de désolation.

-"Bien, pas de ragoût alors ce soir.." Se vexa vaguement la cuisinière. "Peut-on partir maintenant? Le repas ne va pas se préparer tout seul."

-"Oui allez-y, je dois dire deux mots à Regina avant."

Personne n'y vu d'inconvénient et quitta la pièce pour les laisser.

Emma se rapprocha de la table chirurgicale tandis que Regina y était toujours assise dessus, genoux à demi-plié. Sa robe l'empêchait d'avoir une position plus confortable.

-"Tu étais trop impatiente de m'avoir pour toi toute seule?" Dragua ouvertement Regina.

-"Tu te souviens?" S'étonna Emma.

-"De quoi tu parles?"

-"Tinkerbell a dit que tu pouvais avoir une perte de mémoire donc je m'apprêtais à-"

Regina embrassa tendrement Emma.

-"Évidemment que je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui." Elle colla son front au sien. "L'amour surpasse la mort." Avoua t-elle d'une voix douce.

-"Tu étais dans le coma."

-"Même morte, je t'aimerai encore."

-"Je l'ai vu..." Confirma affectueusement Emma, qui espérait au fond d'elle de ne pas revivre ces instants.

-"Je peux redevenir vampire alors..." S'en amusa Regina.

-"Ne plaisante pas là-dessus." Répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Regina reprit immédiatement son sérieux. "Je veux que tu me parles dès que tu te sens mal. Surtout si je suis le problème! Tu viens me voir! Ne fais pas de marché avec un inconnu qui te vends monts et merveilles!"

Regina regardait intensément sa sauveuse. Emma était si inquiète et profondément blessée que Regina voulait effacer ce sentiment de façon permanente. Elle déposa sa main sur le cœur d'Emma.

-"Je te le promets."

-"Tu devrais savoir reconnaître mieux que quiconque quand les cadeaux sont empoisonnés. Je ne veux plus te perdre Regina."

-"Je ne me ferais plus aucun mal." Elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs et allégea les cicatrices intérieures d'Emma. "Je m'aime telle que je suis désormais. Je te le promets Emma."

* * *

 _ **Le**_ _ **0**_ _ **6**_ _ **mars**_ _ **2017**_

Au lendemain de sa guérison finale, Regina rendit visite à sa sœur. Elles étaient tranquillement assises à sa table de cuisine quand Zelena choisit de détacher son collier, qu'elle glissa sur la table en direction de Regina.

-"Tu souhaitais que cela soit ta décision, je t'en donne la possibilité."

Regina la regarda perplexe.

-"En me montrant un papillon mort?"

-"Il n'est pas mort. C'est Dracula."

-"Qu-"

-"Est-ce que tu veux lui parler ? Le choix t'appartient." Regina ne pouvait pas décrocher un mot par l'absurdité de la situation. "En revanche, je te préviens que tu devras être sûre de tes réflexes si nous le libérons du charme."

Regina caressa la partie ambrée de ses doigts.

-"Comment as-tu fait? C'est incroyable..." Rajouta t-elle quelque peu impressionnée. "Et.. pourquoi me le dire que maintenant..?"

-"Je voulais m'assurer que tu détiennes toutes tes facultés. Autant physiques que mentales."

Regina observa le papillon de manière plus attentionnée et se remémora ses souvenirs avec ce charmant vampire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes sous silence, elle reposa le collier sur la table puis le redirigea vers Zelena.

-"Garde-le."

-"Est-ce..que cela a un rapport avec Emma?"

Regina se sentit légèrement gênée.

-"Je ne le cache pas assez bien apparemment."

-"Je vous ai vu nues lorsque tu t'es évanouie." Regina se sentit d'autant plus embarrassée. "Rassure toi, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Et sincèrement, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir depuis belle lurette ! ..si je ne m'étais pas préoccupée uniquement de ma personne.."

-"Que veux-tu dire par là?"

-"J'étais trop blessée pour comprendre que si tu me blâmais à chaque fois pour la mort de Robin, c'est que tu n'arrivais pas à le faire sur elle."

-"Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus!"

-"Non. Je dis simplement que plusieurs situations sont équivoques. La confiance aveugle que tu lui accordes, ta facilité à lui pardonner, ton obsession à te tourner vers elle au moindre problème, ton obstination à suivre ses directives lorsqu'il y a un ennemi à vaincre,"

-"Je ferais mieux de partir." Se leva brusquement Regina.

Zelena lui attrapa la main.

-"S'il te plaît parle moi. Ne me tiens plus à l'écart."

-"Arrête de me faire des reproches si tu souhaites que je reste."

-"Je veux être présente pour toi. Je désire simplement les mêmes choses. Fais moi confiance, pardonne moi, demande moi conseils. Je veux faire réellement partie de ta vie sans que tu te méfies de mes jugements ou agissements. Je suis prête à te confier ma dague s'il le faut."

Regina enleva sa main et croisa les bras.

-"Tu es une idiote."

-"Regina!"

-"Regarde sur la table. Crois-tu que je te laisserais en possession de mon ex-amant si je n'avais pas confiance ? Qui, en prime, est capable de réduire la ville en cendre." Elle se rasseoie sur la chaise et lui reprit la main. "Zelena, je t'autorise même à remettre la dague dans le cercueil de Robin. Tu fais des choix qui me dépassent, mais, ils ne sont pas forcément mauvais. Je dois juste apprendre à mieux comprendre ton mode de raisonnement."

Zelena se sentit comblée de joie et posa affectueusement sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina.

-"Merci.. _(elle ferme les yeux)_ Sœurette.."

-"Il y a un dernier point à éclaircir."

-"Lequel..?"

-"Est-ce que tu envisages de me donner ton avis sur Emma ou tu as l'intention de dormir sur mon épaule?"

Zelena se releva, reprenant un visage sérieux.

-"Vraiment?"

-"Vraiment." Confirma Regina.

-"Et bien.. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle!" Déclara t-elle comme une évidence.

-"Plaît-il?!"

-"Avec Emma, aucun risque que je sois jalouse de toi cette fois-ci. Que la magie m'en préserve! C'est une personne qui m'agace très facilement."

Regina ne sut comment réagir face à cette réponse inattendue. Elle avait envie de rire et de lui dire que sa peau verte allait lui manquer, mais d'un autre côté, c'était elle désormais qui était une personne jalouse. Cela la rongeait.

"Que veux-tu savoir exactement?" Ajouta Zelena.

-"J'ai peur."

-"Qu'elle ne t'aime pas?"

-"Non, qu'elle retourne avec Hook."

Zelena prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'elle s'engageait à expliquer pouvait mener au conflit mais tant pis.

-"Lorsque je me faisais passer pour Marianne à New York, je voyais quotidiennement le regard de pitié que Robin m'accordait. Il s'efforçait d'être un bon père et un bon mari."

Regina l'écoutait avec attention et calme.

"Crois-moi, tu le vois dans les yeux de la personne si elle n'a pas envie d'être avec toi. Tout sonne faux. Elle est absente." Continua Zelena. "Et de ce que j'ai vu dans le regard d'Emma envers toi, la pitié n'en fait pas partie. Même sa magie est en harmonie avec la tienne, je l'ai ressenti lors de ma guérison. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse atteindre ce niveau avec Hook. De mon avis personnel, c'est lui qui lui a toujours couru après, elle n'a fait que céder à ses avances."

-"Elle voulait un enfant avec lui Zelena, ce n'est pas anodin."

-"Robin aussi voulait un deuxième enfant avec Marianne, il pensait que cela sauverait leur couple. Tu vois bien le résultat aujourd'hui. Il t'avait choisi. Je doute que la vrai Marianne aurait eu plus de chance que moi."

-"Tu vois.. j'ai envie de te gifler et de te remercier en même temps." Répondit Regina en souriant. "Tu as une drôle de façon de me rassurer." Elle se leva pour faire un câlin à Zelena, qui resta assise. Regina posa sa tête sur la chevelure épaisse de sa sœur. "Je crois que je me sens d'humeur à aller à la plage tout à coup."

-"Erk," S'en dégoûta Zelena. "C'est un ramassis de poussière qui gratte, qui colle, qui s'emmêlent dans les cheveux. Sans parler de l'eau qui assèche ta peau et qui se fou clairement de tes bouclettes ! Que y a t-il d'intéressant là-bas..?!"

Regina souriait, elle le savait très bien, elle.

Sur la plage de Storybrooke, Olaf était en train de construire un château de sable près de la mer. Son rêve le plus fou se concrétisait. Et c'était sous les regards amusés d'Emma et d'Elsa qu'il le faisait. Sa gentille créatrice lui avait autorisé ce petit plaisir avant de rentrer au royaume d'Arendelle. Cela permettait également à Elsa de passer du temps avec Emma qui lui était une amie chère. Leur amitié lui manquait.

-"Alors comme ça.. de la haine à l'amour il y a bien qu'une mince frontière..."

-"Hein?"

-"Les choses ont encore évolué depuis mon absence... Regina et toi..?"

Emma eût un vent de panique et se calma aussitôt en réalisant que ce n'était qu'Elsa. Elle craignait énormément la réaction de ses parents. Regina était devenue leur amie, faisait partie intégrante de la famille mais cela restait un point sensible étant donné leur passé tumultueux. D'autant plus qu'Emma attendait l'enfant de Hook. C'était loin de l'image des contes de fées. Emma préférait réfléchir avant de leur annoncer la situation.

-"C'est si voyant que ça..?"

-"Laisse moi réfléchir..." Ironisa Elsa. "je dirais.. comme un bonhomme de neige au milieu du sable." En explosant de rire voyant qu'Olaf s'y roulait dedans tel un enfant.

Emma rigola avec elle, cela lui permettait de relâcher la tension.

"Cela nous fait un point commun en plus."

-"Ah oui?" Se demanda Emma.

-"Les brunes me font craquer."

-"Ooh okay. Je n'm'étais pas posée la question." Souriait Emma. "Je suis contente pour toi. D'ailleurs Regina veut absolument te rendre un service en retour, elle insiste."

-"C'est gentil." Remercia Elsa. "Je vais y réfléchir, même si je n'en ferais pas une priorité. Mes mains sont fonctionnelles et ma glace, _(elle créa une fleur de lys transparente)_ , se porte à merveille."

Emma fut agréablement surprise.

"Offre-lui, elle arrive.." En faisant un signe de tête.

Emma se retourna et se leva pour accueillir sa ravissante mairesse. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Regina et lui tendit la lys glacée.

-"Mmm.. je ne t'imaginais pas du genre romantique..." Déclara Regina en acceptant la fleur royale.

-"Je sais, je ne le suis pas." Répondit Emma le sourire aux lèvres. Regina la connaissait bien. "Mais toi tu l'es."

Regina voulu embrasser Emma mais elle aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'Elsa courut de manière déterminée vers la mer.

Elsa glaça l'eau salée à chaque pas posé jusqu'à ce qu'une violente vague la percuta et la ramena au large sur le sable.

Regina et Emma coururent à son secours. Elsa se portait bien malgré sa robe trempée et sa coiffure désordonnée. Elle se releva facilement puis lança ses jets de fraîcheur sur la mer. Un chemin de glace se dessina et se brisa dû aux vagues fortement agitées.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Elsa?!" Demanda de manière abrupte Emma.

-"Il y a eu comme un tremblement. Olaf s'est fait emporté! La mer l'a capturé!"

-"Il ne fond pas sous l'eau?" L'interrogea Regina un peu sceptique.

-"Non!" Répondit fermement Elsa. "Je l'ai créée aussi dur que de la banquise. On peut le retrouver, le tremblement l'a emporté!"

Elle dirigea ses bras vers la mer une nouvelle fois et Regina l'arrêta.

-"Suis-nous. Emma, avec moi."

Regina s'avança au ras de la mousse de sel. Emma acquiesça et suivit les indications silencieuses de Regina. Ensemble, elles lancèrent leurs faisceaux lumineux rouges et blancs qui se mélangèrent puis se séparèrent pour pousser l'eau de chaque côté latéral. La mer s'ouvrit en deux, séparée par les faisceaux bicolores qui unissaient leur force pour défier les lois de la Nature. Elsa s'émerveilla devant l'allée de sable qui lui déroulait le tapis jaune malgré les immenses vagues menaçantes. Elles étaient retenues par la magie, et le plus beau se passait dans l'eau. Elsa pouvait profiter d'une vue sous l'océan sans risquer de se noyer, ni de s'abîmer les yeux.

Emma et Regina avancèrent en continuant de créer un passage mais les vagues commençaient à se refermer derrière elles. Elsa les colla d'un peu plus près et lança à son tour ses spirales de vent glacée pour geler les menaces. Les trois femmes combinaient leurs pouvoirs. A chaque pas de plus, le couple ouvrait le passage et Elsa empêchait qu'il se referme. Elles marchaient au milieu de la mer comme elles feraient une randonnée au milieu de montagnes.

Tout en cherchant le petit bonhomme de neige, elles pouvaient découvrir des espèces aquatiques rares. Plus elles avançaient vers les profondeurs, et plus de nouvelles créatures sortaient de la pénombre. Des poissons fluorescents et à dix nageoires ou encore des pieuvres croisées à l'espèce des oursins. Tous les décors devenaient étranges et se déformaient par les végétaux dont elles ne pouvaient pas s'assurer qu'ils étaient de simples algues marines.

"Je crois que nous devrions déguerpir de cet endroit." Se méfiait Regina.

-"Pas avant de comprendre pourquoi le Jolly Roger est là." Rétorqua Emma en montrant l'énorme coque à bandes jaunes.

-"Il ne manquait plus que ça..." Souffla Regina, anxieuse d'avoir une confrontation avec lui.

Elle savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas volé Emma et ne craignait pas d'une dispute violente avec lui, mais elle se sentait en partie coupable. Coupable d'être une personne qui lui avait brisé son bonheur. Car cette douleur, elle pouvait facilement la comprendre et s'y rattacher. Constamment elle se faisait enlever l'herbe sous le pied.

Emma fit un mouvement de bras et les téléporta toutes les trois sur le planché rustique du plus rapide des navires. La mer se referma et reprit ses vagues habituelles.

-"KILLIAN!" Appela Emma pour éviter de le chercher.

-"Euh...Emma...D'où sort cette île? Ne me dit pas que cet imbécile a réveillé un monde sous-marin..!?"

-"L'île aux Monstres..." Annonça Elsa qui avait trouvé une carte.

Emma se retourna pour voir la grande tour de rocher blanche qui composait l'île.

-"C'est s'qui a dû provoquer le tremblement dont tu parlais Elsa. Allons voir, Olaf s'y trouve peut-être."

Téléportées sur le sable fin beige, les trois femmes reprirent leurs recherches. Emma reconnut très rapidement les coups de crochets plantés dans les rochers. Hook avait escaladé ce géant building rocailleux.

"Allons au sommet."

-"C'est inutile." Répondit Elsa. "Ce qu'il cherche se trouve sous l'eau. C'était coché sur la carte."

-"Bien, alors allons-y..." Serrait les dents Regina. Elle passa magiquement la main sur leur cou pour intégrer trois fentes de branchies. "J'espère que vous savez nager."

-"C'est quoi ces trucs?" S'en dégoûta Emma.

-"Je ne me sentais pas de nous transformer en sirène." Pleine de mépris pour Ariel. "Cela nous permettra de respirer sans se coltiner des écailles."

-"Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois..?" Demanda Elsa.

Ses deux compères regardèrent dans la mer et vit le même miracle. Une magnifique raie lumineuse sans corps consistant interpellait leur aide. Elle fit un cercle et partie dans les profondeurs.

Regina attrapa les poignets d'Elsa et d'Emma, et plongea tête la première. Elle suivit cette majestueuse raie de plusieurs mètres de long. Imitant la posture plane, les trois femmes vaguèrent au rythme de la raie qui les dirigeait à travers les courants rapides pour faciliter leur voyage. Elle leur évitait également les chemins trop dangereux et obstacles incongrus jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant un volcan sous-marin. La raie s'arrêta et s'évapora en quelques secondes.

Regina lâcha les poignets et indiqua de rester cacher derrière le volcan. Elle s'aventura seule pour repérer si les lieux regorgeaient de pièges. Ce qu'elle trouva, fut plutôt la caverne d'Ali baba. Des trésors entassés colonisaient l'environnement.

-"Voilà ce que le pirate est venu faire ici." Se dit-elle pour elle-même. "Chassez le naturel.. et il revient au galop..."

En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas ce que la raie voulait dénoncer. Les alentours se composaient uniquement d'algues, d'une immense palourde fermée avec des rainures jaunes fluorescentes, et d'une grotte souterraine.

Elle s'avança sur la bosse de pièces d'or et crût reconnaître une chevalière argenté appartenant à Hook.

-"Tiens tiens tiens..." Résonna une voix grave qui fit trembler les algues. "Un troisième visiteur en moins d'une heure. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance."

Regina regardait la grotte pour vérifier si le son vibrait de là quand soudain, le tas de trésor sous ses pieds se surélevait. Elle perdit l'équilibre et roula sur d'autres objets de valeur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever sur ses jambes, une gigantesque pince l'attrapa par le col arrière de son manteau noir. Elle se retrouva face à un crabe géant dont les yeux globuleux tenus sur de longues antennes, ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un escargot.

"Bien bien bien... La pêche aux humains me réussi. Je pourrais finir par y prendre goût si ce n'était pas AUSSI FACILE!" Changea t-il vaniteusement de ton. "Vous êtes d'une banalité.. exécrable."

Regina en rigola. Ce crabe géant à la carapace d'or n'était guère effrayant et inspirait répulsion plutôt que convoitise.

-"Je croyais que c'était votre jour de chance." Flatta Regina. Elle disparut de la pince et réapparu libre de nager à sa guise. "Je ne suis pas une humaine ordinaire."

-"Enfin un peu d'action..!" S'en extasia t-il en montrant ses dents couronnées d'or.

-"Wow ça c'est de l'obsession.." Réagit-elle faussement épatée. "Digne d'un palais royal là-dedans. Est-ce, qu'un crochet vous serait resté en travers de la gorge par hasard?"

-"La parlotte est pour les faibles qui n'ont pas de stratégies d'attaques!" En essayant de l'assommer à coup de pince. Regina l'évita.

-"Que la partie commence alors..!" Se revigora Regina très compétitive. "Accroche-toi à la défaite crustacé. La victoire brille mieux sur mon dos."

Regina augmenta sa taille et se transforma en un crabe aussi géant que lui. De couleur orange, sa carapace se recouvra du symbole du Verseau, peignée en noir. Son nouvel ange gardien était prêt à la protéger.

Regina engagea le combat par un geste vif de sa pince que le crabe dorée para.

-"Tu ne peux te mesurer à ma grandeur. Ces pinces ont été forgées par des Dieux."

-"La parlotte est une stratégie suicidaire, continue, je t'en prie." Frappa un second coup qui fut également arrêter par le vaniteux.

Regina tenta d'être plus rapide et allia divers enchaînements en faisant claquer leurs pinces comme des épées choqueraient leur argenterie. Et Regina n'était effectivement pas très à la hauteur de son adversaire dans le maniement des armes coupantes. Regina devait se concentrer sur sa spécialité. Elle recula en plantant par accoues agiles ses quatre pattes dans le sable, puis d'un mouvement gracieux de pince, elle projeta par magie son ennemi contre le volcan sous-marin. L'impact libéra un geyser d'une puissance monstre. Regina reprit sa silhouette humaine et nagea jusqu'à lui. À l'aide de ses faisceaux lumineux, elle emmêla les deux antennes qui lui servait d'yeux. Le crabe pouvait voir à l'envers que certaines pièces de son or se détachaient de sa carapace. Cela le rendait furieux et commença à agiter ses ciseaux sur pattes dans tous les sens et manqua de peu Regina. Seule une mèche de la chevelure en avait pâti. Elle se faufila entre les menaces et se posa sur les trésors entassés de la carapace. Elle fit apparaître une pioche des nains et frappa le métal dorée. Il fallait briser cette carapace en priorité. Même si les pinces relevaient d'un plus grand danger, c'était le point faible que Regina su repérer à exploiter.

Emma et Elsa sortirent de leur cachette d'où elles avaient pu observer avec admiration les faits de Regina. Tout de suite, Elsa et Emma réagirent en conséquence pour l'aider. Elsa gela les pinces redoutables qui devinrent des gants de boxe glacés et Emma les menotta dans le sable par magie. Regina qui continuait de fissurer la carapace, transpirait déjà d'autant d'efforts physiques mais était agréablement joyeuse en voyant son chevalier blanc qui venait la sauver alors qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Ses yeux marrons s'illuminaient de bonheur. Son sourire parvenait à sa Sauveuse et d'un geste franc et fière, elle attribua le dernier coup de pioche qui détruisit la carapace rugueuse. Une lumière aveuglante s'en échappa durant quelques secondes et Regina s'éclipsa automatiquement auprès d'Emma pour la protéger. Elle la plaqua sur la paroi granuleuse du volcan pendant que les éclats de glaces s'éparpillèrent laissant les pinces s'affranchir, et que la taille du crustacé diminuait de volume. Regina ressentait une atroce douleur dans son dos et n'eût le temps de comprendre qu'elle se faisait sauter les vertèbres une par une. L'une des pince du crabe avait fait sa découpe dans le dos de la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse totalement enseveli sous le poids de l'or.

Regina était immobilisée, et Elsa cria d'horreur. Regina avait les morceaux de sa colonne vertébrale flottant hors de son corps.

"Emma.. Tu es blessée..?" S'inquiétait Regina sans réussir à se pousser du corps d'Emma.

-"Non..." En caressant sa joue et en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Ne bouge pas." Conseilla calmement Emma pour ne pas affoler Regina de ce qu'il se passait. Elle dirigea ses mains vers le dos pour la guérir. "Laisse-moi te soi-"

-"Emma..!?" Prévint Elsa en montrant la colonne vertébrale qui se reconstituait toute seule.

Telles de petites briques en bois clair, les vertèbres s'empilèrent pour reconstruire la tour élémentaire à la vie.

Regina ne se doutait de rien excepté qu'elle sentait une présence bienfaitrice derrière elle. Son ange gardien prenait soin de revivifier ses cellules qui se régénéraient grâce aux pétales de laurier-rose qu'il avait parsemé dans son ADN. Détenant du sang de Déesse par la création de l'âme qu'il était censé protéger, cet ange gardien avait pu rendre la signification spirituelle du laurier-rose réelle. Regina était devenue, immortelle.

Emma et Elsa restèrent bouche-bées devant la cicatrisation miraculeuse à laquelle elles assistaient.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. Pourquoi je me sens... bien?"

-"Ne bouge pas.." Répéta Emma ayant peur que la guérison s'interrompt.

-"J'aim-" Se fit couper Regina en se recevant un calice en or dans la tête.

Les tas de pièces des trésors se mirent à vire-volter dans toutes les directions. Des accoues retentissaient dans le sable et faisaient trembler les parois du volcan. Emma prit sous son bras Regina et fit signe à Elsa de les suivre dans la grotte souterraine pouvant faire office d'abri. Elsa boucha l'entrée de sa glace qui créa une porte miroir solide et regarda qui était l'auteur de cette tempête de sable métallique. Elle vit un homme brun d'un imposant buste carré, recouvert de tatouages, et armé d'un grand hameçon fabriqué à partir d'os de dinosaure. Cet homme à la carrure musclé était en réalité un demi Dieu. Du nom de Maui, il n'avait souhaité que deux choses en arrivant sur Terre : aider les humains et être vénéré. Sauf qu'il fût rejeté par eux très brutalement. Pourtant, il leur proposait la possibilité de créer des vies animales, grâce à un fossile d'une ancienne Déesse de la Nature. Le prenant pour un escroc et un sauvage, les êtres humains l'ont très rapidement banni de leurs habitations. C'était alors qu'il décida de s'isoler dans le silence afin de ne plus entendre une seule critique et calomnies. Il créa sa propre île et sa propre communauté animale sous l'eau. Lui-même grâce à son hameçon magique façonné par ses ancêtres divins, il se transforma en crabe géant. Son apparence humaine ne lui convenait plus. Et pour se venger des Hommes, il collectionnait sur son énorme carapace, leurs richesses matérielles.

Maui debout sur un coffre de pirate fixa Elsa et lança son hameçon comme un boomerang pour briser la porte de verre glacé. Il trancha également les veines des poignets de la reine qui se protégeait le visage. Regina passa magiquement sa main au-dessus des blessures et sortit furieusement de la grotte en voulant matérialiser une boule de feu. Le feu ne s'alimenta d'aucune étincelles étant donné l'environnement aquatique donc Regina changea l'équation. Elle étira magiquement les algues pour attraper Maui et le coinça dans le cratère. Elle souleva de part-et-d'autre les multiples pièces d'or puis les rassembla pour former une lourde pomme de cinq fois sa taille. Elle peinait à la déplacer mais n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle lâcha son fruit favori sur la base rocheuse du volcan et le geyser put propulser le demi Dieu jusque dans les airs. Regina ordonna à Elsa de la remonter à la surface grâce à ses pouvoirs et la reine des neiges s'exécuta. Elle fabriqua sous les pieds de Regina, un iceberg en forme de diamant qui lui permit d'être transportée à la frontière de l'eau et l'air. Au contact de cet air oxygéné, la reine des flammes devint son propre volcan de lave en prenant l'apparence d'un monstre et matérialisa une boule de feu qu'elle envoya sur Maui en plein vol. Celui-ci rechuta vers l'océan comme un mini astéroïde enflammé mais Regina claqua les vagues afin de le garder hors de l'eau. Elle jonglait avec lui pour qu'il périsse sous les brûlures de sa fureur.

* * *

Pause rôti grillé XD ou Pause maïs grillé pour les vegans XD


	23. Chapter 23

Dans les profondeurs de l'océan la température était plus douce. Elsa et Emma analysèrent les environs. La raie lumineuse réapparut devant elles et les conduisit vers la dernière structure encore non exploitée. Elles prirent ensemble l'hameçon, et tel un décapsuleur, la pointe ouvrit l'immense palourde rose dont les rainures étaient jaunes fluorescentes. Le couvercle se leva lentement pour y découvrir Hook, ainsi qu'une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux ondulés, la peau mate, et vêtue d'une robe des îles combinée d'orange et de beige. Sans un corps consistant, la raie avait été incapable de la libérer. Elsa prit le relais sans réfléchir et nagea jusqu'à la surface afin que la jeune femme puisse reprendre connaissance. À peine Elsa avait dépassée la tête de l'eau, que la mer les souleva pour les déposer sur le Jolly Roger. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait de délivrer une reine des océans.

Le monstre de lave Regina assista à la scène. Elle retrouva son apparence humaine puis s'avança magiquement au bord du bateau sur le reste d'iceberg qui avait commencé à fondre sous la chaleur de la lave.

-"Besoin d'un coup de main?"

Elsa se retourna et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"Où est Emma?"

D'un geste de la main, Regina téléporta la jeune femme brune à l'hôpital.

-"Où est l'homme aux tatouages?" Répliqua Elsa qui se retrouvait bête face à la téléportation soudaine de la victime. "Est-il mort?"

-"Je l'ai envoyé dans l'outre-tombe oui." Répondit honnêtement Regina, n'éprouvant pas l'ombre d'un remord. "Où est Emma?"

-"Elle est en sécurité, nous devrions l'attendre ici." Suggéra l'amie d'Emma, ne connaissant pas les rapports qu'entretenaient Hook et Regina. En revanche, elle savait pertinemment de quoi était capable Regina. "Elle ne devrait plus tarder."

-"J'ai dû mal à te croire." S'intrigua la sorcière, par le comportement faussement serein d'Elsa. "Il y a anguille sous roche..." Regina tentait de deviner les mots dans les jolies petites perles oculaires d'Elsa, qui reflétaient le bleu de l'océan. "Que me caches-tu?"

Inconsciemment, Elsa jeta un œil vers les profondeurs avant de répondre une phrase banale, mais révélatrice.

-"Emma sait gérer les conflits toute seule."

Regina fit en un instant le lien avec le Jolly Roger et la chevalière qu'elle avait trouvé parmi les pièces d'or. Elle serra les poings pour contenir sa jalousie, puis sauta de son iceberg pour atterrir sur le planché du bateau. Malgré que son insécurité refaisait surface, elle donnait raison à Elsa. Emma savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui effrayait le plus Regina, était de voir Emma affectée par le sort de Hook, car ce sont dans ces moments-là que les sentiments sont les plus éloquents.

* * *

Au fond de l'océan, et, agenouillée sur la partie creuse rose de la palourde, Emma essayait de dégager la jambe de Hook de la rainure jaune. Le mollet restait collé sur cette substance gluante. En réalité cette palourde était croisée d'une méduse. Et les rainures fluorescentes, étaient les longues cellules filamenteuses remplies de poison. Si Emma ne le retirait pas vite de là, elle finirait par être obligée de l'amputer.

-"Tiens bon Killian.." En adressant un regard affectueux au visage éteint du pirate. "Tu es un survivant. Je sais que tu m'entends. Accroche-toi." Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître une poignée de sable qu'elle versa sur la jambe à l'aide du calice en or. "Je vais te sortir de là."

Les grains s'incrustèrent entre le mollet et la substance visqueuse mais ce n'était pas encore assez. La force de frottement qu'elle exerçait était insuffisante. La substance était comme indétachable. A cette pensée, Emma se tourna vers l'hameçon magique. S'il était incassable, il détacherait n'importe quoi. Elle le fit flotter jusqu'à elle et s'assura de mettre la main valide de Hook dessus. Emma se transforma en cygne et porta sur son dos soyeux, la mouette qu'elle avait imaginé pour le matelot.

Son astuce fonctionna. Hook était complètement détaché de la rainure gluante. Le magnifique cygne rejoignit à la nage la limite entre l'eau et l'air, puis s'envola en déployant ses grandes ailes. Elle tourna autour du mat avant de se poser aux pieds d'Elsa. La paire d'oiseaux redevint normale. Hook était avachi sur le dos d'Emma, et l'hameçon magique à leurs côtés. Elsa aida immédiatement son amie à transporter dans la cabine de commandement l'homme qui avait failli hériter d'une jambe de bois.

"Où est Regina?" Interrogea Emma qui allongea Hook sur le matelas.

Elle ouvrit le veston de son pirate et commença un massage cardiaque.

-"Les espèces des fonds marins ont éveillé sa curiosité. Elle cherche le moyen de réenterrer cette Île aux Monstres."

-"Rhrr..." S'en désola Emma. "Elle aurait dû m'attendre.."

-"Sa vie n'est pas en danger, tu en as été témoin." Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Ça va aller."

La Sauveuse arrêta son massage cardiaque.

-"Je sais." Elle tira sur le menton de Hook pour lui ouvrir la bouche. "C'est juste que c'est à moi de réparer ses conneries." En parlant de Hook. "J'en suis la cause." S'attrista Emma.

Elle souffla de l'air dans la bouche et reprit son massage cardiaque. Les poumons se vidèrent de l'eau de mer. Hook rouvrit les paupières subitement et se pencha par réflexe sur le côté pour vider le restant de liquide salée. Puis ses vaisseaux sanguins le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

-"Love!" Souffla t-il en sentant ses veines se contracter.

Le poison de la palourduse [palourde-méduse], se dispersait avec ce retour d'oxygène dans le corps. Des varices noires apparaissaient. Emma comprit d'où provenait ces racines et déchira magiquement le jean noir mouillé au niveau du mollet. Elle appuya sur la source en diffusant du chaud sur toute la parcelle du tibia. Le poison limita son expansion.

Elsa créa un bocal rond en verre gelé qu'elle posa sur la masse musculaire couverte de poils bruns. Remplaçant une ventouse, le bocal rond servit à aspirer la toxine mortelle. Emma pressa la circulation avec ses pouvoirs. Hook put regagner son sourire de charmeur. Sa vieille habitude de pilleur d'or l'avait reconquérit après sa déception amoureuse, car, il pensait qu'il trouverait par le biais de sa nature première, un moyen de se réapproprier sa belle princesse. Il fallait qu'il ruse et fasse preuve d'agilité. Cependant, il n'avait pas anticipé que sa belle princesse le repêche avant qu'il ne puisse élaborer un plan précis. Il était heureux qu'Emma lui accorde encore de son attention.

Il se redressa pour être plus près d'elle.

"Tu as senti au fond de ton cœur que j'étais en danger.." Tenta Hook, en caressant l'avant-bras d'Emma du revers de son crochet. Il continua même son chemin jusqu'à la main.

Emma lui attribua un sourire timide et prit le crochet entre ses doigts. Elle ne le contredit pas malgré que cela soit complètement faux. Elle vivait un moment de faiblesse.

-"Tu es en vie, c'est le principal..."

Elsa se sentit étrangement gênée et retira d'un coup sec la ventouse improvisée.

-"Nom d'une pipe en bois! Tu es aussi douce que ta glace!" Jura Hook.

Emma rigola. Parfois cet homme courageux était juste, douillet comme une fillette.

-"Hey, te plainds pas.." Le pinça t-elle au bras telle une enfant de dix ans.

-"Aïee!" S'indigna le pirate en lui rendant la pareille.

Emma ria de plus belle avant de se rendre compte que sa complicité avec lui pouvait déraper sur un tout autre terrain de jeu. Elle se ressaisit et recula d'un pas pour éviter les malentendus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Amour?"

-"Comment as-tu fait surgir cette île? Et.. ne m'appelle plus comme ça."

-"Quelle importance cela a? Nous nous sommes reconnectés, tu devrais me suivre dans cette épopée marine." Suggéra tendrement le capitaine.

-"Regina est déjà sur le coup. Ne joue pas aux héros alors que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vu les trésors, je n'suis pas dupe!"

-"QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ENLEVERAS TON COMPAS DANS L'OEIL POUR VOIR QU'ELLE N'EST QU'UNE DISTRACTION POUR TOI?!" S'emporta t-il en se levant vivement. "Je t'aime Emma-Swan-future-Jones! Tu m'es destinée!"

-"Arrête! Tu m'agaces avec ça! On vit dans le monde réel putain! Ces histoires d'amours véritables, d'âmes-soeurs et de fins heureuses me pompent l'air en s'moment! Je veux juste vivre ma putain de vie avec les gens que j'aime. Je me sens à ma place dans ce monde alors fait avec. Oublie les contes de fées pour un temps." S'exprima fermement Emma qui avait chopé un mal de crâne. "Maintenant dis-moi comment désactiver cette île que je rejoigne Regina."

-"Débrouille-toi." Cracha Hook. "Tu es plus maligne qu'elle."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la cabine de commandement complètement blasée. Elle lança un sort de localisation sur la montre que Regina lui avait prêté la veille et plongea telle une athlète olympique. Laissant en plan la pauvre Elsa qui se retrouva face à l'hameçon magique et au pirate qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

* * *

Sous l'océan, accostant la forêt de Storybrooke, Regina se croyait au milieu d'une autoroute multidirectionnelle. Des centaines de poissons et autres espèces peu appétissantes se croisaient, se rentraient dedans, se mangeaient. À plusieurs reprises, son corps s'était auto-guéri de ces parasites aquatiques. Le pire avait été de se faire avaler par une baleine. L'odeur là-dedans est effroyable. Et elle espérait ne pas garder cette odeur de cachalot sur elle comme August et Marco.

Lorsqu'elle emprunta le tunnel de la licorne de mer qui était un long tube rose moelleux et spongieux, la circulation était moins dense. Elle avait l'opportunité d'être plus attentive aux indices. La végétation était abondante comparée au repaire du crabe géant. Ici, les espèces semblaient normales et se montraient. Il n'y avait pas de mutation génétique étrange ou dérangeante malgré de sacré phénomène existant, impensable de la nature. Et à en croire le nom du tunnel, cela avait l'air d'un espace féerique. Regina déduisit que cet endroit appartenait à Storybrooke, venant de la Forêt Enchantée.

En sortant du tunnel, Regina arriva devant une splendide statue d'environ douze mètres de haut et huit mètres de large. C'était un buste de femme coloré de vert par la mousse végétale. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de grosses lianes, recouvertes également de mousse végétale. Elles étaient habillés d'une couronne de fleur, et son visage exprimait de la délicatesse. Certains pouvaient aussi y voir un esprit maternel. Regina assista même à des offrandes faites par des loutres. C'était un lieu de culte. Cette femme appartenait à la lignée des divinités.

-"Impressionnée par une déesse alors que t'en es une?"

Regina sursauta. Elle était loin de s'attendre au langage humain parmi ce constant silence étouffant. Et surtout, elle avait la bonne surprise que cette voix soit celle dont elle ne se lasserai jamais.

-"Emma..." Rougissait Regina.

-"Tu sais.. tu peux m'appeler autrement maintenant.." Effleura l'idée Emma.

-"Mmm.." S'étonnait agréablement Regina avec des yeux enjôleurs. "Nous discuterons de ça à la maison.. Mademoiselle Swan.."

-"C'n'est pas c'que- j'a-vais- en tête." Fut positivement troublée la shérif.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un surnom pour te dire que je t'aime." Lui répondit plus affectueusement Regina. "Ceci dit, à choisir, tu serais.. « Mon Ange »."

Emma eût des éclats dans les yeux, et eût terriblement envie d'embrasser sa partenaire.

"Aller viens," Lui prit la main Regina. "découvrons ce que cette statue nous réserve."

Emma lui sourit et toutes deux commencèrent à nager vers le buste sacré avant d'éviter de peu un troupeau de dauphins. Regina se scandalisa.

"Comment tu as survécu à toute cette circulation de malade?! Ils sont dingues ces mammifères! Ils se croient tout permis!"

Emma eût un léger rire moqueur.

-"Ça s'voit que tu n'as jamais conduit dans New York tous les jours."

-"J'ai servi de balle de ping pong à des tortues! Été fouetté par la queue d'une baleine! APRÈS qu'elle m'est DI-GÉ-RÉE! Je me suis faite traîner par des otaries jusque dans leur quartier général et le pompon!, a été qu'un piranha m'ait MORDU la cheville! JUSTE parce que j'avais par mégarde provoqué une fuite d'encre du calamar devant moi. Tout le courant d'eau est devenu un vrai carambolage!"

Emma se plia de rire malgré le récit très sérieux de la mairesse. Elle, qui était habituée à rouler mémèrement dans sa Mercedes.

-"J'ai eu de la chance de mon côté." Tenta de reprendre son sérieux Emma, même si la moue coléreuse de Regina ne s'enlevait pas. "J'ai rencontré un bigorneau sympa qui adorait faire des courses, donc il a mit le turbo si je lui promettais de marquer un numéro sur sa coquille. On a prit que des raccourcis."

Regina fut médusée.

Emma ré explosa de rire ne pouvant plus se contenir.

-"C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça?" Reprit son mépris habituel Regina qui n'aimait pas se faire avoir.

-"Oui, j'te montrerais le film plus tard." Riait encore Emma avec ses fossettes craquantes.

Regina n'y résista pas. Son sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Même si elle n'avait pas l'esprit aussi enfantin qu'Emma, cela ne l'empêchait pas de réagir à l'attachante intention de la détendre.

Elle jeta un œil plus attentif aux alentours.

-"Et bien..toi tu es branchée voiture.. _(elle attrape un hippocampe)_.. moi mon dada, ce sont plutôt les chevaux.."

Elle enjamba le dos de l'animal et proposa sa main à Emma. La demoiselle Swan n'était pas en détresse mais celle-ci accepta volontiers de grimper avec elle, et ceintura amoureusement son ventre. Regina lui offrit un sourire comblée puis attrapa les côtés du cou du cheval de mer afin de le faire nager jusqu'au visage de la déesse végétale.

Arrivées de plus près sur l'énorme sculpture, les réponses aux questions étaient explicites. Les écailles de sirène sur les paupières, une tentacule dans les cheveux, et un crocodile empaillé à la verticale sur la bouche ; c'était facile de deviner qu'Ariel et Ursula avaient apporté leur aide à Hook pour activer cette Île aux Monstres.

Regina observa les traits caractéristiques du visage de la déesse et eût comme une impression de déjà vu. Les longs cheveux ondulés, le visage plutôt rond, et le nez assez plat... Regina reconnut la femme brune qu'elle avait envoyé à l'hôpital en l'éclipsant des mains d'Elsa.

"Je pense que cette personne est la clef pour enterrer cette île." Étala Regina pour qu'Emma entende. "Ce qui m'intrigue en revanche, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas réussi à vaincre l'homme à l'hameçon si c'est une déesse..."

-"Tu as vu cette femme? Où ? Dans un livre? Tu sais comment l'invoquer?"

-"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Elsa l'a sauvé et elle-"

-"Exact!" Fit enfin la reconnaissance faciale Emma. "Attends alors..." Réfléchissait-elle. "Elle était coincée dans la palourde, la raie lumineuse était réapparue..."

-"Ce n'est pas une déesse." Répondit Regina la tête levée.

-"Hein? T'es sûre? On dirait un autel en bas."

-"Les déesses ne sont pas les seules à être vénérées, adorées, et mises en statue." Expliqua t-elle fièrement. "C'est une reine." Posa distinctement Regina. "Regarde sa couronne."

Emma leva le menton pour confirmer les dires de l'ancienne ennemie de ses parents. Effectivement, ce n'était pas de l'or mais les fleurs étaient brodés les unes aux autres pour constituer un joli symbole de gloire.

Elle tourna la tête pour admirer sa propre reine mais celle-ci avait disparu. Emma s'inquiéta aussitôt. Elle entendit un bruit sourd contre la statue et se dépêcha d'y aller. Elle vit Regina en train de se faire croquer les jambes par un requin donc envoya instinctivement sa magie blanche en un coup de poing. L'animal vrilla vers le bas du dos de la statue en gardant dans sa gueule Regina. Le sang peigna la mousse végétale en rouge, créant des motifs artistiquement gores. Et les fleurs dans lesquelles ils étaient tombés, changèrent leur look en celui de coquelicots.

Regina déferlait ses faisceaux lumineux pour pousser les dents du requin afin de se sortir de sa gueule, tout en luttant contre la douleur insoutenable qui la grignotait. Malheureusement sa magie s'épuisait trop rapidement. Son ange gardien aspirait toute l'énergie pour lui reconstituer ses tendons arrachés.

Emma arriva et le requin lâcha prise en subissant un second coup de poing dans le museau. Elle attrapa Regina pour la réfugier au sommet, à l'intérieur de la couronne. Puis, retourna attaquer le requin qui lui, avait totalement reprit son agilité. Son museau était incassable. Il fonça sur Emma et au dernier moment, il la contourna pour l'envoyer prudemment sur la mousse amortie de l'épaule de la statue.

Les jambes de Regina se remodelaient correctement, lorsqu'elle, discerna le tissu turquoise d'Elsa qui ondulait selon les courants. Elle essaya de s'asseoir pour y voir plus clair mais à ce moment-là, le requin resurgit à la verticale. Elle matérialisa un cerceau noir dans sa trajectoire et le requin s'y piégea le museau dedans. Furieux, il fit un demi tour pour prendre de l'élan, puis accéléra de nouveau à pleine vitesse en direction de Regina quand soudain, un harpon lui transperça la chair ventrale. Sa chute se faisait lente et une lumière aveuglante dura quelques secondes. Emma lui avait tiré dessus avec un fusil.

Elle découvrit Elsa se tenant derrière Regina puis pivota la tête de retour sur le requin. Celui-ci reprenait sa forme originelle, celle d'une apparence humaine. C'était sans surprise pour Elsa qui était venue les prévenir, mais concernant Regina, elle se serait bien passé de la visite inattendue de cet humain très familier. Hook n'avait pas hésité très longtemps avant de s'emparer de l'hameçon magique et c'est Elsa qui avait réussi à le retarder. Emma quand à elle, accroupit devant lui, restait figée de panique et n'arrivait pas à encaisser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son esprit niait que Killian avait tenté avec détermination de tuer Regina de sang froid. Et bien que le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de la plaie lui faisait une nouvelle veste en cuir, Emma ne remarquait pas non plus que Killian devenait à court de respiration. Dû à l'environnement aquatique et dû au harpon qui lui transperçait l'abdomen. C'est Regina qui, en voyant toute la détresse dans les yeux émeraudes de « Son Ange », les téléporta tous à contre-coeur sur le bateau.

* * *

Hook se retrouva assis contre le mur extérieur de la cabine de commandement, le harpon toujours à travers son abdomen.

-"Soigne-le qu'on en finisse." Ordonna amèrement Regina à Emma, et retira le harpon sans aucune douceur.

Hook cracha de l'eau mélangé à du sang et rouvrit les yeux un peu désorienté.

-"Mon amour.." Commença Hook en ayant des étoiles pour sa belle. "..tu es le trésor qui m'est le plus cher.. reviens-m"

-"EMMA!" Cria Regina en coupant la parole de Hook par le biais de l'étranglement magique.

Elsa courut auprès de son amie.

-"Emma, ressaisis-toi." En lui prenant les mains qu'elle dirigea vers la plaie conséquente. "Tu peux y arriver. Concentre-toi."

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son cœur se déchirait. Le père de son futur enfant l'avait trahie et la mère de son fils aîné reproduisait la même erreur. Le visage rouge gonflé par le sang compressé, Hook allait mourir de la main de Regina et non du harpon. Mais Emma n'avait pas la force de s'interposer. C'est Elsa qui prit le relais.

"Regina arrête." Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix calme. "S'il te plaît."

-"Pousse-toi reine des glaces." En faisant valdinguer Elsa.

Du fond de ses tripes, Regina matérialisa une boule de feu en assassinant du regard le pirate blessé qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un petit chien battu. Elsa envoya sa poudre de neige sur la brune pour l'empêcher de commettre un second crime. Regina partit s'échouer contre la barre de manœuvre. Elsa se précipita auprès de Hook et improvisa un pansement gelé pour stopper la rivière de sang. Emma était toujours impuissante. Regina revint plus énervée que jamais et personne ne devait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle renvoya dans sa fumée violette les deux blondes sur la plage de départ. Et c'est avec frustration qu'Emma découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les téléporter en retour, un champ de protection leur avait été imposé.

"À nous deux, pirate." Se dressa Regina devant lui.

-"Désarme ta magie sorcière. Salis toi un peu les mains." Articula Hook alimenté de haine. "Bats-toi avec honneur pour une fois dans ta piètre vie."

-"Honneur?" Se moqua ouvertement Regina avant de reprendre son expression des plus effrayante. "Revois ta définition mon cher.. manchot."

Elle arracha magiquement le bras droit du capitaine à ce mot. Tel un requin qui lui aurait croquer l'os. Hook déferla de jurons dans son hurlement.

"Tu n'as pas eu le cran de venir m'affronter sous ton vrai visage. Tu as voulu que ma mort paraisse accidentelle. Où est l'honneur dans cet acte? _(Elle se penche près de lui)_. Pas étonnant qu'Emma a refusé de soigner un poltron comme toi."

Hook puisa dans ses dernières forces pour crever l'œil de Regina avec son crochet mais elle le paralysa à temps en lui dépeçant tout le bras. Le pirate s'exclama encore en un cri de rage. Ses muscles étaient à vif et il perdait le contrôle de son membre. C'était devenu un amas de ravissante chair rouge muni d'un crochet au bout.

-"Tu le paieras je te hanterais depuis l'Enfer!"

-"Vraiment?" Rétorqua cruellement la tortionnaire en lui dépeçant le torse. "J'en meurs d'impatience..."

La peau retirée du buste, le pansement gelé de la plaie s'était également extirpé et avait ré ouvert la rivière. Regina jouissait d'assister à l'agonie de son ennemi dans une marre de sang. D'autant plus que le soleil reflétait un très bel éclat sur les pectoraux rosés. Regina pensa à ce qu'elle préférait chez l'être humain et provoqua une dernière fois ce maudit pirate.

"Tu n'es qu'un vil. Incapable. Pitoyable et misérable toutou qui ne sait obéir aux ordres." Elle fit apparaître le crochet dans sa main droite. Puis l'enchanta de nouveau. "Tu as gaspillé mon cadeau il y a des années, aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir l'honorer."

Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et planta sans ménagement la pointe du crochet dans sa poitrine à vif. Elle voulait l'humilier. Lui enlever son reste de dignité. Elle espérait qu'il ressentait l'acier lui transpercer la chair.

Se faire arracher le cœur par son propre crochet était l'infamie ultime. Hook lui cracha au visage. À défaut d'être privé de ses membres, il détenait encore un faible moyen de riposter.

"Va au diable." Lui souhaita Regina en enfonçant plus loin le crochet avant de le retirer vivement avec le cœur accroché.

Hook se mit à rire de soulagement malgré le seuil de douleur qui le menait vers la mort.

Regina rentra dans une colère bleue. Elle saisit le cœur qu'elle pressa, et jeta le crochet à ses pieds pour lui rappeler son humiliation.

"Quel imbécile rirait devant son dernier instant!?"

-"Elle n'est plus mienne." Hook reprit une expression faciale arrogante. "Et ne sera jamais tienne. Pas après ça." En souriant de satisfaction.

-"Emma..." Se réveilla Regina de son obsession sanguinaire. "Emma!" Répéta t-elle comme pour se nettoyer des pensées sadiques et meurtrières qui lui traversaient l'esprit. "Emma.."

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais elle les ignora pour agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa main ne tenant pas le cœur, s'étendit en direction du corps mutilé. Le bras amputé se recousu par des fils imaginaires ainsi que la plaie du harpon. S'en suivit de la renaissance d'un épiderme complet sur la partie torsal et sur le bras gauche. Hook avait été remis à neuf. Regina prit immédiatement ses précautions et claqua des doigts pour l'envoyer dans un sommeil profond.

"Je suis désolée Emma... Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on me prive de toi... Tu es mon dernier espoir. Je t'aime..Emma Swan."

Le cœur de Hook se mit à briller. Puis, le scintillement s'estompa. Regina pencha sa tête pour réfléchir et eût une révélation. Si elle avait pu transférer une partie de son affection fraternelle envers Zelena, c'est qu'il était possible de déplacer une affection romantique.

Regina tint le cœur consciencieusement, et pivota les côtés pour en faire deux moitiés. Elle les détacha puis transféra tout l'amour qu'éprouvait Hook à l'égard d'Emma dans l'une des moitié.

Elle respira un grand coup avant d'être définitive dans son acte. Elle replaça l'autre moitié de coeur dans la poitrine du capitaine endormi et garda la deuxième. Elle se pencha une dernière fois au-dessus de lui afin de lui passer une main sur le front. En une fraction de seconde, elle remplaça ses souvenirs de la journée. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle après avoir maudit tous les habitants, de la Forêt Enchantée.

* * *

Du côté de la plage, Emma et Elsa avaient retrouvé Olaf, qui avait été tout bêtement ensevelis sous le sable dû à la violence des vagues avec le tremblement. Après de multiples tentatives de briser le champ de magie, Emma vit le rideau tomber.

Elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour les faire disparaître dans une fumée grisâtre. Elle s'attendait à toutes les situations et n'était même pas sûre de trouver un corps de son ex-compagnon. C'est d'ailleurs ce fort pessimisme qui l'enferma dans une méfiance tenace lorsqu'elle découvrit Hook en bonne santé derrière sa barre de manœuvre. Elle pointa directement son revolver sur lui.

-"Ose un battement de cil et je tire." Menaça Emma, si Regina ou une forme de magie faisait illusion.

-"Baisse ton arme ma beauté.." Souriait Hook de façon crispée. "Tu vas stresser le bébé. Killian junior doit devenir un champion, pas un névrosé." Essaya de plaisanter le futur père.

-"Déconne pas avec moi j'te préviens!" L'agressa Emma. "Elsa! Vérifie qu'il est réel et non un foutu hologramme!"

-"Swan que se passe t-il?" Puis orienta ses yeux vers la deuxième blonde qui lui tâtait le bras. "C'est un plaisir de te voir. Tu es venu célébrer l'heureux événement?" Souriait-il joyeusement en parlant de la grossesse d'Emma.

-"Tu n'..te souviens pas..?" Répondit perplexe Elsa.

-"Devrais-je? Avec vous les femmes, c'est difficile de suivre le cap, honnêtement." Emma commença à baisser son arme, pensant reconnaître le tempérament de celui avec qui elle avait vécu, et s'avança vers lui. Il continua. "Tu restes combien de temps à Storybrooke?"

Emma reconnut la magie du souvenir effacé de Regina et se sentit soulagée qu'elle avait été plus mature que lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

-"Elle ne t'a rien fait." Pensant à l'élue de son cœur.

-"Hé doucement ma belle," Se retira Hook de ses bras. "nous n'avons plus besoin d'être aussi tactile, la conception a été faite." En désignant son ventre.

Emma eût un mouvement de dégoût.

-"Ma beauté, ma belle," Énuméra t-elle, comprenant ce qu'avait réellement fait Regina. "Je n'suis qu'un ventre sur pattes..."

-"Ne sois pas ridicule Swan, nous sommes amis à présent. Même si la séparation a été dur pour moi, tu auras toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur et nous élèverons notre enfant dans l'amitié la plus sincère."

Emma fut choquée par cette déclaration. Sa voix était incapable d'émettre un son malgré sa bouche entre-ouverte. Comment Regina avait pu arranger cette affaire avec autant de maîtrise? Quand Henry et elle avaient été à New York munis de faux souvenirs, leurs sentiments étaient restés inchangés. Elle continuait d'aimer ses parents et la ville de Storybrooke. C'était bien enfoui dans son cœur, mais ils étaient là.

-"Emma.." S'inquiétait Elsa en la voyant devenir pâle. "Il est temps de faire une pause dans toute cette situation." En pressentant que Regina ne se cachait guère dans les horizons. "Nous devrions rentrer boire un chocolat. Tu as encore la force de nous téléporter?"

-"Mon navire va plus vite que le vent si vous le désirez mesdames." Se proposa Hook en vrai gentleman.

-"Non merci ça ira, tu as assez fait de dégâts aujourd'hui." Répondit énervée Elsa. "Allons-y Emma."

-"Je n'viens pas." Parla enfin Emma. "Je vais régler un dernier point avant."

Elsa n'eût besoin d'une explication. Elle expira une grande bouffée d'air.

-"Tu as une idée d'où Regina a pu aller?"

-"Il n'y a qu'un endroit où elle peut être."

Emma pressa les mains froides d'Elsa pour s'excuser d'avance de son impolitesse, et la remerciera plus tard pour tout son soutien admirable et loyal.

Devant ces yeux bleus océan, elle se téléporta dans sa fumée grise et apparut dans le caveau emblématique.

Emma vit Regina de dos, en train de préparer une potion dans le chaudron en face d'elle. Elle s'avança lentement pour ne pas surprendre Regina mais la brune reconnaissait parfaitement le parfum léger de sa compagne. Elle choisissait volontairement de l'ignorer.

Emma continua tout de même son approche et se mit à son niveau, près de la table rocailleuse ronde, supportant le chaudron.

-"Où est-il?" Se lança Emma.

-"Pars. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler."

Regina ajouta un grain d'épice qui provoqua une mini explosion dans le chaudron.

-"Montre-moi où est son amour pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?"

Regina ne chercha même pas comment Emma l'avait découvert sinon cela risquerait de lui exploser les nerfs, et fit apparaître d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, la boîte contenant la moitié de cœur.

Emma prit et ouvrit la boîte s'attendant à voir une fiole.

-"Qu'est-ce que..?"

-"Tu sais qui je suis. _(Regina_ _jette_ _une griffe de faucon dans le chaudron)_. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne lui ai pas arraché son âme."

Emma regarda attentivement la moitié de cœur puis referma la boite, qu'elle posa près du chaudron.

-"Tu as raison."

Regina arrêta sa recette et tourna ses yeux noisettes vers Emma.

"Prends le mien." Demanda Emma. Regina fronça les sourcils. "Enlève mon amour pour Hook. Tu crains que j'retombe dans ses filets, tu seras rassurée. C'est une crainte qui me ronge aussi. Je ne veux pas te blesser ni te voir souffrir à cause de moi. Prends-le moi. Arrache-moi le cœur."

-"C'est une solution de facilité." Répondit sèchement Regina. "Tu m'interdis de m'ôter mon cœur et mon âme, je dois apprendre à gérer et digérer mes émotions, mais toi tu as le droit de t'en sortir comme ça? Hors de question."

-"Vraiment...?" Gardant son calme. "Et toute cette potion ne serait pas pour supprimer une peur..?" Regina agrandit ses yeux. Emma l'avait encore percé à jour. "Laisse-moi le faire à ma façon. Ta potion ne sera que temporaire."

-"Tu es sûre...?" S'attendrit Regina.

-"C'est de toi dont on parle, t'es une pro non?" Redonna confiance Emma.

Regina eût un léger rictus en coin puis se concentra sur sa tâche.

Elle sortit le cœur d'Emma, admira la beauté de sa couleur écarlate peu serpenté de noirceur, et pivota pour couper en deux ce magnifique joyaux. Emma eût comme un pincement. Regina continua sa manœuvre et aspira l'amour dans l'une des moitié. Il se condensa en une brume rouge, poussée sous pression de la passion. La moitié de cœur devenait complètement habitée par ces sentiments. Regina regarda l'autre moitié et sentit une chaleur supérieure. Elle sourit, se sentant soulagée de ressentir cet amour supérieur que portait Emma à son égard, et replaça cette moitié de cœur dans la poitrine en ne manquant pas d'appliquer un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

"Tu vois.." Chuchota Emma. "Je sais qui tu es." Elle apporta sa main sur celle de Regina qui tenait l'autre moitié de cœur. "Écrase-le."

Regina se recula et éloigna le cœur.

-"Emma! Tu risques de mourir."

-"Si tu peux vivre avec une moitié d'âme je peux vivre avec une moitié de cœur!" S'exclama t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-"Je refuse! Ta vie est trop importante pour prendre ce risque!"

-"Tu me l'as dit toi-même, l'amour surpasse la mort. Je vais survivre grâce à mon amour pour toi. Je te veux toi et uniquement toi. Fais venir l'Evil Queen."

-"Non c'est trop dangereux Emma!"

Emma empoigna magiquement le cœur de Regina.

-"MONTRE-TOI! _(elle coll_ _e_ _la bouche à son oreille)_ , MA REINE."

L'Evil Queen se réveilla et poussa violemment Emma. Elle écrasa la moitié de cœur sans hésiter avec toute la haine qui activait sa veine de front, puis regarda Emma se plier au sol au fur et à mesure que les cendres s'écoulèrent de sa main meurtrière.

-"Stupide blonde."

Toute sa colère était maître de son expression faciale mais au sein de son être, ses sentiments complexes s'entre-déchiraient en espérant qu'Emma survive.

Emma se tordait comme un fœtus et gémissait de douleurs. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas connaissance. L'Evil Queen se sentit soulagée d'un poids mais garda sa sévérité sur le visage.

"Maintenant que j'ai effectué le sale boulot," Déclara âcrement la reine. "..j'imagine que tu souhaites le retour de Regina.." En levant son bras prête à se retransformer.

-"Nan!" S'écria Emma, sa main tenant toujours sa poitrine. "Je t'aime aussi." Elle se releva avec difficulté et s'aida de la reine en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. "Je te l'ai dit." Lui susurra t-elle, le regard intensément ancré dans le sien. "J'aime toutes les parties de toi, Regina."

La reine afficha un sourire malicieusement heureux et embrassa fougueusement Emma en la saisissant par la taille et la nuque. Désormais, elle se sentait enfin apaisée d'être acceptée par sa propre moitié, ainsi que par sa nouvelle moitié, avec qui, elle désirait partager, son immortalité.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir été présent tout le temps :))) cela touche vraiment de voir que vous suivez les chapitres même après des coupures. N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot de la fin, sur l'histoire en globalité, sur le final, ou juste des impressions qui vous passent par la tête ^^

Dîtes-moi également si vous souhaitez un flashforward de 1 an plus tard où tous les personnages nagent dans le bonheur, car j'avais hésité à en faire un. Si non, je taguerais l'histoire comme complète.

Bonne continuation à tous et toutes :) et merci encore de m'avoir suivi :)


End file.
